Alternate Reality
by ShylaLeigh
Summary: Ryan and Isabelle are actually the names of the main characters in a new show Beauty and the Beast. Vincent Keller and Catherine Chandler are the actors playing those roles. This fanfic story is using the VinCat characters but in an 'alternate reality' and follows the lives of the 'actors' off screen. *Note: I've always been a Jaystin fan and have shipped them tremendously! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun. I do not own the characters nor any referenced script/scene from CW's Beauty and the Beast. I do not make any profit from this story. This is purely for fun only._

 _Story Background: Ryan and Isabelle are actually the names of the main characters in a new cable syndicated TV show. Vincent Keller and Catherine Chandler are the actual actors chosen for this new show, a re-imagined version of Beauty and the Beast. This story follows those actors_ off-screen.

 **WARNING: Contains adult content. This is rated M for adult audiences only, and may contain vulgar language and sexual content.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Vincent, it's Candace. I need you to give me a call right quick as soon as you get this message. It's urgent. Thanks."

 _Okay, that sounds promising_ , Vincent Keller thought as he saved the voicemail from his agent, Candace Brentwood. She was never one to mince words. He knew he should call her right back but he had to speak with Alex first. Alex Salter, his on-and-off girlfriend for the past several years, was really upset and said she needed to speak with him. Childhood friends, they started dating on and off ever since graduating from high school together twelve long years ago. She was really his only experience with a long term relationship. During the couple of times they did break up, he had gone on a few dates and had a few flings but nothing ever materialized. Somehow, he would always end up back with Alex. She was always checking in on him, even when they weren't together, being friendly and always ready and willing to take him back. He really loved her and had strong feelings for her but for the past couple of years, things seemed different. He knew she wanted to settle down and start a family but he wasn't ready for that right now and although they had a long history together, the thought of marriage with her had never crossed his mind. Things were just different for him and even though he was comfortable in a relationship with her, he felt something was missing. Sure the sex was great, and they had a great friendship together, but still, there was something missing. And as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, most likely for her sake, his feelings for her had changed. When they first started dating, they were both so young and inexperienced. He was mesmerized by her, his first love. She was also a 'creative' and dabbled in acting, so they melded well together, constantly bouncing ideas off one another. But her main job was as an assistant to a very well-known playwright/director in New Zealand. Alex's boss was so taken by Vincent's acting skills that he offered Vincent the lead in a play he wrote. By that time, Vincent was already an accomplished TV actor well-known in his native New Zealand, as well as in Australia. The play had done so well that they even went to the States and did a few shows in Hollywood, as well as the UK, and Australia. It was extremely well received by critics and Vincent was praised for his performance and creative acting abilities on stage. He recently just finished shooting a mini-series and was already looking forward to his next acting job.

Vincent sat up on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He picked up his phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Hello? Vincent?" she answered.

"Hey there," he responded, "What's going on? Everything alright?"

"Vincent, we need to talk," she paused, "Can we meet later?"

"Yeah, sure," he agreed. "I have to meet up with my agent first so as soon as I'm out of there, I'll head over. Yeah?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be waiting."

"Alright, see ya then."

"Okay, see ya then."

* * *

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Vincent called his agent's office. Her assistant answered the phone.

"Good morning, thank you for calling Candace Brentwood and Associates Management Firm, how may I help you?"

"Good morning, Sheila. This is Vincent Keller. I'm returning Candace's call."

"Ah yes, Vincent! She told me to put you right through, please hold a moment."

"Will do, thanks."

After a few seconds, the hold music stopped and Candace got on the line.

"Vince! How are ya?" she continued, not waiting for a response, "Listen, I've got an audition lined up for you and you'll need to leave for it ASAP."

"What's it for?"

"I'll give you the details when you get to my office. But you need to pack an overnight bag and don't forget your passport. And hurry up, your plane leaves in three hours. I sent a car to pick you up, the driver should be arriving any minute now."

"How'd you know I'd still be home?"

"Vincent, it's 8 o'clock in the morning. I know you have nothing else to do. Hurry up and get here." Before he could say anything else, she hung up.

Grabbing his duffel bag and passport, he decided to wait for the driver outside of his beachfront flat. _Shit_ , _I need to call Alex_. He dialed her phone number.

"Vincent? Are you done with your meeting?"

"Not yet, change of plans. Candace is sending me to an audition. I'm not sure where but it requires me bringing my passport."

She was quiet.

"Alex? Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Look, we'll talk when you get back. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Is everything okay?" he sensed something in her voice.

"Yeah, no worries, babe. Just call me when you get back. And hey, good luck on your audition."

"Okay, thanks. I'll call you as soon as I get back."

At that moment, his driver pulled up to the curb.

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal," Candace began after taking a puff from her vapor cigarette. Vincent knew not to interrupt her. Candace isn't one to beat around the bush, she likes to lay everything out and get straight to the point.

"You're headed to the States, to California. A driver will pick you up at LAX and take you to the Studio in LA where you'll meet with the auditioning panel and casting director. You'll be auditioning for the lead part of Ryan. They're doing a revamp of that old '80s series Beauty and the Beast. Here's the script for your audition. Any questions?"

"Are you serious?! The lead part? In an American show?!"

"Did I stutter? Yes! And be sure to lose the kiwi accent. I know you can, you've always been great doing the American accent. You've actually perfected it. No one would even guess you're from New Zealand. Anyways, if you have any real questions, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks Candace, I will." He was flabbergasted.

"Oh, one more thing," she took another puff of her cigarette, "Nail it, Vincent. I know you can, otherwise they wouldn't have asked for you and I wouldn't be sending you halfway around the damn planet. You can do this."

"I appreciate your confidence in me. I'll get it done, no worries."

"Alright kid, go knock 'em off their feet." She gave him a pat on the back and with that, he was out the door and on his way to the airport.

* * *

The 18-hour flight gave him plenty of time to look over the audition script and get some rest. As soon as he arrived in LAX, he located the driver waiting for him and headed straight to the CW Studio. It was a little after 10:30am local time (which would be about 6:00am in Oz a day ahead). Once he arrived at the studio, he made a quick stop to the restroom to wash up a bit and change his clothes, then headed towards the designated audition room. He wasn't feeling too nervous but some anxiousness started to creep in when he was ushered into the sound stage. As he stood center stage, he introduced himself, not bothering to hide his accent.

"Good morning, my name is Vincent Keller, and I'm here to audition for the role of Ryan."

There was a collective "Good morning, Vincent" response from the auditioning panel comprised of 4 women and two men.

"So Vincent, we understand you've flown in from New Zealand to do this audition," stated one of the men.

"Yes, I've actually just arrived from the airport."

"Wow, that's quite a flight. We hope that gave you some time to get familiar with the character," one of the ladies said.

"Yes, I definitely had a chance to do that," Vincent replied, nodding.

"We've seen some of your tapes and you've got incredible range as an actor. We hear you've just finished filming a mini-series, is that right?" one of the other ladies asked.

"Thank you. Yes, we wrapped up filming just yesterday, so it's ready for post-production work."

"Ah, that explains your hair style," one of the other men joked. They all laughed, including Vincent.

"Yep, I was playing a drug-dealer thuggish type" Vincent smiled and ran his fingers through the strip of hair that wasn't shaved off his head.

"Well, let's go ahead and see how you'd be as our beast hero," a softer spoken lady said, still smiling.

"Alright."

Vincent acted the part without any hesitation, without stumbling any of the lines, and with a perfect American accent. His naturally raspy voice, low. He knew when to look at the camera, what angles to work and when the casting director requested something of him, he did it without fumbling.

"Wow, Vincent," the soft-spoken lady began, "that was quite a performance."

"Indeed it was," one of the men added, nodding his head.

"We'll let you know within an hour if you got the role," the other man chimed in.

"And on behalf of all of us here, we thank you for flying all the way from New Zealand for auditioning." one of the other women said.

"Thank you," Vincent responded back in his native accent,"Thank you all for your time," he smiled, bowed his head slightly, and left the stage.

* * *

Vincent's plane touched down at almost 3:00am in Auckland Airport. His cell phone rang right when he walked off the plane. It was his agent.

"Hey Candace, I just arrived. I guess they didn't like me. I never heard back from them before my flight left LA."

"Vincent, listen. You need to get back on the plane."

"What?!" he stopped in his tracks, "I just got here!"

"They got in touch with me while you were already en route back home. They want you back in L.A. to do a chemistry read with the lead actress. I've already booked your flight, it leaves at 6am so grab some breakfast and coffee. I'll text you the info. Go pick up your ticket and head to the gate now so you can get through security. " She sounded impatient.

"Are you serious?" he was smiling.

"Yeah kid! You must have made quite an impression. Look, you'll be arriving in LA at about 8am and your chemistry read is at 10:00am so I'll have a driver pick you up and take you straight to the studio, then you can head back home. Sound good?"

"Yes ma'am. Sounds great. Good thing I brought more than one change of clothes." _Thank goodness.  
_  
"Good, I'll email you the info and script."

Seconds later, he received her text with his flight info and an email with the other details. Looking at her text again, he headed towards the ticket desk to pick up his ticket and boarding pass. He couldn't help but smile. This had to be a good sign. Though he wasn't quite sure what a 'chemistry read' was, if all goes well with it, he'll be landing his first lead role on a major television network in the US. This will put him on the international map as an actor and he was getting really excited.

* * *

"Catherine, we need you to come in to do a chemistry read," her agent, Tanya, informed her.

"Sure, what time do you need me?" Catherine had several chemistry reads with several potential leading actors over the past several days. They were all really good actors but none of them were able to grab the casting panel, writers, director and producers as a whole.

"Well, we've got one guy today at 2 o'clock this afternoon," Tanya paused a moment, "... and a guy flying in from New Zealand. He'll have his read with you tomorrow morning at 10. Then ofcourse, several more reads with locals later this week."

"Whoa, wait - there's a guy actually coming all the way from New Zealand for a chemistry read?!" she was pretty shocked since all the guys she's had reads with were mostly local Americans, and just a couple of them from Canada. But flying in from half way around the world? _Wow_.

"Yeah, apparently they were _really_ impressed with his audition yesterday."

"Wait, he was in LA yesterday and he's flying back again? That's crazy!" Catherine still couldn't believe it. He must have arrived in New Zealand just to have to hop back on a plane to go back to the States again.

"Yeah, you've definitely got to let me know how that one goes. I wish I could be there!"

"Well, I'll be looking forward to meeting him - all of them. Hopefully one of these guys will make everyone happy." Catherine was getting anxious to start filming but she also wanted the perfect leading man for the role.

"I agree with you, Cat. If not, hopefully they'll find the right guy sooner than later."

* * *

"Thank you for coming. We'll contact you within the next couple of days and let you know," the casting director, Robert, told the Canadian actor after he finished his chemistry read with Catherine. Catherine smiled and shook the actor's hand. After he left the room, she turned to the panel.

"Well, what did you guys think?"

"I wasn't feeling it," director Richard Basile responded without any hesitation, "I mean, don't get me wrong, he was great with his lines and emotion, but I just wasn't feeling anything."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree," producer and writer Cari said adding, "I just felt he wasn't really connecting with his character."

"Or Catherine's character, for that matter," producer and writer Madelyn chimed in.

"Catherine, you did great. I could feel your emotion and even though he spoke his lines with feeling, I wasn't getting a connection between the two of you. Did you feel anything? Do you think there's potential there?" asked one of the casting panelists.

Catherine thought about it and responded, "I felt he was trying to connect with the way he was speaking his lines but the connection just wasn't landing with me. I don't know, I'm sorry. I just felt it was a little forced." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well then, we'll see how the next fella does tomorrow, thanks for coming in, Catherine," Robert smiled.

"No problem at all. Thank you, all of you. I'll see you tomorrow then."

After some brief chatting with the writers and some of the casting panelists, Catherine said her good-byes and headed back to her hotel.

Back in her room, she sipped on the hot tea she bought from the Cafe. Looking through her cell phone pics, she came across pictures of her with her boyfriend, Gabe. They've been together for 7 years but lately, things haven't been going too well. It wasn't the long distance relationship, she can handle that. She just felt something was different between the two of them lately. They didn't laugh as much anymore, they didn't talk as much anymore, it was just different. She still loved him, she knew that much.

* * *

After arriving at LAX, Vincent knew he had to call Alex and let her know he had to fly back to the States. He didn't want her to think he was blowing her off. He sent her a quick text.

From VKeller: Hey there. I just arrived back in LA. They asked me to come back to do a chemistry read. Not sure what that entails but wish me luck. I'll call you when I get back home.

A few seconds later, she texted back.

From AlexS: Okay. Good luck on the read. I'm sure they'll pick you. See you when you get back.

A smile crept onto his face. He's never had to do chemistry reads before. _Must be a U.S. thing_. _Ah well, this should be no biggie_ , he thought to himself. He looked over the script some more. It appeared to have a couple of scenes listed down. From what he read, he liked the take they were going for on this revamped Beauty and the Beast.

"God, I hope I get this role," he said to himself. How great would it be if he landed this lead role on an American television show?!  
 _Fuckin' awesome_ , he thought. He headed to the washroom to freshen up before meeting the driver.

* * *

The casting panel piled into the reading stage room along with Richard Basile (director), Robert (the casting director), three of the producers including writers, Cari and Madelyn, and lead actress, Catherine Chandler.

"Alright, Catherine," Robert began after everyone settled into their seats, "Thank you for coming in this morning."

"Thank you as well," she replied, sitting on one of the stools center stage.

"I know we're here earlier than the actor coming in. Who, by the way, should be here in about fifteen minutes. Hopefully, he'll wow us," one of the producers remarked.

"I hear he's a New Zealander. If he can't hide the accent, he won't make a good Ryan," another panelist chimed in.

"Well, the audition panel gave him the green light for a chemistry read. So we'll see how he does in a few minutes. Do you have any questions for us, Catherine?" Madelyn asked her.

"No, no. None at all. I'm just hoping for his sake it was worth the trip all the way here from New Zealand and back again!" They all laughed nodding their heads in agreement.

The group chatted on about production and locations for a few moments, when suddenly one of the doors swung open, making a loud bang as it hit the wall. Everyone turned to look to see a crew member usher in a tall, well-built, extremely handsome fellow clad in work boots, loose fitting jeans, and a black t-shirt that wasn't too fitted but certainly accentuated his strong arms, broad shoulders and flat stomach. Though his hair was oddly long, almost like an 80's rocker.

"Is _this_ the guy?" one of the panelists whispered to another.

"He's definitely got some swagger - and I mean that in a very good way. But that _hair_ ," another chuckled quietly.

Vincent, finally at the panel, smiled and greeted everyone "Good morning" and "How are you" in his native New Zealand accent before proceeding towards the stage. Everyone exchanged friendly greetings to him in return. As Vincent made his way towards the stage, the crew member that ushered him in turned to the panel and whispered.

"The side of his head was shaved for a part he finished filming recently," the crew member continued in a hushed voice, " We thought it might be distracting so we put a wig on him."

"Well, if they can find some chemistry with that awful wig on," Robert looked to the panel, "then we may have a winner, folks."

"He's certainly tall and handsome," one of the panelists noted among themselves as they watched Vincent take to the stage to sit near Catherine.

"They all are," Cari chuckled, "But he definitely has a little something about him. Maybe it's the accent."

"Well it's definitely not the wig," Richard, the director, said. They all chuckled.

"Wig aside, our beast can't have a foreign accent," Madelyn noted.

"He certainly can't," the director added. The panel shared a collective feeling of doubt.

The room quieted down, and it seemed everyone wanted to observe Vincent's first interaction with Catherine, vice versa. The mics were already set up on stage so that the panel would be able to hear them. Vincent confidently stepped up onto the stage, then slowly made his way towards Catherine. He took in a deep breath as he got closer and looked upon her for the first time, one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

 _Great_ , Vincent remembered the wig on his head, _This is not gonna go well. She is not gonna have any chemistry with me, whatsoever. I look ridiculous._

He recognized her, Catherine Chandler, who had starred as one of the leads from the long running show "Westville". As he approached even closer, he was taken in by her warm welcoming smile, and her dazzling green eyes. _Jeezus, she's gorgeous.  
_  
Catherine watched as Vincent made his way towards her. Tall, broad-shouldered with an athletic build, and really, _really_ good looking despite the interesting hairdo.

"Hi, I'm Catherine," she smiled as she greeted him, her hand held out.

"Hi Catherine. I'm Vincent," he smiled and gently shook her hand. "I just got off a plane. I'm from New Zealand. I hope you like me."

 _Shit. Did I just say that? Damn jet lag!_ Vincent shook his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Hi Vincent," she giggled. _He's sweet!_ "Did you have a nice flight?"

"I did, thank you," he smiled back, taking his seat next to her.

"New Zealand, huh?" Catherine asked, still in awe he came back all this way for a chemistry read.

"Yep, I'm a kiwi," he proudly responded with a broad grin. Catherine couldn't help but smile back.

 _Wow, he is EXTREMELY good-looking and really quite charming... and that accent of his along with his voice... sexy.  
_  
"I've always wanted to visit there. I hear it's beautiful." She looked up at him, her eyes locked onto his gaze. His warm brown eyes were full of expression. She felt drawn to him but couldn't explain it. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah..." he smiled, eyeing her full bottom lip which she now bit. He unconsciously bit his own. His eyes locked back onto hers. She had the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen, and there was something about her that pulled him in. He felt mesmerized by her... her eyes, her smile, her face...

"... very beautiful," he slowly nodded. They sat there holding each other's gaze.

 _Was he talking about me or New Zealand?_ Catherine blushed and returned the smile.

The entire panel audience seemed to raise their eyebrows and immediately shot each other approving glances.

"Wow," Robert whispered among the panel, covering his own mic, "I'd say that's one helluva damn good start." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Richard began, "Let's see how well they play together." Raising his voice so the actors could now hear him, Richard grabbed the panel mic. The sound of his mic caught the attention of Catherine and Vincent, so they turned to look towards the panel.

"Okay, you two. Let's start with script 1. Quiet on the set everyone," Richard nodded to Catherine and Vincent, then said, "Ready when you are."

The lights in the room dimmed, leaving only the stage and actors lit up.

* * *

Catherine and Vincent faced each other and nodded. They began.

They easily fell into character and played their parts beautifully, without fail, misstep or stumbling of any lines. Unlike the other actors who came to read with Catherine before Vincent, Catherine found playing Isabelle completely natural opposite Vincent's adaptation of Ryan. At one point during the scene they were acting out, Isabelle (Catherine) had to place her hand to Ryan's (Vincent) face. When she did that, there was a strange connection felt between the two actors, almost magnetic. Then the scene ended.

Wanting to keep the momentum going, the director Richard spoke quietly into the mic, "Good. Now do Scene 2. Austin stand-in, please take your place. Everyone quiet on set. Actors, ready when you are."

The Austin stand-in takes a seat, he and 'Ryan' pretend to be play chess.  
Austin: (moves his chess piece) "Right there. What are you gonna do?"  
Ryan: (moves a chess piece) "Check." (Austin hangs his head down in defeat)  
(Ryan senses Isabelle, and looks toward the door.)  
(Isabelle walks in.)  
Isabelle: "Hi." (she walks closer)  
(Austin quickly gets up surprised and takes a step back, completely baffled)  
Ryan: "Hi." (he smiles at Isabelle, his eyes seem to light up)  
Austin: "Hi?"( Austin is completely shocked and looks at Ryan, then at Isabelle)"Hi? Did I miss something, or..."  
(Ryan gets up immediately) Ryan: "Austin, do you mind?"  
(Austin looks at Isabelle, still shocked. With hands raised, he walks out to leave them alone.)  
(Ryan and Isabelle walk towards each other. Ryan looks her over, amazed at how even more beautiful she looks.)  
Ryan: "Wow" (his brows raised, shakes his head in awe) "You look ..."  
Isabelle: (slightly embarrassed, explains) "I have an engagement party."  
Ryan: (slight smile) "Right."  
Isabelle: "Look, I know you're gonna try to kick me out. I get it. I-I get what it's like to hide out and push people away 'cause you don't feel deserving."  
(Ryan looks down.)  
Isabelle: "Do you know why I keep asking about my mom?" (Ryan looks back up to her) "Because I'm the reason that she's dead. If I hadn't left the stupid vanity mirror open... But, Ryan, I just found six cases of you trying to save victims around the city. You're not a monster. I would know" (she smiles at him) "There are a lot of guys out there that are, but... You saved my life. Twice."  
(Isabelle moves closer to him, then takes a step back and looks down, about to leave.)  
Ryan: "Isabelle, wait. You're not the reason your mom's dead. They were tracking her. I'm not sure why, but it wasn't your fault."  
(Isabelle takes in a breath. She moves closer. They look into each other's eyes. )  
[End of scene]

It was quiet in the room as Catherine and Vincent's eyes were still locked onto each other. Catherine could feel her heart beating a little faster. Vincent's smoldering gaze captured her, she couldn't explain it. Something about him, drew her to him, and this wasn't about acting.

Vincent was absolutely mesmerized by Catherine. He's seen his fair share of beautiful women in Australia and New Zealand, models, actresses, singers, dancers, and at awards shows he's attended. But Catherine was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon. He was instantly drawn and attracted to her the moment he met her.

During the read, there was absolutely no mistaking the natural chemistry that was very apparent between Catherine and Vincent. It was intense. The way they looked at each other, with restrained want, the panel could feel it and it left them wanting to see more of these two actors together. Richard turned the mic off so that the panel could whisper among themselves about the performance they just witnessed.

"That was _really_ impressive, even with that ridiculous wig he has on," Cari commented, in slight awe.

"His American accent is fantastic, and the raspy-ness of his voice - it's absolutely perfect."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but _that_ guy," declared Richard nodding towards Vincent, "he's the perfect actor to play the beast we're looking for. He's the perfect partner for Catherine."

After a few more minutes of discussion between the director, writers, producers and the rest of the panel, Richard picked up the mic. It made a loud feedback noise, causing Catherine and Vincent to break their gaze with each other and look towards the panel. The room lights came on.

"Really impressive read," Richard announced. "Catherine, thank you so much for coming in. And Vincent, thank you so much for making the trip back to the States to be here today." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Vincent, we've got some things to discuss. We'll be in touch with you to let you know if you've got the role," Madelyn advised.

Vincent stood up, slipping the wig from his head and placing it on the stool. He ran his fingers through his hair, the unshaved top portion of his head.

 _That's sexy,_ Catherine thought, biting her bottom lip.

"Thank you for the opportunity," Vincent responded in his natural accent and nodded to the panel with a slight bow, then turned to Catherine, his hand held out.

"Catherine, it was a great pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you, Vincent. It was a pleasure meeting - and reading with you as well." She gently placed her hand in his.

"I have to go. I hope to see you again."

"I hope so, too. Have a safe flight back," Catherine smiled.

"I will," Vincent smiled back, "thank you."

With her hand still in his, they looked into each other's eyes once more. He gently squeezed her hand and bowed slightly before letting go, then turned and left the room.  
 _Wow._ Catherine took in a deep breath _. He's really good._


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed since his chemistry read with Catherine. Vincent hadn't heard any updates from his agent since he arrived back in New Zealand. He was disappointed but he kept himself busy doing a few reshoots with the mini-series he had been filming prior going to LA, attending plays, and working out more at the gym. Now that he was finally able to take a break, he called Alex to let her know that he was on his way to see her. This would be the first time seeing her since he came back home but she knew he was busy with work on the mini-series. He took a quick shower, put on some loose fitting jeans, a tee shirt, flip flops, then unplugged his cell from the charger and hopped into his car to drive to her place.

"Hey there," he said as he walked into her kitchen. "You left your door unlocked."

Alex looked up, she was wearing a short sexy satin robe that showed off her long slender legs rather nicely. Her long auburn hair was loose and flowing freely down to her mid-back. She was standing in front of the stove making breakfast.

"Well," she looked back down to finish cooking, "I knew you were coming." Vincent stepped up behind her to give her a quick hug.

"Hey you," she smiled, leaning back slightly into his hug. "You hungry?"

"Nah, I'm good," he smiled back. Interestingly, he didn't feel any spark when he hugged her, even though it had been awhile since he'd seen her. He definitely felt different towards her. Had this been him hugging her from behind a few years ago, his hands would have moved to the front of her robe, undid the knot, opened her robe up, and one hand would have moved to her breasts, while the other hand moved to between her legs. Instead, he removed his arms from around her and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So... it's been awhile, how've you been? How'd that chemistry read in LA go and what did you have to do?" she asked while putting her eggs onto a plate. Alex mentally noted that his hug was a rather quick release type of hug.

"I basically just acted a couple of scenes with their lead actress. Remember that long running series you used to watch, 'Westville'?"

"Yeah, I remember that show, I loved that show! Why?"

"That actress, Catherine Chandler, she's the leading lady. They made me wear this god-awful wig because of my hair but she was really cool and really professional. God, she's even more beautiful in person. I can see why they chose her." A broad grin spread across Vincent's face as an image of a smiling Catherine flashed in his memory, then he noticed Alex seemed a little annoyed. His grin faded along with the image of Catherine.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"Nothing." she answered abruptly, moving a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Well, did you get the part?"

"I don't know yet," Vincent frowned."I'm waiting to hear from Candace. Which reminds me..." he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on.

There was a voicemail from Candace saying to call her immediately.

"Looks like Candace needs me to call her, do you mind?"

"No, go right ahead," Alex nodded then took another bite of her breakfast.

Vincent stood up and leaned against the kitchen island. He dialed Candace's number.

"Vince!" Candace answered immediately, "You did great!"

"You heard back from them? What'd they say?!" he raised his brows, anxious.

"Vince, you nailed it! They want YOU!" she exclaimed into the phone, "You're the BEAST!"

"What? WHAT?!" He couldn't believe it, he nearly dropped his phone, "Holy shit!" He started pacing back and forth excitedly, nonstop grinning.

"Proud of you, Vincent! But back to business, we need to go over the details and the contract so come into my office this afternoon. They want to start filming the pilot in three weeks in Canada. You'll need to fly out there tomorrow so they can get you in the gym with a trainer. Vincent, are you there?"

Vincent was in disbelief. He just got the male lead role in his first American series!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. I just can't believe it. So yeah, I'll be at your office this afternoon." Candace mentioned a few other details before ending their conversation.

Vincent turned to Alex, she had already finished eating. She was standing near Vincent, her blue eyes were wide open from overhearing the good news.

"You got it?! You got the job?!" she asked incredously.

"Yeah!" Vincent exclaimed, smiling ear to ear, " I got it! I'm the BEAST!"

Alex flung her arms around Vincent and they hugged tightly, he practically lifted her from the floor he was so happy and feeling super excited.

"You know," Alex began, pulling back from Vincent but still in his arms, "this is going to extend your celebrity way beyond New Zealand and Australia. Crazy, yeah?"

"Yeah, I-I just can't believe it." He shook his head still in disbelief.

"We should celebrate!" Alex placed her hands behind Vincent's neck, keeping him close. "How much time do we have before you leave?"

"Actually," he paused to look down for a moment, then looked into Alex's eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Alex pulled away from him and sat back down at the table.

"Tomorrow?! When are they filming?!"

"That's the thing. Filming begins in three weeks but they want me to start training in their gym."

"Ahh, they want you in beast shape," she laughed, trying not to bring his mood down even though she was already feeling sad that he would be gone again.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I've been working out, but I guess I might still be a little soft around the edges," he smirked. Although he was in great shape, he assumed they needed him to pack a little more muscle for the beast role.

"You're gonna be famous, Vincent. This is a big leap, you know. You'll have an American audience now. Maybe even an international audience, you know? Like, outside of New Zealand, Australia and America. This is so crazy," she shook her head, still in awe.

"Yeah, it's insane," he agreed, still in disbelief. "Well, I've got to go meet up with Candace and get the details. Let's get some of our friends together tonight to celebrate, yeah?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Alex smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" He hugged her again, and gave her a friendly peck on the check, then left.

"See you later," Alex responded quietly as she watched him run excitedly out the door... and further away from her.

* * *

It had already been two and half weeks since he arrived in Canada where they would be filming the pilot for Beauty and the Beast. From the moment he arrived, he began working with a personal trainer so his once lean athletic build was already noticeably more muscular, solid, and much more well defined. He also worked with a dialect coach during this time to perfect his American accent even more. It was a Friday evening, he just finished his workout and was back inside his luxurious and beautiful downtown Toronto rental apartment that he was able to acquire for the duration of his stay while filming the pilot. He hadn't seen any of his co-stars yet but was sent a message earlier in the day that there would be a casual 'Meet and Greet" for cast and crew tonight at a local pub. Vincent looked at his clock and realized the dinner was happening in less than an hour. _Whoa, I'd better jump in the shower._

Forty five minutes later, he arrived at the venue clad in loose faded jeans, grey fitted tee shirt (that fit his muscular arms and torso quite nicely), boots, and a gray driving cap. _This should be fun,_ Vincent thought to himself a little nervously as he walked into the crowded pub. He didn't see anyone he recognized, but it wasn't too long before he heard someone call out his name.

"VINCENT!" the male voice called out over the noise of the crowd. Vincent looked toward the direction he thought the voice came from but it was difficult to gage since the music was so loud.

"VINCENT! OVER HERE!"

He turned the other way and spotted a tall guy with eyeglasses holding a beer in one hand, and waving him over with the other. Vincent gave a head nod and walked towards him.

"Hey! How're you doing?!" the guy shook Vincent's hand, a huge smile on his face. He was about the same height as Vincent, if not a tad bit taller. "I'm JT. I'm the one who's playing your best bud in the show!"

"Hey JT!" Vincent gave JT a firm handshake and friendly pat on the back. "Good to finally meet you!"

"Likewise, man!" JT's smile and happy-go-lucky vibe was infectious. "Follow me, I'll take you to our table!"

Vincent followed JT as they navigated their way through the crowded pub towards a less congested (but still crowded) area in the back. They were stopped a few times on the way to chat with folks he was familiar with such as the writers, producers, and director, before moving on closer to the tables.

"Here we are, big guy! Our table is over there, where Catherine is seated," JT nodded in one direction then turned to Vincent, "Want a beer? I'll go grab it for you!"

"Yeah, man, that'd be great!" Vincent nodded, appreciatively.

"You got it!" JT gave Vincent a slap on the back, "I'll meet you back at the table!"

Vincent nodded and turned towards the direction JT said their table would be at. Just to hear JT say Catherine's name stirred something in him and it didn't take long for him to see her. She was sitting at the table laughing with another costar. Although Catherine's back was slightly to him, he knew it was her because that same strange pull he felt when he first met her was pulling at him again. He wanted to move forward, but he just stood there.

* * *

"So Cat," Tess began, after taking a sip of her Cosmopolitan cocktail. "Have you seen Vincent since the chemistry read?"

"Nope," Catherine shook her head. "I sure haven't. But he should be coming tonight."

Tess was Catherine's costar and she would be playing Catherine's detective partner in the show. They hit if off extremely well from the get-go and had already become close friends since screening together during their auditions. Tess was a tall and gorgeous ethnic beauty, with thick long curly hair that she usually straightened or wore wavy. Tess wasn't as serious as the character she plays but definitely shared the same sarcastic humor.

"Are you excited to see him again," Tess teased, grinning. "Don't lie, girl! I heard you two steamed it up during the chemistry read!"

"What?!" Catherine laughed, shaking her head. "You heard so wrong! There was zero steam going on. We just hit it off really well. He was super sweet and so nice." Catherine couldn't stop smiling at the thought of seeing Vincent again, and soon.

"Mmm..hmm," Tess continued teasing. "Yeah, okay, whatever. He's super hot though, right? I mean, I've seen pictures of him and he's definitely good looking. But what's he look like in person?"

 _Super sexy_ , Catherine thought but said instead, "He's definitely good-looking. In his case, pictures definitely don't lie. Wait til you hear his voice, too. I mean, not just his accent, but his voice - he's got this sexy, raspy, calm thing going on when he speaks. I won't lie, I was taken aback after meeting him."

"Do you know if he has a girlfriend?" Tess took another sip of her drink.

"I have no clue, but he probably does. I can't imagine someone as nice and attractive as him wouldn't be taken." Catherine was admittedly disappointed at the thought.

"You mean, like you?" Tess winked. "I know, I'll stop. How's Gabe anyways? Is he coming tonight?"

Catherine sighed before responding. She had invited her boyfriend, Gabe, to come along to the Meet and Greet but he said he wouldn't be able to make it. Truth be told, she hadn't seen him for nearly a week and during that time, they had only spoken when she asked him about coming tonight.

"No, he won't be coming. He said something came up," Catherine looked down at her Sangria. Tess could sense Catherine's change in mood, so she changed the subject.

"Well, cheers to more girl time together then!" Tess lifted her glass. Catherine immediately smiled happily.

"Cheers to that!" and they clinked glasses before sipping their drinks.

"Oh shit!" Tess almost choked on her drink, looking past Catherine.

"What's wrong?!" Catherine put her hand on Tess's hand, concerned.

"Some fine ass guy is looking over here," Tess put her drink down.

"Who? Where?" Catherine looked to the side.

"Cat, I think he's staring at you! Wait a minute..." Tess squinted, then her eyes widened immediately and she leaned over to Catherine, "OH MY GOD! Is THAT Vincent?"

Catherine froze in her seat, too nervous to turn around.

"Cat, you weren't kidding. He is hella FINE in person. Jeezus." Tess smirked shifting in her seat and bringing her glass to her lips. "Oh yeah, he's definitely looking at you."

Catherine slowly turned her head to look at the crowd behind her, and there stood Vincent. Tess was right. Vincent was staring at her, not moving. Catherine could feel her heart beat a little faster as they immediately made eye contact with each other. Even in the crowded room, the pull between Catherine and Vincent was intense, it seemed like time stood still and everyone else around them just faded into the background.

Catherine managed a nervous smile and mouthed the word, "Hi."

* * *

 _God, she's beautiful_ , was all Vincent could think of when he saw Catherine. Even more so when she turned, smiled, and mouthed the word, "Hi" to him. Just as he smiled back to her, JT stepped in front of him blocking Vincent's view. Vincent.

"Here you go, man!" JT held out a bottle of beer to Vincent then took a swig from his own bottle, "You'll like this, I'm sure!"

"Thanks, mate," Vincent naturally responded, taking the beer and a swig to taste. It was smooth with a heavy stout but definitely not for the faint-of-heart occasional beer drinkers. "Wow," he shook his head, "That's good stuff."

JT laughed, "Sure is! Come on, let's go have a seat with your Beauty!"

Vincent couldn't help but smile at that comment.

As Vincent and JT stepped to the table, Catherine and Tess stood up to greet them.

"Hey guys!" Tess greeted them, she and Catherine both smiling.

"Tess, this is Vincent. Vincent, this is Tess," JT introduced them.

"Hi, Tess," Vincent shook her hand, smiling. "Good to meet you."

"Hi, Vincent, it's good to finally meet you, too. I've heard a lot of great things about you." Tess smiled flirtatiously and winked at Catherine. Catherine's eyes widened. Vincent not catching Tess's wink to Catherine laughed and said, "I certainly hope it was only great things you heard!"

"Oh, trust me," Tess took a sip of her cocktail, still flirting, "very great things." Catherine now rolled her eyes, trying to stifle her laugh.

"And ofcourse, you know Catherine," JT's hand motioned to Catherine, who was standing right next to him. Vincent turned to face her.

"Hey," Vincent said, his sexy voice low and raspy. Tess and JT noticed how Catherine and Vincent's eyes instantly locked onto each other, neither of them moving. Tess raised her eyebrows at JT. JT got the hint and nodded.

"Hey guys, we'll be right back, " Tess grabbed JT's arm, and pulled him away from the table. "We need a refill on our drinks!" and they took off toward the bar, laughing.

"Hi," Catherine replied, almost in a whisper.

They stood there, just gazing at each other. A million thoughts rushing through both their minds. Feelings rushing through their bodies that neither of them could explain. Vincent was mesmerized by her. Catherine was lost in him. The sudden crash of a glass falling onto the pub floor nearby broke the hypnotic gaze between them. They both looked toward the sound, then back at each other and started laughing.

"It's so good to see you again," Catherine said smiling, and sat back down in her seat. Vincent sat in the chair next to her.

"I'm really glad to see you again, too. I mean that." Vincent smiled at her, taking another swig of his beer. Catherine looked down, she was sure she was blushing.

"So... I guess you'll be my Beast, huh?" Catherine looked back up at him. Vincent grinned.

"Yep," Vincent licked his bottom lip, "and you're my Beauty."

 _Oh my god, he's sexy_. Catherine bit her lip. She was definitely blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was filled with plenty of activities and with the various cast and crew members constantly exchanging conversations and ideas, there really wasn't a chance for Vincent and Catherine to have any real one-on-one moments together. There were a few times they made eye contact and smiled to each other, along with plenty of laughs and friendly elbow nudges, but no real intimate moments between the two of them. Vincent was thankful to find the people he would be working with were so likeable and extremely easy to get along with. They were the kind of people he could easily see himself hanging out with back home in New Zealand. Especially Catherine, just being near her made him feel good and he was thanking his lucky stars that he was chosen to play opposite her.

As the night wore on and the drinks continued flowing, people were enjoying themselves even more. Catherine wasn't much of a drinker so the glasses of wine, the Sangrias, and the shot of whatever-it-was that Tess put in front of her were definitely taking full effect. She was either smiling uncontrollably, or laughing for no reason, which made all of them laugh with her.

Things finally started to wind down and the bartender already called out "Last call!" for anyone wanting drinks. Most of the crew had left the pub already, along with the directors, writers and producers. It gave the four main actors a chance to delve into each other for a little bit.

"So how do you like Canada so far? Are you enjoying any free time here?" JT asked Vincent, before finishing off a small plate of fries.

"It's plenty different from back home, but yeah, it's great." Vincent half smiled. "Haven't really had much free time though."

"Speaking of _back home_ ," Tess said grinning at Catherine and ignoring Catherine's warning glare, she continued. "Did you have to leave anyone special behind?"

Vincent sounding a little confused asked, "What do you mean? Like a girlfriend?"

"MmmHmm," Tess nodded while grinning and taking a sip of her cocktail. Catherine shook her head at Tess.

"Well..." Vincent sighed, "Then I suppose that would be Alex. I guess you can say she's my partner, though we're really more like best friends. We've known each other for so long." He glanced over at Catherine, she just smiled. He looked down at his now empty bottle of beer. He hadn't actually spoken with Alex since he left. They exchanged a few friendly texts every now and then but for the most part, there wasn't any real communication. He felt a little bad about that but it wasn't intentional on his part.

"So, she's not like... your _girlfriend_?" Tess pushed, her grin seemed to be permanently fixed on her face now. Catherine shook her head looking at Tess again thinking _Unbelievable, this one!_

"Well she must be," JT snorted. "He just said she's his partner!"

"I'm just trying to clarify!" Tess gave JT a friendly shove in the arm then shrugged, "Because some folks are just friends with benefits, if you know what I mean." She winked at Vincent.

"Yeah," Vincent smiled at Tess, "I know what you mean. But it's not like that."

Tess went on, "So then, she _is_ your girl-"

"Ohhh-kaay," Catherine cut Tess off, "Enough grilling Vincent about his private life."

Vincent let out a breath and smiled, grateful for the interruption. Tess took another sip of her cocktail to hide her smirk.

"Anyway, I'd better get going now." Catherine quickly got up from her chair, a little too quickly, and nearly lost her balance. She was clearly still under the effects of the alcohol. Vincent immediately stood up to help her.

"Whoa," he placed his hand at the small of her back, his other hand on her arm. Catherine leaned into him for support.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up at him. Her petite frame still slightly pressed against the firm width of his hard statuesque body. The feel of his fingertips on her back was like fire, she wasn't sure if she was imagining things or if it was the alcohol coursing through her that was making the room suddenly feel warm. She nervously smiled. "I guess I had a little too much to drink."

"No worries," Vincent spoke softly, looking down at her, a soothing expression on his face. His warm brown eyes penetrating her large green eyes with such intensity, she thought she might melt. He smiled at her reassuringly, "I just want to make sure you're alright." Tess elbowed JT twice and both times a little too hard.

"Ow!" JT yelped. Both Catherine and Vincent turned their attention to JT and Tess. Tess shook her head as if to say _'I_ _gnore JT.'_

"Vincent, can you make sure Cat gets home safely? I don't want her cabbing it by herself," Tess asked, a smile on her face but still genuinely concerned.

Vincent looked to Tess and nodded, "Absolutely. I drove here, so I can take her home. No need for a cab." Then he looked down to Catherine, his brows raised slightly and gently asked, "You ready?" Catherine nodded her response, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Bye guys," Catherine put her hand up to wave, "I'll see you both in a couple of days for the first shoot."

"Get some rest, Cat," JT smiled and waved. Tess walked around the table to give Catherine a hug and then said to Vincent, "Take care of her!"

"Don't worry," he assured Tess, "I will."

Catherine mustered up enough strength to walk ahead through the pub without having to lean on Vincent, though he kept a close step behind her just in case. As they exited the front doors of the pub, there was a slight cool breeze and the sound of thunder in the distance. Catherine immediately pulled her arms close, covering her bare upper arms with her hands to keep warm. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and a casual long maxi skirt.

"Would you rather wait inside while I fetch the car?" Vincent asked, concerned. He didn't bring a jacket otherwise he would have offered it to her.

"No, I'm okay. I don't mind the walk. Did you park far?" she asked.

"Not at all, just right across the street there," Vincent nodded towards a black Audi TT.

"Okay, let's go then" she looked up and smiled at him. He offered his elbow to her and she slipped her arm through the crook, holding onto his strong forearm. _Instant warmth._ She held on a little tighter as another breeze swept past them. They quickly walked across the street and Vincent opened the passenger side door for Catherine and made sure she was settled in before closing the door and running to the driver's side. He got into the car just as the gentle rain started to come down.

"Nice car!" Catherine was impressed with the little Audi sports car.

"Compliments from the Studio while I'm here," Vincent grinned. "I got to say, I'll miss it when I'm gone!" Catherine giggled.

"So you live about 25 minutes away from me" Vincent stated after putting her address into his GPS. He buckled his seat belt, then checked to make sure Catherine had put on hers.

"Where are you staying?" Catherine asked not realizing how far he'd have to drive back.

"I'm actually just 5 minutes down the road. I could have walked here but I knew it was going to rain, I just wasn't sure when."

"Looks like its already coming down," Catherine looked out her window, then back at Vincent as he started the engine. "I'm sorry you have to drive me all the way home when you're place is just right down the street."

Vincent looked at Catherine who was now looking down into her lap and fidgeting with her fingers, apparently feeling very apologetic for making him go out of his way for her. But there seemed to be something else bothering her, he had no clue what it might be but he knew deep down inside there was definitely something else on her mind.

Vincent leaned forward a bit to get her attention. "Hey," his raspy voice low and soothing. Catherine looked up at him. He continued, "It's not a problem at all. What kind of guy would I be if I let you take a taxi home by yourself in your condition? I _want_ to do this." He raised his brows slightly, "We good?"

Catherine stared deep into his warm brown eyes and smiled, "Yeah. We're good." Satisfied with her response, Vincent pulled out onto the street and began the drive to her place.

"It's starting to really come down now," Catherine observed. The rain was falling harder as if they were driving towards the storm rather than away from it.

"Yep," Vincent agreed. "Looks like its not letting up anytime soon."

"Vincent," Catherine started. She was still thinking about when Tess was digging into him about his relationship status and she was feeling bad about that. "I'm sorry if Tess was getting a little too nosey about your personal life."

Vincent grinned, "No worries. I didn't mind, really. I just," he paused, "wasn't really sure how to answer her directly. That's all."

"You mean about Alex?" asked Catherine. Vincent looked at her for a second, nodded, then kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. I mean, to be honest, my relationship with Alex might be more in line with the whole friends-with-benefits thing, rather than a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. I don't know. She may not agree." Catherine was under the impression that he was torn but he didn't seem against talking about it.

"You've known her for so long, might you have an idea of what she thinks about it? I mean, do your friends consider you both an item?" Catherine asked hoping to help him sort it out.

"I think most of our friends assume we're 'together' in every sense of the word. So I guess, yeah, she would be considered my girlfriend then." Vincent took a breath and sighed.

"You seem a little unsure, I mean, as far as how you view your relationship with her. Maybe when you get back home to New Zealand, you should talk to her about it?" Catherine was hoping she wasn't sounding pushy with the advice but she wanted to help, and regardless of how she felt about him (whatever it was that she was feeling), she was the type of person who put others before herself.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." He glanced at her and smiled. Looking back to the road, he said, "Now it's my turn. I hear you have a boyfriend. What's he like?"

Catherine was surprised he knew. She assumed JT or Tess may have told him. "Well, his name is Gabe and he's a really nice guy. I'm sure you'll meet him one day."

"That's it? That's all you've got to say about him?" Vincent teased. Catherine laughed and thought to herself, _If he only knew more, I doubt he'd like him at all._

"Well, there's really not much more to tell. He's an actor as well. He couldn't come out tonight because something had come up. But yeah, I'm sure you'll see him around eventually."

"Am I going to see him tonight? I mean, when I drop you off. He's not going to punch my lights out for bringing his girlfriend home slightly inebriated, is he?" Vincent chuckled.

"Oh no, he's not home, at my home, we don't live together," Catherine was suddenly stumbling on her words, "And he couldn't punch you out, you're so much bigger than him. Wait, not that he couldn't, I mean, I'm sure he'd try but I doubt he could, and he just wouldn't anyways. I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"

Vincent let out a chuckle and nodded,"Uhh.. yeah." _Goddamn she's cute. That Gabe is one helluva lucky guy._ The GPS along with Catherine pointed out her high rise condominium building was at the next turn. Luckily her building had it's own parking garage because the rain was pouring down harder. Vincent drove into the parking garage and pulled into a spot.

"You could have just dropped me off at the front," Catherine smiled, removing her seat belt. Vincent shook his head. "Nope, I'm walking you all the way to your door. I'll feel better knowing you made it safely inside your apartment. Wait here."

Vincent left the driver's side then went around to open the passenger side. Catherine was impressed, "Are you doing this because I'm tipsy, or are you always a gentleman?" Vincent grinned, "I'm always a gentleman."

The parking garage elevator opened up to the front lobby of her building where two security guards were present at the front desk. It was a beautiful building with marble floors, art deco and various indoor plants strategically placed to keep the clean line of the architectural design and layout. Her building definitely had the feel of a modern high end five star hotel rather than a high rise condominium. They walked to up to the guards.

"Good evening, Ms. Chandler." The guards both greeted her.

"Hi guys! It sure is getting ugly out there." Catherine responded then introduced them to Vincent. "This is my friend, Vincent. Vincent, meet Earl and Nate."

Vincent shook their hands, "Good to meet you."

"Likewise, sir." They returned his handshake. Earl, the older guard then said, "It's a good thing you all made it through when you did. They say its just going to get worse."

"That's right," the other guard Nate added, "No one should be driving in that mess out there."

Catherine and Vincent nodded. "Well, you all have a good night now." Earl said, not wanting to keep the pair much longer. "Good night, guys!" Catherine smiled and Vincent shook their hands again before they left the guards and made their way to the vestibule for the building's elevators. As soon as they stepped into the elevator, there was the sudden realization that the two of them were alone. With keys in hand, Catherine nervously hit the "11" button for her floor then looked up to Vincent and said, "I'm in apartment 1112." Vincent just smiled and nodded.

Vincent was tired. He had a long day working with stunt doubles, followed by his workout with his trainer before the cast get together, and now it was nearly 2AM by the time they got to Catherine's. But at this very moment, being with Catherine, he felt like there was nowhere else he'd rather be. He watched her as she nervously pushed the number for her floor, told him her apartment number, then take a step back to stand next to him. He could feel an energy between them that seemed to always get stronger the closer they were physically together. He couldn't explain it. It was a new feeling for him. It was a good feeling and it wasn't anything he felt with Alex, or any other woman in his life. He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands in his front jeans pockets. He looked down to his side at Catherine and she was gripping her keys tightly in her hand, then he noticed she seemed a little shaky.

Catherine was sure the elevator was moving incredibly slow tonight but in reality she knew it just had to be her nerves and the combination of alcohol still coursing through her system. Even though they were alone earlier in his car together, with him driving, the music on, and the rain outside, all of those combined were enough of a distraction to keep her thoughts from wandering. But now, standing so close to Vincent and alone with him in such a small and confined space, suddenly a torrent of thoughts went off in her head. She thought about her relationship with Gabe and her feelings for him, she thought about how him not being there tonight didn't bother her the moment she saw Vincent, she thought about Vincent and the way he makes her body react just seeing him or hearing his voice, she thought about how being near him brings a thousand butterflies to her stomach, then she thought about his girlfriend and how he seemed unsure of himself when he spoke about her. She wondered if there was more going on between Alex and Vincent. She wondered if Alex was on Vincent's mind right now. She wondered if she was misreading Vincent, if she was looking too much into the way he speaks to her and looks at her, was he just flirting? Might he feel the same pull she feels, or is this all in her head? Catherine was feeling even warmer, the elevator seemed to be swaying side to side rather than moving upwards. She gripped her keys a little tighter. Her head felt like it was spinning. She closed her eyes then opened them again. The temperature in the elevator seemed to increase 10 degrees and her vision suddenly faded out. As she felt herself falling in slow motion, the last thing she remembered was hearing Vincent's voice, "Catherine!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Catherine!"

He called out her name but it was too late, she was passing out and about to crumble to the elevator floor. Vincent caught her right in time just as she lost consciousness. He held her up for a quick moment so that he could take her keys from her hand, then he easily scooped her limp body into his strong arms. _Shit!_ he muttered. The doors opened to the 11th floor and he exited the elevator with Catherine in his arms. It was a bit of a walk down the hall but he finally found her door. _Thank goodness she told me her apartment number._ He unlocked the door knob and deadbolt all while still holding her in his arms. It was dark in her very spacious apartment, save for the dim light that was left on in her hallway. He tossed her keys onto the side table after entering then he locked her front door. For a quick second he contemplated laying her down onto her couch but instead he carried her past her living room, dining room, and kitchen, then down her dimly lit hallway and into the last room at the end of the hall which he assumed was her bedroom.

It was too dark to notice anything in her bedroom other than the fact that her room was really large, had a lot of windows, and she had a king sized bed. He gently lowered her down so that she was lying on her side, he placed her clutch purse onto her nightstand, carefully removed her sandals, then pulled the comforter from the opposite side of the bed and lightly folded it over her. He quietly sat on the edge of her bed next to her. His body was turned slightly so that he could see her. Some of her hair was covering her face and he gingerly moved those strands away. _She's so beautiful._ He was worried about her when she fainted but seeing her breathing peacefully and comfortably, he felt much better. The rain was really pouring down and the sound of the thunder was stronger. His brows furrowed as he thought about what the best course of action would be - should he stay awhile or just take his chances and go on home? He sighed and came to his decision. He moved his hand to the side of her face and gently caressed her smooth soft cheek with his thumb and quietly whispered, "Good night, Catherine. Sleep well." Then he got up from her bed and left her room.

The distant rumbling of thunder and the soft pitter-patter of rain outside her window gently roused Catherine from her slumber. She very slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in the familiar softness of her own bed, her light-weight feather comforter pulled over her, the darkness of her bedroom a comfort to her aching eyes. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand _5:10 AM._ She was thankful her head was no longer spinning and closed her eyes, pulling her comforter closer to her but then realized she couldn't remember how she got into her own bed. She opened her eyes again and slowly sat up. Her head throbbed a bit in defiance but not enough to make her stay put. Her throat was now parched and she needed a glass of water so she carefully got out of bed. Still wearing her outfit from earlier, she decided to get more comfortable and removed her bra but kept the tank top on, then she slipped out of her skirt and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts. All the while, she was trying to remember what happened. She recalled being in the elevator and then hearing Vincent's voice right before she passed out. _Oh my god! Vincent must have brought me into my apartment! Did he leave?_ She figured he must have since it was already past 5 in the morning. As she walked down the hall towards the kitchen, she realized Vincent must have left one of her living room lights on. _He probably didn't want to knock into anything!_ As soon as she turned the corner at the end of the hall, she immediately stopped and gasped quietly at the sight of the masculine form sprawled out on her living room couch.

 _Vincent._ She smiled. _He stayed._ She quietly walked up closer to him.

Vincent was sleeping soundly, his tall strong form comfortably taking up the entire length of her extra long sofa. He was on his back, his right arm extended and bent over his head. His right leg stretched out, his left leg with knee bent pointing upwards was leaning against the couch's back cushion and his left hand was resting on that thigh. The bottom of his shirt was hitched up a little on his right side exposing the waistband of his briefs underneath his jeans, and a very nice portion of his taut lower abs as well as a very sexy v-line. _Good lord,_ she thought. Her eyes traveled up and down his well-sculpted body. She observed his wide muscular chest as it gently moved up and down with every steady breath that he inhaled and exhaled. She stared at his perfectly handsome face lost in some peaceful slumber, his succulent lips slightly parted and she wondered what those lips would feel like pressed against hers.

 _Oh my god, I'm such a creeper._ Catherine shook her head, removing any inappropriate thoughts her imagination might conjure up. She walked back to the hall and quietly grabbed a soft blanket out of the hall closet, then tiptoed back to Vincent. He stirred slightly at the feel of the fabric brushing against his left arm as she covered him with the blanket. She held her breath and froze hoping she didn't wake him but he continued sleeping, then she slowly turned to go back to her room.

"Catherine."

She abruptly turned around to the sound of Vincent's voice. He pushed the blanket to the side and sat up, both feet now on the floor.

"Vincent, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She moved towards him. He shook his head slowly, his eyes squinting.

"No... no, don't be sorry. I didn't want to leave you by yourself. You had me worried. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your couch, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Vincent." She sat next to him on the couch, one leg tucked under her so she was facing him. "Thanks for taking care of me. I don't remember much, but you obviously made sure I was okay. The least I can do is give you my couch for a few hours." She smiled at him.

Vincent's eyelids were heavy, clearly he was still half-asleep but he managed a weary smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice even more raspy from just waking.

"I'm better. But hey, let's just talk later. Go on back to sleep." She got up and looked back at him. "Stay as long as you want, I don't mind."

"Thanks," he yawned. He laid back down and Catherine turned the lamp off. She heard his breathing go steady rather quickly. _He's already fallen back asleep,_ she thought with a smile and went back to the warmth of her bed.

* * *

 _... buzzz... buzzz... buzzz.._. _buzzz..._

The sound of Catherine's phone vibrating against her night stand woke her up. She opened her eyes to the filtered sunlight spilling into her bedroom through her curtained windows.

... _buzz... buzzz... buzzz... buzzz..._

She grabbed her phone too late. _Missed call from Gabe._ She looked at the clock _9:25am._ She dialed Gabe's number.

"Hey, it's Cat."

"Hey, what's going on? How was the Meet and Greet?" he asked. There was a lot of background noise wherever he was at.

"It was a lot of fun. I had a little too much to drink though. Where are you?" she realized Vincent might still be on the couch. If Gabe was in the city, he might be coming over soon.

"I'm still in New York but I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"New York? Is that what had come up, why didn't you tell me?" she wondered why he didn't really tell her anything anymore.

"Yeah, sort of. There's a mini-series I might get to be a part of. I'll tell you more when I get back. But listen, I have to go now. I'll call you later." He was rushing to end the call and she really didn't mind since she wanted to go check on Vincent.

"Okay, talk to you later then." and she hung up the phone.

Catherine jumped out of bed, relieved herself in the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. She quietly tip-toed down the hall in case Vincent was still sleeping. To her disappointment, she stepped into an empty living room. No sign of Vincent. The blanket she had covered him with was neatly folded and placed on the corner of the couch. _Oh well,_ she sighed. She went to her kitchen to get some water and maybe some breakfast but her attention immediately went to her kitchen island where there was already a full glass of water next to a bottle of Advil, her keys, and a note that read:

 _Catherine,_  
 _Thank you for letting me crash on your couch for a bit. Hope you're feeling better. Take one of these and call me in the morning._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Dr. Keller (ha, ha)_

She giggled since his character in Beauty and the Beast was a doctor before he became a beast. He also scrawled his phone number at the bottom of the note. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and added him to her contacts simply as "V", then took an Advil and drank the glass of water. The water was still a little cold so he must have left not too long before she woke up. She couldn't help but smile and decided to send him a quick text. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt happier than she ever did before.

* * *

Vincent placed his keys and cell phone onto the coffee table then plopped down onto his sofa. He was still a little tired but he was thankful Catherine was okay. She was all he thought about on the drive home. He wished he wasn't so sleepy when she found him in her living room, he would've liked to talk to her a little while. He wondered if she was still sleeping. Suddenly, his phone chimed notifying him of an incoming text. It was a number he didn't recognize, but he smiled immediately after reading it.

 _Unknown: Thank you, Dr. Keller, and now you have my number as well. See you soon._

He quickly saved her in his contacts as "Cat". The image of her sleeping was fresh in his mind. He was feeling so confused about his thoughts and feelings for her. He couldn't understand how someone he's only met twice could have such an effect on him. Is he just infatuated with her? Vincent shook his head. _Nah, it seems more than that._ He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to shake her out of his head while his thoughts battled each other in his mind.  
 _She has a fucking boyfriend, man. And you, you have Alex. But Alex is my best friend, when did we even become a couple? What? Because two friends sleep together every now and then, suddenly they're officially a couple? When do a pair of friends decide to become a couple? I've never even said "I love you" to Alex. We've never gone on dates. I'm so confused. Okay, then just remember that Catherine has a boyfriend. She has a BOYFRIEND. SHE. HAS. A. BOYFRIEND. Get over whatever it is you're confused about._  
"Yeah," Vincent said aloud. Rubbing his face once more with his hands. "What the hell was I thinking? That I can just sweep her off her feet from a guy she's been with for years? We're friends. Nothing more." _But damn, she looked hot in those shorts._ Vincent shook his head again and let out a long sigh, then got up from his sofa and headed to his bedroom. He needed more sleep before heading to the gym.

* * *

She would be seeing him again in less than a day. She was excited just thinking about. The thought of being near him brought goosebumps all over her skin. She felt like a schoolgirl about to see her crush at the school dance. She had been thinking about him a lot the past couple of days. She wondered if he thought about her, too.  
 _Ofcourse he did! Why wouldn't he?_ she thought to herself, shaking her head at the notion she even doubted he would be happy to see her. She leaned down to grab her purse from the floor near her feet. She reached in and pulled out her compact mirror. She looked tired but knew she could get plenty of rest for the next several hours. The rumbling of a cart stopping next to her seat caught her attention, the beautiful young lady pushing it asked her, "Would you like something to drink?"  
"No, thank you," she responded with a smile. The young lady nodded and moved on to the next person.  
She looked back at her reflection in the mirror. Yes, she definitely needed to get some sleep but her blue eyes sparkled. _I can't wait to surprise you, Vincent!_ She put her mirror away and stowed her purse underneath the chair in front of her. _This is going to be a long flight, but well worth it,_ Alex thought to herself as she smiled and closed her tired eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

** NOTE: I want to thank my fanfic friends/readers/followers/reviewers for having fun with this story with me. You guys are AWESOME. Enjoy the story! **

 **Chapter 5**

"Sooo... you're telling me that our hot new friend Vincent saved you from falling face down on the elevator floor, carried you into your apartment, laid you down in your bed last night and you STILL didn't regain consciousness during that whole time?" Tess asked Catherine as they were having a late lunch together downtown.

"Wow, you make it sound horrible! Yes he saved me, and NO I didn't wake up. Not right then anyway."

"You disappoint me, Cat." Tess shook her head, smiling, then took another bite of her salad.

"Why?! Because I didn't immediately wake up and put him in a leg lock as soon as he laid me down?!" Catherine laughed.

"That's what I would've done," Tess grinned and Catherine rolled her eyes. Tess laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm kidding. Seriously though, I'm super glad he didn't just drop you off and leave you. Have you called him yet?"

"I sent him a text," Catherine gave Tess an unsure smile hoping she would think that was good enough.

"Nope, not good enough. You should call him. Go have dinner with him tonight! You can tell him it's to thank him for looking out for you last night." Tess raised her brows waiting for Cat's response. Impatient for her response, Tess commanded, "Do it! Do it now or I'll do it for you!"

"Okay, okay!" Catherine held her cell phone, then paused.

"What? What's the problem now?" Tess asked annoyed.

"I'm just... I mean, what about Gabe?"

"What about him? What? Two hot friends can't have dinner together? Look at us! We're having lunch together and that doesn't bother Gabe one bit. And we're like super hot." Tess winked.

"You know what I mean," Catherine sighed. "I feel like I'm cheating on him." She looked down at her phone.

"Cat, you know what I love about you?"

Catherine looked up, "What? My indecisiveness?"

"NO, that annoys the crap out of me." Tess smiled and went on, "I love how caring you are about other people's feelings. But it's also frustrating at the same time because you always put other people before you - even at the expense of your own happiness. Listen, you're not cheating on Gabe. You're going to have dinner with a friend of yours who helped you out in what could have been a bad situation for you. There's no harm in that."

"Well, when you put it that way. I guess you're right."

"I'm definitely right. And look," Tess smirked, "this can also clear some of that weirdness between you and Vincent. Know what I mean?"

"No, I don't know what you mean," Catherine shrugged, looking away.

"Whatever. You're in denial. We ALL see it when you look at him, and when he looks at you, too!" Tess flicked a lettuce leaf at Catherine.

"Tess!" Catherine laughed and tossed the leaf onto her plate.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious? Are you really telling me you have no interest in Vincent?"

"I have a boyfriend, Tess." Catherine was trying not to admit anything.

"You have a boyfriend that you haven't seen in a couple of weeks and hardly tells you anything, even if he's going out of town. Some boyfriend. But that's not what I asked."

"Vincent has Alex."

"He has some vague relationship with Alex. That doesn't make her his girlfriend."

"Okay, whatever." Catherine deflected, "Two friends going out for dinner. No big deal." Catherine looked up Vincent in her contact list.

"That a girl!" a huge smile spread across Tess's face.

"Okay, so what should I say? 'Hey Vincent, let's do dinner?'" Catherine was stumped.

"Just ask if him if he has any plans for tonight, if not, then you'd like to invite him over for dinner. Like I said earlier, to thank him for looking out for you. You know? And then afterwards you two can have some hot, out-of-this-world, no-strings-attached-sex for dessert." Tess laughed out loud.

"Tess, you're so not helpful sometimes." Catherine shook her head.

"You're such a prude." Tess scoffed.

"Seriously, I don't even know what to say," Catherine sighed.

"Just call him! Whatever you need to say will come naturally." Tess encouraged her.

Catherine hit the button to dial Vincent's phone number and placed her cell to her ear. She looked at Tess. Tess held her breath. Vincent's phone rang a few times, then it went to an automated voicemail recording. "Voicemail," Catherine mouthed to Tess. Tess rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"Hey Vincent, it's Catherine. I wanted to thank you again for looking out for me last night and I was wondering... if you didn't have any plans tonight, if you'd like to come over for dinner. Nothing fancy, just a casual dinner at my place. So yeah, just give me a call or send me a text and let me know. Thanks!" Catherine hit "End" on her phone to disconnect the call and took a deep breath.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Tess smiled at her friend. Catherine smiled and shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out. Hey, if he already has plans, do you want to come over and hang out? We can watch a movie or something."

"Sure but I'm banking on him calling or texting you back. So what are you cooking tonight?"

"Ugh," Catherine slumped in her chair. "That's a good question."

* * *

Vincent tossed his gym bag into the passenger seat as he got into his car. He just finished a grueling workout with his trainer and was ready to wind down and relax. He turned his phone on and was notified that he had three missed calls and one voicemail. A missed call from his trainer from earlier, probably because Vincent got to the gym on time but the trainer was running late. A missed call from Alex, and one from his family back home. And a voicemail from Catherine from three hours ago. He smiled and quickly dialed in to retrieve her message.

 _She's inviting me over for dinner._ He smiled at the thought of her making a meal just for him. _It's just dinner, mate. Not a date. Two friends sharing a meal._

"Cool." Vincent said to himself. "I can't get myself in trouble with that."

He sent a text back to Catherine.

* * *

Catherine was finished tidying up her already clean apartment. After lunch with Tess earlier, she went ahead and bought groceries for the meal she planned on making in case she heard back from Vincent. She decided to keep it simple: they would start with a mandarin orange spinach salad, the main course would be baked lemon salmon with Parmesan asparagus and rice pilaf, then Limoncello sorbet for dessert. No fuss, no muss.

Her phone rang. It was Tess.

"Hey, any word from Vincent yet?" Tess asked. "Because if he's not coming over, I'm totally up for that delicious dinner and a movie."

"No word yet." Catherine sat down on her couch. "Maybe he hasn't checked his voicemail yet."

"I don't know, Cat. It's been almost three hours since you left that message. What time is it now? Like 4:30?"

Catherine glanced at her phone, "Yep." Just then her phone buzzed indicating an incoming text. "Hey, I'll call you back. I just got a text from someone."

"Oooh, maybe it's your Beast!" Tess laughed into the phone. "Okay, call me later!"

They hung up and with a deep breath, Catherine looked at her phone screen. It was from Vincent.

 **V:** _Catherine, I'm so sorry for the late response. I would love to have dinner with you if you're still up to having me over._

Catherine smiled and texted back.

 **Cat:** _I would love for you to come over! I'll have dinner ready by 7pm. Feel free to come earlier, if you like._

 **V:** _I'll be_ there. _Do you need me to pick anything up?_

 **Cat:** _Not at all! See you soon :)_

 **V:** _Looking forward to it. See you soon._

Catherine smiled and held the phone to her chest. Then looked back to her phone and sent a text to Tess.

 **Cat:** _He's coming!_

 **Tess:** _I knew it! Have fun, girlfriend!_

* * *

Vincent stepped off the elevator and onto Catherine's floor, he was an hour early. He remembered she said it was a casual dinner so he wore dark jeans, a fitted grey long sleeve Henley shirt, and casual boots. Even though she didn't need him to pick anything up, he brought with him a bottle of wine. He was going to buy a bouquet of flowers but decided not to, thinking it would look too much like a date and on the off chance that Gabe might be there, he didn't want it to feel awkward. He stopped in front of her door, took a deep breath, then lightly knocked.

Catherine placed a wooden tray containing a spread of assorted cheese, crackers and grapes onto her dining table, along with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She wore her hair down in soft loose curls, and had very little makeup on - only a bit of blush, a touch of mascara on her long lashes, and tinted lip balm. She wore an off-shoulder white cotton peasant top and dark rinsed slim fitting ripped jeans cuffed at her ankles. She had Spanish flamenco guitar music playing softly in the background. Everything for dinner was already prepped and all she needed to do now was wait for Vincent.

To calm her nerves, she filled one of the glasses with wine and took a sip, then took a deep breath and exhaled. She thought about what Tess had said earlier, about the weird thing going on between her and Vincent. _Was it that obvious to everyone? If it was obvious to other people, did Vincent feel anything also?_ It was all new to Catherine. She didn't feel this way about anyone before, much less someone she hardly knew. She couldn't understand what it was about him that made her feel nervous, giddy, and comfortable all at the same time. But she knew that she wanted to get to know him better and she hoped that he wanted to get to know more of her as well.

It was a little after 6pm when she heard the knock on her door. She took another sip of wine then nervously got up from the table and walked to her door. Catherine took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and turned the knob.

Vincent heard her unlock the door and when she opened it, he couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman standing before him. "Hey," he grinned, "I'm a little early."

"You are!" Catherine giggled and with a huge smile, she opened the door wider, "Please come in!"

Vincent took a step in and paused, waiting for Catherine as she closed the door. When she turned to face him, he held up the bottle of wine.

"I know you told me not to pick anything up but... maybe you can save this for a rainy day?"

Catherine smiled and accepted the bottle from him, "Thank you! You didn't have to, but thank you. I'll just have to invite you over again!"

"I'd like that," Vincent grinned. Catherine couldn't stop smiling.

"Please, make yourself at home! There's an open bottle of wine and a glass for you on the table, and some cheese and crackers as well. Oh, and grapes, too!"

"Awesome, thank you." Vincent headed to her dining table as Catherine went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of wine and popped a grape into his mouth. When he left her place earlier this morning, he didn't really get a good look and just left. But now that he was back in her condo, he realized it was a whole lot bigger than he realized. It was an open floor plan with a large sized dining area, a very spacious living room, and he remembered from this morning that her kitchen was large enough to accommodate a kitchen island in the center of it. _Wow, nice place._ He walked further into her living room towards her curtains that were pulled back, revealing a nice-sized balcony and a really nice view of her surrounding area. She had a small table and a couple of chairs out on the balcony along with a few potted outdoor plants. He turned back around to head back to her dining table and Catherine was walking towards him, she looked so happy.

"I'm really so glad that you were able to make it tonight," she beamed.

"A chance to taste your cooking? I wouldn't miss it," Vincent smiled.

"Hopefully I won't disappoint you," she giggled.

"I'm sure you won't."

 _Oh my god, why is it that everything he says sounds so sexy?_ Catherine felt herself blushing. Her heart started beating a little faster again. She couldn't deny it any longer, she had to admit to herself that she was totally attracted to him and if it wasn't for the fact that she was in a relationship with Gabe, then she would definitely be open to the possibility of being more than just friends with Vincent. After tonight, she will have to have a discussion with Gabe because even if Vincent wasn't interested in her, it wouldn't be fair to stay with Gabe if she no longer feels the same for him, especially if she's having these mixed feelings about Vincent.

"I hope you like salmon," Catherine said in almost a whisper, staring at Vincent.

"I do, very much so." Vincent smiled, then with a tilt of his head he asked, "Are you okay?"

Catherine snapped out of her thoughts. Nodding her head and smiling, she answered, "Yeah, yes, I'm fine! Umm, do you need more wine?"

Vincent shook his head, "Nah, I'm good - for now. But I think I'll attack that spread you have on the table."

"Sounds good," Catherine giggled. "I'll join you!"

They took a seat at her dining table, facing each other and started chatting about the upcoming shoot while they sipped their wine and enjoyed the spread from the tray she had laid out. She listened as he talked about his family back home, the past work he's done, how excited he was when he heard about the BatB audition. They laughed together remembering the wig he wore at his chemistry read with her. Their conversations continued on into the kitchen where he insisted on helping her with the salad, and plating their main course. While they had dinner, he listened to her speak about her family, her gymnastics and martial arts background, some of her past work in independent films. He told her he had seen one of her films in the theater before. They shared some experiences they've had working with other actors and how much they looked forward to working with the cast and crew of BatB. After finishing their dessert, he also insisted on helping her put away the dishes.

"Wow, everything was fantastic. I'm stuffed," Vincent smiled, wiping his hands dry with a dish cloth then handing it to Catherine.

"Thank you for helping me with dinner and washing the dishes - you really didn't have to!" Catherine folded the dishcloth and hung it over the oven rail. She took a sip of wine, her third glass. Vincent leaned against the kitchen island and smiled.

"You made such an amazing meal, I wanted to atleast help a bit." Vincent smiled at her, then held up his glass, "Mind if I stay to finish this glass?"

"Ofcourse you can stay! I wasn't expecting you to eat and run!" Catherine giggled.

"Cheers then," Vincent smiled and they clinked glasses together.

With a more serious tone, Catherine said, "Vincent, I just want to thank you - again - for looking out for me last night... for bringing me home and watching over me, I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all. I'm just glad you told me your apartment number before you passed out. Otherwise, I would've had to go back down to Nate and Earl, or tried every door on this floor to see which one your keys would unlock."

Catherine giggled at that. Then she stared into her wine glass thinking about everything, how wonderful tonight was with Vincent and how she wished the evening wouldn't end. Everything with him just felt.. right _. So right._ She wanted him to tell her more about himself, the places he's been, the things he's gone through. She wanted to tell him how she's been feeling. At this point, they both seemed to be in non-relationships anyway so what would it matter? It couldn't be just a coincidence that this man would come all the way from New Zealand and land the lead role opposite her, and that the chemistry between them came so naturally. This couldn't just be a coincidence.

Vincent could tell Catherine had some things on her mind but she certainly wasn't sharing them. All evening he couldn't help staring at her. She never caught him but there were plenty of times they would make eye contact and he would break it by looking away. For his part, he was hoping she wouldn't be able to read him and figure out what he was thinking. He had to remind himself... _she has a boyfriend..._ He didn't want her to know that she's been on his mind since day one. He didn't want her to know that she occupied his thoughts 24/7. He didn't want her to know that he wanted to be with her in every sense of the word. He didn't want her to know that even though he was thousands of miles away from his home, whenever he was with her he felt he was at home. But he also didn't want to complicate things for her, this beautiful angel whose sweet smile and sparkling eyes could lift him from his darkest places.

 _She has a boyfriend._

"Catherine," Vincent placed his glass down onto the counter. Catherine looked up as he stepped closer to her and he quietly said, "I should probably go."

They made eye contact once again but this time Vincent didn't look away. She felt as if he was waiting for her to say something, do something. _Does he want me to ask him to stay? Does he not feel anything at all the same that I feel? Maybe it is just me._

Vincent looked deep into her eyes. His resolve weakening. _Tell me to stay, and I will. I don't give a fuck if you have a boyfriend. If you want me to stay, I will._

"Okay," Catherine finally spoke, "Thanks again for coming over." She smiled weakly.

 _I guess that's that,_ Vincent let out a breath. "Thank you for having me over. Have a good night, Catherine."

"You, too." Catherine responded quietly. Vincent nodded, then walked out of her kitchen.

Catherine stood frozen in her kitchen, a million thoughts running through her mind. Did she just let the perfect moment slip away from her? _If I don't say something now, I know that I never will. Then what? I live the rest of my life not knowing? What if he is thinking and feeling the same as me? I can't just ignore my feelings. Tess is right. I need to put myself first for once. I can't just let him walk away from me without telling him how I feel. It's now or never._

"Wait," Catherine muttered. Then shaking her head and snapping out of the zone she was in, she said louder, "Wait!"

Catherine ran out of her kitchen and just as she called out, "VINCENT! WAIT!" her front door had already closed shut. She stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. _T_ _oo late,_ she thought. With shoulders slumped, she leaned her back against the wall.

 _Is this really happening? Is this a sign that maybe we just weren't meant to be? It seems like we've ended but we haven't even begun. This can't be happening... no, no,_ NO!

As the door shut behind Vincent, he paused for a moment, his brows furrowed thinking he thought he heard his name called out. Realizing he must have been imagining it, he shook his head and continued down the hall towards the elevator. He pushed the down button and the elevator doors opened. He stepped in and pushed the Lobby button, then moved towards the back and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. _Well this sucks._ He sighed and tilted his head back. As the elevator doors began to close, he caught a glimpse of Catherine running towards him.

"VINCENT!" Catherine called out. She thought she saw him look towards her but she was too late again, the doors were nearly closed. Suddenly she saw Vincent's hand clear the gap and push back against one of the closing doors, triggering the elevator sensor and causing the doors to stop and open back up again. Catherine gasped. He stepped out of the elevator quickly, a worried look on his face.

"Catherine!" his tone full of concern, "What is it? What's wrong?!"

He was right in front of her now, standing close. His warm gentle eyes staring into hers. She looked down momentarily embarrassed, then shook her head and looked back up to him. Then, with all the courage she could muster, she stood onto the tips of her toes and hugged him. Her arms were around his shoulders, one of her hands flat against the top of his back, and her other hand holding onto the back of his neck. Vincent let out a breath and leaned into her, and without any hesitation he wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her in closer to him, their bodies pressed firmly together.

"I don't want you to leave." she whispered, her eyes closed, her head pressed against the crook of his neck.

He held her tighter then whispered back, "I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

Once lost but suddenly now found in each other's embrace, they quietly held each other, no words needed to be spoken. The familiar pull always felt between them was now wrapping around them, binding them, fulfilling the connection they both had yearned for and finally found together. The feel of Vincent's strong arms around her, holding her body close to him, and his masculine scent caused a sudden warmth to spread within Catherine. She could feel Vincent lower his head as he leaned into her, the warmth of his breath slightly feather her bare shoulder. Vincent's mouth hovered a mere inch above Catherine's skin, and as tempted as he was to drag his lips along the smoothness of her shoulder, he instead savored her feminine scent like a much needed breath of fresh air.

Images played out in their minds simultaneously as they held each other. Vincent imagined his arms loosening up from around Catherine, his hands moving down the side of her body to the curves of her bottom. His large hands would clench her round cheeks before he easily lifted her petite body onto him and she would wrap her legs around him, her core pressing against his strong lower abs... Catherine imagined pulling herself up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist as Vincent's hands squeezed the backs of her thighs holding her up against him, and she would slowly rain kisses up his neck, along his jawline and towards his waiting mouth...

Their connection was so strong that it was as if they could read each other's mind and even share the images playing in their thoughts. Indeed, they were both very much physically attracted to each other but it was so much more than that. It was an unspoken connection that neither of them experienced with another person before they met each other. It was a connection they both wanted to explore and learn more about. Together.

Catherine tiptoed even more and Vincent held her tighter, almost picking her up from the floor. They could stay in that moment and not give a care in the world because right then, there was nothing else that mattered to either of them. This was their moment and theirs alone, there wasn't anything that they couldn't handle. They were so lost in the moment that neither of them heard the ding of the elevator, nor the sound of the elevator doors opening.

"Cat?"

And just like that, the moment was gone. Catherine quickly pulled herself away from Vincent, breaking their bond, at the sound of Gabe's voice. Almost angrily, Vincent turned to look into the face of the person who dared interrupt them.

"Gabe? Wha- what are you doing here?" Catherine was speechless, she wasn't expecting him at all. He had told her earlier that morning that he would be in New York for a couple of weeks. Vincent let out a long sigh and looked down, his jaw clenched.

"I wanted to surprise you," Gabe answered then looked suspiciously at Vincent, then back to Catherine. "Did I... just interrupt something?"

"Uhh, n-no," Catherine stammered, "No, not at all." She looked up at Vincent, who was now looking at her, a pleading look in her eyes. She felt a small pain at the lost look on Vincent's face. Vincent stood tall, shook his head, then looked at Gabe and in his calm raspy voice said, "I was just leaving."

"And _you_ are..?" Gabe asked, a little annoyed.

"This is Vincent," Catherine said quickly and almost too cheery. She could feel the tension between Gabe and Vincent as the two men stared each other down. "My co-star in Beauty and the Beast. Vincent, this is Gabe."

"Oh cool," Gabe seemed to relax a bit and with a smile he held his hand out to Vincent, "Hey there, Vincent, nice to meet you."

"Hey," Vincent unethusiastically responded. With a forced smile and maintaining eye contact, he shook Gabe's hand with a strong firm grip.

"Well Vincent, if you want to stay longer, I've brought some beer," Gabe said holding up a six pack of beer. Vincent glanced at Catherine, who was looking down, then he looked back to Gabe.

"Nah, mate. I, uhh, really should be going. Thanks for the offer though."

"Maybe next time then," Gabe smiled. "Your accent. Are you from Australia?"

Vincent shook his head and smiled, this time a genuine smile. "Nah, I'm from New Zealand."

"Ahh, you must've had to hide the accent pretty well for the role then, huh?" Gabe asked. Catherine crossed her arms, feeling a little awkward with the small talk and at the same time still thinking of the embrace she and Vincent shared just a moment ago.

"Yeah, I hide it pretty well. I don't think I would have made it past the first audition otherwise. If I couldn't, I'm sure they would've sent me back home without a second thought," Vincent responded in his perfect American accent then smirked, relaxing just a bit.

"Damn, you sound like you were born and bred right here! Great job hiding your accent!" Gabe was genuinely impressed with Vincent's impression of an American accent.

"Thanks, man." Vincent replied back in his native accent and grinned. _For fuck sake, her boyfriend doesn't seem so bad. I'm such an asshole._ Vincent looked at Catherine, who seemed deep in thought, "Well, I'd better not keep you both. I'm a bit tired as it is."

Catherine suddenly looked up to Vincent and was about to speak but Gabe put one arm around her, then held out his free hand to Vincent and said, "No problem! It was nice meeting you, Vincent."

Vincent nodded his head, "It was good meeting you as well, Gabe" and shook Gabe's hand one more time. Vincent then looked to Catherine. She was still looking at him as if wanting to say a million things but unable to. "Catherine, thank you for dinner."

Her lips parted as if to say something, but nothing would come out. _What the hell, Cat?!_ she thought to herself as Vincent stared straight into her eyes, _Damnit! Say SOMETHING to him!_

Still, Catherine said nothing but forced a small smile.

"Alright then," Vincent said, still looking into her eyes, "take care."

Vincent gave a head nod to Gabe, who in turn smiled, then Vincent turned his back to them and pushed the down arrow button. The elevator doors immediately opened. He stepped in, turned to face the doors, hit the "L" button for the lobby, then saw that Gabe and Catherine were already walking down the hall. He stood there watching them as he waited for the doors to close then Catherine turned her head and looked at him, a painful look in her eyes. Vincent's jaw clenched as he stared into her eyes. Their gaze was still locked onto each other as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Vincent seems like a pretty nice guy," Gabe said as he grabbed one beer and put the rest in Catherine's fridge. Catherine nodded even though Gabe couldn't see her. He continued, "So, were you guys just hanging out or something?"

Catherine forced herself to snap out of her... _what was it?_ She didn't know what she was feeling now. Confusion of everything that just happened tonight, shock at Gabe showing up right at that very moment when he was supposed to be out of town, the hurt look she saw in Vincent's eyes when she pulled away from his warm embrace. It pained her to see that and to know that she was the cause of that hurt.

"Cat? Earth to Cat?" Gabe prodded.

Catherine shook her head, as if to force herself out of zoning out. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I invited him over for dinner. He helped me out last night and it was my way of thanking him."

Gabe frowned, "Oh... a 'thank you' wasn't enough?"

"Gabe, stop. I had a little too much to drink last night. I told you that this morning when we spoke, remember?"

Gabe laughed, "I know, I was being facetious. Sorry. So exactly what happened last night? What did Vincent do that made you go out of your way to make him a home-cooked meal?"

"Well, first of all, _he_ went out of _his_ way by driving me all the way home from the venue - which is like twenty five minutes away from here, even though he said his place was only walking distance away. And on top of that, I fainted in the elevator so he literally carried me into my condo. He could have just dropped me off outside of the building but he wanted to make sure I actually made it into my home safely. Good thing he did, too."

 _Why am I explaining this to him? Ugh._

"Oh wow, that definitely deserves a home-cooked meal." Gabe nodded his head and moved towards Catherine, putting his bottle down onto the counter. He placed his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night, Cat. And I should have told you I wasn't in town. So yes, I'm definitely grateful that Vincent was there to help you." He pulled her into a hug, Catherine hugged him back then she moved away to get a glass of water. Or possibly just to put some distance between her and Gabe. _I need to sort this out,_ she thought.

"You know, when I stepped off that elevator and saw you two hugging," Gabe paused to take a sip of his beer, "For a quick second it looked like more than a hug."

He didn't say anything else, almost as if to wait for her reaction. He took another sip of his beer. Catherine looked up at him, "It was just a hug between friends. Nothing more."

Gabe smirked and took another sip.

* * *

Vincent wasn't ready to go home. He was irritated and pissed and needed some kind of distraction to keep his mind from going back to thoughts of Catherine. He called JT after getting into his car in Catherine's parking garage.

"Hey Vincent! What's up man?!"

"Not much, man. What're you up to tonight?"

"I'm at the Pub downtown with some friends shooting pool, same place as the Meet and Greet. Come on down, dude!"

"Sounds good, mate. I'm on my way." and with that, Vincent started the engine and headed downtown.

Vincent spotted JT straight away at the pool table closest to the bar.

"Hey dude!" JT greeted Vincent and quickly introduced Vincent to the guys with him. They were all smiles and just as welcoming as JT.

It was a much needed diversion to the thoughts that kept running through Vincent's mind on the drive to the pub. During the drive, he couldn't stop thinking about the time he and Catherine spent together in her condo, the easy conversations and stories they shared through the night, then her suddenly surprising him by stopping him from leaving... and the hug. _She didn't want me to leave._

He knew he didn't want to leave either. He wanted to stay with her. Be with her. He wanted to scoop her into his arms and carry her back to her place. He wanted to tell her the crazy feelings he's been having for her. Still has for her. He was hoping to get her feedback. He wanted to ask her if she was feeling the same _pull_ that he was feeling. As if they, two people from the opposites sides of the globe, were meant to meet. Were meant to be together. He wanted her to tell him what he should do. Should he pursue her? Should he back away? Then his answer came at the sound of her boyfriend's voice saying her name. What are the odds that guy would show up at that exact moment?

So yeah, Vincent needed this time out with JT and the fellas. It was a great distraction. After tonight, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He wouldn't think about her like that again. If Catherine wanted to be with him, she would be with him. Instead, she walked away from him with her boyfriend's arm around her. _What the hell was I thinking? Fuckin' aye. She has a boyfriend, and he doesn't seem like a bad guy either. I'm such an ass._

Vincent shook the thoughts out of his head. He played a couple of more games of pool with the guys and laughed a lot at their stories and jokes. He had them rolling with some of his funny stories and antics as well. They stayed until closing time and all walked out of the pub together.

"Thanks for joining us, dude! We should hang out more often!" JT said as he and Vincent clapped hands together in a brotherly way.

"Yeah, definitely!" Vincent was all smiles, feeling a whole lot better.

"You should come by the set tomorrow, to check out the 'warehouse' that they set up for our spot in the show, I'll be there in the afternoon. Come on by!" JT mentioned to Vincent.

"Sounds good, man. I'll do that!"

Vincent said his goodbyes to the other fellas then got into his car and drove home. Not long after getting home, washing up, then plopping into his bed, his phone rang. He sat up in bed immediately once he saw who was calling. It was an incoming call from "Cat".

* * *

Catherine nervously hit the call button to dial Vincent's phone number on her cell. Gabe had just left and she was in desperate need to speak with Vincent. She couldn't stop thinking about Vincent after he left. The look on his face, the expression in his eyes as he watched her walk away with Gabe's arm around her right before the elevator doors closed. _I'm a horrible person. What am I doing?_ Vincent was on her mind the whole night. Gabe wanted to stay over but she told him she would see him tomorrow, so he left. The entire time Gabe was with her tonight, she kept her distance. He probably noticed. She would talk to Gabe tomorrow. But right now, she needed Vincent. She needed to speak with him. To hear his voice and to know that he was okay.

She held her breath as she waited for him to answer. First ring. Second ring. Third -

"Catherine?" Vincent's low raspy voice answered. She loved hearing his voice. She loved hearing him say her name.

"Vincent? Yes, it's me."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he sounded worried. After all, she was calling him around 2:30 in the morning.

"I know and I'm sorry to call so late but, yes, I'm fine." She continued, "Vincent... I just needed to talk to you."

"Uhh... okay." Vincent was stumped. He couldn't think right now. He didn't want to let his mind to go back _there_ to _those_ thoughts he had of her. _She has a boyfriend. Just be her friend. She's out of your reach, mate._

"Vincent," she paused, not sure where to begin, "about Gabe -"

"Catherine, wait." He interrupted her. He needed to assert himself otherwise his mind would drift back to his feelings for her. He needed to space himself away from her and the last thing he wanted to hear about was Gabe. If she was having issues with her boyfriend, Vincent decided he wasn't going to be the one to help her make decisions about what she should do. Not because he was trying to be an ass, but because he knew if he didn't put a stop to it now, this very minute, then he would lose himself in his thoughts of her. He'll be her friend, but he'll be her co-worker first. He didn't travel all this way to get into some sort of fucked-up love triangle. He continued, "I just want to say that I really appreciate you having me over tonight and... and the dinner was fantastic."

"I know and you're welcome, but -"

"And Gabe," Vincent stopped her again, "he's a real nice guy."

Catherine was silent. She didn't try to interject. Vincent let a few seconds go by then said,  
"I was glad to have met him. He's a lucky guy."

Silence. Vincent thought he heard a sniffle.

"Catherine?"

"Yes, yes. I'm here," her voice was shakey. "Yeah, you're absolutely right. He's a great guy. I, uh, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay and to, uh, thank you again. For everything. So, yeah. I'll see you on set."

"Okay," Vincent replied, suddenly feeling a small pang of hurt.

"Take care, Vincent."

"You, too. Good night, Catherine."

Cat hung up the phone and sunk low into her bed, sniffling as she wiped a couple of tears away. She wanted to tell him that she was thinking about him. She wanted to tell him that she really didn't want him to leave and that she was sorry for pushing him away... _It was because of Gabe, Vincent. It wasn't you._ She wanted to ask him how he was feeling, if the hug they shared together felt more than that to him as well. She wanted to tell him that she was going to break things off with Gabe. Catherine rubbed her eyes. _Well then,_ _I guess I don't need to play anymore mind games with myself. I was so wrong. I guess it was just me... that was so embarrassing... how could I be so stupid... and he's right. Gabe is a great guy. He really is..._ Catherine sunk even lower into her bed feeling full of regret.

Vincent held his phone for a moment longer. He hurt her. He could feel it in his bones. He could tell in the way that she spoke. He could hear it in her voice. _FUCK!_ He threw his phone down onto the bed. "Shit..." he mutttered and ran both his hands through his hair, then shook his head. _This is for the better, she's better off with Gabe anyway._

* * *

Vincent woke up late the next morning to the sound of his cell phone. With groggy eyes, he looked at his phone. It was past 11:00am and he had an incoming call from Alex.

"Hello?" his voice breaking from just waking up.

"Vince! It's so good to hear your voice! Guess where I am?" she sounded super excited.

"Alex, I have no idea." Vincent rubbed his eyes, struggling to wake up and he wasn't in the mood to play guessing games. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Doubletree Hotel and I'm NOT in New Zealand!"

"Not in New Zealand? So, where, are you in Australia then? What's going on there?" Vincent yawned. He knew she usually traveled between Australia and New Zealand. There were some occasions that she would travel to the States since she had some family and relatives in California. She was American after all but her parents moved her and her family to New Zealand many years ago when she was a teenager.

"Vince! I'm in TORONTO!" she exclaimed and started giggling.

Vincent was wide awake now.

"Wait, WHAT?!" He got out of bed. _Alex is HERE?_

"I'm here in Toronto! I wanted to surprise you!" She couldn't stop giggling into the phone.

"You're actually HERE? You came all the way here to see me?" Vincent was shocked. That's what the missed call from his family back home might've been about. He made a mental note to call his parents later. He had to admit though, having someone from back home felt really good. Especially right now.

"Well, yes and no. I'm here in Canada to see you but only for a couple of days. I have to head to California to visit family - one of my cousins is getting married! You can come with me if you have time!"

"Oh wow, Alex, congrats to your cousin but I definitely won't be able to take time off from filming."

"Oh well, I thought I'd ask. Atleast we'll have a couple of days to spend together! Hey, what's your address? I'll come over there!"

"Uhh.. okay. You sure you don't want me to just meet you there?" Vincent walked towards his bathroom.

"No, I can go to your place! Anyways, I'll grab us some coffee and then hop in a cab. You sound like you just woke up, go ahead and get ready and I'll be there soon!"

"Alright, I'll jump in the shower then." He gave her his address and after some more small talk, they hung up. Vincent smiled at the thought of seeing Alex again. He did miss her and everyone else in New Zealand, and he had to admit to himself he was getting rather homesick. So having Alex around was making him feel pretty good right now.

* * *

Half an hour later, Vincent went to answer the knock on his door. A huge smile spread across his face as he saw Alex standing there with an equally huge smile and holding two cups of coffee. She was wearing jeans and a low cut blouse.

"Vincent!" she shrieked as she walked in, quickly placed the cups down onto the coffee table in his living room, then ran up to Vincent and threw her arms around him.

"Alex!" he laughed hugging her tightly, lifting her from the floor.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you again!" She squeezed her arms around him , not wanting to let go. "God, I've missed you so much!"

Vincent smiled, "I missed you, too." He loosened his grip on her, her feet now on the floor. He faced her and said, "It's good to see you. Come have a seat."

"Okay!" she was super excited. She sat on the sofa, he sat in the arm chair adjacent to her. Alex scanned the room with her eyes, "Wow, nice place!"

"Yep, I really like it." Vincent smiled broadly. He really did like the set up. It was an already furnished apartment and the style was clean lined and an open floor plan. The couple of pics he had on the fridge that his parents sent him of family were pretty much the only personal 'decor' of his. "Thanks for bringing coffee."

"You're welcome," Alex smiled back at Vincent then said, "And wow, look at you! You got really huge!" Vincent was wearing a black fitted v-neck shirt and dark jeans. His arms, chest, legs, his whole physique was definitely much more muscular and defined than when she last saw him.

"Yeah, my trainer really has me working all my muscles. I feel great, though. " Vincent grinned. He still couldn't believe Alex was sitting there in front of him. "So how long are you here for?"

"Well," Alex took a sip of her coffee then placed it back on the table. "Today and tomorrow. Then I leave really early Tuesday morning. So, you have me for two whole days!" She winked at him.

"Actually," Vincent sighed, "more like today and tomorrow night."

"Really? Why?" Alex was clearly disappointed.

"Alex, we start filming tomorrow. With the prosthetics and makeup, and filming, it's going to be a 16 hour day for me tomorrow." He felt bad telling her that, but a schedule is a schedule.

"That's fine. I can play tourist for the day tomorrow and maybe do some shopping. I haven't even bought a dress yet for my cousin's wedding! I doubt you'd want to go dress shopping with me anyway." Alex brightened up. "I know, I probably should've told you I was coming then I could have planned to come earlier instead." Vincent nodded in agreement, Alex smiled then said, "But hey, let's make the most of our time together then!"

"Hell yeah!" Vincent laughed. He definitely missed hanging out with her. She was, after all, one of his best friends. Suddenly, Vincent remembered when Tess asked him whether Alex was his friend or girlfriend. He shook the thought from his head. "Hey, do you want to check out the set? JT, one of the guys I'll be working with on the show, told me they have the warehouse set up. We can grab a bite afterwards and I'll show you some of the places around here."

"Sure! Let's go!" Alex was excited to see the set and hopefully meet some of the cast. She was especially interested in meeting Catherine.

* * *

Catherine and Tess spent their morning at the studio working with Hair and Makeup as well as the Costume designer to see what would be the best looks for their characters. Photos were taken of them both in the agreed upon different outfits, as well as the hair and make-up looks which they decided to keep simple but sleek and a little edgy. All they needed now was to present these looks to the producers for approval. It was a long morning and they were ready to leave.

"Hey, let's go see JT first. He's at the warehouse set! Maybe we'll run into your Beast." Tess teasingly nudged Cat.

"Alright, sure. Lead the way," was Catherine's unenthusiastic reply. Tess stopped walking, lightly grabbing Cat's elbow causing her to stop walking as well.

"What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" Cat asked.

"Uhh, how about you tell me what's wrong? All morning you've been kind of aloof, Cat." Tess was trying to make eye contact with Catherine but Cat was looking down. "Talk to me. What's the problem?"

Catherine finally looked up and led Tess away from the hall, to a more quieter spot.

"It's about last night."

"What about last night? You told me this morning that dinner with Vincent was great. It sucks that Gabe showed up to spoil the dessert, but hey, it is what it is." Tess giggled, then noticed Catherine's face was still serious. "Hey, spill it. What's wrong?"

"I kind of left out a couple of things..."

"Like, what kinds of things?" Tess crossed her arms, looking suspiciously at Catherine.

"Like... Gabe didn't show up the way you think he did... I mean, it wasn't like he came knocking on the door."

"Wait..." then Tess's eyes got huge. "Oh my gawd, did Gabe come over while you and Vincent were, you know..." Tess lifted her eyebrows.

"No! Nothing like that!" Catherined rolled her eyes at Tess, then took a deep breath and explained. "What happened was... well, Vincent left, and I didn't want him to leave. So I chased him to the elevator, and I caught him right before the doors closed. When he came out of the elevator, he looked so worried and asked me what was wrong, and, I don't know... I just hugged him."

"You hugged him? So, what's wrong with that?" Tess's brows furrowed trying to understand her friend but needed more information.

"Well, Tess, it wasn't a quick kind of hug. I was literally holding onto him... and he was holding onto me, too... and while hugging him... I, I told him that I didn't want him to leave." Catherine paused and looked at Tess, waiting for her reaction. Tess's face relaxed.

"Oh." Tess blinked a few times, then looked at Catherine. "So... you told him that you didn't want him to leave, while you two were in each other's arms? That's, well... that's a step in a more-than-friendly direction, don't you think? I mean, what was his response?"

"Tess, that's the thing. He said, 'I won't' but the way he said it... and the way he was holding me... I don't know."

"What? Made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Tess smirked.

"Something like that," Cat rolled her eyes finally admitting to having feelings for Vincent. "But then Gabe showed up, and I pushed away from Vincent. The look on his face as he watched me walk away with Gabe's arm around me, I don't know."

"Maybe you should talk to Vincent, then. And while you're at it, you should talk to Gabe, too. Figure out what you want, Cat. I know I joke about these things all the time, but when it comes down to it, you really can't have your cake and eat it, too, if you know what I mean."

"Well, I think Vincent already made the decision for me."

"How's that?" Tess asked.

"I called him later that night cos I really did want to talk to him about it. But he sort of blew me off... he told me how great it was to meet Gabe and that Gabe seems like a really nice guy. So yeah, I guess I don't need to torture myself with foolish mind games." Catherine shrugged her shoulder, "I guess I was just infatuated. Silly, I know. It's ridiculous."

Tess smiled and put her arm around her friend. "No, it's not silly. You're human. We all have feelings and sometimes those feelings get us into some complicated situations." She looked down at Catherine, then letting go of her friend, she said, "Atleast now you know where to go from here. You don't have to worry about things getting complicated. Sounds like Vincent didn't want that for you either. I mean, he knows you're with Gabe, especially after last night. I truly don't think Vincent was trying to blow you off. I think he was just trying to draw a line in the sand before he himself got in over his head. And we all have work to do on this pilot. We have to kick ass and we have to do it without any outside drama beween any of us."

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Hell yeah, I'm right. And now there won't be any 'weirdness' on the set when we film and we can all laugh and joke like nothing happened!" Tess tried to make Catherine laugh.

"True!" Catherine smiled, "Now, let's go check out that warehouse!" The two friends laughed as they ran together to the next studio to meet up with JT.

* * *

"JT!" Tess exclaimed as she and Cat walked up to him.

"Hello, ladies!" JT was grinning ear to ear, moving some props around on the set.

"Wow!" Catherine looked around the set, "It really does give that warehouse vibe. They did a great job!"

"I know, right?!" JT walked Tess and Catherine around the large set. They were talking about the shoot for tomorrow when Catherine suddenly remembered she had to meet up with Gabe for lunch.

"Oh damn, guys, I have to go. I told Gabe I'd meet him for lunch."

"Want to meet up later? I'm not doing anything tonight." Tess asked.

"How about we all meet up at the Pub downtown, say around 7pm?" JT offered.

"I think that place is forever going to be called The Pub from now on," Tess commented, they all laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Catherine said half-running/half-walking away and waving to them.

"BRING GABE!" JT yelled out.

"WILL DO!" Catherine yelled back as she rushed out of the studio.

Several minutes later, JT and Tess were cracking jokes about some of the props when they looked up to the sound of Vincent's voice.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Vincent said cheerily as he walked in with a tall, beautiful hottie with auburn hair.

"Vincent! Hey man!" JT clapped hands with Vincent.

"Hey, how's it going?!" Tess smiled and nodded to Vincent. Tess and JT glanced at each other real quick then both looked to the smiling lady standing next to Vincent.

"I'd like you both to meet my friend, Alex." Vincent motioned his hands towards Alex. "Alex, this is JT and Tess."

"Pleasure meeting you," JT said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Tess smiled as she shook Alex's hand next.

"It's nice to meet you guys as well." Alex had a huge smile on her face. Tess noted that Vincent introduced her to them as his 'friend' and not 'girlfriend', or 'partner'. _Interesting,_ Tess thought.

Not one to hold back, Tess began the questioning. "So, you're Vincent's friend - from New Zealand? How long have you been in Toronto?"

"Yeah, all the way from New Zealand. I actually just arrived super early this morning. I called Vince this morning to surprise him."

"Yeah, I had no clue she was coming until she called and told me she was here." Vincent smiled at Alex.

"I'm only here until Tuesday morning, then I fly out to California for my cousin's wedding." Alex looked to Vincent, "I was trying to get Vince to come with me but he can't because of the filming for the pilot." She looked back at Tess and JT. They both nodded their heads understandably.

"I noticed you don't have an accent like Vincent," Tess remarked.

"Oh, yeah, well I was born and raised in California and my family didn't move to New Zealand until I was a teenager." Alex looked to Vincent again, "That's where I met Vince, we went to high school together." Vincent smiled and nodded.

"Cool, a fellow American!" JT laughed, "And so what do guys think of the set?!" JT said holding his arms out wide.

"Wow, they did a great job!" Vincent said smiling, looking around.

"Cat said the exact same thing!" JT laughed. Tess noticed Vincent immediately looked to JT.

"Is she here?" he asked JT.

"Who? Cat?" JT shook his head. " No, she left a few minutes ago. You guys just missed her."

"Oh, that's too bad. I wanted to meet her," Alex looked to Vincent. Vincent's jaw clenched.

"Well," Tess smirked, "then why don't you two come join us tonight at the Pub?"

"I'm not sure -" Vincent began.

"Yes! That would be fantastic! Vince and I really didn't have anything planned for tonight anyways!" Alex sounded excited.

Vincent let out a sigh but smiled when Alex looked to him.

* * *

Vincent spent the entire day with Alex, taking her around various parts of Toronto. While having lunch together, they ran into one of Alex's old classmates from University so Alex and her friend made plans to spend the next day together, which relieved Vincent because that meant Alex wouldn't be by herself all day while he was working. Several hours later, Vincent and Alex made their way to the Pub. They were greeted by JT and Tess, as well as some of the guys Vincent had met through JT last night.

"Yay! You guys made it!" JT exclaimed to Vincent and Alex as they walked over to him.

"Yeah, man!" Vincent smiled but looked tired.

"I'm glad you guys came!" Tess greeted them as well.

"I had Vince take me around town all day so this is the last stop before calling it a night!" Alex laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you guys decided not to bail out on us! What can I get you guys to drink?" JT asked them.

"I'll take a beer." Vincent turned to Alex, "Alex?"

"Umm... I'm not sure... JT, l'll go with you!" Alex walked happily with JT to the bar. Vincent sat in the stool next to Tess and leaned his back against the wall with his arms crossed. From where they sat, they had a good view of the Pub's entrance and the bar area. It wasn't very crowded at all. He watched as JT and Alex stood at the bar looking over a drink menu.

"Long day, huh?" Tess nudged Vincent's arm lightly with her elbow. Vincent looked over to Tess then back to the bar.

He let out a breath, "Yeah, feels like it."

"Alex is really nice. She's beautiful, too." Tess sipped her cocktail.

"Yeah, she is." Vincent smiled and nodded.

"It must feel good to have a little bit of home in town." Tess smiled back. She debated whether texting Cat to let her know Vincent was there at the Pub with Alex, then decided not to. She thought it best to let things play themselves out.

"It does," Vincent's mood sparked up. "I've certainly had some bouts of being home sick, so yeah, it's great having Alex around. Even if it is for a very short visit."

"I hear that," Tess took another sip of her cocktail. To get his reaction, she asked, "So Cat told me that the two of you had dinner together last night. I see you survived her cooking!"

Vincent looked to her at the sound of Catherine's name. He smiled then laughed, "Yeah! But she did cook an amazing meal! I was really impressed."

"She must be holding out on me! Every time I go to her place, she just wants to order out," Tess winked at Vincent and he laughed again.

"So, uhhh... is she here? I didn't see her." Vincent asked looking at Tess. Tess put her drink down. _Ahh, so he was looking for her,_ Tess thought.

"Not yet but I'm sure she'll show up." Tess smirked. Vincent half smiled and nodded his head, looking back towards the entrance.

"Vincent, I was just wondering," Tess was actually being nosey, "With Alex here, do you think you've figured out your relationship status?"

Vincent shook his head as if to say, _"Here she goes again"_ and grinned _._ Jokingly, he responded, "Don't worry, Tess. As soon as I am for sure single, you'll be the first lady I ask out."

Tess shoved him playfully, "Shut up!"

They were laughing as JT and Alex walked up with drinks in hand.

"Laughter! That's what I'm talking about!" JT handed Vincent a beer.

JT and Alex didn't see the two guys following closely behind them.

"Hey, hey, what's going on over here?!" said one of the guys in a serious tone then smiled.

"Yeah, what's this nonsense all about?!" the other guy with a British accent said trying to look serious.

"JOE! EVAN!" Tess jumped out of her stool to give hugs to their fellow actors for the pilot.

Vincent remembered them from the Meet and Greet and introduced them to Alex. Joe told Alex about his role as the boss of Catherine and Tess's characters. Evan filled her in about his role as the Medical Examiner. The group shared laughs and plenty of stories. Alex was having a really great time and Vincent was glad she was able to meet them all. But although Vincent was engaged in the laughter and conversations, Tess did notice that he would often look towards the Pub's entrance. An hour had gone by and Catherine still hadn't shown up yet. At some point, Vincent and Evan traded spots, so Vincent was now standing beside JT and Joe, the three of them stood across the bar height table facing Evan, Alex and Tess who were seated against the wall. After their 2nd round of vodka shots, there was plenty of more laughter going around as they shared their goof-ups on other projects they've worked on. Vincent and Joe were laughing hysterically at some story JT was telling them when the attention of Tess, Evan and Alex were drawn towards the front of the Pub since they could see a small crowd gather near the entrance. There were a couple of loud catcall whistles, claps and laughter.

"Oh shit, is that Gabe?" Tess said loudly, her eyes squinting. All eyes turned to the front of the bar. Gabe left the crowd but he clearly wasn't the cause of it. He was wearing dress pants, a dark button-down shirt and tie. He started scanning the pub.

"GABE!" JT yelled over the noise in the bar and caught Gabe's attention. Gabe waved and smiled as he headed towards them. Tess noticed Vincent looked down towards his drink, his jaw clenched.

"Who's Gabe?" Alex asked.

"Cat's boyfriend," Evan answered. Vincent took a swig of his beer.

"Hey guys!" Gabe made it to the table and stood next to Vincent. "Vincent, good to see you again!"

"Hey man, good to see you." Vincent replied and shook Gabe's hand. "Gabe, this is my friend, Alex." Gabe turned to Alex and shook her hand, "Pleasure meeting you, Alex!" Alex smiled and nodded, "Nice meeting you!" Then Gabe went around the table greeting Evan, JT, Joe, and lastly Tess.

"What took you guys so long?" Tess asked. "Where's Cat?"

"We were at a gallery opening of a friend of mine. We ended up staying a little longer than planned. But Cat's over there," Gabe nodded towards the crowd. "She got sucked into signing some autographs and taking pics." They all laughed.

"And there she is! Here comes our lovely Beauty!" Evan exclaimed.

They all looked back towards the bar. Vincent turned to look as well and his jaw nearly dropped as Catherine slowly emerged from the crowd. She was wearing a Dolce & Gabanna black spaghetti strap corset fitted bustier dress, and black patent leather Louboutin peep-toe pumps. Her hair was styled in soft waves and parted on the side. She had smokey-eyes make up that made her green eyes stand out, and wine red lip color staining her soft plump lips.

Alex said out loud what was on everyone's mind, "She's absolutely gorgeous."

"Stunning." Evan remarked.

"That's my girl!" Tess laughed. Joe & JT playfully wolf whistled at her. Vincent couldn't help but smile.

Though they were all staring at her, the first person Catherine made eye contact with was Vincent. She saw him look at her from head to toe, smile and with brows raised he mouthed the word, "Wow." She smiled back at him and felt herself blushing. _Damnit, he still has that effect on me whenever he looks at me,_ Catherine thought but she couldn't deny feeling happy to see him.

Catherine's heart was beating faster the closer she got to Vincent, and now she was standing to the right of him. He was holding a beer in his left hand, and his right arm was straight down his side with his hand tucked into his jeans pocket, thumb out. When she stepped in nearer to the group, the side of her arm briefly brushed against Vincent's _. Instant attraction._ She felt her heart skip a beat. _Control yourself, Catherine,_ she thought to herself.

"Sorry we're late!" Catherine said, smiling, trying to act oblivious to the charge she felt the second she made contact with Vincent.

"Hello, darling," Evan greeted her with a friendly kiss to the cheek. Before Catherine could ask him about the beautiful redhead seated next to him, Tess ran up to her.

"You look FABULOUS!" Tess pulled Catherine into a hug.

"Aww, thanks!" Catherine giggled. Joe & JT also greeted her with a hug.

Vincent couldn't take his eyes off of Catherine and he was fighting the natural instinct to immediately wrap his arms around her. Standing just mere inches away from each other, that familiar pull between them was back again, stronger than ever. Even more so when her soft skin brushed against his arm, it was like sparking a fire raging below the surface and they both felt the flame pass through them _. Well, I could just lean in and greet her with a kiss on the cheek like Evan did, no one would think twice about it... except maybe Alex...ALEX!_

"Catherine," Vincent said her name and she turned towards him. He froze when she looked up at him, her beautiful jade eyes staring straight into his eyes completely and totally mesmerized him. _Jeezus._ thought Vincent _, She's so damn beautiful..._

"Yes?" Catherine snapped him out of his daze. Tess smirked as she took a sip of her cocktail. Everyone noticed Vincent's reaction to Catherine. Especially Alex.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." Vincent cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "Catherine, this is my friend," with his hand he gestured towards the beautiful auburn-haired woman sitting next to Evan. "Catherine, this is Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Alex?" Catherine's eyes widened as she looked to Vincent, completely flabbergasted. Vincent nodded. Catherine quickly turned her attention to Alex then held her hand out.

"Alex!" Catherine tried to hide her shock behind a huge smile. "Hi! Alex! I-I've heard so many great things about you!"

"Oh gawd," Tess muttered under her breath. _Keep it together, Cat._

"What's that?" Evan asked Tess since he was within earshot but didn't quite hear what she said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Tess responded taking a gulp of her drink this time.

"Hi, Catherine! So good to finally meet you!" Alex stood up to shake Catherine's hand and with a wide smile she asked, "So Vince has been talking about me, huh?"

Catherine looked up at Vincent, he forced a smile. He could tell Catherine was taken aback after having met Alex. Catherine looked back to Alex who was noticeably inches taller than her even though she was wearing 4-inch heels.

"Uhh, well, I meant that he's told us about you and his friends and family back home." Catherine started to ramble, "Nothing specific, really, but all good stuff! Wow, you are really tall!" Catherine was starting to feel claustrophobic standing between Vincent and Alex.

Tess, recognizing her friend was in dire need of a lifeline, came to Catherine's side.

"Excuse me guys, but I need to get my bestie a drink! We'll be right back!" She gently pulled Catherine away from the group and together they went to the bar.

"I can't believe Alex is here! Why didn't you tell me?!" Catherine stared at Tess, eyes wide open, as she leaned against the bar.

"Cat, you need to take a moment and breathe. I didn't tell you because I thought you might not have come out tonight if you knew."

"You're right, I wouldn't have."

"Exactly." Tess frowned. Just then the bartender came up to them.

"What can I get you lovely ladies to drink?"

"I'll have a Cosmpolitan and she'll have a Sangria, please."

"You got it," the handsome bartender winked. Ofcourse, Tess winked back. Catherine was too dazed about meeting Alex to notice.

"Cat, snap out of it!" Tess turned Catherine to face her and snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, okay... I just can't believe she's here. Did he even know she was coming?" Catherine looked to Tess.

"No, he didn't. He told us that she surprised him this morning. Cat, I should tell you something."

"What? Tell me what?"

"I noticed when he introduced her to all of us, he said 'friend'. I don't know if that means anything or nothing at all, but it's a lot different than saying 'partner' or 'girlfriend'. Alex didn't seem to care either way. If she did, she sure is good at hiding it."

"Here you go, ladies," the bartender brought their drinks to them. "And by the way, these are on the house." Tess batted her lashes and mouthed, "Thank you." He gave Tess a sexy grin and wink before turning away to tend to the other customers.

Cat was quiet then said, "She looks like a super model."

"So what? So do you, you're just a petite one." Tess smirked and nudged Cat which made her laugh. "Hey, listen. Vincent's a good guy. And from what I can tell about Alex, she seems like a nice person. But regardless of the way he introduced her to us, you need to remember you came here with Gabe. And however weird you're feeling about Alex, I'm sure Vincent's feeling the same about Gabe. Let's just make tonight a good night with friends. Okay?"

"You're right, you're right... about everything. Let's just enjoy the night. Like you said to me earlier today, no outside drama. We have a pilot to work on!" _Although that's easier said than done,_ thought Catherine to herself then smiled. _Time to put a brave face on. I can do this!_

* * *

"Vince, you weren't kidding," Alex stepped closer to Vincent, she was looking in the direction of Catherine and Tess at the bar.

"About what?" He looked at Alex.

"She really is even more beautiful in person." Alex looked back at Vincent, "I can see why you're so smitten with her."

He let out a breath and had a quizzical expression on his face, "What? What're you talking about?"

"Really, Vincent?" Alex asked sarcastically, her brows raised. She shook her head then leaned in closer so the other guys wouldn't hear her. "I can tell by the way you look at her, and don't try to deny it. I know you better than anyone in here. Is there something I should know?"

Before Vincent could respond, JT clapped his hands together getting everyone's attention and said, "We need to make a toast! But I need another beer first."

"That makes two of us," Joe finished off the last few sips of his.

"I need to grab a drink, too. Anyone else need anything?" Gabe asked Evan, Vincent, and Alex. They all looked down at their still full drinks, then simultaneously shook their heads.

"Nah, mate, I think we're good." Vincent responded.

"Yeah, I'm still getting over that last shot!" Alex giggled.

"I'm good, too," Evan grinned. "Well, for now anways."

Gabe took off to the bar with JT and Joe. Vincent was relieved Evan was with them at the table because that would prevent Alex from asking him questions about Catherine. After several minutes of light-hearted conversation. Evan nodded his head towards the bar area.

"And here they come," Evan stood up holding his drink in hand.

Vincent, Alex, and Evan watched as Catherine, front and center, led the group back to the table.

"She certainly stands out in a crowd, even when she isn't all dolled up," Evan commented with a smile before taking a sip of his drink.

Catherine smiled to Vincent, Alex, and Evan as she walked past them to follow Tess to the opposite end of the bar height table. Tess sat in the same stool she was seated in earlier next to Evan. Gabe pulled a stool up next to Tess for Cat to sit down, then he remained standing next to her at that end of the table. Joe was standing next to Gabe across from Cat, followed by JT who was standing next to Vincent. Alex sat back down on the stool next to Evan but pulled it up closer to the end of the table next to Vincent.

"Now that we're all here with drinks in hand, I'd like to make a toast." JT held up his beer, "Here's to a successful pilot filming with a kick-ass cast and crew, and hopefully several seasons to follow!" Everyone laughed, clinked their drinks together and exclaimed "Cheers!"

Various points in the night, Catherine would glance over and see Vincent and Alex in a deep conversation, or sometimes she would see Alex lean in close to Vincent and they would laugh nonstop about something as she held his arm, which Catherine had to admit made her jealous. Since Catherine was sitting at the opposite far end of the table, she didn't engage in any conversations with either of them. Most of her conversations were with Gabe, Tess, or Joe. Sometimes the group would all share in conversations together and laugh together. Occasionally some of the group would split to play a game of billiards then come back to the table. Catherine mostly stayed at the table.

Vincent was having a great time reminiscing with Alex and having her catch him up on things going on back home in NZ. She had plenty of funny stories to tell him and it felt great laughing at them all. It also kept him from feeling irritated at the sight of Gabe with Catherine. He tried to keep his eyes from looking towards that end of the table but he couldn't help it, so he'd glance over a few times. Just so he could see her face.

"Alright guys, last round of shots for the night!" JT and Joe brought over 7 shot glasses filled with vodka and 1 shot glass filled with orange juice.

"Will you be okay?" Gabe asked Cat since she didn't too well the last time she drank.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've only had that one Sangria all night, and the rest of the night I've been drinking water. That shot glass with the orange juice is for me." She assured him.

"Hey, everyone's got a ride to take them home tonight, right?" Tess asked concerned since the drinks were flowing pretty freely all evening.

"I'm splitting a cab with Joe," Evan answered, Joe nodded in agreement.

"A couple of my buddies over there," JT pointed towards his friends at the pool table, " are designated drivers for the night, if anyone is going towards our way."

"Cat drove here so I'm riding with her," Gabe mentioned. "We can drop Tess off first."

"Vince and I can walk to his place from here, right Vince?" Alex asked. The whole table looked over at Vincent.

"Uhh, yeah, okay." Vincent nodded.

"Cool!" Alex happily hooked her arm around Vincent's arm. Tess raised her brows and took a sip of her drink. Vincent glanced at Catherine but she looked down, thoughts of Alex and Vincent alone together in his apartment ran through her mind.

"Alex," Vincent turned and leaned over so that only she can hear. "I can grab a cab and drop you off at your hotel, then head home."

"Vince, I thought you might want to spend more time together to... well... you know..." Alex smiled suggestively. She was also a little drunk.

"Alex," Vincent shook his head, then looked back to her and whispered, "You're more than welcome to crash at my place but I have to get up really early in the morning. I just want to go home and sleep. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Okay." She unhooked her arm from his. Just then JT passed the shot glasses around, first handing the orange juice filled one to Catherine.

"Alright, guys! Here's to the end of a great evening with friends!" Everyone laughed and drank their shot at the same time.

"Cat," Tess stood up from her stool, "I'm just going to share a cab with Joe, he's heading my way so he can drop me off instead of you and Gabe. Evan decided to stick around with JT for a little while longer."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," she hugged Tess.

"And hey," Tess looked into Cat's eyes, "Call me if you need to talk. Okay?" Catherine nodded then smiled.

"We'd better head out, too." Gabe told everyone. Vincent looked over at Catherine at the same time that she looked over to him. For a brief moment, the voices and laughter around them seemed to muffle and fade out. In that very brief moment, they shared a smile together, a mutual respect and understanding between the two of them.

Catherine and Gabe made their way around saying their 'good nights' and goodbyes to everyone including JT's buddies that were still shooting pool. When they finally got to Vincent and Alex, Catherine asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you guys off? That way you don't have to walk."

"That would be GREAT!" Alex answered before Vincent could open his mouth.

"Alright then, let's head out!" Gabe smiled and led the way out of the Pub. Catherine glanced behind her and caught Vincent's eyes travel from the back of her legs, to her ass, and up her body. When he looked further up and saw that Catherine caught him looking at her, he grinned. She smiled at him then turned her head to face forward. _He was totally checking me out, and damn him and his sexy grins!_

They piled into Catherine's car, Alex and Vincent sat in the backseat while Gabe sat in the passenger seat up front. Catherine put Vincent's address into her GPS and started her car.

"Cat, wait." Gabe said after seeing Vincent's address. He turned around to face them in the backseat. "Do you guys mind if Cat drops me off first? I'm only 10 minutes from here but Vincent, it looks like your place is in the opposite direction but on the way towards her place."

"Sounds good to me, if that's okay with Catherine." Vincent responded, he could see her eyes looking at them through the rear view mirror.

"Works for me," Catherine smiled.

Five minutes down the road, Alex was already dozing off, her head resting on Vincent's shoulder. He was looking out the window then suddenly said, "Catherine, wait. Turn right at the next right, please."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked, looking out the window.

"Alex is staying at the Double Tree Hotel, it's there on the right," he answered.

"Oh, okay." Catherine replied and turned right. She pulled up to the front of the hotel and stopped. The realization that Vincent and Alex would soon be sleeping together was like a punch in her gut. _Stop it, you're just friends, remember? No need to be jealous,_ she thought to herself.

"Alex, wake up. We're here." Catherine heard Vincent say, then he opened the door.

"What?" Alex was groggy from the alcohol. "Wait, this is my hotel..."

"Yeah, come on. Let's go." Vincent helped her out of Catherine's car, then he leaned over Gabe's open window and said, "Thanks guys. Have a good night."

"Goodnight Vincent," Catherine smiled to him.

"It was good seeing you again! Take care!" Gabe shook Vincent's hand.

Catherine watched briefly as Vincent walked away with Alex holding onto his arm.

* * *

Gabe's place wasn't that much farther, just an additional ten more minutes. They didn't talk except when he kissed her on the cheek "Good night" and left to go into his building. Catherine was about to pull away when her cell phone rang. It was an incoming call from "V".

"Vincent?" she quickly answered.

"Hey, Catherine." he said warmly. _God, she loved the sound of his voice_

"What's wrong?"

"Are you already on your way back to your place?" he asked.

"I just dropped Gabe off and I'm leaving now. Why?"

"And you come by this way, right? I thought that's what I heard Gabe say."

"Yeah, I'm coming back that way. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. I, uhh, wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind swinging by to get me. Alex is tucked in and sleeping. I'm about to leave her room."

"Yeah, ofcourse I can come and get you. I'll be there in about 10 minutes." _Wow, so he isn't sleeping with her tonight after all..._

"Thank you so much. I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay, see you soon!" Catherine hung up. She couldn't help but feel elated.

Vincent smiled, thankful he was able to reach Catherine before she passed by his way. He put his phone in his pocket, leaned over Alex and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Earlier she had given him grief, first about dropping her off at her hotel, then about him not wanting to stay over. He ended up laying down next to her just so that she would calm down, she fell asleep not too long after putting her head onto her pillow.

"Goodnight, Alex." He turned off her lights but kept the dim light near the door on, then he left her room.

* * *

As Catherine drove up she saw Vincent sitting on a bench in front of the hotel looking at his phone. She stopped right in front of him and rolled down the passenger side window.

"Hey buddy, need a lift?" she said jokingly out the window. He looked up and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Sure do," he laughed as he got into the passenger seat next to her.

"Is Alex okay?" Catherine asked after Vincent got settled in.

He nodded. "Yep, she passed out as soon as she laid down."

"I don't blame her, she's probably tired from all that traveling as well," Catherine said as she began the drive towards Vincent's place.

"Yeah, and we had a long day today. I guess the alcohol on top of all that made it a little easier to fall asleep." Vincent then looked at Catherine, "Thanks for coming by to get me."

Catherine glanced quickly over to him and smiled. "It's not a problem, Vincent," then she looked back to the road. Vincent couldn't help but sneak a quick peek at her legs and the fact that her dress rode up exposing a good portion of her upper thighs. _Damn. Nice legs._ Vincent let out a breath and averted his eyes to the road.

"So, uhh, how are things with you and Gabe?" he had to ask something that would keep his mind off of her legs.

"Well, I guess we're okay... considering." Catherine answered, a little vaguely.

"Considering? Considering what? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well," Catherine started, keeping her eyes on the road. According to her GPS, they were just a few more minutes from Vincent's place. "... we had a decent talk today about certain things in our relationship."

"Yeah?" Vincent wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear about how well they're doing but he did open that can.

"Yeah, and... " Catherine wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell him but then thought _screw it, he asked_. "... well, with how things have been going the last few weeks, we kind of decided to have an 'open relationship'. His words, not mine. So, whatever that means."

"'Open relationship' usually means you both are still together but can see other people." Vincent explained, unsure if Catherine really didn't know what that term meant.

"Oh." Catherine looked genuinely confused. "For some reason, I thought it meant something else."

Vincent looked over at her, his brows furrowed, "What did you think it meant?"

"I - I thought it meant we would just keep an open mind about where we were heading but still be exclusive." Her voice trailed off, "I guess I was wrong."

Vincent felt bad. "Catherine, don't mind me. I could be totally mistaken. I'm speaking from my own experience, I'm sorry. I'm just talking shyt right now."

Catherine smiled and shrugged. "That's okay, Vincent. It's good to know. Hey look, here we are!"

She pulled up to the front of his high rise apartment building.

"Wow! Nice building! What floor are you on?" she asked leaning over her steering wheel to stare up at his building.

"I'm on the 8th floor. Got a nice view up there. I'm in 808 if you ever visit me," he winked at her. Catherine felt herself blush.

"Got it, apartment 808. I'll have to take you up on that offer someday!" she laughed.

"Thanks again for the ride, Catherine." he smiled warmly at her before exiting her car. She watched as he walked away until his tall figure disappeared into the building's lobby. _He is so sexy._

A few minutes down the road, she heard a buzzing sound. She was at a stoplight so she picked up her phone, nothing. She heard the buzz again then looked down at the passenger side, nothing on the seat and yet she could still hear the buzzing.

 _What the hell?!_ She looked around her seat. Then she looked down on the floor of the passenger side. There was a cell phone buzzing from an incoming call. She picked up the phone but she obviously didn't know the code to unlock the screen. This isn't Gabe's phone, she thought as she looked closely at the phone. _This is Vincent's phone._

* * *

Vincent just finished brushing his teeth and was ready to go to bed. He pulled off his shirt, took off his jeans, and pulled on baggy sweatpants. He was about to lay down when he realized his cell phone wasn't in his jeans that he just folded up. He picked up his jeans and checked the pockets again. No phone. He looked around his bedroom, the bed, dresser, nightstand, floor. No phone. He checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room and dining room. No phone _. Shit._ He picked up the cordless landline phone and dialed his cell number thinking he could just listen for the buzzing of his cell. He walked around his apartment holding the cordless phone but didn't hear his cell phone buzzing anywhere.

"Shit!" he said loudly, hanging up the cordless phone. He looked between his couch cushions, under the couch and chairs, still no phone. He plopped down onto his couch, his head in his hands, trying to remember the last time he used his phone. _The bench in front of Alex's hotel. Damnit._ He sighed heavily and sat back, his head tilted up against the back of the couch, he stared up at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. He placed his hands over his closed eyes, fingers interlaced _. Fuck... I can't believe I left my phone on the fucking bench._

He sat there for a few seconds then got up to retrieve his cordless phone. He figured he would call the hotel and politely ask someone at the front desk if they could please check the bench out front for his cell phone. But first he'll try calling his cell again. He stood up, dialed his cell again, put the cordless to his ear and waited for the rings. He looked around, stilll no buzzing in his apartment. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He didn't bother looking through the peep hole and with the cordless still to his ear, he quickly opened the door almost irritated that someone would be knocking this late. His irritation immediately went away when he saw, standing in front of him, holding his buzzing cell phone, his beautiful muse.

 _Catherine._

He hung up the cordless and his cell stopped buzzing.

"Hi." she smiled, handing him his phone. "You seemed to have dropped this onto the floor of my car."

A huge smile spread across his handsome face as he gratefully took his cell from her. She noticed he was shirtless, wearing only sweatpants that sat very low on his waist, the top band of his briefs showing. _Wow._ She tried not to gawk at his muscular arms, chiseled chest, washboard abs, and his well-defined Adonis belt.

"Thanks so much, I was looking all over for it." He held the door open. "Please, come in."

"Uhh, okay." Catherine was a little hesitant. She didn't plan on actually coming into his apartment so it was a good thing she parked in the visitor's parking.

"Would you like something to drink?" Vincent asked, stepping closer to her.

She looked up at him, now feeling slightly nervous being this close to a half-naked Vincent. "Maybe a glass of water? Please?"

Vincent gave her that sexy grin of his and nodded. While he walked to his kitchen, which had a granite kitchen divider with metal bar stools tucked underneath separating the kitchen from the formal dining area, she looked around. His apartment had an open floor plan like her condo but smaller. The furnishings were sleek and modern, very clean-lined. She was going to stay close to the door so she wouldn't get too comfortable. It was late after all, almost midnight and she didn't want him to feel obligated to entertain her just because she brought him his cell.

"Here you go," Vincent handed her a tall glass of ice cold water.

"Thank you," she smiled and took a few gulps. "I definitely needed that."

"You're welcome." Vincent smiled at her. Earlier he was ready to go to sleep but now that Catherine was with him, inside his apartment, he was wide awake. He watched as Catherine took a few more sips of water, then gently placed the glass onto the granite bar and turned to face him. She looked so beautiful tonight. She always looked beautiful to him, and after being with her and Alex in the same place tonight, he realized there was no mistaking of who he wanted to be with. There was no mistaking his feelings. But he couldn't force her to feel the same as him. It had to be her choice... but that didn't mean he couldn't help her along the way...

"Well, I'd better get going. I know you have an early day tomorrow," she smiled trying to avoid eye contact with him but it was too late, she made the mistake of looking up into his warm eyes.

"Catherine," he stepped closer, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Yes?" she responded in almost a whisper. Her heart started to beat a little faster the closer he got to her, and he was getting real close. Feelings for him that she was struggling to suppress started marching to the forefront. She started to remember the embrace they shared. She wanted that embrace again.

"I just want you to know... if I were Gabe... I would never want to be in an open relationship with you." He was standing right in front of her now, looking down at her, staring deep into her eyes.

"You wouldn't?" she whispered softly, losing herself in his hypnotic gaze.

He slowly shook his head, "No..." He leaned in closer, their faces just inches apart. He whispered, his voice husky, "because I'd want you all to myself."


	8. Chapter 8

***** WARNING: This is rated M for mature audiences only. *****

 **A/N: Thank you fanfic friends for your reviews! Glad you are enjoying this story so far, so let's keep having fun with it. This is for you!**

 **FYI: This chapter is short because the next chapter (Chapter 9) will be much more detailed and explicit. So if that isn't your thing, then please enjoy this chapter and wait for Chapter 10!**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _"... because I'd want you all to myself."_

His words echoed in her mind, and the strength and intimacy of his gaze was overpowering, nearly unraveling her. Catherine was frozen in place, her body unwilling to move, her legs felt so weak that if he came any closer she was sure her knees would give out. Her heart was racing faster and faster, and she realized she was holding her breath _. Breathe, Cat.. breathe..._ He was standing so close to her that she could feel the heat emanating from his body. _His very sexy, strong, absolutely perfect body._ She wanted to reach out and touch every ridge, every outline of his muscles. She wanted him, needed him, and by the lustful look in his eyes she could tell he was yearning for her just as much.

She found her voice and quietly said, "...I ... I .. should probably leave..." her eyes still locked onto his gaze.

 _No_ , he already decided he wasn't going to let her go that easy, not without an honest effort on his part. If she truly wanted to leave then he wouldn't stop her, but he could sense her arousal for him and he was determined to fill her every desire. _Every desire._ He knew she was probably holding back because of Gabe, maybe even Alex, but Gabe was the one who told her they would have an open relationship. As far as Alex was concerned, if Vincent wanted to be with Alex, he would have never left her hotel room. He wasn't going to let this opportunity to be with Catherine pass him by. If tonight would be the only night he would ever have with her then he was going to make it the best night ever.

His right hand moved up to gently cup her face, his thumb barely brushing her cheek, his words came out in a gravelly whisper, "Is that what you want? To leave?"

Catherine closed her eyes, the feel of his strong large hand upon her face, his thumb along her cheek, his fingers lightly touching the side of her neck was electrifying. She looked up at him and slowly shook her head _no_. Her eyes moved to look at his succulent mouth then back to his piercing gaze, she asked in a breathy whisper, "... and you? What do you want?"

Vincent's jaw clenched then relaxed, he moistened his bottom lip, looked straight into her eyes and without any hesitation he answered, "You. I want. _You._ "

Catherine gasped slightly at his admission and felt her knees would buckle if she didn't hold onto something. She reached out and placed her hands at the sides of his lower waist, right above the waistband of his sweatpants. Vincent instantly closed his eyes at the feel of her soft touch on his bare skin, her delicate hands holding onto him. He opened his eyes and could see the same strong desire he was feeling mirrored in her eyes. He was yearning to feel her supple lips pressed against his. He needed to taste her, touch her, and feel every part of her. His right hand moved from her face to the back of her neck, tenderly pulling her closer, their lips just a breath away. Catherine's heart was racing, her hands moved a little further up along his sides and instinctively her lips parted. That was all the cue Vincent needed to close the gap between them. An intense heat rushed through both of them as he pressed his first kiss onto her soft pillowy lips... _even his lips are strong..._ His kiss was sweet, sincere, intoxicating, and she pressed her lips back against his. Their tender kiss lasted only but a few seconds, then their lips parted, the sides of their noses brushed against each other lovingly. Vincent gently leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling back slightly to look at her. Catherine slowly opened her eyes.

His voice raspy, he whispered, "Tell me to stop, and I will."

Catherine swallowed, then boldly moved her right hand up his spectacular torso. Vincent closed his eyes, her touch further igniting the desire raging beneath his surface. Her fingers glided over the ridges of his taut lower abs, his wide muscular chest, his solid broad shoulder, then finally she rested her hand behind his neck. He looked down at her, his lids heavy with desire. She looked into his eyes and whispered back without the slightest hint of doubt, "No, Vincent... don't stop."

Immediately, Vincent wrapped his left arm around Catherine, his hand splayed at her waist, he pulled her body close to him and this time he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Catherine laced her fingers through his hair, her lips pressed back against his with equal fervor. She felt his tongue lave across her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him, hungry to taste him. Heat rushed though her body as their tongues finally met, gently at first, tasting and caressing in a slow dance, slowly building up the tempo. The feel of Vincent's tongue in her mouth rocked her to her core and she wanted him to know just how hungry she was for him. Catherine pushed her hand down on the back of his head, deepening their kiss. Vincent groaned as she sucked on his tongue, she could feel his hand cup the back of her head, his fingers tangle into her hair, while his other hand moved from the indent of her waist to the curve of her hip, his fingers pressing into her. She tilted her head to give him better access to her mouth, their tongues continuing their dance, swirling and twisting. He sucked her tender lower lip into his mouth, his tongue pressing against it as his teeth gently raked it. Catherine let out a small moan, her anxiousness to have more of him becoming unbearable. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, letting him suck it , then pulling back only to suck his delicious tongue deep into her mouth until finally Vincent broke their kiss, both of them panting and breathless, he growled, "I need you out of this dress." In one swift motion, he easily scooped her up into his strong arms and before Catherine could catch her breath, he covered her mouth with his and carried her into his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

***** WARNING: Contains adult content. This is rated M for ADULT audiences only, and contains vulgar language and explicit sexual content. *****

 **A/N:** Thank you fanfic friends for enjoying this story with me. I will try and update when I can but it may take a couple of weeks before the next chapter is out. This story will be completed in a couple of more chapters.

 **CHAPTER 9**

Catherine had one arm wrapped around Vincent's broad shoulders, her other hand at the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair as they continued their passionate kissing. The feel of his strong arms holding her, carrying her effortlessly down the hall, his clean-smelling masculine fragrance filling her nostrils, his warm breath mingling with hers, his delicious tongue in her mouth as they kissed deeply, and the sight of him concentrating only on her (yes, she opened her eyes for a second to look at his closed eyes and expression of his eyebrows as they kissed) was overwhelming her senses and yet she wanted more.

Feelings and emotions unfamiliar to Vincent rushed through him like wildfire, his body hypersensitive to her slightest touch, moan, whimper. He was filled with a spectacular desire to fulfill her every want and her every need - whether emotional, mental, or physical. He wanted to fulfill it all. He wanted to give her everything. He took a gamble when he leaned in to give her that first kiss and when she didn't slap him but instead returned the kiss, he was confident that she was indeed feeling the same for him that he was feeling for her.

Only moments ago, Vincent had to fight the very strong urge to undress her right there in his livingroom, but now he felt enough in control that he would be able restrain himself. He didn't want to make this night about his needs. He wanted this night for Catherine. He wanted her to feel cherished, something he felt she wasn't getting from Gabe. He was going to show her exactly how he would worship her if she were his lady.

They reached his dimly lit bedroom and Vincent gently let Catherine down onto her feet. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, a million thoughts running through their minds. Vincent had his hands on her waist but when Catherine took a small step back from him, he let his arms fall to his side, allowing her her moment to look at him, in whatever way she wanted, however long she wanted. Her gaze followed her hands as she moved them slowly up along his muscular arms, to the top of his strong broad shoulders, down to his wide chest, to his sculpted abs where her fingers then gently traced along the ridges of his six pack, until finally she rested her hands on his waist, her thumbs on his v-lines. She was in complete awe of his tall and solid physique and knew that his legs would be just as magnificent. Vincent moved closer to her and gently cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at his handsome face but she was still in a daze from everything that's happened so far - from his admittance to wanting her, their deep passionate kissing, admiring his body with her hands, and now just knowing that her dreams about being with him in the most intimate of ways imagineable were about to materialize.

"Hey," he whispered in that soothing, naturally raspy voice of his. "Are you okay with this? With us?"

"Yes. Definitely, yes." Catherine nodded with a smile.

Vincent moistened his lower lip and smiled back, then lowered his face closer to hers, his hands still cupping her face. Catherine closed her eyes and leaned in towards him, her lips parted, anxious to feel his kiss again. She felt his lips brush lightly against hers, and the tip of his tongue caress the sensitive inner area of her upper lip. Catherine flicked her tongue against his before pulling his lower lip into her mouth. He let her suck on his lip for a moment before pushing his tongue into her mouth. Once again, an inferno of heat rushed through them as their mouths pressed hungrily against each other, tongues swirling, dancing, teeth gently nipping. Catherine's quiet moans further ignited Vincent's hunger for her, and Vincent's groans gave Catherine the confidence to assert herself even more. Vincent moved one hand to cradle the back of her head, his other hand moved down the side of her neck then stopped at the top of her shoulder, his thumb brushing the strap of her dress. Catherine pressed her body against his, fully aware of where his hands moved and losing herself in his touch. Vincent broke away from their kiss, leaving Catherine panting for air. She could feel the warmth of his breath as his lips brushed lightly along her jaw, and she pressed her fingers into his back as he gently sucked her ear lobe then traced the edge of her ear with the tip of his tongue. She tilted her head back as he rained sweet kisses along the side of her neck, and she let out another quiet moan as he licked the tender pulse point at the bottom of her neck then nipped gently at it. His lips brushed lightly along the top of her shoulder and when he got to her dress strap, he hooked his thumb underneath and slipped it off her shoulder replacing it with a kiss. Catherine's breaths were getting heavier as she felt his soft lips brush back along the top of her shoulder, over her throat, and to the opposite side of her neck where his mouth lingered over the pulse point there then gently nibbled and sucked on it before continuing along the top of that shoulder. His hand that was cradling her neck now moved down her neck to this shoulder, his thumb hooking underneath this side's dress strap pulling it slowly off her shoulder, leaving a heated trail of kisses along the way. Catherine moaned quietly, her hands moving up his back as he continued his slow tender kisses along her collarbone then moving even lower, the tip of his tongue lightly tracing across her decolletage.

"Mmmm...Vincent... please... undress me..."

 _Jeezus, I want her so bad_ , Vincent thought after hearing her breathy plea. He pressed his hip into her.

"Catherine," he gently raked his smooth lips up her neck leaving light kisses along the way.

"Yes..?" she whispered. She felt his warm breath as his lips brushed against her ear sending shivers throughout her body.

He whispered softly, "I've been undressing you all evening..."

The thought of him imagining her naked all night made Catherine hot. She remembered when she caught him looking at her in the Pub _... so he was undressing me with his eyes_... As soon as Vincent's mouth reached her jawline, Catherine turned her head and pressed her open mouth against his, pushing her tongue in to meet his. Vincent groaned with pleasure at her aggressive kiss, his hands moved up along the front of her bustier dress, pressing his large palms against her breasts for a brief moment before moving his hands to both sides of her face. He could feel the hunger in her kiss, the way her tongue moved with his , the way she sucked his tongue into her sweet mouth, the way she pulled and nipped at his lower lip. He returned her kiss with the same ferocious hunger, his need to taste more of her crumbling his restraint. He took a step forward and she backed into his dresser. Vincent leaned his body against hers and she could feel his large hard bulge pressing against her, intensifying the heat already consuming her body. She moaned into his mouth as his hands moved down her neck, over her soft bare shoulders, to the back of her dress. He expertly unhooked the small clip at the top then slowly slid the zipper down its entire length. The back of her dress now open, Vincent slid one hand in to palm the small of her back, then slowly moved his hand upwards along her spine... _Jeezus, her skin is so soft_...He figured because of the style dress she was wearing that she would be sans bra and to his delight, he was right.

Catherine's skin tingled at the feel of Vincent's hand moving slowly up her bare back, his other hand gripping the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as they kissed deeply, hungrily exploring each other's mouth with their tongues, kisses so raw and intense that neither of them had ever experienced with another before. Vincent broke away from her mouth, both of them panting breathlessly. His heavy lidded warm eyes stared deep into her passion filled eyes, his voice husky he said, "Let me worship you."

Still breathless and unable to speak, Catherine just nodded her consent. Vincent leaned back away from her and she sighed at the loss of no longer feeling his body pressed against hers. Instinctively she placed her hands to her chest to keep her dress from falling, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Slightly confused, Vincent cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "Do you not know how beautiful you are?" Catherine shook her head no. Vincent moved his face closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Then I'll have to show you."

He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her a couple of steps next to the side of the dresser, then turned her to face the oversized full length mirror leaning against the wall. Though his room was dimly lit, she could still see their reflections clearly. She observed the straps of her now unzipped dress hanging off of her shoulders where Vincent had pulled them down, her hands clutched at her chest to keep her dress from falling, her feet still wearing her 4-inch Louboutin peep toe pumps, and her tall, half-naked statuesque muscular Vincent standing closely behind her, his large hands holding her small waist. He was looking at her reflection in the mirror as well, and she could clearly see his desire for her etched in his handsome face. Their eyes locked onto each other in the mirror, he leaned in and whispered, "Keep your eyes on the mirror."

"Okay," she quietly whispered back.

She watched as Vincent placed his hands over the tops of her arms, each of his thumbs underneath the dress straps that were hanging off of her shoulders. She watched as he lowered his head and nuzzled the side of her neck, the feel of his warm breath and soft lips on her skin sent shivers up her spine. Catherine felt a sense of eroticism being able to feel his touch and watch him at the same time, her body a bundle of nerves anxiously waiting for the next scene to unfold. His kisses moved up her neck and she tilted her head back as he gently nibbled her ear lobe.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his raspy voice soft and low. His voice alone could unravel her.

"Yes," Catherine nodded, "I trust you."

"Okay... put your hands down."

She watched as he straightened himself up, his hands still holding her arms, his eyes keeping contact with hers in the mirror. Without hesitation, Catherine did as she was told and moved her hands away from her chest, her arms were now down at her sides, the front of her bustier was loose since Vincent unzipped her dress but his thumbs were still underneath the dress straps essentially keeping her dress from falling. She kept her eyes locked onto his in the mirror, her heart began to beat faster, her breath caught in her throat. Vincent gently kissed the top of her head, he sensed she was a little nervous.

"I've seen a lot of beautiful women in my life, Catherine. But you..." Vincent paused being sure not to break their eye contact. "... you are by far the the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Ever."

Catherine felt herself blushing and quietly said, "And you're not just saying that?" looking at him in the mirror.

Vincent slowly shook his head, "No... I've felt this way about you since the first day I met you." He saw her bite her bottom lip, and his lids grew heavy with passion at the thought of taking her kiss-swollen lip into his mouth and tenderly nipping it with his teeth. So in tune with each other already, Catherine could feel his desire for her in just his gaze alone. She felt a wave of anxiousness wash over her and was completely ready for whatever he wanted to do with her. She leaned her head back against his muscular chest keeping her eyes on their reflection in the mirror and boldly said, "Show me, Vincent. Show me how you feel about me."

A sexy grin appeared on Vincent's face, he lowered his head, his mouth near her ear and he whispered, "I will."

Catherine bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she watched his thumbs hook her dress straps and felt his strong warm hands move slowly down her arms, her dress beginning to slip away from her body.

Vincent's eyes were glued on Catherine's reflection as she watched him undress her. He could see in her expression that she was thoroughly aroused by having the ability to watch him and feel his touch at the same time, and by his already stiff member bulging in his briefs there was no doubt he was just as aroused. As her dress slipped down her front, Vincent had to take in a breath to maintain his control, he then continued to pull her dress further down and finally exposed what he had been yearning to see - her perfectly shaped breasts and her smooth soft nipples beckoning for his touch. Vincent moistened his lower lip as he stared for a moment, fighting the incredible urge to quickly turn her around and devour her breasts. Catherine sensing him pause, moaned quietly, "Don't stop, Vincent... please..."

Immediately, he let go of her straps and her dress fell completely to the floor. He let out a breath as he stared at her gorgeous reflection, wearing nothing but her black lace panty and stiletto pumps. He glanced at her backside and smiled a sexy grin at the realization her slinky lace panty was a thong. He bit his bottom lip at the sight of her luscious round bottom and he knew he would sink his teeth into those cheeks before the night was over.

The way Vincent was looking at Catherine with such an intense hunger in his eyes made her feel extremely sexy and made her feel even more hungry for him. Catherine placed her hands over the tops of his. She loved how his large strong hands made her feel secure, protected. She laced her fingers between his and brought them to her sides, slowly moving them up the curves of her hips, all while intently watching their reflection in the mirror. Vincent closed his eyes for a moment at the feel of her small hands and slender fingers tenderly entwined with his. He lowered his head but kept his face foward, his eyes constantly on her and whispered softly in her ear, "Do you see how beautiful you are?" then he kissed the side of her neck lovingly before looking back towards their reflection.

"Yes..." Catherine whispered and nodded. Vincent was standing right behind her, she let go of his hands and moved her arms down and behind her, placing her hands at the outsides of his legs and gently clutched the material of his sweatpants.

Catherine kept her eyes on their reflection, reveling in the sight of him feeling her body and the warmth of his touch. Vincent pressed his fingers into her incredibly soft skin as he moved his hands slowly over her body, he gently squeezed her hips pulling her body against his. Catherine arched her back as his hands moved to her inner thighs, so close to where she badly needed to feel his touch but instead he then moved his hands up her thighs, to her lower belly. Catherine let out a moan as he pressed the width of his body against hers, she could feel his impressive hard bulge against her rear. Catherine gripped the sides of his legs as Vincent moved his hands up her rib cage...

Vincent was breathing heavy, "You really are so damn beautiful..."

Catherine made eye contact with Vincent in the mirror. She watched him moisten his succulent mouth as his hands moved up to finally cup her aching breasts. They fit perfectly in his large hands.

"Ohh... Vincent.." she whispered, her voice breathy, her core pulsing as he squeezed her breasts, massaging them ever so slowly, gently at first, then harder, plumping them in his strong hands, his thumbs rubbing back and forth over her smooth nipples. She pushed her rear against his hardness. No longer able to restrain himself, Vincent immediately broke eye contact and stepped in front of her, covering her mouth with his, his tongue pushing into her mouth. They kissed deeply before he broke the kiss, panting heavy.

"I want you, Catherine... I want you so fucking bad."

"Show me, Vincent... " Catherine, breathless, answered back "... show me how bad you want me."

Vincent lowered his head and took one of her breasts in his hot mouth, his hand on her other breast squeezing hard. Catherine pushed her chest forward, one of her hands on his shoulder, her other hand gripping the hair on the back of his head, urging him on to take more of her breast flesh into his mouth to which he complied, opening his mouth wider and taking in as much of her breast as he could suck on. She moaned at the feel of his hot mouth on her, his teeth gently raking her skin, his tongue licking and flicking at her now hardened nipple. Catherine bit her lower lip as he gave the same attention to her other breast. Being able to watch Vincent in the mirror as he devoured and played with her breasts, she was getting so wet, she was sure her panty was soaked through. He squeezed and sucked her breasts so hard that she had no doubt they would feel sore in the morning. When he let go, the absence of his hands and mouth on her breasts made her moan in disappointment. He held her waist and rained kisses up her chest and neck. He kissed her passionately and his hands moved down her back. Catherine moaned into his mouth as his large strong hands grabbed her ass, squeezing her cheeks before he easily lifted her petite body up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist kicking off her heels while doing so, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and her hands held onto the back of his head as they kissed. Vincent sat her down onto the edge of his dresser. It was the perfect height. Catherine placed her palms down onto the dresser to give her leverage as Vincent leaned into her, kissing her deeply. Her heart raced as she felt his hands on her breasts again, pushing them together, his thumbs and forefingers pinching her nipples. Then his hands moved down her sides, gripping her waist for a moment before moving down to her hips, his thumbs now hooking underneath the band of her panty.

"Lift your ass up," his sexy raspy voice whispered into her mouth in between kisses. Catherine obeyed, her heart racing, anxious for what he was going to do next. She pressed down on her palms and lifted herself up from the dresser for just a second and it took half that time for Vincent to pull her lacy thong down her legs and toss it to the floor. Immediately, he snaked his left arm around her waist and covered her mouth with his again.

 _I could kiss him all night,_ she thought.. She felt his right hand slowly moving up over her thigh. Waves of heat washed over her the closer he got to where she desperately needed to feel his touch. Vincent broke away from their kissing to look at her. His eyes so full of passion, need, lust and want for her. She knew her eyes mirrored the same to him. She watched as his gaze moved from her passion-filled eyes, to her kiss-swollen mouth, to her shapely plumped breasts, to her small flat stomach, to her now fully exposed sex. He moistened his lips, his gaze moved slowly back up her body to stare deep into her eyes again.

"Keep your eyes on mine. Don't look away." he commanded.

"Okay," Catherine nodded obediently.

His right hand continued its way slowly up the rest of her thigh, up to her waist, over her lower belly, then with his fingers pointed downward, he moved his hand lower... and lower. Her breath hitched as his palm finally met with her hot sex, pressing against her. Catherine's lids grew heavy at the feel of his large, strong hand between her legs. She didn't break their gaze, as difficult as it was, and she could see the lust in his eyes growing.

"You like that?" he whispered, his voice husky, his palm slowly rubbing against her crotch.

"Yes..."

"And this, do you like this..." he moved his palm up and this time, his middle finger brushed down the outer length of her aching slit. He really didn't have to ask because by the heat and moisture her body was giving off, he knew she liked exactly everything he was doing but he thoroughly enjoyed hearing her say it.

"...unh.. yes..." she quietly moaned. His slow advances were a painful sweet torture. She kept her eyes on his and bit her lower lip, arching her back and pushing her chest out as his finger slid up her slit.

 _Jeezus,_ Vincent thought _._ He wanted her so bad, and there was nothing he wanted more than to take out his rock hard erection, spread her legs wide, and thrust himself into her, but he didn't want to rush this experience with Catherine. She wasn't a one-night stand to him. She was everything and so much more to him and tonight might be the only chance he could physically show her just how much he adored her.

"And this... " Vincent paused, his voice breathy, "... do you like this..." His finger now moved in between her swollen folds, moving down her completely wet slit, then back up using two fingers this time. His fingers slowly circled the sensitive tissue surrounding her now engorged bud. _She's so fucking wet._ Her body writhed with anxious anticipation and he kept his eyes locked onto hers. He wanted to watch her every reaction as he pleasured her, and he enjoyed hearing every little moan he was causing her to have.

"... yes, Vincent... oh god... yes..."

Catherine was trying desperately to not break their gaze as Vincent's fingers pleasured her. Her nerves on edge and her core pulsed with an extreme desire for him, screaming to be filled. Vincent's body was getting impatient, his physical need to be inside her was overwhelming. He had to hold back, he didn't want her to ever forget this night and everything he was about to do with her, so he ignored his urges but that made him move his fingers faster. He stared deep in her eyes and watched her expression as her lids grew heavier, her sweet mouth would open to let little breathless moans escape. His fingers were covered in her juices. He continued to rub up and down her slit, circle and rub her engorged pearl over and over again, faster and faster. Catherine was reaching her peak and he could tell by the look in her eyes and the expression on her face she was about to come.

"Yeah, baby... keep your eyes on me..." he commanded. Catherine nodded and grabbed his shoulder with one of her hands, gripping hard. ( _She also liked that he called her 'baby'.)_

"Oh god, Vincent... oh god..." she moaned, her body writhed against his merciless fingers, her legs pressed against his sides, her feet pointed and toes curling as instense pressure built up inside her, ready to explode.

"Yeah, baby... yeah..." he groaned through gritted teeth, moving his fingers faster and faster, rubbing and circling and pressing _. She's so fucking hot._

Catherine felt herself reaching her peak, intense heat rushing through her, without breaking their gaze and staring deep into the depths of his eyes, she erupted in orgasm. "Yes baby, oh yes baby... YES!"

To watch Catherine come apart by his hand, completely giving herself while she stared deep into his eyes as she reached climax was incredible for Vincent. He broke their stare and kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. His arms wrapped around her holding her tightly against him, and she wrapped her legs around him, her body still shaking from her orgasm.

He lifted her off the dresser and moved just a few steps to his bed where he gently laid her down. He was on top of her, leaning his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her. He kissed her softly, his mouth hovered over hers.

"Catherine..." he whispered against her lips. " I need to taste you."

"Vincent, I'm not ready - "

He silenced her with a kiss on her lips before he proceeded to move lower down her body, kissing her neck, her chest, her breasts, her lower belly. She arched her back, the center of her sex still quivering yet anxious to feel his kiss. She watched as he moved his head lower. His large hands splayed over each of her inner thighs keeping her legs spread for him, exposing her pink flesh to him, he gave no warning and dove his mouth right in.

"Oh god, VINCENT!" Catherine shrieked, not fully prepared for him to go down on her so quickly. Her hands grasped his head, her fingers gently gripping his hair, she threw her head back against the pillow as his mouth covered her swollen folds and his tongue lapped away at her slit.

Catherine kept her eyes closed, concentrating on the feel of Vincent's mouth on her lower lips, his tongue licking up and down her slit, slowly circling her engorged nub then flicking at it.

"You taste so fucking good..." Vincent groaned against her, thoroughly enjoying every shudder of hers, every whimper, and every breathless moan escaping her beautiful lips as he pleasured her.

"Oh.. Vincent.. unhh..." she whimpered, her body gyrating against his tongue and his mouth.

"Mmmm..." he murmured into her, the vibrations of his voice sending shivers through her body as he drank her sweet nectar. He was comitting her scent, her taste, her every sound and movement to his memory. Yes, if tonight would be their one and only night together, he wanted to atleast relive this moment in his mind.

Catherine pulled gently at his hair, her body writhed under the delicious torment of his sweet mouth and his very talented tongue. She had been intimate with very few men (you could count them on one hand and not use all your fingers) and although they had given her oral pleasure as well, they were nowhere near the level that Vincent was showering her with. None of them were anywhere near the incredible intensity that she was experiencing with Vincent tonight. It was as if he knew her body better than herself. He expertly hit every sensual nerve in her, nerves she wasn't aware she had and she was feeling things she had never felt before. The feel of his mouth devouring her sex, his tongue exploring every fold and ridge, and the undivided attention and concentration he put in pleasuring her was completely overwhelming.

"Ohh.. Vincent... " she moaned, waves of heat coursing through her body as she felt herself coming closer and closer to another climax. Her thighs pushed against his hands, his fingers tightened in response, keeping her legs in place. Vincent could feel her tensing against his mouth, her engorged pearl super sensitive and she was ready to come. He moved one of his hands over her lower belly, then lower, his thumb now circling her clit. _Oh my gawd, oh my gawd..._ spun through Catherine's mind, unable to find her own vocal chords as her breath was catching in her throat.

"I need to taste more of you," Vincent groaned and dipped his tongue into her hot wet center. Catherine's mouth opened but only moans, whimpers and broken breaths would come out. Gripping his hair, she moved with his mouth, against his mouth, her back arching then sinking into the bed. She was spinning in pleasure from the center of her being to the tips of her fingers, toes and the top of her head. She lifted her hips as pressure built up inside her more and more as Vincent tongued her, his thumb pressing down and rubbing her sensitive swollen nub faster and faster and faster. Her eyes closed, the pleasure sensations invading every nerve in her body and she flung her head back as she finally reached her incredible climax and released the build up of pressure all at once.

"UNHHHH!" she moaned loudly, her body shuddering all over, her legs shaking. Vincent pressed his tongue flat against her sex, moving upwards along her slit in long strokes, feeling her quiver against his tongue. His own body was on edge, his nerves on fire, impatiently waiting to enter her and finally unite their bodies as one.

"Vincent..." she whispered breathlessly. She needed to feel him inside of her, deep inside of her. "... I want you..."

Vincent kissed both of her inner thighs sweetly before climbing up to hover over her. He covered her mouth gently with his, she kissed back, tasting herself on his tongue, breathing in her own fragrance that enveloped his delicious mouth. Breaking away from their kiss, his voice husky, he whispered, "I want you, too... so bad."

He slid off the bed, then removed his sweatpants and boxer briefs. Catherine's jaw dropped at the sight of Vincent standing completely naked at the foot of the bed. The dim lighting in his room accentuated his gorgeous, well-defined muscles, every ridge and ripple came to life with each of his movements. He was extremely well-built from head to toe, as if carved from the gods themselves, including his gloriously sized and very erect member. Catherine nervously bit her lower lip wondering if she would even be able to fit that huge of a man inside of her. He looked about nine inches long and as thick as her wrist, if not thicker. Vincent gave her a sexy grin before climbing back into the bed, his strong arms holding his weight as he hovered over her. Catherine slid her hands up along his sides then held onto his muscular back, her body starting to tense, her legs tightened. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of his incredible size.

"What?" he asked, his sexy grin still accenting his very handsome face.

"I... I've never..." Catherine couldn't find the words, "... you're just... so... huge."

Vincent moistened his lips and smiled at her again. He lowered himself so that he was now leaning on his forearms, then leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry," Vincent whispered, "I promise to go slow."

He brushed his lips against hers and kissed her tenderly, then pressed his forehead gently against hers before pulling up to look into her eyes. Catherine smiled. She could see the passion and strong desire for her in his eyes. Vincent nestled himself between her legs, rubbing the length of his hardness along her very wet slit. She could feel the velvety smooth skin of his long thick shaft rubbing against her heat. He was lubing the entire length of himself with her juices. Her core was pulsing, aching to be filled, her legs relaxed and she lifted her hips upwards, grinding against him. He lowered his head, kissing her neck, then sucked each of her breasts before moving his kisses back up to her waiting mouth. As they kissed deeply, Vincent took hold of his thick shaft and rubbed the tip of his erection along her swollen folds. Catherine moaned into his mouth, wanting more. He responded by circling and pressing her sensitive hard nub with the tip of his fat head, then sliding it up and down her slippery folds, making her even more wet.

"Uhnn..." she moaned, lifting her hips. Vincent continued to rub his lower head up and down her wetness but never pushing into where her body was aching to be filled.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered staring passionately into her eyes. She held his gaze then felt him slowly push his thick mushroom head between her very wet folds and into her entrance. Catherine gasped. He was only a couple of inches in and was already meeting much resistance.

"You okay?" he muttered, concerned, his brows furrowed, jaw clenched.

"Yes," she breathlessly answered, "... don't stop..."

He pulls out then gently pushes back in a couple of more inches this time. Catherine's heart was racing, her body on fire. His first penetration was painful, the second was just as much but it was a sweet pain, and each time he pulled out, she yearned to feel him again. He pulls out again, then very slowly, inch by inch, pushes his entire length into her, stretching her, then settling inside her and allowing her body to adjust to his huge length and thickness.

"Oh gawd, Vincent..." she moaned at the feel of his huge hardness filling her completely. Vincent smothered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. She broke from his kiss and lifted her head to kiss his neck, her hands gripping his back. Vincent could feel her core quiver around him, her smooth velvety soft inner walls squeezing his hardness, clenching him tightly.

"Jeezus, Catherine..." he groans into her neck. _She's so fucking tight..._

Vincent slides halfway out, then pushes slowly back into her, developing a steady rhythm. He softly kisses along her neck, her jaw, and behind her ear as he slowly pushes in and out of her over and over again. Her breath escapes her at the depth he can reach inside of her. She's never had any man fill her this way. Her body now familiar with him, she begins to raise her hips each time he pushes into her, meeting him measure for measure. His kisses reach her lips and their tongues meet, swirling and dancing passionately, his muscular chest presses against her breasts. Moaning and gasping, she digs her fingers into his back as his thrusts quicken, their breathing more rapid as their mouths devour each other, she brings her legs up higher, tightening them around his waist.

"Damn, baby... you feel so fucking _good_ , " he grunts into her mouth, thrusting his cock deep and hard into her.

"Unhh... Vincent... yes..." she whimpered in between kisses, her hands holding onto his broad strong shoulders, her fingers gripping into him.

Their bodies rocked back and forth together in complete unison, pushing and pulling, grinding harder and harder, their physical connection full of intense and unrelenting passion.

"Oh, Catherine..." Vincent groaned, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Catherine whimpered, her head pressing back against the pillow. Vincent's thrusts were even more relentless, his cock devouring her tight wet softness with unforgiving hunger, his masculine demand claiming possession of her. She can feel the base of his thickness rubbing hard against her swollen nub each and every time he pushes into her, over and over and over again. She digs her fingernails along his back, her body extremely close to climax, her breathing more rapid.

"Oh god, Vincent... I'm coming...!"

His large muscular frame overpowering her petite body, he grunts before thrusting into her harder and harder, faster and faster, pushing her over the edge of release, wave after wave of pure ecstasy floods through her entire body and she screams Vincent's name out loud as she comes violently around his shaft. Her tight inner walls convulsing around his thickness, his cock swells even larger and he drives his entire length to the hilt, deep and hard into her for a few more thrusts until he finds his own powerful climax. He lets out a guttural groan and pulls out of her at the last second, immediately releasing a stream of his hot seed onto her lower belly.

Catherine releases her legs from his waist, her arms holding onto the sides of his back, he settles his weight on top of her, both of them panting. Realizing he doesn't want to crush her, he leans on his forearms, hovering over her.

"Catherine..." he whispers her name, looking down into her beautiful, flushed face. His breathing slows down.

"Vincent... that was..." she smiles sweetly, still breathless, her lids heavy from their intense lovemaking. "... that was so amazing."

He leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Don't move. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she nods, barely any strength to speak more than a whisper.

Vincent gets up from the bed and walks into his bathroom. She can hear water running. Catherine doesn't move an inch but was perfectly content to stay put since she couldn't move her tired legs if she wanted to. Her body was still coming down from having multiple orgasms. She closes her eyes but not before watching Vincent get up from the bed. She could stare at his naked well-built body all day. He definitely put in time at the gym working all his muscles, including his legs. Then ofcourse, there was his still semi-erect member. _Wow,_ she thought, _even semi-hard, he's still bigger than any of the men I've ever been with. Amazing._

After a minute, Vincent slides back into the bed beside her. She opens her eyes. He was laying on his side, leaning on one of his arms, his other hand holding a washcloth.

"Sorry about that," he grinned sheepishly, then begins gently wiping her entire lower belly with the very warm washcloth.

Catherine couldn't help but smile. "Oh... that. It's okay but thank you."

When he was done, he put the washcloth away and slid back into bed next to her, laying on his back.

"Come here," he whispers. Catherine scoots next to him, he puts his arm around her and she lays her arm over him, her hand resting on his chest. Her body was completely spent.

"Are you okay?" he whispered softly, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes... so much more than okay..." she whispered quietly. She was exhausted. She felt completely comfortable and completely relaxed. She had never felt so fulfilled, so worshipped, so _cherished_ physically with any other man before Vincent. She snuggled closer to him. She easily begins to drift asleep.

"Sleep well, Catherine." Vincent smiles and kisses the top of her head once more before holding her closer. Feeling complete and in each other's arms, they both quickly fall into a quiet and peaceful slumber. 

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What the hell?" Catherine woke to the quiet beeping of Vincent's alarm clock going off. She leaned over and switched it off. The soft morning light was spilling into his bedroom. The time was 7:00am. She looked around and realized Vincent was already gone. _Ugh. That's right. He had to be at the studio by 5:00am this morning. Gawd, he must be exhausted._

Sitting up in his bed, she smiled thinking about last night. Normally a light sleeper, she didn't hear Vincent get up this morning at all. _He definitely wore me out._ She smiled again.

She got up and quickly made his bed, then went to the bathroom to freshen up. There was a folded towel on the bathroom counter with a new toothbrush on top of it, along with a note from Vincent.

 _Good morning, Beautiful. I didn't want to wake you before I left, and I wasn't sure what time to set the alarm for but I remembered you didn't have to be at the studio til 9am. Here's a towel and toothbrush if you need them. I'll be thinking of you._

 _Vincent_

 _PS - You make extremely cute noises when you sleep. Ha ha._

Catherine couldn't help but smile, but she was definitely going to have to ask him about the noise thing. _I don't make noises when I sleep! I'm sure I don't!_ She put some of his toothpaste onto the toothbrush he left for her and brushed her teeth, then washed the remnants of makeup off her face. She put her dress back on but couldn't find her panty.

"Oh god." she looked around, "Where the hell is it?"

She looked in the bed, under the bed, around the dresser but still couldn't find it. _What the hell?_ If she wanted to get home, shower, and beat rush hour traffic to get to work on time she had to leave now.

"Screw it." She decided. _I'll ask Vincent to give it to me when he finds it._ She pulled on her shoes and left his apartment hoping not to run into anyone on her walk of shame.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun. I do not own the characters nor any referenced script/scene from CW's Beauty and the Beast. I do not make any profit from this story. This is purely for fun only.**

 **** WARNING: Contains adult content. This is rated M for adult audiences only, and may contain vulgar language and sexual content. ****

 **CHAPTER 10**

"Alright Vincent," the lead special FX artist, Glen, was finishing up on the prosthetic covering Vincent's face as Vincent sat quietly to allow the mix to set. "We're gonna have to ask you to chill in this chair for a couple of more hours. You can get up and move around if you want, but move slowly so nothing shifts. Or you can just recline and take a nap."

Vincent nodded and through gritted teeth said, "I'll take a nap."

Glen laughed and patted Vincent's shoulder, "Go for it! I'll be right back, dude."

Vincent nodded slowly and closed his eyes. He could definitely use a nap right now. The first thought that came to his mind was of Catherine. How peaceful she looked sleeping in his arms. He didn't want to leave her side this morning but he quietly got up from the bed, took his shower, and got ready all while she slept soundly in his bed. He kissed her gently on her lips before leaving and for a brief sad moment, he wondered if that might be the last time he would be able to kiss her outside of whatever the show would demand of them in the future. He thought about them being together last night and he wondered if she woke up regretting anything. He decided he wasn't going to push anything with her, he would keep the ball in her court, he didn't want to pressure her. After all, she was still in a relationship with Gabe. _Damn, he's not a bad guy, either... but there's something about that guy... and why would he want to be in an open relationship with her.. is he crazy?!_ Vincent and Catherine weren't on the schedule to shoot any scenes together today but they both had a long day ahead. Maybe they'll run into each other but it was highly unlikely. Then Vincent remembered Alex, he would need to see her right after work to spend time with her before she leaves for California _. Damn._

* * *

"So... last night wasn't so terrible, huh?" Tess asked Catherine as they settled into hair and makeup. Catherine hadn't told Tess anything about what happened after leaving the Pub and was debating whether she should. _Maybe later._

"Yeah, it was great!" Catherine smiled, almost blushing thinking about Vincent. "It was definitely a lot of fun!"

"Hmmm..." Tess looked at Catherine suspiciously. "Well, I'm glad you're obviously over the whole 'meeting Alex' thing then."

"Yep," Catherine nodded. "Totally."

"How much longer did you guys stay out after Joe and I left?"

"Not very long at all. We pretty much left right after you guys. Gabe and I dropped Alex and Vincent off at her hotel."

Tess raised her brows and looked at Catherine. "Oh, reeaally?"

"Yep, it was on the way to Gabe's place."

"Well, I bet they rocked that hotel last night," Tess smirked, looking at herself in the mirror.

Catherine took in a breath and bit her lip. Tess looked at her and touched Cat's arm.

"I'm sorry, Cat, I was just kidding. But hey, you are okay with Vincent and Alex, right? I mean after what we talked about at the bar last night... no more blurred lines, right?"

"Yeah, ofcourse!" Cat nodded. _Maybe I won't tell Tess after all._ "Let's just focus on the pilot and having fun." She looked over at Tess and gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's my girl!" Tess laughed and they continued on with the make-up artists and stylists.

* * *

Vincent's work day ended a little after seven in the evening. After working with the special FX guys and removing the mask they made, he shot several scenes that didn't require the beast mask. They shot the scene of Ryan as a resident doctor in the hospital when his brothers were in the Towers, and the intro scene of him getting the booster shots in the military, as well as the shot of when Ryan was a soldier hiding to escape the military's order to destroy the soldiers that were part of the Muirfield experiments.

He responded to an earlier text from Alex and let her know that he was leaving the studio and on his way home. He told her he'd pick her up at her hotel after he washed the day away. To his surprise when he walked into his apartment building, Alex was seated in the lobby waiting for him.

"Hey!" she smiled and ran up to him, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey," he smiled and hugged her back, then let go to look at her. "I thought I told you that I'd pick you up at your hotel?"

Alex shrugged, smiling. "I know, but I got tired of waiting."

"Well then, come on up. I'd still like to wash up real quick and change."

"Okay! Then we can go and grab some dinner. I'm starving!" she hooked her arm around his as they walked towards the elevators and went up to his apartment.

As soon as they stepped into his place, he turned the lights in the livingroom on.

"Alex, I'll be real quick. You can turn on the telly if you'd like. Here," he handed her the remote.

"Okay," she smiled cheerfully."Don't be too long!"

Vincent grinned then walked quickly to his bedroom and closed the door. He smiled when he saw that Catherine had made his bed but then he quickly pulled the sheets down and messed them up a bit because he knew how nosy Alex can get. Afterwards, he went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Alex heard the shower running and after a few minutes, she opened Vincent's bedroom door. She wasn't surprised at all to see his bed unmade. She picked up his cellphone that was on his dresser but his screen was locked. Then she walked to the opposite end of the dresser and took a look at herself in the oversized full length mirror leaning against the wall. She had bought new high-heeled sandals while shopping with her friend earlier today and she loved the way they looked with her jeans. As she looked at the reflection of her shoes, something caught her eye at the corner of the mirror on the floor, nearly hidden behind the mirror. _What is that?_ Alex bent over to get a closer look. It looked like black fabric, she pulled the rest of it out from behind the mirror and held it up.

* * *

"Well today was a whole lot of fun!" Tess laughed moving her finished plate to the side for the waitress to pick up. She and Cat were finishing up dinner together downtown before calling it a day.

"It was, wasn't it?! I'm feeling really good about this pilot! Hopefully the network will decide to pick it up for a few seasons." Cat smiled enthusiastically and pushed her plate to the side as well.

"I have no doubt they will, and if we get a solid fan base from it, even better! I'm totally excited about this!"

"Me, too!" Catherine looked down, a huge smile on her face.

"Okay," Tess said after taking a sip of her drink. "Spill it."

Catherine looked up confused but still smiling, "Spill what?!"

Tess side glanced her. "Oh, come on! You've been giddy all day long and don't think I didn't notice how flushed you looked this morning."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That was the makeup and I'm just excited about finally shooting this pilot. Can't a girl be happy about work?!"

"Yes but work doesn't make a girl glow, if you know what I mean. And besides, you were glowing long before you sat in that make up chair this morning." Tess crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "So, spill it!"

Catherine sighed, debating whether she should confide in Tess about Vincent. Then decided not to, she needed to speak with Vincent first. Not to ask him if she could tell Tess, obviously, but to see what the next step with them would be, if there was even going to be a next step. She knew that after last night, she wanted to be with him but she needed to make sure she wasn't just a fling to him. He sent her a text earlier in the day letting her know that he had to spend some time with Alex before she left for California . Catherine had texted him back that she totally understood and that she would see him on set tomorrow.

Tess snapped her fingers, "Earth to Cat, hello?!"

"Tess, let's just say that I had a really great time last night and I finally think things are starting to head in a better direction. Trust me, that's all you need to know right now!"

"Fine, I can totally work with that. For now." Tess sighed in defeat, then smirked. " But I got to say, the way you glowed this morning, Gabe must have really made your toes curl last night!"

Catherine just shook her head, "I assure you, he didn't!" _Yep, HE certainly didn't._

* * *

Vincent stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put his change of clothes on. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, he was confronted by a very upset Alex.

"Whose is this?!" she threw something at him and he caught it.

It was Catherine's black lace thong. _Oh shit. She must not have been able to find it before she left. Where the fuck did Alex find it then?_ Vincent had to think quickly _._

"What the fuck, Alex?!" he decided to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb, Vincent." Alex was seething, "Whose fucking thong does that belong to?"

"Alex, you need to calm down." Vincent took in a deep breath. "I'm telling you, I have no idea."

Alex shook her head in disbelief, her hands on her hips. "Seriously, Vincent? I found it on the floor nearly hidden behind your fucking mirror over there. You really want me to believe you don't know who that belongs to?"

"Alex, I don't even make my fucking bed! Do you think I clean behind the goddamn mirror?! For fuck sake." He shook his head angrily and threw the thong into the empty bathroom waste basket _. I'll get it later when Alex is gone._

Alex stood there for a moment, quiet, her arms crossed. "You're not lying to me, Vincent?"

 _Of course I'm fucking lying_. "No, Alex. It must be from whomever stayed in this apartment before me. Since I've been here, I haven't had anyone come in to clean. I might tidy up a bit here and there, but come on, you know me."

"Fine." Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. " I believe you."

"Good. Now let's go and have some dinner, I'm starving, too _." Shyt. I'm seriously going to have to have a sit down with Alex about us... she deserves to know how I really feel so she could move on._

* * *

Vincent and Alex were strolling downtown deciding on a spot to have dinner at when Alex's phone rang.

"It's my cousin, the one getting married." Alex told Vincent as she glanced at her phone's screen.

They stopped walking so she could answer it.

"Hey, Christy! What's up?!" Alex answered excitedly, smiling wide. Suddenly her smile disappeared and an exteme look of worry and concern was written all over her face. "What? What happened?" she listened on and said, "Oh my god... oh my god... okay... is she going to be alright?"

Vincent was suddenly concerned but kept quiet so that Alex could finish her phone conversation. Alex looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay," she continued on. "Yes, I'm flying out early tomorrow morning... I'll see you then... okay... give my love to everyone... Okay, bye." Then Alex disconnected the call.

"What happened?" Vincent immediately asked.

"Vincent." She threw her arms around Vincent, holding tightly to him. He held her, concerned.

"What did Christy say?" he asked still holding her. Alex withdrew from Vincent to wipe her eyes.

"Her mom, my Aunt Terri, got into a bad car accident a few hours ago. She's in intensive care right now. "

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry... is she going to be okay?" Vincent asked. He knew Alex was quite close to her Aunt Terri and Alex thought of her as her second mother.

"The doctors seem to think so. Depending on how she does the next couple of days, they may postpone the wedding." Then Alex started sobbing.

"Hey, hey, come here." Vincent pulled Alex into his arms, holding her tightly. "If the doctors think she'll be okay, then she'll be okay." He kissed the top of her head as Alex sobbed quietly against his chest, her arms holding onto him for support.

"I wish you could come with me, Vincent." she sniffed.

"I know, Alex. I wish I could, too." He meant that. After all, she was one of his best friends and he wanted to be there for her. Hearing her sniffling, he continued to hold her, rubbing her back. Then he leaned back to look at her face. Alex looked at him, her expression still sad. With one arm still around her, he used his free hand to gently wipe her tears away.

"It's going to be okay, Alex. You know I'll always be here for you." He kept his hand at the side of her face, his thumb brushing her cheek.

"I know, Vincent." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, then said, "Thank you."

Vincent nodded his head and they hugged again, holding onto each other for another minute.

"Alright then, let's go get some food in you." Vincent said light-heartedly.

"Yes, let's do that." Alex smiled, feeling a little better.

* * *

Tess and Cat stepped out of the restaurant laughing and giggling about some story JT told Tess.

"Hey," Tess stopped, looking across the street.

"What is it?" Cat stopped in her tracks.

"Isn't that Vincent and Alex?"

Cat immediately looked in the direction of where Tess was staring. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Her jaw dropped and her heart sank. She saw Alex hugging Vincent and his arms were wrapped around her tightly. She saw Vincent touch Alex's face lovingly and Alex leaned up and kissed him, then they continued hugging.

"Should we go say 'hi'?" Tess asked about to step off the sidewalk and get their attention.

"No!" Catherine quickly grabbed Tess's arm.

"What?" Tess stopped and turned around.

"I, uhh... I just think, you know, we should just give them privacy. " Catherine forced a smile on her face. "You know, she's leaving tomorrow and all."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well then, let's get out of here!" Tess laughed and they continued walking down their side of the street in the opposite direction of where Alex and Vincent were heading. Catherine glanced back to look at them again, they were already walking away, Vincent's arm around Alex's shoulder, her arm around his waist. Catherine shook her head is disbelief. _Gawd, I'm such an idiot._

* * *

Catherine lay in her bed, curled up in the fetal position, thinking about the past 24 hours. _How could I be so STUPID... giving all of myself to Vincent so quickly... so easily..._

"I'm so embarassed..." Catherine said to herself, sinking her face into her pillow. To see Vincent and Alex together, holding each other affectionately, was like getting sucker punched HARD. She wasn't angry at Vincent, how could she be? She was technically still Gabe's girlfriend. _Oh god, I cheated on Gabe. I'm such a horrible person. I have no right being upset seeing Vincent with Alex. I have no right at all._

She thought about the intimacy she shared with Vincent. She truly never felt such incredible intimacy like that with any other man... the way he kissed her, touched her. She closed her eyes remembering that touch, the feel of his arms around her, the feel of him _inside_ her. Catherine sighed. She had fooled herself into thinking that last night actually meant something. Clearly, Vincent was very experienced in how to make a woman feel extaordinary intimately like the way he made her feel. _Gawd, I'm such an idiot._ She decided she would tell Vincent tomorrow that last night could never happen again, that it was a mistake and that she just wants them to continue being friends. _I'm sure he won't care, he has Alex after all... and I have Gabe. We can pretend it never happened._

* * *

It was early morning and before heading to the studio, Vincent took Alex to the airport. He stayed the night with her at her hotel because she was still so upset about her Aunt. He slept next to her but just held her, he didn't have any intention of getting intimate with her.

Now inside the airport, he walked with her to the security line.

"Alright then, this is as far as I can go." Vincent said to Alex. She turned to face him.

"Thanks for putting up with me, Vincent. Next time, I'll definitely let you know when I come to visit you." She smiled.

"No worries." He smiled back at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to spend much time with you while you were here. I'm even sorrier that I can't go with you to California."

"It's okay, Vincent."

"Take care, Alex. Everything will be okay." Vincent opened his arms and she stepped into his embrace.

"I know." Alex responded, holding him tightly. "See you back home in a few weeks then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Let me know when you get to California." He squeezed her one last time.

"Okay, I will. Bye Vincent." She smiled and he watched as she went through security.

Vincent took his cell out and thought about Catherine. During the time he spent with Alex, Catherine was still on the back of his mind. He wondered how she was doing even though he knew he would see her later on set today. But he wanted to see her now, he decided to send her a quick text.

* * *

Catherine was already awake even though she didn't have to be at the studio for another couple of hours. She just finished doing some yoga and was about to take a shower when her phone chimed for an incoming text. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was from Vincent.

 **V:** Good morning, Catherine. I was wondering if you were up for having some coffee with me before heading to the set.

Catherine contemplated her response. Should she pretend she was still sleeping and just ignore his message? _Come on, Catherine. Might as well get it over with._ She typed in her response.

 **Cat:** Good morning, Vincent. Coffee sounds great. I can meet you at the coffee shop around the corner from the Studio.

 **V:** How about in an hour, does that sound good?

 **Cat:** Sounds great!

 **V:** Awesome, see you soon!

 _Well, that wasn't so bad. Now all I have to do is stick to my guns, I can do this. I CAN do this._ Catherine tried to assure herself.

A little over an hour later, Catherine made her way into the coffee shop. It wasn't crowded and she was able to get her coffee quickly. She spotted Vincent sitting at a table in the corner looking at his phone. _I can do this, I can do this. Be strong,_ Catherine told herself. She took a deep breath and made her way over.

"Hey!" Catherine tried to sound cheery. She quickly took a seat at the table across from him. Vincent's face seemed to light up when he saw her.

"Hey," he replied, a huge smile spread across his handsome face. "How are you?"

 _Why does he have to be so damn good-looking. Ugh._

"I'm good! And you?" she couldn't deny she was really happy to see him again and to see him smiling, her resolve started to rapidly decline but this did feel somewhat awkward. _I guess this would be our delayed 'the morning after' conversation._

"I'm good," he smiled that sexy grin of his. "Thanks for joining me this morning."

"Thanks for asking me to," Catherine smiled sweetly.

"Catherine, I -" he started and attempted to reach for her hand but she pulled back.

"Vincent, wait." She cut him off. If she didn't take control of the conversation now, she knew she wouldn't find the strength to later. She needed to make it clear to him that the night before was a huge mistake. She embarrassed herself enough as it is by giving all of herself so quickly to him, she didn't need to embarrass herself further by having him tell her that he was with Alex.

"Vincent, I need to say something."

He sat back and crossed his arms, his brows furrowed. "Okay."

She looked down at her coffee then began, "The other night - "

"Was amazing," he cut her off this time. She looked up at him.

"Please, Vincent, let me finish," a pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay, sorry."

"I really didn't mean for things to get that far. And yes, it was amazing... extremely amazing," she looked up at him, he smiled softly. She could lose herself in his gaze. She shook her head and continued, "but that's not the kind of person that I am. I'm not some slut and I don't sleep around. I'm with Gabe... and that night, it just, it shouldn't have happened... I just want us to be friends. I really like you, and I don't want any weirdness between us while we're filming this pilot... and I'm sorry..." her voice trailed off, she stared into her coffee.

"Catherine, look at me." Vincent's raspy voice was soft, "Please."

She lifted her face and looked into his warm brown eyes.

"First of all, I know you're not a slut and I know you don't sleep around. I respect everything about you, Catherine, and I don't regret anything about the other night."

"Vincent - "

"Wait. Let me finish."

Catherine nodded, still looking into his eyes.

"Catherine, I know you're with Gabe, I do. But if I had my way, you'd be with me, but I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't feel comfortable with. If you just want to be friends, then fine, we'll be friends. It'll suck for me, yeah, but..." he stared deep into her beautiful green eyes, "I'd rather be your friend than lose you completely. But please, don't regret what we shared the other night. I don't want you to think that it meant nothing to me, because it did mean something."

Catherine was quiet, taking a moment to soak in his words. She knew deep in her heart that he was being honest and his words were truthful. She felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. It didn't even bother her anymore that she had seen him holding Alex yesterday, because she understood Vincent and Alex had some kind of relationship, even if they couldn't really define it themselves. She knew that even if she and Vincent weren't going to be 'together' that they could atleast be good friends.

"Thank you, Vincent. You can't imagine how good that makes me feel... and I won't regret what we shared together, ever. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of it. So... if we could just keep it our secret? "

"Ofcourse, I completely understand." Vincent nodded, although his heart sank a bit but he did tell himself he would keep the ball in her court. If this is the route she wanted to go, he wasn't going to pressure her. Suddenly he remembered one thing. "There is a little something I should tell you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she smiled.

"I found something of yours..."

"Oh gawd!" Catherine immediately covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. _My panty!_

Vincent laughed, "Don't worry, I didn't bring it with me! It's still back at my place."

Catherine's cheeks were flushed with embarassment, "Oh my god, Vincent. I swear, I looked EVERYWHERE for it! I'm not even going to ask where you found it, just go ahead and throw it away."

"Throw it away? Are you sure?" Vincent asked, still laughing at how embarassed she was.

She nodded, "Yes, definitely yes!"

"Alright," Vincent grinned, "I will." _Maybe._

"Anyway,"Catherine laughed, enjoying this time with Vincent. She was really feeling good that they could be so comfortable like this even just being friends, regardless of the fact that they had mind-blowing sex the other night. She didn't even feel weird asking about Alex. "So, did Alex leave already?"

Vincent nodded after taking a sip of his coffee. "Yep, I dropped her off at the airport this morning. I told her to let me know when she arrived in California, just so I know she made it there safely."

"That's good. I'm sure she'll have a safe flight." Catherine took another sip of her coffee.

"I feel bad that I couldn't go with her. We found out yesterday that her Aunt was in a car accident."

"Oh no, what happened?" Catherine was genuinely concerned.

"I don't know the details, really. But she's in the ICU. Her Aunt is like a second mother to her, so she took it really hard." Vincent finished his coffee.

"Wow... I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better soon." Catherine looked down at her coffee, her brows furrowed. _Is it possible that's why I saw Vincent so affectionate with Alex yesterday? Was I jumping to conclusions? Oh jeez. I just pushed him away for probably nothing. Dammit._

"Yeah, I hope so, too." Vincent noticed Catherine's change in demeanor. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Catherine looked up, still lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked again, a little concerned.

"Oh," Catherine snapped out of it, then smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just, I was thinking about Alex. It's hard when something horrible happens to someone you love. So, I truly hope her Aunt has a speedy recovery."

Vincent nodded, "Thanks. I'll let her know you said that."

Catherine smiled at Vincent, their eyes locked onto each other's gaze, a sense of mutual respect and understanding between the two of them.

"Well, well, well! Let's get this party started!" the sound of JT's voice caught their attention. Catherine and Vincent looked up to see a smiling JT, Tess, and Evan heading towards them.

"Good morning, guys!" Tess greeted them with a huge smile on her face.

"Fancy meeting you guys here!" Evan laughed and pulled a chair up for Tess to sit down.

"Thank you, dahling!" Tess joked as she sat down next to Catherine. JT and Evan opted to keep standing.

"Long day ahead for you guys today, huh?" JT asked.

"I know we're shooting the scene with you in the warehouse JT." Catherine mentioned.

Tess nodded, "Yep. When we first meet Austin at the warehouse. So you have a short day today, JT."

JT nodded, "I might stick around to watch Cat's, excuse me, Belle's fight scene though. I heard that's going to be pretty bad ass."

"Yeah, I'm going to stick around for that, too." Evan said, taking a sip of his coffee.

The group of them continued chatting about the scenes for today and their schedules for the week. Among the chatter, Vincent and Catherine glanced over at each other and shared a sweet smile for a moment. They didn't need to say anything. Almost as if reading each other's mind, they both knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Filming of the pilot was completed in less than a week and a half. The production company threw a party for the cast and crew and at the end of the night, Vincent offered to drive Catherine home since she had not driven herself to the venue. The ride to her place was the first time they were alone together without any of their cast mates/friends and crew around since having coffee the morning Vincent dropped Alex off at the airport.

"Tonight was really fun. I can't wait to see the final edit of the pilot!" Catherine was beaming, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too." Vincent was smiling as well. "But I guess we have to wait along with everyone else to see it."

"Actually, maybe not. We might be able to screen it this summer. Cross your fingers!"

"That's right, we've got all those studio events to attend, yeah?" Vincent asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yep! But atleast we have a couple of months to relax before those happen." Catherine glanced over at Vincent. "I'm assuming you're heading back home to New Zealand tomorrow?"

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, I've got an early morning flight, a couple of connecting flights, then finally back home. How about you? Any plans?"

"Nah," Catherine shook her head. "Alteast none yet. I'm thinking about traveling down to South America with a couple of my girlfriends. Not sure yet."

"Well, you can always add New Zealand to your travel plans." Vincent grinned.

"Hmmm... that's a possibility! I have always wanted to travel there. So don't be surprised if I show up at your doorstep!"

"I'd certainly love to show you around." Vincent looked over at her and smiled.

"I'd like that." Catherine smiled back.

Vincent pulled into her parking garage and parked his car.

"Oh Vincent, you don't have to walk me up. "

"That wouldn't be gentlemanly of me if I just dropped you off. Besides, I really need to use your restroom!" Vincent grinned.

Catherine giggled, "Okay! Let's head upstairs then!"

Once inside her building, they greeted the security guards at the desk and made their way to the elevators.

"This is like deja vu, huh?" Catherine smiled at Vincent. He nodded.

"Yep, but you're not going to pass out on me this time around are you?"

"Don't worry," she let out a small laugh, "I won't!"

Standing next to each other as the elevator climbed its way to her floor, there was that familiar pull between them, but neither said anything.

"So, are you already packed and ready to go?" Catherine asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, pretty much. Once I get to my place, I'll take a quick nap, then head out to the airport."

"And your apartment is all cleaned out?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss that spot. It was in a great little area." Vincent glanced over at her, making eye contact with Catherine.

"Yeah," she smiled. "It was a nice little spot." They held their gaze until the elevator dinged and the doors opened up to her floor. Now in her apartment, Catherine kicked off her shoes and Vincent went ahead to her bathroom. A few minutes later, Vincent came walking back down the hall towards her.

"Well, I'd better let you get to bed now," he half smiled at her. "Thank you again for the use of your restroom."

"You're very welcome, Vincent," she smiled up at him. "Thank you for being such a gentleman and making sure I got home safely."

"Ofcourse. You know I have to make sure my on-screen lady love is always safe," he winked.

"Yeah, that's right and don't you forget it!" She giggled.

They stood there a moment, looking into each other's eyes. A quiet comfortable understanding was shared between the both of them. Familiar feelings they both shared for each other, but kept well hidden, threatened to come out yet they maintained control and there they stood with words left unspoken. Vincent held his arms open and gave her a knowing smile. Smiling back, Catherine stepped forward into his embrace, her head leaning against his chest.

It was meant to be a friendly, quick hug 'goodbye' but they both found themselves holding onto each other, neither wanting to let go, their hearts beating a little faster. It felt so comfortable. So natural. So right.

Vincent knew he had to let go. Catherine knew she had to let go. They both held onto each other a moment longer and with a final gentle squeeze, Vincent whispered softly.

"Take care, Catherine. I'll see you in a few months."

"Take care, Vincent," she whispered back to him.

Without thinking, he gently kissed the top of her head before releasing his grip on her. It took an effort from both of them to let go. She didn't mind his kiss. She smiled up at him, "See you in a few months." He smiled back and nodded.

As she watched him begin to walk down the hall, he turned his head back and gave her a quick wink. It made her smile and a huge grin spread across his face, then he faced back towards the elevators and continued on _._

 _I'm really going to miss him_ , Catherine thought as she closed her door.

 _I'm really going to miss her_ , Vincent thought as he walked away.

* * *

On the plane back to Auckland airport, Vincent was thinking about the past few weeks he spent in Canada, from training to filming the pilot, and the new friendships he made with both cast and crew. He smiled as he thought about the many goof-ups on set, the joking around, hanging out after work hours, bar hopping, house get-togethers, the many laughs. They all got along together so well. Vincent was a celebrity in his own right back home, and he's worked on many sets. But nothing like this cast and crew. No one comes to the set with an ego or thinks they're better than the next actor. He was looking forward to when they all get back together in three months to start filming the first season. He was already looking forward to seeing Catherine again.

He shook his head. _I need to stop thinking about her_. _She made her decision._

His thoughts went to Alex. There was no doubt they had been drifting apart romantically the past few months, way before he even heard about the BatB audition. They were still great friends, that would never change, but he's had to admit his feelings for her had changed. He rememberd she wanted to talk to him about something before he even left for the BatB audition that day. They never did discuss their 'relationship' when she visited him in Canada.

* * *

Vincent rented a beach house for a couple of weeks to celebrate coming back home. Alex and a bunch of their friends joined them on their vacation. It was the first morning at the beach house and Vincent was sitting on the back porch, looking out at the beautiful clear blue water. Once again, the thought of Catherine flashed through his mind, _she'd like it here. I would love to show her our beaches some day._ He imagined seeing her beautiful smiling face looking back at him.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex startled him, causing him to almost spill his coffee.

"Ah hey," he grinned. "I'm just happy to be home. " He looked back out towards the ocean.

"We're all happy to have you home." Alex pulled a seat up next to him and sat down. "How long are you home until you need to head back to Toronto?"

"Just for a couple of months. Then I have to attend some CW events in Hollywood and the Comic-Con in San Diego."

"The Comic-Con?"

"Yeah, yeah. They have one here but not as big as the one in California. Here, check it out." He hands her his tablet showing her the web page for ComicCon.

"Wow, that's huge... and intense! Looks like a lot of celebrities and production big wigs will be there," she flipped through the photos of past ComicCons. "Did you see the costumes some of those fans wear? Amazing!"

"Crazy, yeah?" he smiled. "It should be fun. Then after that, I head to Toronto to keep up with my trainer."

"Why can't you just train here at home?"

"I suppose I could do that but I don't mind heading over there that early before filming starts. It'll give me a chance to find a temporary place and settle in."

"How long is filming?"

"They want to start around mid-July and finish by mid-December, before the Christmas holiday."

"That's quite some time." Alex grew quiet. Vincent wondered if this would be a good time to discuss their relationship.

"Alex..." he began, softly. " Alex, I - "

He was cut off by a loud crash coming from the kitchen, they both jumped up.

"Sorry!" yelled one of their clumsy friends, from the kitchen. "I accidentally broke a plate and dropped a pan at the same time! I'll clean it up!"

Vincent and Alex glanced at each other, smiling and shaking their heads. Alex walked into the house towards the kitchen to help their friend clean up. Vincent walked back out to his seat on the porch _. I guess Alex and I can talk about us later..._

* * *

"Catherine, I'm sorry... I just..." Gabe paused before continuing, "I just have a lot going on right now."

"Gabe, you don't need to explain anything to me. I get it. I've been wanting to talk to you about us for some time now. I've got a whole lot going on right now myself." She felt annoyed.

"So... I guess this is it then?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

 _No, I'm not okay. We've been together for eight years and now we're officially calling it quits. I gave you the best years of my life._

"Ofcourse I'm okay with this. I'm just glad you brought it up. Things have been different between us for some time, I don't know why we haven't talked sooner." She paused a moment, then said, "Take care of yourself, Gabe."

"You, too, Catherine. Stay in touch, okay?"

"Yeah. You, too." she replied then hung up.

She sat there for a moment, no longer feeling annoyed. Now just feeling... lonely. She knew she would have to deal with the many questions her friends and family would ask about their breaking up. She thought about how good they used to be. How she once dreamed of planning their wedding, having kids together. But Gabe never wanted to talk about marriage, never wanted to even think about kids. She realized a few years back that the things she eventually wanted, he wasn't remotely ready for, wasn't even willing to talk about and she stopped thinking about marriage and having kids with him long ago. She should have known when he brought up the whole 'open relationship' dribble. She knew it was going to end between the two of them, she just wished it had happened sooner than waiting until now. Regret crept in and she realized how much time she wasted with him hoping things would change. Tears started to well up in her eyes, she put her hands over her face and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It was late and everyone started winding down after having so much to drink, they all pretty much called it a night and started to head back to the beach house. Vincent was still watching the bonfire on the beach, comfortably sitting in his chair nestled in the sand.

"Are you coming?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be on in a bit." He assured her.

"Vincent," she started. "I think we should have a talk soon, don't you?" He knew she was referring to them. He looked up at her, a slight frown on his face, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah... but not tonight, aye," he looked back out towards the bonfire, brows furrowed. ".. tonight, I just want to chill for a bit."

He was being honest. He didn't want her to get upset and he didn't want the rest of the time at the beach house to be uncomfortable for either of them. He knew she understood him. She always understood him.

"Yeah, alright then. I'm tired as hell anyway," she nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you back at the house." He looked back up to her and nodded. Then she turned and left to follow the others.

Vincent took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. He gazed up at the stars, they shined so brightly. He was soothed by the sounds of the waves rolling onto the shore, and the quiet crackling of the wood in the bonfire. But as calming and peaceful all this was, something was nagging at him. Something didn't feel right and for some reason, Catherine popped into his thoughts. He looked at his cell phone, contemplating.

* * *

It was around 9:30am and Catherine was sipping her hot tea. She decided to lounge around this rainy day and get caught up in a book she was meaning to finish reading but never got around to. After a night of sobbing into her pillow, the swelling of her eyelids finally went down and she was feeling okay.

Today is a new day, the beginning of a new me, she tried to convince herself. Her mind almost wandered back to her failed relationship with Gabe. She was about to choke up again when suddenly her phone chimed, indicating a text had come in. A huge smile immediately spread across her face when she saw the sender's name.

 **V** : Hey there. Thought I'd check in on you.

 _Perfect timing, Vincent Keller. Oh my god, it's got to be like 1:30am in New Zealand._ She texted him back:

 **Cat** : Vincent! How are you? I'm ok. What are you doing up so late?

She found that she couldn't stop smiling. He had that affect on her.

A few seconds later, her phone chimed again.

 **V** : I'm good. Right now I'm staring at a perfect bonfire on a beautiful beach and listening to the rolling surf. The stars look pretty amazing, too.

She wished she could be there. With him _. Wait, what? With him?_ She shook her head, trying to brush off any romantic thoughts she might conjure up.

 **Cat** : That sounds amazing! Much better than the rain outside my window. I really wish I could be there with you.

She hoped that didn't sound anything other than friendly. A few seconds went by, then a minute but still no response. _I hope he didn't read too much into that._ But deep down, she honestly didn't care if he did, it was how she was feeling at that moment. He always made her feel good. She liked that about him. Several more minutes went by and Catherine guessed maybe he was busy with Alex, so she put her phone down and realized she was actually feeling disappointed. She couldn't explain why she had mixed emotions about him but she didn't want to ever risk losing his friendship, especially after the intimacy they had experienced together. But that night was something she drilled into her head that she would never re-visit because she convinced herself it never happened. She had to. It was the only way to not feel guilty while she was with Gabe. _Come on, get it together . Vincent is a really sweet guy and a very good friend. He has a girlfriend. I'm glad he's happy. Atleast one of us is._

She opened her book and was a few pages into the chapter when several minutes later, her phone chimed again. She quickly picked it up. It was Vincent.

 **V** : Sorry about that. Had to stop one of my drunken mates from going night surfing. Gonna take him back to the house now.

She smiled and could easily imagine him helping a friend. He was that kind of guy.

 **Cat** : Ha, ha! Okay then, take care Vincent.

 **V** : You as well. G'night Catherine.

"Good night, Vincent." Catherine said aloud and put her phone down. She enjoyed that sweet exchange and just to hear from him, for some reason, she felt so much better. She didn't feel so depressed anymore. She was about to reach for her tea when her phone chimed again. She picked it up wondering who it might be. Another huge smile spread across her face as she read the new incoming text.

 **V** : Btw, I really wish you were here, too. Sweet dreams.

 _Sweet dreams, Vincent._ Catherine thought, with a smile. _Wait, he wishes I was there, too? Maybe I'm the one reading too much into anything. But a girl, a now single girl, can fantasize can't she?_

* * *

Vincent grinned after sending his last text to Catherine then put his phone in his pocket. Leaning down, he helped pull his sand covered friend off the beach and away from the bonfire.

"Alright, mate. Let's get you back inside. Come on, now."

"Yeah, yeah... lesh go.." his friend slurred, stumbling along next to Vincent back to the house.

"Hey, that chic you work with, what's her name?"

"Who? Catherine?" Vincent asked trying to keep his friend from falling.

"Yeah, yeah! Catherine Chandler! She's fucking HOT, mate!"

"Yeah, she is." Vincent grinned _. She most definitely is._

"You lucky bastard, when do you get to kiss her? You should tell 'em to write that shit in quickly, fuck yeah."

"Nah mate, I don't have control of the script. I'm sure it will happen eventually."

"Do you get to tongue kiss?" his friend then whispers, "Oh sorry... I don't want Alex getting pissed. "

"No worries, you're drunk. Let's just get you inside."

Once inside the house, his friend made his way to the couch and immediately fell asleep. Vincent put an empty waste basket next to him just in case he might get sick, then headed down the hall to his room.

Alex was asleep, her back was turned to him. He quietly laid down next to her, staying close to the edge of the bed. Jumbled thoughts ran through his head. He was glad her Aunt recovered after the accident. If she hadn't, he knew Alex would have been a complete wreck. His thoughts drifted back to Catherine. He would have liked it if she would have given him a chance but she was hell bent on making things work with Gabe. _Maybe I should make things work with Alex._ He had to make an honest decision. He stared up at the ceiling, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

 _It was morning and at some point during the night, they snuggled close, their legs entwined together._

 _"You are so beautiful," Vincent said and gently brushed his thumb along her cheek. She smiled at him._

 _"I don't want to be anywhere else but here... with you," she whispered and moved in closer to him._

 _He closed his eyes as she placed gentle kisses on his neck, then along his jaw line. He could feel the warmth of her breath as her soft, pillowy lips brushed ever so slightly against his. With heavy lids, he opened his eyes. He wanted to look at her. She was looking back at him, her eyes full of want. How did he ever doubt his feelings for her?_

 _"I've missed you so much," he whispered._

 _"I'm here now," she whispered back._

 _He pressed his lips against hers. "Yes, you are. Come here."_

 _Their lips met again. She opened her mouth to him and he gently pushed his tongue in, meeting hers. Their tongues latched together, danced together, tasting each other. Their kisses grew more passionate, full of want, full of need._

 _Breathless, he moaned her name._

 _"Catherine."_

Vincent opened his eyes. It was morning. He looked to his side and saw Alex still heavily asleep. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was a little after 7am. _What a dream_ , he thought taking in a deep breath _. What the hell is going on with me? Why am I dreaming about her?_ But deep down, he knew why and it was time he remedy his situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I meant to end this story with this chapter, but I haven't had a chance to really update so I will have to add another chapter!

 **CHAPTER 11**

Two weeks had passed since they left the beach house. Alex asked Vincent if they could meet up for lunch. She had been busy working on another play and he had been busy with some media interviews about the new BaTB series he would be co-starring in. New Zealanders were quite proud of him.

After he got out of his car, he walked up her driveway and saw Alex sitting at her front porch table, typing away on her laptop. As he got closer, she looked up and waved.

"Hey you," she smiled. "Ready for lunch?"

"Definitely," he smiled back. "I'm starving."

"Well, I made a light lunch for us. Let's eat out here. It's a nice day out."

"Sounds good, I'll grab some drinks for us, yeah?"

"Yeah, come on in."

He followed her in. She put their sandwiches on separate plates along with some fresh cut fruit on the side. He grabbed some napkins, a couple of bottles of cold tea and water and followed her back to the table out front.

"This is great, thank you," Vincent took a seat across from her.

"You're welcome," she smiled, moving her laptop to the side and placing her plate down.

"How's your project coming along?" Vincent asked, taking a bite of his lunch.

"It's going well. I've got the story flowing freely in my head and just typing it out as it comes," she said happily.

"I'm sure it's going to be an amazing piece of work."

"I'm hoping so."

They continued talking about her short story and few other projects she had plans for in the future. After lunch, Vincent helped her put their plates away and they sat back out front.

"It's hard to believe you only have a few more weeks before you leave," Alex said somberly. Vincent looked up at her. She was staring at the bottle of tea in front of her.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." He was still looking at her. This beautiful woman that he's spent so much of his life with. He was happy to have such a good friend like her in his life but he's questioned whether she was meant to be his companion for life. Simply put, he just wasn't in love with her. He still had deep feelings for her, still loved her, but he already decided this wasn't a relationship he wanted to be in any longer as more than just friends. Especially since he knew that he wasn't feeling the same that she felt for him.

She looked up at him.

"Vincent, can we talk about what's been going on lately? Between us?"

Vincent looked down then back up at her, and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Alex took a deep breath and began, "I've noticed you've been a little distant lately. So... do you want to tell me what you've been thinking? What's been going on in your mind?"

It was Vincent's turn to take a deep breath. "You know, we've known each other for such a long time. I'm not lying when I say you are family to me and that I love you." He paused, not knowing how to continue.

"There's a 'but' somewhere ... am I right?" Alex asked, looking straight at him.

"Alex..." he looked into her eyes, " I'm sorry... I don't want to hurt you... I've just been feeling differently about us for the past few months... and I know... I know you want more out of this relationship of ours that I'm just not ready to give right now... maybe not ever."

She averted her eyes from his and nodded her head.

"I thought as much," she continued, " We've known each other since we were teenagers for god's sake. I know we've been together off and on, and steadyfor the past few years. I've wondered if maybe because of the length of time we've known each other and been together, I've wondered if maybe I've taken away your chances of experiencing other women..."

Vincent shook his head. "No. No, you haven't. That's never been an issue. You're one of the most beautiful women I know and everything that we've been through together, means everything to me. I've just been feeling differently about our relationship and I know that it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I didn't say anything, or did anything about it. I do know that I always want you in my life, Alex. You're like my best friend and I'll never stop loving you. I hope you know that."

Alex nodded her head, "I do. I know that."

"Come here," Vincent said, pushing his chair back and standing up. Alex got up from her seat and walked around the table, and into his arms. They hugged. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, gently wiping away her tears. "None of that now."

She nodded and buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I have to go. I told Candace I'd meet with her to look over some things."

Alex pulled back, wiping her face and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. No worries. I'm good."

"You know this isn't goodbye, yeah?" he needed to make sure she knew that. He hated to have to leave her like this.

"I do. I know. I'd better get back to my writing. Keep me in the loop, yeah?"

Vincent nodded, "Ofcourse."

He kissed her gently on her forehead then said, "I'll see you soon."

She smiled and watched him run to his car, then drive away.

* * *

"Vincent, you've got quite an itinerary for the next several weeks," Candace declared then took a puff of her vaporizer and handed him several papers.

"Okay, what are we looking at?" he flipped through the documents.

"That, my dear, is pretty much your schedule for the next couple of months. I'll continue to update you as necessary. But for now, that is what you'll be doing. I've included any and all contact numbers and emails you may need. There's also some rental properties you may be interested in for your stay in Toronto. I think the apartment that you last stayed at is available if you'd rather go back to that one. During the times you'll be in California & New York, you'll be in hotels that we've already booked for you through the Studio. Everything's in those documents. I'll email them to you as well."

"Thanks Candace," he continued to peruse the paperwork.

"Vincent, I'm not one to be nosey but I am your agent and your publicist. How're things with Alex?" Candace took a sip of her scotch. Vincent took a deep breath.

"I don't know. We talked before I came here. We're still friends and all. I just don't know what I'm feeling right now. I love her and I enjoy spending time with her." Vincent felt torn.

"Well, I know that. You've known her since you were a teenager for goodness sake. She's like family to you, right?"

Vincent nodded. "Yeah. She _is_ family. I don't want to hurt her, I just... I don't know about being in a romantic relationship with her right now. I think I've drifted apart from her in that sense. I don't know."

"Well, you haven't really had a chance to experience any other people. Come on, Vincent, you were living with her for a few years on and off. You only went on a few dates when you weren't in a relationship with her," Candace puffed on her vaporizer again.

"Maybe we just need some time apart for awhile. I don't know." Vincent shook his head.

"Well, you'll have just that in a couple of weeks. Take some friendly advice from me, kid. If it's not in the cards for you and her to be together, then it's not meant to be. Don't feel bad if your feelings have changed. Things happen like that, doesn't make you a terrible person." Candace knew him well.

"Thanks Candace," Vincent smiled.

"No worries, Vincent. Now go and enjoy the last couple of weeks you have off here at home," Candace shooed him away with a wave of her hand and took another sip of her scotch.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by super quick. Vincent spent all of his time between his family and friends, attending media functions, theatre works and plays. It was a couple of days before his flight back to the US. He and Alex had just finished a night out of dinner and drinks with some of their mutual friends. Most of their friends guessed that they were no longer together but it was difficult to tell since they were such good friends and obviously still hanging out together. It was late, Vincent had a few drinks but was still well enough to drive Alex home.

Vincent pulled up onto her driveway and he walked her to her door.

"Alright, I'd better go. It was great hanging out tonight," Vincent smiled at her. Alex looked up at him as she unlocked her front door.

"Thanks for dropping me off," she smiled back.

"No problem. Take care, Alex." Vincent gave her a hug, then turned to leave.

"Vincent, wait." Alex called out to him. He turned around and walked back up to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Vincent," she paused, "please come in for a minute. Just for a minute."

He took a deep breath and looked down, not wanting to move, then looked at her.

"Please?" she asked. "I just want to talk."

"Alright." Brows furrowed and jaws clenched, he hesitantly followed her in and closed the door.

Once inside, he stood by the door, not wanting to get comfortable.

"Vincent, I'm not going to bite you. Come in and sit down." Alex insisted.

"Yeah, I know. I just ... I can't stay too long. Bit tired is all, yeah."

"Yeah, okay." She set her purse down and walked up to him.

Vincent stepped back and leaned against the door. Alex placed her hands on his waist.

"Alex..." he shook his head, wanting to turn away but his back was against the door. "I don't think this is a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shh..." she brought her face closer to his. "One more night, for old times sake."

She kissed his neck. Vincent closed his eyes. He still loved Alex but he didn't want to hurt her either and if he gave in to her tonight, he was afraid he would.

"Alex..." he whispered, "I don't want there to be any misunderstandings between us."

"There won't be. We're two consenting adults. Friends with benefits, yeah? No strings attached. I promise."

She began kissing his neck. He was always so comfortable with her and having intimacy with her wouldn't be out of the ordinary since they were together so long. But he was torn because they just recently agreed to take a break from each other and although Alex was for the most part sober, she was also completely aware of what she was doing. He was starting to feel very confused and it didn't help that the alcohol from earlier was starting to take its toll on him as well. Since coming back home after filming the pilot, he kept himself from any intimacy with Alex.

He suddenly thought of Catherine. The incredible night they shared together and how much it meant to him, only to have her tell him the next day that she couldn't be with him and that she wanted to make things work with Gabe. He started to feel a little angry at Catherine for that _. Couldn't she tell I was being honest with her? Couldn't she tell that I wanted to be with her and only her? I STILL want to be with her. Dammit. But she chose to be with Gabe. So what the fuck am I doing then? What the fuck am I waiting for?_

He could feel Alex's hands moving up his torso, finding their way to his shoulders and then behind his neck. She placed kisses along his jawline and rubbed her breasts against his chest, her very familiar body pressing into his. He could feel his will cave-in as his confusion and anger took over him.

"Alex... please... don't..." was his weak whispered plea and not a second later, she aggressively pushed her tongue into his mouth. Angrily, he reciprocated her kiss and pushed his tongue against hers. He could feel her hands undo his belt buckle and unzip his jeans. Their kisses quickened, she slipped her panty off and pulled him onto the couch. As soon as she laid down, he was inside of her. It wasn't love making by any means, it was a fast and furious session that he was already regretting.

* * *

"How are you this wonderful summer morning," Catherine's friend and stylist, Reyna, asked. They were having coffee together in downtown Toronto.

"I'm good!" Catherine responded, almost sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"Well, tell me what's going on with you! And I'm not talking about he-who-we-shall-keep-nameless." Reyna took a bite of her scone. Catherine laughed.

"You can say Gabe's name. I'm so over him," she took a sip of her coffee. Reyna smiled.

"When are you leaving for Cali? You've got those Studio event things going on, right?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited! It's going to be nice to get out of town for awhile and busy myself with work."

"Is you-know-who going to be there?" Reyna smirked, her brows raised.

"Who do you mean?" Catherine really didn't know who she was talking about.

"Your sexy beast! Vincent!"

Catherine almost choked on her coffee and Reyna laughed at her.

"Ofcourse he'll be there, and so will my other cast mates," Catherine smiled at the thought of seeing Vincent again.

"He's really hot," Reyna giggled.

"Stop trying to make trouble. He has a girlfriend, you know."

"That's not what I heard..." Reyna paused, waiting to see if Catherine would take the bait.

"Stop reading tabloids, trouble maker." Catherine smiled, shaking her head.

"No, seriously! I have a friend that works at his publicist's office and word has it," Reyna leaned over and whispered, "he's _single_ now."

"Yeah, right," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Seriously!" Reyna pushed on. "She told me that him and his girlfriend broke up a few weeks ago."

"Really? And how did she get that personal bit of information?" Catherine asked, shaking her head unbelievably.

"She's best friends with his agent's secretary. She overheard Vincent and his agent talking about it. I'm telling you, it's true!" Reyna insisted.

"Well, I'd have to hear it myself to believe it and why are you pushing this on me?!" Catherine joked.

"Because... you're single... and he's single... and you're both hot... and you'll both be seeing each other soon. That's all I'm saying." Reyna took another bite of her scone.

"Yeah, well, thanks for the suggestion but he's really just a good friend." Catherine smiled and unknown to her friend, she was cheering inside.

* * *

Vincent pulled his pants up and started buckling his belt.

"Are you seriously leaving?!" Alex asked incredously as she fixed her dress.

"Alex, I didn't even plan on coming inside." Vincent answered, irritated, brows furrowed.

"Well, you did... cum inside. Pardon the pun," she smiled slyly. Vincent side glanced over at her, his jaws clenched.

"Very funny," he shook his head not one bit amused but feeling regret and pissed off at himself. They've always had unprotected sex because of the length of time they were together and she was on a long term birth control, so there was never any worries.

"Alex, I have to go."

She got up from the couch and put her arms around his neck.

"It won't be that easy to get rid of me, Vincent Keller," she smiled, looking up at him.

Vincent shook his head. "Alex, I'm not trying to get rid of you." He gently removed her arms from his neck, trying not to lose his patience.

She crossed her arms.

"But I don't want to mislead you either. You need to let me go, Alex." He had a sad look in his eyes, "... please..."

"'Okay then, go." She looked down, arms still folded, anger in her voice.

"Alex..." Vincent knew she was upset. "You know what I mean."

"I know, but we just had sex and you're ready to run out the fucking door!" she answered, her voice raised. Vincent sighed heavily.

"Alex..." he sighed again. "I can't do this."

"Do WHAT?!" she raised her hands up, seemingly confused.

"I can't be with you like this anymore!" he blurted out, then shook his head and calmly continued, " I don't want to hurt you. I thought we talked about this, about us."

"Fine. Just go then."

"Alex..." Vincent didn't want to leave her like this.

"Just GO!" she yelled.

Vincent didn't know what else to say. Speechless, he turned and walked out the door, full of tremendous regret. _Maybe it's better this way,_ he thought, _maybe she should be angry at me so she can get over me. Dammit, I should've just walked her to the door and left. Fuck._

* * *

Vincent spent the day before his flight with his family. The following day, he began his long trek back to the States. He arrived at LAX mid-afternoon. Candace had everything arranged for him as she stated she would and his driver dropped him off at the hotel he would be staying at paid for by the Studio. He was settling into his spacious room when his cell buzzed indicating an incoming text. A huge smile spread across his face. It was from Catherine.

 **Cat:** Hello stranger! Have you arrived in LA yet?

Vincent wondered if she was in LA already.

 **V:** Hey! Yep, I'm here now. Just got settled into my hotel room. Where are you?

 **Cat:** I'm about to head back to my hotel. Been out and about all day with Tess and JT. Are you hungry?

Vincent was famished and was looking forward to seeing them all again.

 **V:** Starving. Do you all want to grab a bite to eat?

 **Cat:** Yes! There's a Bistro at the corner of your hotel. Meet us there in 30 minutes?

 **V:** Awesome! But how'd you know which hotel I'm at?

 **Cat:** The Studio booked us at the same one, ha ha. See you soon!

Vincent couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't wait to see her. Them.

* * *

After a quick shower, Vincent arrived at the Bistro about 30 minutes later. He immediately saw JT and Tess sitting next to each other at a table, he assumed it was Catherine that had her back facing the Bistro's entrance. JT waved him over . He quickly walked over and hugged both JT and Tess. It was good seeing them again. He turned to Catherine and they gave each other a quick hug before sitting down next to each other. Although they hugged for a brief second, neither could deny they both felt that familiar magnetic pull drawing them to each other again. Catherine felt butterflies in her stomach. Vincent wondered if she was feeling the same way he was, nervous but excited.

Dinner was great. They all got caught up with what's been going on while they were apart, they talked about the upcoming season, the Studio events and the Comic-Con they would be attending. There was plenty of joking and laughter going around. After a few hours, they decided it was time to call it a night.

"Well folks, I'm heading home to the wifey." JT started gave Catherine a hug. "I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon. Tess, do you need a ride to your friend's place?"

"That would be awesome!" Tess turned to Vincent and Catherine, "I have some friends in LA and we're going to hit a club tonight, do you two want to come with?"

"I'm actually extremely exhausted but how about tomorrow night after the event? You guys up for hitting a night club?" Catherine looked around to each of them.

"Yeah, yeah, for sure," Vincent nodded, smiling, "But tonight, I definitely need to get some sleep."

"Alright brother, see you tomorrow afternoon then!" Vincent and JT did the man-hug, then Vincent gave Tess a huge hug, nearly lifting her feet from the floor making her bust out in laughter.

"MUAH!" she kissed his cheek, "See you tomorrow!" then she turned and hugged Catherine tightly and kissed her cheek as well and said, "See ya later, babes!"

Both Vincent and Catherine were smiling as they watched their friends leave the Bistro. The realization that it was just the two of them started to set in. Vincent turned to Catherine.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I guess we're done here," she looked back at the table making sure no one left anything behind. "You have your cell?"

Vincent's brows furrowed as he patted his jeans pocket, then relaxed.

"Yep, I've got it. Thanks," he gave her a warm smile. "Shall we?"

Catherine nodded and smiled back, "Yes, we shall."

He walked in front of her, clearing a path through the crowd, then held the door open for her to walk through.

"Thank you," Catherine smiled.

"My pleasure," he smiled down at her.

Their hotel was only a block away and it was a beautiful summer night with just a very slight breeze. Catherine was wearing a casual strapless summer maxi dress. She crossed her arms close to her.

"Are you cold?" Vincent asked, about to remove his denim button down shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt.

"No, no. I'm fine. Thank you." She looked up and smiled at him.

Catherine was feeling a little brave and decided to dig in a little, see if she could find out if there was any truth to what her friend Reyna said about his current relationship status.

"So, how are things going with you? Anything new?"

"Things are good. I can't complain," he looked down at her with a slight grin. "And you?"

She took a moment before answering, debating whether she should tell him about her and Gabe breaking up. _What the hell_ , she thought, _he probably knows anyway._

"I really can't complain either," she looked at him, smiling. "I mean, even though Gabe and I called it quits, I really can't complain about anything. My life is good, you know? I'm happy."

"Whoa, wait." Vincent stopped walking causing Catherine to stop in her steps as well. He seemed genuinely surprised. " You and Gabe broke up? You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Vincent." she nodded, "I really am fine. It's been a few weeks, anyway, so I'm over it."

He looked into her eyes as if trying to read her. Then he smiled and they started walking again.

"Well... I can't say that I'm sorry to hear that," he said semi-jokingly. "Now my chances with you have increased ten-fold."

"What?!" Catherine gasped, pushing his arm playfully, making him laugh. "Very funny, Vincent. Don't tease me like that." She winked at him.

"Seriously, though," Vincent paused, his tone less joking. "I'm not kidding."

Catherine looked up at him, feeling a little confused. _Is he messing with me or being serious? Was it true what Reyna heard from her friend?_ Catherine decided to play along like he was joking.

"Yeah, right. I'm so sure Alex would just LOVE sharing you with me!" she giggled.

"Well, she wouldn't have to." Vincent looked down at Catherine, "Seeing we're not together anymore."

Now Catherine stopped in her steps. She touched his elbow.

"Oh Vincent, I'm sorry. Are you serious?" she was dumbfounded. It was one thing for Reyna to say it, but to actually hear it from Vincent was another.

"Yeah," Vincent frowned a bit. "But, we're still really good friends. She's like family to me, you know? I've known her since I was a teenager."

He cared deeply for Alex and suddenly the thought of how they last left each other crossed his mind. Catherine noticed the change in his tone.

"Are you sure you're okay? You know," she began to open up, "When Gabe and I decided to call it quits, it was really difficult. We were together for eight years but we just... I don't know, I guess we sort of grew apart... instead of growing together."

"I know what you mean. And yeah... I'm okay," he looked down at Catherine with a reassuring smile. It made her smile, too. "Though... I'm a little concerned about Alex. I mean, we talked about it and she seemed to be in agreement but looking back... I'm wondering if she really wasn't."

Catherine let him continue.

"The last time we saw each other, well... we didn't really leave on a good note."

He winced a bit remembering Alex being upset then winced again when he remembered the 'quick session' they had that night before he left her. Catherine took notice.

"That bad, huh?" she asked sympathetically. Vincent looked at her, his jaw clenched, and nodded.

"Well, if it helps any... from what I understand, she is a strong and independent woman... so, I am certain she will be fine." She jokingly added, "Hella angry, yes, but fine nonetheless!"

Vincent let out a little laugh, "Yeah."

* * *

On the way to their hotel, they were stopped by a few fans. They signed some autographs, took pictures, laughed and joked around with their fans. They were able to walk through the busy lobby unnoticed and headed straight towards the elevators. In contrast to the lobby, the elevator vestibule was empty. Catherine's heart began to beat a little faster, a nervousness crept in. Vincent felt his pulse speed up. Neither one of them wanted to leave each other's side. Lost in their own thoughts, the ding of the elevator brought them back to reality.

They both stepped into the empty elevator.

"Floor?" Vincent asked ready to push a button.

"Seven, thank you." Catherine smiled.

"Seven? We're on the same floor." Vincent smiled back, holding up his room card.

"Oh, wow, what room are you in?!" Catherine fished for her room card out of her purse.

"714. What about you?"

"Oh my gawd," Catherine giggled looking at her key card. "I'm in 712. This is crazy!"

"Well, if you're not too tired, we could watch a movie if you want." Vincent glanced over at her, his brows raised waiting for her answer. He really wanted to spend more time alone with her.

Catherine looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Okay." Vincent grinned and nodded.

They stood next to each other and their arms brushed against one another. A desire churning between them, pulling them closer. That same chemistry that brought them together when they first met was being amplified a hundred times over. Catherine looked up at him, at the same time Vincent looked down at her. She took in a breath at this gorgeous man and the way he looked at her. The expression on his face and the desire in his eyes reflecting her own.

"Vincent," she whispered, her heart racing at the thought of what she was going to say next. She was feeling slighlty bold and couldn't help wondering if he thought about that night they spent together. "I... I was wondering..." She stumbled, fearful to go on.

Vincent's jaw clenched jaw then relaxed. His gaze was locked onto her green eyes, full of want. _She's so damn beautiful._

"What is it? Tell me." he whispered back, leaning closer to her, his face now inches from hers.

He was staring at her pillowy soft lips, yearning to feel them against his own. Her eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth, her heart racing even more. A surge of warmth spilling into her chest.

Breathlessly, she tried to continue, "I was wondering if..." her yearning eyes staring back at him.

"Yes?" Vincent whispered gently. He moved his face closer to hers. So close, Catherine could feel the warmth of his exhale, their lips were almost touching. Catherine was about to close her eyes when suddenly,

"DING! DING! DING!" the elevator alerted their arrival at the 7th floor. They both jumped back as the doors opened and a couple of people stepped in. Catherine and Vincent both laughed, shaking their heads and stepped out of the elevator. They walked down the hall together, still laughing.

"Okay, so I'm going to change into something more comfortable! I'll see you soon?" Catherine giggled.

"Yeah." Vincent half-grinned at Catherine, his eyes still smoldering. " I'll be over in a bit."

Catherine smiled and went into her room.

 _Damn_ , thought Vincent. _So damn close._


	12. Chapter 12

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello friends! This is NOT the final chapter. I had a story line drawn out and although I meant to make this the final chapter, there was just way too much for me to cut out (from what I cut out already). I'm working on the last part now and it will be lengthy, full of drama, twists and turns, but we all want a happy ending. In the meantime, please enjoy this addition. :)  
_

 **CHAPTER 12**

Catherine quickly freshened up then changed into a comfy loose shirt and yoga capri pants. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and sat on the couch facing the tv in her suite. She then realized there was a locked door connecting her suite to the suite next to hers. _Vincent's room_. She wondered if he was going to unlock his connecting door and knock on hers, or knock on her main door from the hallway. Just then she got a text. It was from Vincent.

 **V:** I think are rooms are connected. I can unlock mine and knock on yours if you want, or just knock on your main door.

Catherine smiled at the thought of him thinking the same thing. She quickly texted back.

 **Cat:** Let's just use the connecting doors, good way to avoid any prying eyes.

 **V:** Good point. I'm sure we might have a few nosy neighbors on this floor ;)

 **Cat:** Exactly!

 **V:** Cool, I'll be right over.

A few seconds later she heard a light knock on her connecting door. Catherine got up and took a deep breath then opened it. Standing before her was a grinning Vincent, clad in a well-fit grey tank top and dark baggy sweatpants. His physique still as muscular and toned as she remembered. _Good Lord._ Catherine exhaled.

"Hi," she managed to say, staring up at him.

"Hey," Vincent moistened his lower lip, then raised his brows. "Can I come in?"

"Oh! Ofcourse!" Catherine stepped back, she felt herself blushing. She decided to just keep the door open since Vincent didn't bother shutting his.

Vincent stepped in and glanced around her room, "Your room is exacly like mine." He turned to face her, "Did you find anything worth watching?"

"Not yet, actually." Catherine smiled and walked past Vincent, towards the couch. She picked the remote up from the coffee table and sat down, her legs tucked sideways. Vincent sat down next to her.

"Here," Catherine handed the remote to Vincent. "Maybe you'll have better luck!"

"Alright," Vincent grinned looking at the tv screen. "Let's see what we've got here."

After scrolling through the channels, they decided to just keep it on some cheesy made-for-tv movie since it seemed mildly entertaining. Neither of them were really interested in watching tv anyway. Deep down, they both just wanted to be in each other's company

"Catherine," Vincent started, his eyes still on the tv screen. "What was it that you wanted to tell me in the elevator?"

"Oh... " Catherine began to feel nervous, then shook her head and shrugged. "... it was nothing, really."

"It had to be something." He looked over at her. "Tell me."

 _Just tell him, or make something up, because he's not going to drop it._

"Okay... well..." Catherine decided to make something up. "I wanted to ask if you missed being with Alex? And, if given the chance, would you get back together with her?"

Vincent eyed her as if he knew that wasn't what she wanted to tell him in the elevator but he answered anyway. "No, I don't. And no, I wouldn't."

"Really?" Catherine sounded doubtful of his response.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded, reassuring her ." I'm ready to move forward. How 'bout you?"

"Me?" Catherine asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah. Are you ready to move forward? From Gabe?"

Catherine bit her lower lip and looked down. Then, looking straight into his warm brown eyes, she responded, "I am. I'm ready."

Vincent grinned his sexy grin. "Good, because it just so happens that I know a guy who would really like to take you out on a few dates."

Catherine giggled, "Oh reeeally? Hmmm... What's he like?"

"He's kind of an asshole." Vincent said jokingly and Catherine laughed. He loved how her nose crinkled when she laughed.

"Well, he wouldn't be the first ass I've gone out with then!" she giggled, looking into his eyes.

"Reeally?" Vincent smirked. "Then you probably shouldn't go out with him."

"Is that so?" Catherine's smile softened and her heart began to beat a little faster.

"Yep," Vincent nodded, his expression more serious now. "You should go out with me instead."

His warm gaze penetrated her own, filling her with want. She felt frozen in place and was left speechless. Vincent was ready to put his cards on the table, no more games. Either she'll want to give him a chance and they can start a relationship together, or she'll turn him down . Either way, at least he'll know and he can go on from there.

"Catherine, can I be honest with you?" Vincent began.

"Wait, was that last statement a lie?" Catherine said jokingly, trying to ease her nervousness.

"No, not at all." Vincent smiled, he knew he had her undivided attention and continued. "I know that we haven't seen each other in a few months but... you've been on my mind constantly. And that night we spent together... I haven't forgotten about it. I don't want to forget about it." He paused to look at her, she was looking down, nodding. He continued, "If you think I shouldn't be feeling the way I feel about you, then tell me, I'll completely understand. I wouldn't want things to be awkward for either of us since we have to work together. I just, I just need to know... Would you be willing to give me a chance? Give _us_ a chance?"

He looked at her and she looked up at him. He stared deep into her beautiful green eyes, waiting quietly for her response. Catherine lowered her gaze away from him. Vincent turned his head and looked down, his jaw clenched. _Damn,_ he wondered, _maybe I shouldn't have said anything._ He was contemplating getting up to leave and bid her goodnight. Then he felt Catherine's hand at the side of his face and he looked at her.

"Yes, Vincent." Her smile was soft, her eyes sincere. "I want to be with you. I want to give us a chance."

"Yeah?" Vincent asked, his brows furrowed. _Did she say what I think she said?_ He needed reassurance.

"Yeah." Catherine smiled, her hand still on his face. Vincent closed his eyes and pressed his cheek gently against her palm.

"That's good to know," Vincent grinned. Catherine smiled back and giggled. Then he took her hand in his and they sat together, holding hands. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her. They turned their attention to the tv but were both lost in their own thoughts and the realization that they can now finally attempt having a relationship together although they knew they would have to keep it on the down low, keep it quiet. They didn't want any media attention especially with their show coming up.

 _This feels so right, so perfect,_ Catherine thought to herself. She snuggled closer, her head leaning on Vincent's chest. She felt him lightly kiss the top of her head. So comfortable together, it wasn't too long before they both ended up dozing off. Vincent was the one to wake up and realize they had fallen asleep during the movie. An infomercial was playing on the tv now. Catherine was already in a deep sleep so Vincent very carefully scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He pulled the comforter over her then quietly whispered, "Sweet dreams, Catherine." He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb then left her room to sleep in his own bed.

* * *

Catherine woke up early the next morning and didn't remember at what point she fell asleep but clearly Vincent had carried her to her bed. She stretched and smiled at the thought of him doing that for her. She got out of bed and noticed he wasn't on the couch in her room so she knew he must have gone back to his room for the night. She also noticed the doors connecting their rooms were still open. _A quick peek wouldn't hurt anyone..._ Catherine quietly tiptoed to their connecting entrance and peeked around the corner. It was dark in his room since he had the drapes closed, blocking out the daylight, so most of the light spilling in came from her room. Catherine squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room. She glanced over to the far end where his bed was and could see that Vincent was indeed sleeping soundly in his bed. She smiled then slowly and very quietly turned around and got ready to attend a yoga class she found the hotel was offering in their fitness center. She doubted her and Vincent would see each other this morning since she had plans to hang out with Tess before going to the Studio event but she was certainly looking forward to seeing him later.

* * *

Vincent woke up in his dark room and stretched before getting out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was almost 10am. He planned on meeting up with an old friend from his Australian soap opera days to have lunch and to hang out for a bit. He walked over to the window and pulled the drapes open to let the light in. _Wow, looks to be a nice sunny day today._ Vincent yawned then looked to his right and saw that Catherine kept her door opened, so he walked over and poked his head into her room. It was empty and quiet so he figured she had already left to do whatever she had planned that morning. He smiled at the thought of her. He also smiled thinking about the brief conversation they had before falling asleep. He felt good knowing that now, maybe things can start falling into place for them.

* * *

The day was packed with activities. Although Vincent and Catherine kept their connecting doors between their rooms open, they didn't get a chance to see each other again until the actual Studio event. When they finally did see each other at the the Studio event, they shared a few glances at each other and knowing smiles. They did their press interviews, photo-ops and socializing as expected but didn't have an opportunity for any personal, one-on-one conversations together. At the end of the evening and after saying their goodbyes to those at the venue, Catherine and Vincent walked out with Tess, Evan, JT and JT's wife, Sarah.

"Alright," Tess stood facing the front of the group, " The night's still young and we are one helluva good lookin' bunch. Who's up for some dancing?!"

"I'm a bit rusty but I'm sure a few drinks will loosen me up. Sure!" Evan nodded.

"I'm totally up for letting loose!" Sarah added smiling, JT put his arm around her and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since Sarah and I have gone out dancing, we're totally game!" JT agreed laughing.

They turned to Catherine and Vincent to get their input.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm down," Vincent grinned and looked to Catherine.

"Definitely!" Catherine smiled.

"Great! I know just the place! And I assure you, it's more our age group and not a super young crowd. Let's go!" Tess was ecstatic as she led the group to their stretch Lincoln MKT that the Studio hired for them to take advantage of for the night. Tess told the driver which club they were going to and then they all piled in.

"Ahh, we musn't let this go to waste, shall we?!" Evan held up a champagne bottle and handed out the glasses as he filled them.

"To a great night with great company!" JT made the toast as everyone held up their glasses in unison and collectively yelled out, "CHEERS!"

"Just to let you all know, some of my LA friends will be meeting up with us a the club. You know, the more the merrier!" Tess smiled and took another sip of her champagne.

"Would any of your beautiful friends joining us happen to be single?" Evan asked with a wink.

"Why yes, my dahling, they _all_ happen to be single!" Tess and everyone laughed.

"Maybe we'll get lucky tonight, mate!" Evan nudged Vincent with his elbow.

"Yep! Maybe!" Vincent nodded, laughing. Everyone laughed, even Catherine although she felt a pang of jealousy. Then she saw Vincent glance over at her and wink before giving her that sexy grin of his. She couldn't help but shake her head and smile back.

Several minutes and many laughs later, they arrived at the Club. There was a long line at the entrance but one of Tess's friends knew the owner so Tess assured them that they wouldn't have to wait in line. Right before exiting their ride, Catherine gently pulled Tess to the side.

"Tess, I'll be right back. I need to go back to the hotel and change. This dress," she looked down to what she was wearing, "I've decided isn't really clubbing attire. I feel more like a chaperone than someone ready to go dancing. Plus I left my ID and purse back at the hotel. Luckily, it's just down the road." Catherine's hair was swept up in a classic chignon and she was wearing a white calf-length linen dress.

"Hmm," Tess looked at Catherine and the dress. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But be quick about it!"

"Okay, I will!" she smiled. But before Catherine left, Tess told the bouncer and security at the door and they made sure Catherine's name was on the VIP list to avoid the line and come straight in once she arrived.

As the limo driver closed the door, with Catherine still inside, Catherine saw Vincent walking back towards the limo, a confused look on his face. Then she saw Tess stop him and it looked like Tess was explaining something to him. She saw Vincent nod then look back towards the limo as the limo pulled away.

* * *

About half-an-hour later, Catherine texted Tess that she was back and about to head into the club. Tess told her to go to the 2nd level VIP bar on the right side of the club. The group of them were seated at the left side of the the VIP lounge area, towards the back, overlooking the dance floor and DJ booth. When Catherine got up the stairs, instead of turning left, she went towards the right to use the ladies room. She just needed to use the mirror since she had changed pretty quickly in her hotel room. The ladies room was empty but had full size mirrors along the wall. Catherine was wearing a burgundy strapless tube dress that hugged her body perfectly and stopped several inches above her knees, along with Stuart Weitzman ankle strap 4-inch heeled sandals. She let her hair down, the ends slightly wavy from being in a chignon all day. She touched up her eyeliner and mascara then dabbed a bit of color on her lips. _You look good, girl._ She convinced herself, slightly nervous for some reason knowing that she would see Vincent and hoping to spend some time with him again. She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, smiled at her reflection in the mirror, then walked out of the ladies room.

Vincent was sitting next to the railing and would glance down occasionally at the crowded dance floor. It was a high end night club and the VIP lounge on this level was more than exceptional with it's top-grain leather sectional seating, glass tables, ambient lighting, immediate bar service and it wasn't overly crowded. JT and Sarah were sitting on the sectional across from Vincent and Evan. Tess walked up and introduced them all to several of her friends. A couple of her lady friends weren't shy about flirting with Evan and Vincent. One in particular, Melanie, was desperately trying to convince Vincent to dance with her but his only interest was in finding Catherine.

"Come on, Vincent!" Tess's friend, Melanie, was standing in front of Vincent, who was still seated and holding a drink in his hand. "Just ONE dance! Come on!"

Vincent just grinned and shook his head.

"I don't know, Vincent. Mel, doesn't take 'no' for an answer!" Tess winked at him and he smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry, but I'd really like to finish my drink first!" Vincent tried to let her down easy. Tess gave him a knowing look and thought to herself, _he's totally waiting for Cat._

"Well, hurry and finish your drink then!" Melanie insisted, hands on her hips. Everyone laughed and started joking around, telling him to chug his drink. "Come ON!" Melanie continued, "Drink up! What are you waiting for?!"

Vincent laughed, then looked down, shaking his head. When he looked up, it was almost as if everything went in slow motion and time moved at a snail's pace. He could hear the laughter and the conversations around him but they were all muffled and unimportant. There was only one sight that grabbed his complete and undivided attention. _Catherine. She's so damn gorgeous._ She hadn't seen him yet but she was slowly making her way towards them. He noticed a couple of people stop her along the way and she'd laugh and nod and he'd see her say a few things back to them, then she'd move on. As she got closer to their group, Vincent stood up.

Catherine saw Vincent and their eyes locked onto one another. She smiled at him and mouthed, "Hi". Suddenly, everything was back in real time. As she got closer to their group, Vincent put his unfinished drink down then stood up. Everyone noticed him do that with a huge smile spread across his face.

"FINALLY!" Melanie clapped thinking she got through to him, then quickly realized Vincent wasn't even looking at her but someone behind her. Everyone turned to look at what caught Vincent's attention and the cause of his non-stop smile.

"Ahh!" Evan leaned in towards Melanie, "It's not 'what' he was waiting for, sweetheart. It's _who_ he was waiting for!"

"CAT!" Tess exclaimed and pulled Catherine into a hug when she finally reached them.

"Hey guys!" Catherine beamed, giving Sarah and JT a quick hug.

"Hello, darling. You look lovely, as always!" Evan kissed her cheek and Catherine thanked him. Tess quickly introduced Cat to her friends then said, "Okay, now that we're all here. Let's DANCE!"

Melanie turned to Vincent real quick feeling a little spurned and said, "I thought you wanted to finish your drink?"

"Not anymore," Vincent smiled then he turned to Catherine with his hand held out and said, "Shall we?"

Melanie shrugged it off then followed along with the rest of the group. Catherine placed her hand in Vincent's and started walking with him as he led the way through the crowd, then Vincent stopped and turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked, confused.

"Nothing," Vincent smiled, then leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'm just glad you came back."

Catherine smiled and she knew she was blushing. Vincent gently squeezed her hand then continued leading them behind the others to the dance floor.

* * *

"Man!" JT took large gulps from the glass of water the bartender gave him before sitting down. "Those ladies can dance for hours!"

"Yeah!" Vincent chuckled, drink in one hand, his other arm resting along the back of the sectional.

"So, Vincent," Evan put his drink down on the table then sat back. "Inquiring minds want to know..."

Vincent looked down and shook his head, grinning. "No, no they don't."

"Come on, brother!" JT leaned in, his arms resting on his legs. "Just between us guys!"

"You can't seriously believe none of us noticed!" Evan laughed.

"Noticed what?!" Vincent scoffed.

JT and Evan both shook their heads and at the same time said, "Catherine!"

Vincent looked up and smiled at both of them. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then just shook his head.

"Hmm.." Evan took a sip of his scotch. "Tell you what, mate. If something were to happen between the two of you, you can trust that we'll keep it a secret."

JT nodded. "Yeah, man. We're no gossip mongers here. We've got your back."

Vincent nodded appreciatively. "Thanks guys."

"Cheers to that, mates." Evan held up his glass. JT and Vincent followed suit with their beers and they all took a swig of their drinks.

"What are you guys toasting to?!" Tess asked taking a sip of her cocktail. The guys looked up and saw Catherine and Sarah walk up behind Tess, both drinking glasses of ice cold water.

"Just life and great company," Evan smiled.

"I'll drink to that!" Tess took another sip of her cocktail.

"Gawd, I'm so thirsty!" Sarah plopped next to JT after finishing her water.

"I bet you are!" JT gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Vincent's arm was still resting on the back of the sectional and Catherine sat next to him but tried to not sit too close. Atleast, until Tess sat down next to her and purposefully forced her to "Scootch over!" so now Catherine was sitting so close to Vincent that he might as well have had his arm around her. She looked to him and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." he smiled back, looking into her eyes.

"Well guys, as fun as tonight is, I think we need to get some shut-eye for the Comic-Con tomorrow." Tess put her drink on the table.

"I hear that," JT and Sarah both put their drinks down as well. They all agreed.

"Alright guys, let's head out then. Ladies?" Evan stood up and made way for the ladies. On the way out, they all said their goodbyes to Tess's friends.

* * *

Back at their hotel, Catherine and Vincent entered their hotel rooms separately but once inside, they both immediately walked towards their rooms' connecting doors which were still open. Catherine was suddenly feeling nervous, her heart beating faster, butterflies in her stomach. When she got to her connecting door, Vincent was leaning against the door frame, waiting.

"Hi," Catherine spoke softly as their eyes made contact.

"Hey," Vincent smiled and stepped closer. " I.. uhh.. just wanted to say 'goodnight'."

Catherine smiled then looked down. She really didn't want the night to end. She wondered if Vincent might feel the same but didn't want to say anything. She decided she would give him a signal and see his reaction. She took a step closer to him and gently placed her hand on his waist, then looked up at him. Her heart racing, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then pulled back slightly to stare into his eyes.

"Goodnight," she whispered softly, their faces still close together.

Vincent's gaze penetrated her own. He didn't want to leave her tonight. He gently placed his hand at the side of her face, his thumb lightly brushed across her cheek. He wanted to be with her, to hold her, make love to her.

"Catherine..." he whispered, looking deep into her beautiful green eyes, leaning his face closer, their lips almost touching.

"Yes?" she answered, barely audible. Their faces so close, she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips.

His voice husky, he whispers, "Let me stay with you tonight."

Her response was easy. She looked into his heavy lidded eyes, then closed her eyes and gently pressed her soft lips against his succulent mouth. That familiar pull they've always felt whenever they were near each other drew them close, binding them together. Vincent smiled against her kiss and pulled her into his arms, tenderly returning her kiss.

"Catherine," his lips brushed against hers, "I've been waiting all night to kiss you."

Catherine held onto him. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her, holding her close to him, and the feel of his lips against hers.

"Funny," she whispered against his lips, "I've been wanting you to kiss me all night."

Vincent immediately kissed her again. Incredible heat rushed through their bodies as their mouths opened up to each other and their tongues met again for the first time in what seemed like an eternity of waiting. Vincent leaned into her, their kisses more passionate, urgent. Catherine's back was pressed against the wall as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. She wanted to rub her hands over his chest, his arms, his tight abs. She undid his last button and he he took his shirt off for her, his arms at his sides now. He was just as sculpted as she remembered and she ran her hands over his solid strong arms and chest, down the ridges of his taut lower abs and v-lines, to the buckle of his belt. Vincent leaned in, placing gentle kisses up the length of her neck before covering her mouth with his, their tongues swirling and pressing against each other. She felt Vincent's hands press into her as he moved them from her waist to the curves of her bottom, squeezing her ass in his hands.

"Take this off," he growled, his hands grabbing the hem of her dress and in one swift motion, he helped her pull it up and over her head, removing her dress completely. "You're so beautiful." Vincent muttered before returning his mouth to hers.

Catherine's heart was racing as she felt Vincent unhook her strapless bra, letting it fall to the floor. She moaned into his mouth as his large hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them, his fingers pressing into her flesh. His kisses moved down her neck, to her chest, then lower to her breasts. Catherine grabbed the back of his head, her fingers in his hair as she felt his hot mouth suck on one breast then the other, her smooth nipples instanly harden at the flicking of his tongue.

"Ohh.. Vincent.." Catherine moaned, pushing her chest out and running her fingers through his hair.

"I've missed you," he muttered and returned his mouth to hers, kissing her passionately.

His hands leave a trail of heat as he moves them slowly down her sides, to her hips, then to the curves of her round bottom. He squeezes her ass before easily lifting her up and against his body. Catherine instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, her arms holding onto his strong broad shoulders.

"I've missed you, too..." Catherine whispers in between kisses, "... so much..." She pushes her tongue into his mouth, his tongue pushes back, their kisses more urgent reflecting their shared desire to unite their bodies as one.

Vincent carries her into his room. Their kisses continued as he stands against the side of his bed and Catherine removes her legs from around his waist. Catherine knelt on the edge of the tall bed, her hands move along the top of his broad shoulders to the back of his neck, her fingers holding the back of his head as their tongues dance together. It only took a moment for Vincent to remove his pants and now he stood wearing only his boxer briefs. He lifts Catherine into his strong arms and laid her down onto the bed, covering her with passionate kisses.

Catherine kept her eyes closed, losing herself in the attention Vincent was showering her with. She didn't realize how much she had truly missed him until she saw him again once he came back from New Zealand. She had to admit to herself that he was the one she wanted to be with this whole time, even when she was trying to make things work with Gabe, and she never stopped thinking about the night she and Vincent spent together. She smiled knowing that this night would be the first of many nights that they could now share together.

She felt Vincent's sweet kisses move down her chest. She bit her lip when she felt his mouth on her breast, his teeth gently raking her flesh as he sucked on one breast then moved to her other breast and lavished it with the same attention.

"Mmm..." she moaned, arching her back as Vincent devoured her breasts. "... yes, Vincent..."

Her breathing heavier, she opened her mouth and Vincent's kisses quickly moved from her breasts to the side of her neck, gently nibbling her delicate skin. Catherine's fingers scratched down the length of his back, to the band of his boxer briefs and she pulled them down, anxious to feel him inside of her. Vincent leaned on one arm, his free hand pulled his briefs down further, removing them entirely. Then he ran his hand up Catherine's leg and quickly pulled her panty down her legs. Vincent then hovered over her, leaning on his forearms, his forehead pressed gently against hers.

"Catherine..." he whispered, his raspy voice low. "... I think I'm in love with you."

Catherine looked up at him, almost in shock.

"Really..?" Catherine asked quietly. Vincent looked deep into her eyes and slowly nodded his head.

Catherine never admitted her true feelings, even to herself. To hear Vincent tell her that was almost overwhelming, the expression in her eyes gave her emotions away. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye. Vincent's brows furrowed, his face concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently wiping her tear away with his thumb, his hand cupping her face.

"Nothing," Catherine smiled, then looked deep into his eyes. "I just... I think I'm in love with you, too."

Vincent's face relaxed and he let out a small sigh of relief. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips, she tenderly returned the kiss. Her hands moved up his back and she wrapped her legs around him, opening herself to him. He covered her mouth with his, and their tongues met, slowly swirling together. Catherine could feel his very stiff member rubbing against her and she was more than ready for him. Her tongue stilled in his mouth as she felt his thick tip penetrate her, and her breath caught as he slowly pushed into her inch by inch. Catherine threw her head back against the pillow. Vincent lifted his head and closed his eyes as he pushed his entire length into her, her silky smooth tight wet walls squeezing his member like a vise. He looked down at her and she opened her eyes. The passion for each other in their eyes spoke volumes. Their gaze never broke as Vincent moved slowly in and out of her, his chest rubbing against her breasts as their bodies rocked together in unison. Vincent began to move faster and faster, he dropped his head next to hers, his mouth kissing the side of her neck. Catherine lifted her head, kissing and gently biting his shoulder, as Vincent's thrusts became harder and faster. She could feel herself about to come as he rubbed against her G spot over and over again. She could feel Vincent grow even larger inside her, pushing her over the edge and as waves of pleasure came crashing througout her body, she screamed out his name. Vincent thrust himself into her faster and faster, then rammed himself hard into her one more time before groaning loudly as he came deep inside of her.

* * *

Catherine woke up early, a smile on her face and Vincent's arm around her, their naked bodies spooned together. They shared such an incredible night together, waking up twice more during the night to make love again and again. Their last session during the night, she had actually shed a few tears because she was feeling so emotional as he made sweet love to her, and she could have sworn his eyes looked watery as he lovingly wiped her tears away. She could lay in bed with him all day long if given the chance but they had a lot to do today with the Comic Con. She quietly slipped out from beneath his warm embrace, Vincent stirred slightly. She tiptoed to her room and decided to take a long, relaxing shower.

Vincent slowly opened his eyes and Catherine was no longer in bed with him. He looked up and caught a glimpse of her naked backside just as she went into her room. Vincent grinned and got out of bed.

Catherine was probably about 15 minutes into her shower when she heard Vincent call out her name. She peeked out from behind the shower curtain and saw Vincent standing in her bathroom, his hair was wet as if he had already showered and he was wearing a towel around his waist. _Good lord, he's so fine._

"Hey," he said with that sexy grin of his.

"Hey," she couldn't help smiling.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, a sneaky glint in his eyes.

"Come on in," she bit her lip. She was already done but wanted to see what he had in mind this morning. She watched as Vincent removed the towel and observed that he was already semi-erect.

"You look like you've already showered though," Catherine stated as he stepped into the shower with her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Vincent held her waist and smiled.

"I took a quick shower, yeah, but I noticed you were still in so..." he leaned his face in and gave her a quick kiss, "... I thought I'd help you finish up."

"Mmmm..." she kissed him back. "... I guess I'm not quite done yet."

A huge grin spread across Vincent's face as he pulled her closer, and they kissed slowly at first then more urgently. Catherine's hands and fingers rubbed all over his strong, hard body, her fingers gripping his muscles on his arms, his back, his chest, his ripped abs. She loved the feel of his hands roaming all over her, his fingers pressing into her smooth soft skin. His hands massaged down the length of her back then moved to her front, cupping her breasts. Catherine closed her eyes at the combination of sweet sensations from Vincent's touch and the warm shower beating on her back, the water running over her, and Vincent's warm mouth on her breasts. Her breathing heavy, she looked down and he looked up at her for just a moment and smiled, then closed his eyes and tugged at her nipple with his mouth. His large hands squeezed her waist and he dropped to his knees kissing her lower belly. He draped one of her legs over his shoulder, spreading her legs open.

"Oh Vincent!" she gasped as his mouth covered her slit, his ever talented tongue circling and flicking at her swollen clit. She could feel the vibrations of his groans as his tongue entered her and she leaned against the shower wall for support. Vincent's strong arms had a good hold on her so she wouldn't fall, even if her leg she was standing on gave way. She squeezed her own breasts with her hands then grabbed Vincent's head, her fingers grasping at his soaking wet hair as his mouth and tongue continued their relentless claim on her sex. Her breath caught in her throat and intense pleasure coursed throughout her entire body as she reached her orgasm. Vincent stood up and lifted her shuddering body so that the backs of her knees hooked over his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned loudly as Vincent entered her center, his strong arms slowly lowering her down his long thick shaft, then lifting her up slowly, and then lowering her again.

Vincent stared into Catherine's eyes, his lids heavy, his expression full of desire, his hands gripping her as he pumped slowly in and out of her. His lips parted slightly and Catherine covered his succulent mouth with hers, sucking his deliciously full lower lip into her mouth, then pushing her tongue in to meet his. Their mouths pressed hard against each other, their kisses more urgent, their tongues pushing, swirling together, teeth nipping and pulling at each other's lips. Catherine's back was against the shower wall giving Vincent additional leverage, his hunger for her insatiable as he thrust deep inside of her, harder and faster.

"Oh god, Vincent, YES!" Catherine screamed out as she came, her body shaking.

"God... DAMN!" Vincent groaned out loud, burying his face against her neck as he came inside of her, her tight walls convulsing around his thickness, milking him.

"Jeezus, Catherine..." Vincent said against her lips, " ... the things you do to me..."

He kissed her gently and let her down. Catherine held onto him tightly, "Vincent, I really can't stand right now. My legs feel so weak."

He grinned and kept his arms around her, holding her up. "It's okay, I got you."

Their bodies spent, they stood together, holding each other, the heat and the steam of the shower enveloping them, they let the warm shower wash over them.

* * *

The Comic Con and press interviews all went well and without a hitch. Catherine and Vincent managed to keep their relationship very well hidden from the public and media. After the Comic-Con, they still had several more days of interviews and media promotions. Catherine and Vincent slept together every night in either his or her hotel room. They would order room service and eat in together but sometimes they would have dinner plans with other people, in those instances they would just see each other at the end of the night. Tonight, their last night in LA, was one of those nights. Catherine was out with Tess, Tess' friend Melanie, and Catherine's friend, Reyna, having a few casual after-dinner drinks together.

"So tell me more about Vincent!" Melanie asked Tess and Catherine after taking a sip of her cocktail.

"There's not much to tell," Tess answered looking at Catherine then back to Melanie, "he's a pretty private person, I think."

Catherine nodded in agreement.

"I know he's single! That's what I heard anyways," Reyna added, winking at Catherine. Catherine never told Reyna, nor anyone else, that she and Vincent were together but she remembered the conversation she had with Reyna about Vincent breaking things off with Alex.

"Oooh, so some of us do have a chance!" Melanie laughed.

"Possibly!" Catherine laughed with the rest of them. She wondered what Vincent was doing. She knew that he, JT, and Evan were hanging out tonight with a couple of JT's LA friends.

"He seemed to have a thing for you though," Melanie directed her comment towards Catherine. Catherine nearly gagged on her Sangria.

"What?!" Reyna asked, patting Cat's back as Cat coughed.

"Oh stop, Mel. They're just good friends!" Tess smirked at Cat and sipped her drink.

"Yeah, well, we were all at the club a few nights ago and he didn't seem to have eyes for anyone but Cat." Melanie told Reyna, "Trust me, girl, I tried!"

Reyna eyed Cat, "Oh reeeally? Someone's been holding back on us then."

"No," Cat managed in between coughs, "We've just gotten to know each other better."

"Mmm, hmmm..." Tess smirked. Cat rolled her eyes. Reyna and Mel laughed.

"Oooh.. speak of the devil!" Reyna's eyes widened, a huge smile on her face.

"What?!" Cat, Tess and Mel said at the same time.

Reyna nodded towards the bar, holding her drink to her lips. A group of casually dressed guys just walking in together were now standing at the bar giving their orders to the bartender. Within the group were JT, Evan, and Vincent. A smile spread across Catherine's face.

"That is a good lookin' group of men," Reyna giggled.

"Meh," Tess frowned, "They're okay."

"Good lord, Vincent is fine as hell. I sure as hell wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Mmmm...," Mel purred, staring at the guys.

The ladies were making jokes and giggling as they watched the guys at the bar. The bartender handed the guys their drinks, then Vincent and Evan turned around, their backs leaning against the bar as they were laughing about something. Although the group of men were indeed all good-looking, Catherine couldn't help but notice how sexy Vincent looked in his black v-neck t-shirt that fit his upper torso very nicely, and his slim fit jeans. He was holding his beer in one hand, and his other hand was tucked in his front pocket, thumb out. _Wow, he really is fine as hell._

Evan was scanning the restaurant then noticed the ladies, most probably because Mel caught his attention by waving her arms around. The ladies all smiled at him to which he smiled back. They saw him nudge Vincent with his arm and say something to JT and the other guys, who were all now looking towards the ladie's table. A huge grin spread across Vincent's handsome face as he made eye contact with Catherine.

"Jeezus, he can make a woman moist just by looking at her," Mel squirmed in her seat.

"Mel!" Tess shook her head, "You need to take it down a notch."

"Whoa, Tess! That's something I'd usually tell you!" Cat teased.

"Guys talk about girls, too! I'm just having fun!" Mel chided. They all laughed.

" I think he was looking at Cat," Reyna elbowed Cat and winked at her.

"Oh, he was definitely looking at Cat. He's still looking at Cat!" Mel laughed.

Catherine shook her head, blushing. The ladies all lifted their drinks to acknowledge the guys, and the guys did the same in response.

"Should we join them?" Mel asked.

The ladies nodded then waved their waitress down to get their bill. After paying, the ladies gathered their purses and walked up to the guys.

"Good evening, ladies," Evan was the first to greet them, followed by Vincent, JT, and the other guys they arrived with.

"Hey there!" Mel pushed past Catherine and squeezed herself inbetween Vincent and Evan. Tess rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So what're you guys up to?" Tess asked.

"Not much," Vincent moved away from the bar and stood next to Catherine. Mel frowned.

"Hey there," he said looking down at Catherine. "You wanna drink?"

"No thanks," Cat smiled.

"Well, get your drinks in, ladies. First round's on me!" Evan announced.

* * *

Catherine was asleep in her hotel room. She and the rest of ladies only stayed for that one round of drinks then decided to call it a night. That was a couple of hours ago. Vincent entered his hotel room and washed up. Then took off his shoes and socks, got out of his jeans and pulled his shirt off. He put on a pair of sweatpants then went into Catherine's room and quietly slipped into bed behind her. She stirred a little when he put his arm around her. He smiled when she groggily whispered, "Goodnight Vincent."

"Goodnight Catherine," he whispered back but she was already fast asleep. Vincent kissed the back of her neck and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

A month-and-a-half had gone by since leaving LA and they were several weeks into filming Season 1. Catherine and Vincent still kept their relationship under the radar from the public but they did confide in Tess, JT, and Evan since it was obvious to the three of them during their time together in LA, but the three of them assured Catherine and Vincent that their secret was safe with them.

On the rare times they had off, they planned short day trips away from the city to spend time alone together. Today they planned on going to Sandbanks for a little day picnic and relaxation together. Catherine was to meet Vincent at his place later in the morning after his workout and when she was done with her yoga. It was around 10am, Vincent had already showered and was just lounging around waiting for Catherine when he suddenly got a text from Alex. He hadn't actually spoken to her since that dreadful night he last saw her, but there were a few times he was included in a group text from some of their mutual friends and he'd seen her responses.

 **AlexS:** Hey Vince, it's Alex. Please call me. I need to talk to you.

He wasn't sure what to think but he was hoping it wasn't her wanting to tell him that she missed him. He definitely missed the friendship they shared and he was sure she had moved on. Instead of texting her back, he stood up and picked up his landline phone then dialed her phone number.

"Hello?" Alex answered quietly. Vincent smiled, it was good to hear her voice again.

"Hey, Alex. It's me."

"Vince!" she sounded happier. "It's so good to hear your voice!"

Vincent let out a chuckle, "Yeah, it's good to hear you, too."

"We've all missed you down here."

"Yeah, I've missed you all, too." Vincent smiled. Alex was quiet. Vincent continued, "So... how's everything going? Is something wrong?"

A few seconds went by, still no response. For a moment, Vincent thought their call might have dropped. "Alex? Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. What's the matter?"

"Vince, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it."

"Okay," Vince sat down, his brows furrowed. "So, what is it?"

"Vince..." she paused. Another couple of seconds went by.

"Alex, what is it?" he was getting concerned.

She was quiet for just a moment, then spoke. "Vince, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Vince sat up.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. " And before you ask... yes, it's yours. I haven't been with anyone else."

Vincent stood up and started pacing. "Alex, please tell me you're kidding. Are you serious? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I did the test three times and used different brands."

Vincent couldn't think. His head was spinning. _How could this be happening?_

"Alex, I thought you were on birth control. What happened?"

"I was, we just should have been more careful. I'm sorry." Alex sighed into the phone.

Vincent stopped pacing and stood with his back against the wall. "No, Alex. Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I was careless. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." He slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor, his elbows resting on his bent knees. _This isn't happening. This can't be fucking happening. What the hell am I going to do?_

"Vince?" Alex spoke quietly. " I don't know what to do."

"Yeah," Vincent shook his head, "Me, too."

It was quiet. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Alex, look, whatever you want to do, you have my full support. I just..." Vincent was a little confused, "...it's been almost 2 months, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Vince, we haven't spoken since that night and I honestly thought my period was just off schedule since I've been doing a lot of exercising. I didn't even think about it... but I wanted to tell you when I knew for sure."

"Okay." Vincent took in another deep breath. _This is really happening._ "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Alex was quiet. "Yes, ofcourse, and I've already started taking pre-natal vitamins. So... yeah."

"Okay, that's good." Just then his cell phone chimed alerting him of an incoming text. Vincent picked up his cell, it was from Catherine.

 _ **Cat:**_ _I'm on my way, see you soon!_

"What was that?" Alex asked.

Vincent sighed. "Work. It's a text from work."

"Oh. I should let you go then. Can you call me later?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"And Vince, one more thing."

 _Jeez, I'm not sure I can handle one more thing._ " Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Vince, I don't want to go through this alone."

"Alex, you won't. You've got my full support." Vincent assured her.

"No... I mean... I want us to be near each other. "

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked warily.

"Vince, I want to be there with you in Canada."

"Alex..." he shook his head and sighed.

"Just think about it and call me later, okay?" she pleaded.

Vincent nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, Vince." Alex disconnected.

Vincent hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands. _Fuck. FUCK!_

* * *

Vincent spent the next half hour cursing at himself, and pacing back and forth while waiting for Catherine to arrive. _Shit. How could I be so stupid!? I'm a fucking idiot. Shit._ Although he and Catherine had been taking extra precautions since the morning after their first night together in the LA hotel, he clearly hadn't done so that night with Alex. Vincent was deep in thought when he realized there was knocking at his door. _Catherine!_

Vincent ran to the door and quickly opened it to let Catherine in. After he closed the door, he turned to face her and she was standing there with a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey! I left the food and drinks in my car because I -"

Vincent didn't give her a chance to finish, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Catherine returned the kiss.

"Mmmm..." she moaned into Vincent's mouth. "If we keep doing this," she said in between kisses, "we'll never leave here..."

Vincent smiled against her lips then gave her one last kiss. "You're right... I just can't help myself with you."

She was like a breath of fresh air every time he saw her and he needed that so much right now. He needed _her_ so much right now. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Catherine asked pulling back to look at her handsome boyfriend.

"Nothing." Vincent shook his head. "I'm just glad to be with you."

Catherine could sense something was bothering him, she could see it in his eyes. She took hold of his hands and led him to his couch and they sat down next to each other, holding hands. Vincent kept his eyes down, just looking at Catherine's hand in his, her slender fingers, his thumb gently caressed her smooth skin. He wanted to tell her about Alex but he didn't know how.

"Vincent, I can tell something is on your mind. Please tell me. I hope you know that you can tell me anything." She stared at him, hoping he would look at her but his gaze was down and unwavering.

"Please," she urged, her voice soft. "Tell me what's wrong."

A few moments went by, Vincent was deep in thought, his forehead wrinkled and brow furrowed.

"Catherine," he started. He took a deep breath. "I spoke with Alex this morning."

"Okay. Is she alright?" Catherine whispered, concern and patience in her voice. She didn't want to rush him. Vincent took another breath.

"She, umm..." he shook his head and sighed. "She told me something."

Catherine nodded slowly, "Okay..?"

"She, uhh... she's..." Vincent let out another sigh, then finally looked at Catherine. "She told me that she's pregnant."

Catherine's face relaxed and she smiled. "Is that it? Are you not happy for her?"

He looked away. "Catherine..." he took a breath then looked at her, "It's mine."

A look of confusion washed over Catherine's face. "What?" she asked incredulously.

"She told me it's mine. She hasn't been with anyone else since me."

"This is crazy... but that means..." Catherine paused, doing the math. "You slept together before arriving in LA?"

Vincent nodded, jaw clenched. Catherine let go of his hand, and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Vincent, that was almost two months ago. Really? Why didn't she tell you sooner?"

"I don't know. We weren't keeping in touch. She didn't realize she was, she said she wanted to be certain before she called me."

Catherine nodded. Vincent turned to face her, his hand on her thigh. Catherine put her hand over his, their fingers laced together.

"I can't believe it..." Catherine slumped into the couch and shook her head in disbelief. "It's just... wow... this is crazy..."

"Catherine, I don't want this to change anything between us."

"It won't, Vincent." she answered honestly and forced a smile. "Atleast not on my part."

"Not on mine, either." he smiled back. "I don't want to lose you, Catherine."

"You won't." she smiled a genuine smile. She really was in love with him. "These things happen, what we need to do is just stay focused. And you need to make sure Alex gets the support she needs. Has she seen a doctor? I think she's supposed to start taking vitamins or something."

"Yeah, yeah, she did, and she's already started taking those prenatal vitamins."

"Good." Catherine nodded. Then shook her head, "Wow. I just, still can't believe it. Vincent, when you and she broke up, was that right before you came to LA? I'm confused."

Vincent sighed. "We broke up a couple of weeks before I left for LA. But, jeez Catherine, I was stupid. We had a one-nighter before I left. I don't know what I was thinking. She was on birth control but I was careless."

Catherine nodded. They sat there quietly, both in their own thoughts. Vincent wasn't sure if he should tell her about Alex's wanting to come to Canada. He decided not to tell her, he decided he'll talk with Alex first and let Alex know about him and Catherine.

"Vincent, you need to make sure you're there for her." Catherine broke the silence.

"Ofcourse." Vincent nodded. "I will. I won't let her go through this alone."

"Good." Catherine looked down at their hands. She loved holding hands with him. His hands were so much larger than hers. Vincent looked over at her. He was so in love with her. Having her go through this with him would push their relationship to its limits.

"Hey," he whispered. Catherine looked up. He stretched his other arm out, "Come here. Let me hold you."

Catherine let go of his hand and snuggled close to him, her arm over his torso and Vincent wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and kissed the top of her head, then stared straight ahead, deep in thought, wondering what he should do.


	13. FINALE (Part 1 of 2)

********* Rated M for MATURE ******

 ****** A/N: Greetings, friends! This is Part 1 of a two-part Finale. Already working on the last and final half and will have it done before Thanksgiving. Until then, enjoy and trust there will always be a happy ending for our VinCat! As always, thank you for having fun with me on this! ********

 **CHAPTER 13 (Part 1 FINALE)**

Catherine thought they should scrap their day plans but Vincent didn't want to. Although Sandbanks wasn't anywhere near comparable to the beautiful beaches in NZ, he needed the calming sound of the surf, atleast anything close to it, to focus and get his thoughts together. So they spent the day there and they didn't speak of Alex or her pregnancy, they made this day trip about them and how much they enjoyed being with each other.

They stopped for dinner on the way back and didn't get back to Vincent's place until around 8pm. Catherine closed the fridge after putting away her leftover dinner that was packed in a carryout box.

"That was so much fun!" Catherine said happily, a huge smile across her face.

"Yeah, but one of these days," Vincent pulled her gently into his arms, "I'm going to show you the beaches where I come from. They're beautiful."

"I'd like that," she looked up at him lovingly, her arms wrapped around his waist.

Vincent smiled softly as he looked at her. This beautiful woman that captured his heart almost instantly the moment he met her. So caring and selfless, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her. He could easily see himself building a life with her. He wanted to share so many things with her, travel the world with her. He's never thought of things like that with any other woman, not even Alex.

Alex.

The thought of her made his heart sink for Catherine. Would she be strong enough to handle having Alex around if Alex did come to Canada? How much of a strain would it really put on their relationship as Alex's pregnancy progresses? He decided to tell her what Alex last told him, about wanting to be near him, about wanting to come to Toronto. He didn't want to hide anything from Catherine. But first, he had to tell her something. It was something he never even said to Alex, not in this way.

"Vincent, are you okay?" Catherine asked, noticing Vincent's soft smile faded and he seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah." He gently placed his hand at the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. Catherine closed her eyes at the feel of his touch, then looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean..." Catherine looked down then back up at him. "I know there's a lot going on now, but .. I just want to know that you're okay."

"Catherine, I just... I don't want to lose you..." Vincent let out a small sigh then smiled, and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you."

That was the first time he ever spoke those words to her and Catherine let out a breath and smiled.

"Vincent, I love you, too." She removed her arms from his waist and flung them around his shoulders, standing on the tips of her toes, she could feel his strong arms wrap around her and they hugged each other tightly.

"I love you so much." Vincent whispered then kissed her. Catherine kissed him back then smiled and lovingly rubbed her nose against his.

"And I love you, too." She couldn't stop smiling with the knowledge that Vincent was feeling exactly the same as she feels for him.

"How about," she gently kissed his lips, "we go wash the day away?"

"Mmm... I like that idea." Vincent smiled then lifted her from the floor and she wrapped her legs around him. He covered her mouth with his and they kissed passionately as he carried her down the hall to his bathroom.

After making love in the shower, they dried off and decided to make it a movie night. Vincent put on sweatpants and Catherine was wearing one of his tank tops. She was drying her hair while he went to get a couple of drinks and snacks for them in the kitchen. He set them down on his coffee table in the livingroom and turned the tv on to start their movie night. He was about to go back into the bedroom to grab a shirt when his phone rang. It was Alex.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Vince. I'm sorry but I got impatient waiting for your answer."

"My answer? About what?" Vincent walked towards the balcony sliding doors and looked out at the night sky.

"About me coming to stay with you in Toronto!" she sounded excited. Vincent sighed into the phone.

"Alex," he paused. "You need to know something."

"What? What is it?" the excitement in her voice toned down.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You said you would support me through this. I don't want to go through this alone!" he could hear the anger begin in her voice.

"Alex, you won't go through this alone and I told you that I would support you but that doesn't mean we have to live together!"

"Okay fine, then I'll just get my own place there. I told you, I need to be near you through this."

"But why, Alex? Your doctor is over there, your family and your friends are all over there. Why the need to come to Toronto?!" Vincent was getting irritated.

"Because you need to be the one to take me to my doctor's appointments and since you aren't here to do it, I need to be over there. You're the one that got me pregnant, Vince. Not my family, not my friends. It was YOU."

Vincent pressed his forehead against the glass door.

"For fuck sake, Alex. I know I'm the one that got you pregnant... shit."

"Then why are you making this so difficult?! You need to take responsibility." Alex demanded.

"And I told you that I would. I just don't understand why you need to come here. Everyone we know is over there with you! You have a huge amount of support back home, more than what I can give you here. We're not even together, Alex!"

"Well thanks for reminding me of that , Vincent. I know we're not together, you made that perfectly clear after you fucked me then left."

Vincent sighed into the phone again and shook his head, feeling defeated. _Gawd, I wish that night never happened._ Speaking calmly he said,"Alex, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to do what's best for you and the baby right now. Coming here isn't what's best. Please stop getting upset."

"Don't tell me not to get upset. What's the real reason you don't want me going over there? Are you seeing someone?!" her voice cracked, he could tell she was on the verge of tears.

Vincent took a deep breath then answered. "Yes, I'm seeing someone. But that's not the reason I think you shouldn't come here. You have a better support system back home."

A few seconds of silence passed, then Alex whispered, "Who is she?"

Vincent shook his head not wanting to tell her anymore. Just wanting to keep Catherine out of this. "Alex, don't..."

"Who.. the fuck.. is she," Alex demanded to know, anger in her voice.

"It's Catherine. I'm seeing Catherine."

He heard Alex sigh into the phone then sniffle.

"Alex, this isn't about Catherine though. We're talking about you and what's best for you and the baby."

"You ASSHOLE!" she screamed loudly into the phone and hung up.

 _Fuck._ Vincent immediately tried calling her back twice but both times it went straight to voicemail. He stuck his phone in his pocket and ran his hands through his hair. When he turned around, Catherine was standing there a few feet away from him. She didn't say anything, just had a worried look in her eyes then she quickly walked up to him and hugged him. Vincent wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I don't know what to do, Catherine... I don't know what to do."

"I know." She acknowledged quietly, her head pressed against his chest.

They stood there holding each other for a moment longer then Catherine placed her hand in his and led him to the couch. Vincent sat down and Catherine sat next to him, facing him, her legs tucked underneath her. They sat in silence, holding hands, until Catherine spoke up.

"Vincent... whatever happens... I want you to know that I love you and that I'm here for you."

Vincent smiled softly then put one arm around her, bringing her closer to him. She leaned against him, her hand resting on his bare chest and he placed his other hand over hers, his thumb caressing her skin.

"I know... and I love you, too." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think she'll come here?"

"I don't know. I hope not. Maybe she won't... she's really pissed off at me right now."

"Yeah, I heard her from where I was standing."

"She didn't take finding out about us too well." Vincent tilted his head back, the back of his head resting on the couch.

"Well, I'm glad she knows. I mean, I'd rather her know now than find out later."

"Yeah. Me, too." He let out a long sigh.

"What will you do if she _does_ come here? I mean, she'd have to stay with you. She wouldn't have anywhere else to go." Catherine laced her fingers with Vincent's.

"I know... and how would you feel about that? If she were to come here?"

Catherine took a deep breath then exhaled slowly.

"I don't know... I know it would suck!" Catherine let out a forced chuckle. "But it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

Vincent held her tighter.

Catherine sat up to face Vincent. "Well, _if_ she were to come here... you can always stay at my place whenever you need to... or want to."

Vincent looked over at her, a sexy grin on his face. "I think I'd _want to_ every single day."

"Hmm.. I don't know... Alex may not like that very much," she whispered looking down, then looked back up at Vincent.

"That won't matter," Vincent whispered, gently placing his hand at the side of Catherine's face, his thumb caressing her cheek. "She's not the one I'm in love with."

* * *

"Vincent got her pregnant?!" Tess asked incredibly loud in their make up trailer.

"SHHH!" Cat said sternly, hushing Tess. Thankfully it was just the two of them since the stylists stepped out for a moment. Cat needed someone to talk to about Alex's pregnancy other than Vincent. Since she and Tess were already very close friends, it was only natural to confide in her.

"Sorry!" Tess whispered. She looked around then back at Cat and said, "I just can't believe it... I mean, I thought you and Vincent were together. You just found out now?"

"We _are_ together. And yes, we found out yesterday." Cat slumped into her chair thinking about Alex. Tess sighed then shook her head.

"Cat, that's really huge news. I mean, HUGE." Tess looked at her friend, concerned. She could tell Cat was lost in thought. "Are you and Vincent okay?"

Cat looked over at Tess and nodded her head assuringly but with a sad smile on her face. "Yeah. We're okay."

"Good. That's good." Tess smiled back. "So... how far along is she? I mean, it's been awhile..."

"I don't know, really." Cat frowned, then let out a long sigh.

"What? What is it?" Tess asked.

"There's more."

"More?! Jeez, what more? Is she having twins?" Tess joked.

"Very funny, Tess." Cat rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Sorry, I can't help it. But seriously, what is it?"

"She wants to move here... to be near Vincent."

"What?!" Tess shook her head in disbelief. "I don't get it. Her family and all her friends are back there, why would she want come here? Her and Vincent aren't even together."

"I know. Believe me, I know. He and I both thought the same thing." Cat rubbed her hands over her face. "Tess, I think she's still in love with Vincent. She was so mad when he told her about us."

Tess raised her eyebrows, "Oh wow. Sounds like she might be. But Cat, if she comes here, she really would have to stay with Vincent... at his place... I mean, where else would she stay otherwise?"

"I don't know, Tess. She really wouldn't have anywhere else to go. Ofcourse we want what is best for her and the baby..."

"I know but it sounds like she's wanting to do what is in _her_ best interest, not so much her and the baby. " Tess continued, stopping Cat from replying. "Just hear me out. Her and Vincent break up, she ends up pregnant, and now she wants to move in with him? If I got pregnant from my ex-boyfriend and I had to choose between my family and friends or my ex to give me emotional and moral support during pregnancy. Well, hell yeah, I'm gonna choose my family and friends. Sure I'd want my ex to be a part of my baby's life but I'm an independent woman. I don't need him to support ME during my pregnancy. But that's just me."

Cat smiled then sighed. "Yeah... well, every woman is different. Besides, Vincent was like one of her best friends, too. I don't know. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we see it."

Tess reached out and patted Cat's arm. "I'm here for you, babes. Anything you need. You let me know."

"Thanks, Tess." Cat smiled back, feeling just a little better.

* * *

Vincent, Catherine and their cast mates were working shoot after shoot for a week and a half straight. During that time, Vincent and Catherine would spend time together when they could, sometimes hanging out with their friends, JT, Tess and other cast mates. Vincent tried reaching out to Alex every so often but to no avail. He would always get her voicemail and she would never return his call. So he would check in with his family and friends back home and they would give him any news they heard about Alex and they'd let him know how she was doing. He never dared reach out to her family, he figured they wouldn't want to hear from him anyway. But from everything that he was told by his own family and friends, especially from their closest mutual friends, she was doing fine and was always in good spirits. That lifted a weight off of his shoulders but he still wished she would contact him.

After having dinner out together, Catherine and Vincent were back in her apartment and were ready to just lounge around and not think about anything nor anyone. They had the next couple of days off together and wanted nothing more than to be in each other's company.

Catherine was changing out of her clothes then stopped to watch Vincent. He had already taken his socks off and was putting them into his bag at the foot of her bed. He always brought a change of clothes in his gym bag whenever he'd sleep over at her place. She watched as he grabbed the back of his shirt behind his neck and pull it over his head. His muscles ripple when doing something as simple as folding his shirt and tossing it into his gym bag. He undid his belt and the button and fly of his jeans, then suddenly stopped. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. As sexy as he looked standing there like that, Catherine was concerned and walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked, sitting at the edge of the bed, tucking her legs underneath her. "Are you thinking about Alex?"

Vincent looked over at Catherine, she was only wearing her bra and panty. He smiled. He took his jeans off and tossed them onto his gym bag. Wearing only his boxers, he sat on the bed next to Catherine.

"I definitely don't want to think about her right now."

Catherine was worried about Vincent. She could only imagine what thoughts might be running through his head and the feelings he might be struggling with still because of getting Alex pregnant. She wanted to ease his tension. She knew he didn't want to talk about Alex right now, but later, she wanted to talk to him more. She wanted to remind him that this isn't just about Alex, but it's also about the baby. That this should be happy news. She wanted him to focus on the positives. But right now, she wanted to make him feel good, relaxed. She wanted to pleasure him, make love to him, this man that she completely loves and adores. So right now, she didn't want him thinking about Alex either.

"Hmm... I know just the thing to help you with that." Catherine said slyly.

"Oh yeah?" Vincent grinned. "And what would that be?"

Catherine bit her bottom lip sensing the desire in Vincent. She got up on her knees.

"Where you going?" Vincent asked, his hand on her waist.

"Right here," Catherine responded, placing her hands on his shoulders. She moved one leg over him, her knees now on both of his sides as she faced him, sitting on his lap.

"Mmm... That's a good place to be..." Vincent moistened his bottom lip, his hands on her hips.

"It is, isn't it?" Catherine whispered against his lips as she straddled him, pressing her lower body to his. She can feel him begin to harden underneath her as she rubbed slowly against him.

"Hell yeah it is." Vincent answered right before Catherine pushed her tongue into his waiting mouth. Their tongues swirl slowly together as she continues rubbing against his growing hardness.

She loved the feel of his lips pressed against hers, and his tongue dancing with hers. The way heat would consume her body whenever he kissed her and touched her. She loved running her hands over his firm solid body, his wide chest, his strong arms, his washboard abs. She loved that this gorgeous, gentle man had eyes only for her, wanted to be with only her... and was in love with only her.

So she poured her emotions into her actions. Kissing him slowly and passionately, her hands gently squeezing the tops of his shoulders then moving to the sides of his face. She can feel his fingers pressing into her skin as he moves his large hands up, sliding along the curves of her hips, he gently squeezes her round bottom, then his fingers hook the top band of her panty to pull them down.

"Wait," Catherine whispers into his mouth. Vincent lets go of her panty and slides his hands back down to her hips.

"I'm sorry... I thought -" Vincent began but Catherine hushed him with a kiss.

"Shhh..." she whispered, "... just relax and let me take care of you..."

She kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his delicious mouth.

"Mmm..." he moans into her mouth, his hands squeeze her hips.

Catherine moves her kisses along his jaw, then down the side of his neck and back up again.

"Just relax, Vincent..." she whispers in his ear, placing a kiss below his ear, before returning her mouth to his.

Vincent closes his eyes and focuses his attention on everything Catherine is doing... the feel of her soft lips along his jaw, her sweet breath against his skin, her gentle hands moving over his tense muscles, her body... her exquisite body pressing against his. Her tongue in his mouth... _mmm..._ Her touch alone sparks a fire within him that only she can control, only she can satisfy his craving, only she can quench his every desire, and much like his character in the series, only she can control his inner beast.

He feels her kisses move lower down his neck, her body moving slowly off his lap, she's now kissing his lower abdomen and is kneeling on the floor between his legs, her hands pulling down the front of his boxers.

"Catherine, you don't have to - "

But before he could finish his sentence, she's already taken hold of his rock hard manlihood, sucking the thick tip of him in her hot wet mouth.

"Oh fuuuuck..." Vincent groans, he reaches down and moves Catherine's hair away from her face, gripping the strands of her hair in his fingers, his body is on fire and his lids heavy with incredible desire as he watches his beautiful lady pleasure him.

Catherine indulges him this way for a couple of minutes taking in as much of him as she can, her hand taking care of the rest, but her body is already aching to feel him inside her. She licks him one last time then stands before him. She takes her panty off and removes her bra, now standing completely naked in front of him. Vincent leans back onto the bed, propping his weight on his elbows.

"I want you," she says. His mouth open but unable to speak after having Catherine pleasure him orally, Vincent nods, his eyelids heavy, and she immediately leans down and pulls his boxers down and off his body.

Catherine straddles his lap then presses her hands down against Vincent's chest and he lays completely down on the bed, his hands on her hips. Her back arched, she hovers over him.

"Catherine...I'll never stop wanting you..." Vincent whispers, his raspy voice husky.

"Good..." she whispers against his lips, then covers his mouth with hers, kissing him passionately. Knowing how good he makes her feel everytime he's inside of her, her body is so wet and ready, she lowers herself slowly onto his waiting hardness. Vincent moves his hands down to her round bottom and squeezes her ass. Their breathing heavy with anticipation, their eyes locked onto each other's gaze, their lips lightly brushing against each others, a small moan escapes Catherine's mouth as she feels his hard thickness penetrate her.

"Unhh... Vincent..." she moans, lowering herself completely onto him. Her own lids heavy with passion, she stares deep into his warm loving eyes and whispers, "I love you so much."

"Oh baby, I love you, too," Vincent whispers right before their mouths lock together again in a flurry of deep kisses.

Catherine rides him slowly at first, taking her sweet time as she moves her body up, then ever so slowly moves back down his entire length. He fills her completely each time, more than satisfying her hungry core. His hands grip her waist as she moves faster. He thrusts upwards each time she moves down on him, intensifying the experience. Catherine leans forward, heat consuming her body as she rocks back and forth on top of Vincent.

"Oh Vincent... you feel so good inside of me..." she moans and rocks faster.

"Yeah, baby... yeah..." he groans. He can feel her already tight walls clenching him more. He knows she's about to reach her climax and he isn't too far behind her. He lifts his head to catch one of her breasts in his mouth. Catherine moans in response and grinds her body down on him harder and faster. He turns his face to lavish her other breast with the same attention. Her soft velvet walls clench around him tighter.

"Yeah, baby.." he groans against her breast, his strong hands gripping her waist, helping her momentum as she pounds her body down onto him.

"Oh gawd, yes... yes...," she moans in broken breaths and she arches her back as ecstasy possesses her completely, she screams out, " YESSS!"

Their sweat soaked bodies bonded together, Vincent immediately rolls over so that Catherine has her back on the bed, her knees bent and her body still shaking, she grips onto the muscles in his back. She can feel him growing even larger inside of her. Catherine moans again as she is about to reach another incredible orgasm.

"Goddamn, baby... you feel so fucking good," Vincent groans against her neck as he thrusts harder into her tight quivering center over and over several more times. Catherine screams his name out as she reaches another extraordinary climax, at the very same time Vincent lets out a loud grunt as he reaches his own incredible breaking release deep inside of her.

Breathing heavy and completely spent, Vincent hovers over Catherine for a moment, resting his weight on his forearms. He places a gentle kiss on her lips then presses his forehead gently against hers, their noses rub lovingly.

"I love you, Catherine." He whispers then pulls back to look at his beautiful lady. Her lids still heavy with passion, she looks up into his warm brown eyes, a soft smile on her face.

"I love you, too, Vincent... so much."

* * *

The next morning, Vincent and Catherine woke to his cell phone ringing. Vincent picked it up off the nightstand but the call had already gone to his voicemail. It was his mate from NZ. Vincent dialed his friend's number, his other arm around Catherine. Catherine could only hear Vincent's side of the short conversation.

"Hey, mate! What's going on?!" Vincent asked happily. Catherine looked up at Vincent and smiled at seeing him smiling. As Vincent listened to his friend, she noticed Vincent's smile fade, his brow furrowed in thought.

"What? Are you fucking serious?" Vincent sighed. "Yeah... yeah, yeah. Nah, I'm okay... don't worry about it... Yeah... Okay... thanks for letting me know... No worries, I'll meet her... Thanks, mate... I'll talk to you later."

Vincent put his phone down and let another deep sigh out.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Catherine asked, sitting up. Vincent shook his head, and sighed.

"It was about Alex." Vincent looked at Catherine. "Apparently, she's on a flight coming here. She left yesterday morning."

"WHAT?!" Catherine was in disbelief.

"Yeah." Vincent shook his head. He reached for Catherine's hand, she laced her fingers with his. They held hands tightly. "It's all... just so fucking _crazy_... and she'll be here tonight."

"I can't believe this..." Catherine shook her head, then whispered, "I guess we're at that bridge..."

"I guess so..." Vincent replied quietly. "You're gonna be alright, yeah?"

Catherine took a breath and sighed, then looked deep into his worried eyes. "Yeah," she smiled. "I'm gonna be alright, Vincent... WE are gonna be alright. No worries."

Vincent smiled weakly then pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Vincent and Catherine spent the day at his place. They weren't quite sure how much Alex actually brought with her, but on the off chance she brought multiple luggage of her belongings, Catherine helped Vincent clear up a few drawers and closet space for Alex.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Vincent said to Catherine as he watched her fold some of his clothes and put them in already stuffed drawers. He hung up the extra hangers they bought for Alex into the closet.

"I know." Catherine nodded and smiled. "I just want to help you and, well, maybe make things a little easier for you and Alex."

She walked over to the walk-in closet and put more of his stuff in there. When she turned around to exit, Vincent gently grabbed her hand. She turned to face him.

"Come here." He held out his arms and she walked into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Catherine sighed then let out a little chuckle. "I'm thinking I must be crazy."

Vincent let out a laugh, "Crazy? Nah, you're not crazy."

"Ya' think?" she looked up at him and smiled, her nose crinkled. " I mean, here I am making room for my boyfriend's pregnant ex-girlfriend to stay in his apartment."

"Yeah, that is pretty crazy." Vincent chuckled and placed a small kiss on the tip of her still crinkled nose. "But that doesn't make you crazy."

"Then what _does_ that make me?" she sighed, looking up at him.

"It doesn't make you anything," Vincent shook his head and smiled. "Except maybe more incredibly beautiful. That's what I love about you... you have a beautiful heart. You're amazing."

Catherine leaned the side of her face against his chest. He held her tightly close to him.

"I'm a little scared, Vincent."

"Scared of what?" he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you." she quietly replied. He leaned back to look at her, his hand at the side of her face.

"Hey," he lifted her chin with his thumb, she looked up at him. "You won't. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her soft lips. Catherine kissed him back and they held each other close.

* * *

"Here you go," Tess said handing Catherine a glass of red wine.

"Mmm.. thanks." Catherine took a sip of the rich Bordeaux.

"So..." Tess sat down next to Cat, facing her. "What time is she arriving?"

"In a couple of hours." Catherine took a deep breath and sighed. "... and hey, thanks for coming over. I could totally use the company right now."

"You know I'm here for you, Cat. But wow, in a couple of hours, huh?" Tess took a gulp of wine.

"Yep... Vincent should be heading to the airport in a bit. He went to get some groceries first, something we forgot to do earlier."

"Hmm..." Tess nodded. "And you guys cleaned up his apartment?"

"Well, you know, we made room for her stuff just in case."

"And I bet you cleared away any trace of you, didn't you?" Tess joked.

"Oh I most certainly did!" Cat laughed a little, "Don't need any of that kind of drama. Not when she first arrives anyway."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Tess laughed. Then more seriously asked, "Cat, how are you? I mean, really... how are you?"

" I'm okay." Cat looked over at Tess and reassured her with a smile. " I am. I'm okay. Vincent and I have had many heartfelt conversations about everything. So yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. I believe you. But you can still vent to me. You know you want to!" Tess winked at her friend.

" Oh trust me," Cat giggled, "I'm sure I will!"

"And what about Vincent?" Tess asked. "How is he doing?"

"Well... he's doing about as good as any guy who just found out their pregnant ex-girlfriend was arriving unannounced from overseas to visit or even possibly move in with him." Cat rubbed her forehead.

"Oh Cat, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Cat looked at Tess and smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that... I think he's handling it pretty well, Tess. Better than I would have if I were him. She really is lucky that Vincent is the way that he is..."

Tess nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Vincent really is a good guy. It just ... sucks that you guys are going through this." Tess sighed. " I mean, jeez... I can't believe she's flying over here without even telling him. This is the second time!"

"I know, right?!" Cat had to let out a chuckle, still in disbelief. "I don't know, Tess... I'm a little scared."

"Scared of what?"

"You know," Cat looked at Tess then back into her wine glass. "I'm scared I'll lose Vincent to her."

"Why? Because she's pregnant with his baby? I mean, I get it, Cat. I would be, too. But... " Tess paused, thinking of what she could say to make her best friend feel better knowing she would feel the same if she were in the same situation. "... but Alex isn't you. And Vincent, from everything you've shared with me, is in love with YOU. Baby or no baby, you're the one he wants to be with. You. Not her."

Cat nodded, listening to her friend. "I know, Tess. He's told me as much... I just... I know how things can happen and with a baby involved, sometimes we do things that just need to be done in the best interest of the baby. And that IS important... and noble."

"Noble? What century are you living in?" Tess scoffed, jokingly, then patted her friend's arm, feeling sad for her friend. "Cat, I know. But being with someone just because they're pregnant - if there's no love there, that's not going to help the baby. You know that, right?"

"I do... I know." Cat sighed again.

"And Cat, I know you... and I know what you're thinking." Tess leaned over to make Cat look at her. Cat looked over at Tess. "Cat, please don't do anything that you might regret. Don't. Vincent loves you. Don't push him away because you think you have to."

* * *

Vincent was waiting near the luggage carousel scanning the terminal doors for where he thought Alex and the other passengers from her flight would be exiting from. The carousel close to him started moving and a few minutes later, some luggage started coming down from the conveyor belt. He knew her flight had already landed since he checked the kiosk as soon as he arrived at the airport. He knew Alex was expecting him to meet her at the airport since his friend that called him in the morning had told him so, then his friend texted Alex's flight info to Vincent.

Vincent contemplated calling Catherine but he knew she was with Tess and didn't want to disturb her. So he sent her a quick text instead.

 _ **V:** Still waiting but she should be here any minute. I love you._

He held onto his phone and looked towards the terminal exit doors again. Still no passengers. A few more minutes went by then he started seeing some people exit the terminal and walk towards luggage claim. Then a larger group followed and more passengers came through the exit doors. Just then his phone vibrated. It was a text from Catherine.

 _ **Cat:** Ok. Call me later if you can. If not, I'll see you on set tomorrow. I love you, too!_

Vincent smiled and put his phone away in his jeans pocket. More passengers came through the doors and he scanned the crowd of faces but didn't see Alex among them. He started to walk towards the opposite side of the carousel thinking he might have missed her when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Vincent!"

He turned around and saw Alex walking towards him quickly, a huge smile on her face. For a brief moment, an equally huge smile spread across Vincent's handsome face since he was glad to see a familiar face from back home.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" Alex exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. Vincent hugged her back, genuinely happy to see her again as well.

"Hey, Alex. It's good to see you, too." He pulled away and took a step back. "How was your flight?"

"It was good!" Alex said cheerfully, then said a little more somberly, "Thanks for coming to get me... I know you're probably mad at me."

Vincent shook his head, "Nah... I'm not mad. But you really should have told me that you were coming."

Alex nodded her head and they stood there for a moment not saying anything. Alex spoke first, "I'm sorry, Vince. I just... I needed to see you."

Vincent took a deep breath, feeling a little bad, his jaw clenched then relaxed. "I know."

"I just feel like we need to talk and I needed to do it in person," she said, looking up at him.

"Well, you're here now, so... we can talk. But first..." he looked down at her stomach then back at her. He raised his brows, "Pregnant, huh?"

Alex smiled, "Yeah... crazy, huh?"

Vincent nodded, then looked back down at her stomach and placed his hand over her belly. Still early in the pregnancy, she wasn't showing at all but just the thought that she was carrying his baby suddenly hit him with an incredible awe especially now that she was standing in front of him.

"Yeah," he smiled softly, "... it's crazy."

Alex placed her hand over his and they held hands for a moment, then Vincent looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Alex, I'm sorry... for everything." He stared deep into her eyes, truly apologetic for getting her pregnant and feeling bad that she clearly still had deep feelings for him.

"It's okay, Vince. That's why I'm here, so we can talk about things and figure things out."

"Okay." He gently squeezed her hand then gently pulled away from her grip. "So let's go find your luggage. How many did you bring?"

"I brought a couple, I hope you don't mind." They walked towards the carousel together. "I'll only be here for a couple of weeks. I promise."

After getting her luggage, they left the airport and made the drive back to his place. On the way, she filled him on what he was missing out on back home, then she apologized again for not telling him that she was coming and reiterated that she would only be staying for a couple of weeks. Once inside his apartment, he brought her luggage straight into his bedroom. Alex followed him.

"So, I made space for you in the closet and you've got a few drawers here that you can use." Vincent pointed towards the side of the long dresser that Catherine helped him clear out. "There are towels in the hall closet next to the bathroom."

"Wow, thanks!" she was smiling from ear to ear. "I honestly didn't think you'd do that for me!"

"Well, Catherine helped me." Vince accidentally let slip out. He actually didn't want to mention Catherine to Alex tonight after the way Alex reacted when they had last spoken on the phone. He quickly looked over to Alex, her lips were pursed together and her cheeriness seemed to disappear. He tried to think of something quickly. "Are you hungry? I bought some groceries for us and can whip something up if you like."

Alex seemed to snap out of it, funnily enough he figured it was because he said "for us" meaning him and Alex.

"I'm not terribly hungry but maybe something light? Like a sandwich?" she asked.

"Sure, I can do that." Vincent grinned.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm going to take a quick shower first."

"Okay, I'll be right out there." Vincent nodded towards the main room.

"Okay, thanks." Alex smiled and nodded back. Vincent then left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Alex to herself.

In the kitchen, Vincent removed his cell from his jeans pocket and dialed Catherine's phone number. It rang a few times then went to her voicemail. He couldn't help but smile just to hear her voice in her greeting. After the beep, he left his message.

He smiled at the thought of her. He wondered what she was doing right now, it was too early for her to be asleep, so maybe she was out having a great time out with Tess. He just didn't want to think she was at home by herself, anxious or upset.

* * *

Catherine, Tess, and Heather (the actress playing Isabelle's sister in the series) just finished belting out a Jon Bon Jovi song "Livin' on a Prayer" at the karoake bar and even had the entire crowd singing along with them. They were still laughing hysterically as they sat back down at their table and the next customer was already belting out another upbeat song that had the lively crowd singing along to as well.

"Oh my god! This was such a GREAT idea!" Cat exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah! Thanks for dragging us out tonight, Heath!" Tess laughed and winked over at Heather. Tess was so glad to see Cat smiling and laughing. A big difference from earlier in the evening when it was just her and Cat sipping wine back at Cat's place, even though Cat seemed happy at that time after receiving a text message from Vincent at the airport. Tess knew Cat needed a much better (and louder) distraction so Tess texted Heather, asking if she wanted to hang out and to pick a fun spot.

"Isn't this fun?!" Heather squeeled. "I've totally wanted to check this place out!"

Heather didn't know the relationship between Cat and Vincent. She, just like everyone else, thought they were just friends. Their secret relationship was still kept hidden by them, Tess, JT, Evan, and ofcourse, now Alex.

"Great choice because I'm having such a great time!" Cat giggled.

"Me, too! We should totally get the gang together here one night!" Tess added.

"Oooh, that would be fun!" Heather nodded in agreement. "Maybe after shooting this week!"

After a few more hours of light cocktails, more karaoke and tons of jokes and laughter, the ladies decided to call it a night. Tess and Heather cabbed it together after dropping off Catherine first.

"Call me if you need ANYTHING!" Tess yelled out the window of the cab to Cat.

"I will!" Cat yelled back, laughing and smiling, then made her way into her building.

After settling in and already in bed, she grabbed her cellphone and saw that Vincent had left a voice mail message for her hours ago. She immediately dialed in to listen to his message. She couldn't stop smiling as she listened to her boyfriend's sexy raspy voice.

 _"Hey, it's me. Just wanted to hear your voice. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, babe... I love you."_

Catherine closed her eyes and smiled. She played his message two more times, just so she could hear his sweet words again. It was late, so she didn't want to call him in case he was asleep. Instead, she sent a text.

 _ **Cat:** I just heard your message. Good night, Vincent. I love you, too :)_

* * *

Vincent was fast asleep on his couch so he didn't realize Alex was standing close by, watching him as he slept. She was still wide awake, she would have to get used to the time difference. She couldn't help but admire Vincent's form as he slept. He was definitely in great shape and keeping up with his workouts. She longed to feel his arms wrapped around her again, to sleep next to him again. They almost had an argument earlier because he chose to sleep on the couch. She had to remind herself that he was, as he told her, "with Catherine now".

 _Just be patient,_ Alex thought to herself, _he'll change his mind soon enough._ She smiled at herself with that thought in her mind. Just then, the buzzing of his cell phone on his coffee table grabbed her attention. It was a text message but she couldn't read it since his screen was locked. _Damn._

Alex wasn't sure if her plan would work, but she had to atleast try. It wasn't until she lost Vincent that she realized how much she took him for granted and how much he really meant to her. She was sure he would see that, too. She was sure that he would want to try and make it work between them again. She just had to show him. She had to remind him how good they were together. As far as Catherine went, Alex felt Catherine could have any man she wanted. She just didn't have to have Vincent.

* * *

The next day on set was nothing short of hectic. From last minute script changes to stunt issues, everyone had their share of aggravation. Thankfully their sense of humor and camaraderie on set between cast and crew made everything worthwhile. Catherine hadn't seen Vincent yet but they had to shoot a scene between Isabelle and Ryan soon. She was sitting by herself in her trailer looking over the script when someone knocked. When she opened the door, Vincent was standing there with a huge smile on his face. He quickly stepped inside.

"Vincent!" she shrieked as Vincent shut the door behind him.

Before Catherine could say anything else, he immediately pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm..." Catherine moaned into his mouth, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

" I had to see you." Vincent whispered when their lips broke free. "But I can't stay long, the FX guys are looking for me." He looked towards her door then back at her.

"Sneaky, are you?!" Catherine chuckled. Vincent nodded, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I should probably go." He gave her another quick kiss.

"Wait! How is she? How is Alex?" Catherine had to ask.

"She was sleeping when I left," Vincent shrugged. "Can we meet up later?"

"Ofcourse!" Catherine smiled. With that, Vincent winked then left her trailer about as quickly as he came in.

Catherine sighed but couldn't stop smiling. She touched her fingers to her lips, remembering his kiss. She couldn't wait to see him later, she had so many questions. But for now, she had to get into character mode and do their shoot.

Several hours later, Catherine was at her place waiting for Vincent. When she left the set, he was finishing up a scene with JT. It wasn't long til he was knocking on her door. Catherine immediately hugged him as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vincent asked, holding her tightly nearly lifting her from the floor while still standing at her door entrance.

"I'm just glad to see you," she squeezed him once more before letting go. "Come in."

Vincent closed her door then followed her into the living room and they sat together on the couch.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay long." Vincent said as he held Catherine's hand.

"I know," Catherine nodded. "Is she waiting for you at your place?"

"Yeah. She said she's making dinner for us." Vincent sighed. Catherine leaned her head against his shoulder, then Vincent put his arm around her.

"Is she a good cook?" Catherine asked light-heartedly.

"Not anywhere near as good as you," Vincent chuckled, and kissed the top of her head.

"So what happened last night? I mean, how was it when you saw her?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Alex is Alex. It was nice seeing her at first, but, I don't know. I had to remind her last night that you and I are together."

Catherine sat back to look at Vincent, "Oh yeah? What happened?"

Vincent sighed. "She wanted us to sleep together. I mean, she was upset that I was going to sleep on the couch. "

"And did you?" Catherine asked slightly sarcastically.

"Ofcourse I did." Vincent side-glanced her, his brows raised. "Are you okay?"

Catherine rubbed her hands over her face, then nodded. " Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry... I'm just... still adjusting."

"Come here." Vincent opened his arm up to her and she snuggled into him, her hand on his chest. "How about this... I go have dinner with her and talk about a few things. Then I come back here and we spend the rest of the night together?"

" I'd like that," Catherine smiled, her fingers lightly rubbing his chest. "But I don't want to upset Alex. How about you sleep over here tomorrow night instead?"

"What difference does tomorrow make as opposed to tonight?" Vincent's expression confused.

"Because she only arrived yesterday! And I don't know, it just doesn't seem right to leave her alone tonight when she's been alone all day anyway."

"Yeah... well, I didn't ask her to take a flight over here." Vincent sighed.

"Vincent..."

"Okay, okay... I'm just... trying to adjust as well." He let out another sigh. "Well then, what are you doing tonight?"

"Hmmm..." Catherine sighed, looking up at him. " I don't know, it's been a long day. I think I'll eat a light dinner then have a long, relaxing bubble bath."

"Mmm... Please can I come over later?"

"No, Vincent!" Catherine giggled.

"Okay, fine. " Vincent frowned, rolling his eyes, causing Catherine to giggle again. He smiled at her and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

Vincent walked into his apartment to the fragrant smell of Alex's cooking.

"Hey, you!" Alex said happily. She just finished setting the table. "Just in time, dinner's already done!"

"Wow, smells great." Vincent forced a smile. It just didn't feel right. "Thanks for cooking tonight."

"Well, it's the least I could do after troubling you for having me stay here." Alex walked over to him.

"It's no trouble, Alex." Vincent tried to assure her. "It's not like we just met yesterday."

"I know, but still... thanks." Alex smiled. She was glad he said that. _This night is off to a good start._

During dinner, Alex got him more caught up on some of the things going on with their friends back home that he hadn't been able to keep up with even through social media. They both put their plates away and then stored the left overs into the fridge. Then they sat together in the living room. Vincent sat in the arm chair close to where Alex was seated on the couch.

"Alex, we should probably talk about why you're here." Vincent wanted to get things out in the open.

"Okay..." Alex took a sip of her tea, then placed her cup on the coffee table. "Vince, I came all this way because I wanted to talk to you - in person - about us and the pregnancy."

"Okay." Vincent nodded, listening.

Alex looked down at her lap. She spent the whole day going over what she planned on saying to him but now that the time has come, she couldn't remember a single thing. She had to choose her words carefully otherwise she would ruin everything. She took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Vince, I lied to you."

"What? Lied to me about what?" Vincent asked. _I swear, she'd better not be talking about the pregnancy._

"Vince... please don't be mad at me."

"Alex," Vincent's tone on the edge of annoyance, "What did you lie to me about?"

She took another deep breath, "When I first told you that I thought my period was late because of all the exercising I was doing. I lied. I knew I was pregnant."

Vincent sighed, his temper calmed. "Alex, you didn't have to lie to me about that. Why did you?"

"Because... I thought you'd try to talk me out of keeping it." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Vincent got up and moved to sit next to her, facing her. He gently took her hand in his.

"Alex, I would never have done that. It's your body. Your choice."

She pulled her hand away from his and brought her hands to her face, wiping her tears away. Her voice quivering, she said, "I just kept thinking about how you left that night. I felt like you couldn't stand being near me. I thought you hated me. "

"Alex..." feelings of guilt tore through Vincent. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry you thought I felt that way about you. I would never feel that way about you."

Alex started sobbing, her shoulders shaking. Vincent pulled her into his arms, holding her in a warm, protective embrace.

"Shhh... it's going to be okay, Alex. You're going to be okay. I told you, you're not alone in this. We'll do this together. You and me."

Sniffling and with her head down against his chest, she nodded her acknowledgement. A huge smile spread across her face.


	14. FINALE (Part 2 of 2) THE ENDING

Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun. I do not own the characters nor any referenced script/scene from CW's Beauty and the Beast. I do not make any profit from this story. This is purely for fun only.  
 **  
Warning: Contains adult content. This is rated M for adult audiences only, and may contain vulgar language and sexual content.  
**

 **CHAPTER 14 / FINALE PART 2**

It was an especially long shoot day for the cast and crew, but after 12 hours of work the day was finally over. Luckily they wouldn't have to return til late the next morning.

"Anyone up for dinner and drinks at the Pub?" JT asked.

"I'm totally in," Tess answered without hesitation.

"Count me in, too," Evan said walking up next to JT.

"Heck yeah! I'm starving!" Heather stood up, grabbing her purse.

"Cool! Let's all go then!" JT laughed, then turned to Catherine and Vincent. " You guys coming?"

"Yeah, I could really use a drink," Catherine got up from her chair and stood next to JT.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there, I just have to go home real quick." Vincent told JT then glanced at Catherine. Aside from Catherine and Vincent, Tess was the only other person that knew Alex was in town. Catherine understood he had to check in on Alex, so she nodded and mouthed, "Okay."

"Alright, man. See you there!" JT smiled.

As Vincent watched Catherine walk away with the group of them, she turned to look back at Vincent and winked at him then smiled. He grinned back at her, then watched her walk away and out of the set.

He thought about the conversation he had with Alex last night and remembered how hurt she was. He felt terrible seeing her cry like that and the fact that she was crying over him made him feel even worse. So after last night, he felt obligated to spend as much time with Alex as possible, at least while she was here. But tonight, he did need to have another discussion with her. It would be about Catherine. Because as guilty as he felt for hurting Alex, he wasn't going to deny his feelings for Catherine. He needed Alex to understand that. He needed to make it clear to Alex that having a baby together didn't mean they could pick up where they left off. It didn't mean that they were going to be a 'couple' again. He just had to figure out how he was going to tell her without upsetting her further.

* * *

"Sooo... what do you want to do for dinner?" Alex asked as soon as he walked into his apartment.

"Well..." Vincent thought about Catherine and their friends already sitting at the Pub, but there was no way he was going to bring Alex there. "Maybe we can just order in."

"Oh." Alex seemed disappointed. Vincent then realized she looked like she got herself ready to go out. "Are you sure, Vince? I kind of wanted to go out tonight."

"It's just been a long day... I'm kind of tired, yeah?" Vincent sighed and plopped down onto his couch, his arms crossed.

"Yeah... okay. How about tomorrow then?" Alex sat down next to him, looking down at the space between them.

"Well, tomorrow's gonna be another long day. I probably won't be home til 11 or so."

"Really? That late? I hardly see you as it is," Alex complained.

"I know, Alex, and I'm sorry. But it's not like I'm here on vacation. I'm working. You know that," Vincent looked over at her.

"I know. I guess I'm just anxious to go out. I'm feeling cooped up in here," she sighed, looking away.

"You know you don't have to stay in while I'm at work. That's why I gave you the extra key. How about your friend that you ran into the last time you came here? What's her name?"

"Kelly? Oh yeah," Alex smiled. She thought about the last time she visited Vincent and they ran into her friend that she had went to University with from back in the day.

"Yeah, Kelly," Vincent nodded, thankfully remembering that. "You should make plans to hang out with her sometimes so you're not just sitting around here all day. Or even if you want to hang out with her at night, yeah?"

"You're right. I should call her up. That's a good idea!" Alex seemed cheerful.

"Cool. So let's order some pizza, I'm starving." Vincent chuckled and took his phone out to place an order. He also wanted to send a quick text to Catherine.

* * *

Back at the Pub, JT and Evan had the ladies laughing hysterically as they exchanged stories about some of the mishaps they've had on sets during some of their past acting gigs.

"It's quite difficult to look serious when the actor next to you is passing gas," Evan joked.

"Totally had something like that happen to me and the more we laughed, the more gas the dude passed!" JT added, they all burst out in more laughter.

"That's so gross!" Heather shrieked, laughing along with Tess and Catherine.

Catherine felt her phone buzz, still smiling she pulled it out and read the incoming text.

 _ **V:**_ _Won't be able to make it to the Pub right now. Will try to meet up with you all later though._

Her smile faded quickly and Tess noticed.

"Hey," she whispered to Cat. "Everything good?"

"Vincent won't make it. Not right now, anyway." Cat put her phone away after she texted her reply: _Okay._

"Well, at least you have us in your company!" Tess elbowed Cat, smiling.

"Yes!" Cat giggled.

* * *

After putting the leftover pizza away, Vincent sat back down next to Alex.

"Alex, I'm really glad we had that conversation last night," Vincent began. "But there's another thing we should talk about."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked, smiling.

"I think we should talk about us," Vincent replied, looking down, his brow furrowed.

"Okaay... what about 'us'?" she asked, a little hesitantly.

"I just need to know," Vincent took in a breath and looked over at her. "If you have any expectations about us." He decided to just put it out there. Alex looked away from his gaze and looked down at her lap.

"No, Vince. I don't. I only expect that you do the right thing."

"And what's that? What's the 'right thing', Alex?" Vincent went on, "Because I've told you that you have my support. I told you that I would be a responsible Dad. I just..."

"You just want to know if I expect you to be with me, right? Like how we used to be?" she asked almost defensively.

"Honestly?" Vincent nodded, "Yeah. I just... I don't want there to be any misunderstandings is all."

Alex sighed.

"Vince, okay, I admit that I would love for us to get back together... I admit that. But I won't force you to be with me. I just want our friendship back again. That's all. Don't you?" Alex looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Ofcourse I do," Vincent sighed, facing Alex.

"Then what is it? Is there something else?" she asked, looking at him.

"Alex... you know that I don't want to upset you. I just want to make sure you fully understand that I'm in a relationship with Catherine. That's all."

Alex looked away. She knew if she were to get upset, it would push Vincent away from her. She had to remain calm if she didn't want to risk losing everything. She looked back to Vincent and forced a soft smile.

"Vince, I've spent a lot of time thinking about things. Like I said earlier, I would love for us to get back together. But more than anything, I want us to be friends. We were friends first and your friendship... _our_ friendship is most important to me." She looked into his eyes and smiled softly, "So... yes, I understand that you're with Catherine now."

"Okay," Vincent nodded. "Because I really would love our friendship back, Alex. I've missed it... and I've missed you, too... that's why I was worried about you coming here... I didn't want you to be upset. I didn't want you to be hurt just because I'm with Catherine... I hate seeing you upset. "

"Hey," Alex reached out and placed her hand over his, "Our baby needs us to be friends more than anything else. Together, we can do this."

"Yeah," Vincent smiled and held her hand. "Yeah, we can."

* * *

A few hours had already passed and Vincent still hadn't shown up at the Pub. Catherine hadn't heard from him since the last text he sent her earlier that evening. Although she was having a great time with everyone, she couldn't help wondering what Vincent and Alex were doing. She figured they probably had dinner together and she tried to be understanding of the fact that Alex was probably doing nothing all day just waiting for Vincent to come home again. Knowing Vincent, she knew he wouldn't just go home, have dinner, then immediately leave Alex by herself again and she understood that but she couldn't help feeling slightly insecure.

"So Cat," Heather plopped down on the stool next to Catherine. "I was watching you and Vincent film a scene today and WOW! You guys have some AMAZING chemistry together!"

"Well, thank you!" Cat giggled.

"Yeah, I can't wait til they finally have their first kiss!" Tess nudged Cat, then winked.

"I know, right?!" Heather went on, causing Cat to blush a little, " I mean, just the way they look at each other, you can feel how much Ryan and Isabelle want to be together but they're not admitting it yet. Great acting!"

"Thanks, Heather! Vincent is really easy to work with, he's such an amazing actor," Cat smiled.

"Speaking of Vincent, where's the big guy at?" JT asked after taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, I thought he was joining us," Evan added, "Although, perhaps he decided to turn in for the evening. I heard the stunt crew gave him a bit of a workout today!"

They all laughed at that, nodding their heads. Just then, JT took out his cell, scrolled through his screen then put his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Tess asked. JT held his hand up to Tess. Tess frowned.

"Vincent!" JT said into the phone, smiling, "What's up, man! We're still waiting for you! Are you coming out?!"

Everyone at the bistro table had their attention on a smiling JT as he spoke to Vincent. Cat nervously bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, man! We'll probably stick around for another couple of hours..." JT looked around at the table his brows raised, everyone looked at one another nodding their heads, then looked back to JT. "Yeah, man, we'll definitely be here for a couple more hours... Ahhh, really?... Nah, that's cool, dude... Yeah, definitely... I'll let them know... Maybe next time then!... Okay, man... Take it easy, too. See you tomorrow!" then JT hung up and put his phone away and said, "Yep! He bailed out on us!"

"Is he alright?" Heather asked. Cat took a sip of her drink. Tess smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, he's alright," JT answered, taking another swig of his beer. "He said to tell you guys 'sorry' but once he got home, he didn't feel like heading back out again. He said he was exhausted. He sounded really tired, too. I think I might've woke him up."

"He probably should get rest since tomorrow is going to be another long day," Evan said, putting his drink down.

"Well, who wants to play a game of pool with me?" Heather asked hopping off her stool.

"I will, sweetheart. Let's go!" With his drink in hand, Evan followed Heather to the pool table close by.

"Cat, you've been kind of quiet," JT turned to her, "Everything okay with you and Vincent?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine. We're fine!" Cat smiled. Tess took a sip of her drink.

"Okay. I probably should've asked you first before I called him," JT apologized. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no, JT!" Cat assured him, "I hadn't heard from him either, anyway. So don't worry about it!"

"Okay, cool!" JT smiled, "I'd better go help Heather beat Evan!"

Once JT left, Tess turned to Cat and asked, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Tess. I'm totally fine. And I'd much rather be here with you guys than at home alone."

"Okay. Come on, then. Let's go help Evan out," Tess nodded towards the pool tables, " JT doesn't realize Heather is damn good at pool!"

Catherine laughed, took a quick gulp of her drink to finish it off, then ran with Tess to the pool tables.

* * *

After Vincent hung up with JT, he put his phone down and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch, and apparently Alex had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. He remembered they started watching a movie after their conversation and also made some small talk during the movie, but that was all he remembered. He definitely dozed off before Alex because there's no way he would have let her use his lap as a pillow. He gently held her head and slid out and got up from the couch. He then bent down and lifted Alex carefully in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, covered her, then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Since Alex had taken over his bedroom, he only used the master bathroom to take a shower. The half-bathroom from the hallway was where he kept his toiletries. He brushed his teeth, splashed water on his face, then ran his fingers through his hair. He went back to his living room, plugged his charger into his phone, turned the tv off then went to lie down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling thinking about his conversation with Alex. He thought about Catherine. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He got up from the couch and grabbed his boots.

* * *

They were about 20 minutes into their game and all of them couldn't stop laughing at the goofiness around the table.

"I told you not to let Heather fool you, JT! She's extremely good at pool!" Tess laughed as she and Cat stood next to Evan at the pool table.

"Well three against two wasn't fair, so I had to step up my game!" Heather put her hands on her hips. "And besides, as you can see, Evan isn't exactly helpless!"

"Yeah, he definitely fooled me! No offense, Evan," JT snorted.

"None taken," Evan chuckled, lifting his glass then taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, it's still more like two against two," Tess winked at Cat, "No offense, Cat."

Everyone laughed as Catherine frowned at Tess and wrinkled her nose, "Whatever."

"Hey, she's not that bad," a familiar raspy voice behind them said loudly. They all turned to see Vincent standing there, smiling.

"Dude! You made it out!" JT clapped hands with him.

"Yeah, man. I couldn't stay away," he glanced over at Catherine and winked. A huge smile brightened Catherine's face.

"Glad you came, mate!" Evan grinned and raised his glass from across the pool table, Vincent smiled back and gave a head nod towards Evan.

"You can join our team, Vincent!" Heather giggled.

"Oh great! Then we're totally done!" Tess threw her hands up, shaking her head and smiling.

"Tell you what," Catherine walked over to Vincent and grabbed his elbow, a smile on her face,"Vincent and I will go to the bar and the four of you can battle it out!"

Vincent looked at Catherine then back at the group, a huge grin on his face and shrugged as Cat pulled him away and they both walked quickly away to the bar.

"Oh my god!" Heather squeeled watching Cat and Vincent as they walked away laughing, "They are so dang cute! Too bad they aren't together in real life!"

Tess, Evan, and JT shot one another quick glances, smiling at each with brows raised.

"And if we told you that they were together in real life?" JT said jokingly.

"Oh my god! Really? WOW!" Heather raised her brows, giddy.

"Don't listen to him, Heather," Tess glared at JT, shaking her head. JT mouthed, "Just kidding!"

"They're not together, sweetheart," Evan told Heather, smiling. Keeping Cat and Vincent's status secret.

"Ahh, man." Heather pouted, "Bummer!"

* * *

After he paid for their drinks, Vincent turned to face Catherine and leaned against the bar. They both stood there, looking into each other's eyes, both wanting so badly to hug each other but they still had to keep their relationship under wraps. At least for now.

"I honestly didn't think you were coming," she admitted, happily looking up at his handsome face.

"I wanted to see you," he replied with a shy smile, then with a slight frown he said, "Sorry I fell asleep."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're here now," Catherine smiled. Then looked down into her drink and asked, "How is she? How's Alex?"

"She's okay. We had a talk about us."

"Us?" Catherine asked looking back up to Vincent.

"Yeah. Her and me. You and me. I wanted to make it clear to her that you and I are together," Vincent took a swig of his beer.

"She didn't get upset, did she?"

"Nah, she seemed okay. She did admit that she would've liked for me and her to get back together, but she understood that wasn't going to happen." Vincent took another swig of his beer.

"And she really didn't get upset?" Catherine asked suspiciously, then took a few sips of her wine.

"She really didn't... Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Catherine shook her head, "I just... think it's kind of odd that she would travel all this way just to tell you that."

"Yeah, well, that's Alex. When she has her mind set on something, she goes all in. And I guess she just wanted reassurance that our friendship was still as strong as it used to be," Vincent looked at Catherine.

"Hmm... okay," Catherine sighed, then smiled. "Well, let's go join the others, shall we?"

Vincent smiled and together they walked back to their group.

* * *

After a couple of hours of shooting pool, laughter and friendly banter, it was time to call it a night so they could get plenty of rest for the next day. They all said their goodbyes, Heather and Tess were sharing a cab, and JT was dropping Evan off. Vincent and Catherine made the drive back to her place. Once in her apartment, Catherine turned to face Vincent. After he closed her front door, he dropped his gym bag onto the floor and immediately pulled Catherine into a tight embrace. Catherine held onto him just as tight, her eyes closed, she relished in the warmth of his body against hers, the feel of his strong arms around her holding her close to him. She loved his masculine scent, which she always thought was his cologne until he told her that he didn't wear cologne and she giggled when he told her it was actually his deodorant she was smelling. But she loved the smell of it anyway, it was _his_ scent.

Vincent closed his eyes as he held his beautiful love in his arms. He held her petite frame tight but not so much as to crush her. He loved everything about her - her sweet smile, her beautiful green eyes, the way she'd crinkle her nose, her funny laugh. He breathed in deeply to take in her delicate feminine fragrance, her familiar sweet scent filling his nose. He gently releases his hold on her and places his hands at the sides of her neck, his thumbs lightly caressing her soft skin.

They didn't need to exchange words. So in tune with each other they could feel what the other felt, they could see it when they look at each other, when they hold one another, when they kiss, and when they make love.

Vincent moves his face closer, Catherine closes her eyes in anticipation. Her heart beats a little faster, he always has that affect on her. Then she feels his lips press a tender sweet kiss against hers.

Vincent feels her pillowy soft lips press back gently against his kiss. They stay like this for a moment, feeling the connection of the love they have for each other expressed in a simple kiss. When their lips part from one another, the sides of their noses rub gently and their foreheads press lightly together before they pull back slightly to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Catherine," he whispers, his expression serious.

"I love you, too, Vincent," she whispers with a sweet smile. A faint smile now appears on his handsome face, softening his expression.

"Now lets go get some rest," she says quietly. Vincent nods his head and grabs his gym bag from her floor. Catherine takes his hand in hers and leads Vincent to her bedroom.

* * *

A loud boom of thunder woke Vincent up in the middle of the night. He looked down at Catherine who was snuggled up next to him, her arm lazily draped over his torso. The thunder caused her to stir a bit but she continued sleeping. He placed his hand over her arm, his thumb softly rubbing her silky smooth skin, and he smiled as he watched her sleep. _She looks so beautiful, so peaceful._

Earlier when they went to bed, he made slow, sweet love to her. He wanted to physically remind her how much he loved her, so he took his time with her as he slowly worshiped every part of her body, lavishing every single inch of her with all of his attention. He loved hearing her every moan, and every little whimper that would escape her beautiful mouth as he made love to her. He loved how her body would shake and quiver when he pleasured her and when she found her release. He loved holding her close to him afterwards and how they would easily fall asleep together.

With a smile on his face, he closed his eyes to fall back asleep but then he heard a quiet but muffled ring tone. He lifted his head off his pillow to listen closely. He put his head back down and sighed. _It's my fucking cell phone ringing._ Trying not to wake Catherine, he quietly slipped out of bed, giving her a light kiss on her cheek first, to check his phone. He pulled his folded jeans out of his gym bag and looked at his cell phone. It was a missed call from Alex. He debated whether he should ignore it and go back to bed, or if he should call her back in case something was wrong. _Fuck._

He called her back.

"Vincent?" Alex answered.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied quietly not wanting to wake Catherine.

"Oh my god, I was worried about you! Where are you?"

"Alex, is that why you called? You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine," he ignored her question about where he was and asked her, "But how about you? Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just worried because I woke up and you were gone... and it's raining so hard outside."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, Alex. I'll see you in the morning," he wasn't trying to prolong the conversation or tell her where he was, she didn't need to know that.

"Okay," she replied.

 _Good. Now I can hang up._

"Are you at Catherine's?" she added quickly.

 _Fuck._

"Alex..." Vincent shook his head then sighed, " Yes... I am."

Silence.

"Alex, I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Okay," she answered quietly, "I'll see you in the morning... bye."

"Bye."

Vincent turned his phone off feeling slightly guilty for telling Alex he was with Catherine. He turned around to look at Catherine. She was on her side now, sleeping soundly. He quietly slipped back into bed and wrapped his arm around her, then kissed her shoulder before laying his head down onto the pillow behind her.

* * *

Catherine woke up early the next morning to the sound of soft thunder in the distance and the gentle rain against her windows. She smiled and stretched her arms out, then turned to face Vincent. He was sleeping on his stomach, his face turned away. She thought about their amazing night last night and the way Vincent made love to her. The way that he touched her, caressed her, kissed her, worshiped every part of her with such sweet affection and devotion that she would never doubt his want for her, his need for her ever again. She slowly ran her hand lightly down his muscular back, then up again.

"Good morning," she heard his raspy voice quietly mutter before he turned to face her, a soft smile on his handsome face.

"Good morning," she smiled back at him, "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay," he grinned. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"I sure did," Catherine answered, a huge smile on her face.

"Good," Vincent gave her a knowing smile, thinking about their night together.

"It's still early, we can stay in bed a little longer," Catherine scooted closer to Vincent. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, she draped her arm around him.

"As tempting as that sounds, I really have to get up," Vincent sighed.

"Ahhh... let me guess... Alex?" Catherine asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep," Vincent nodded. "I should probably go home and make sure she's okay. She called last night wondering where I was."

"She did?! Was she upset?" Catherine asked, surprised.

"Nah, I don't think so. She was worried since I didn't come home." Vincent rubbed his eyes then looked at Catherine. His head still resting on the pillow.

Catherine reached out and gently placed her hand at the side of his face, her fingers touching the stubble along his jaw. Vincent closed his eyes at her touch.

"You're a good man, Vincent," Catherine whispered, her fingers lightly brush his eyebrow. "Alex is lucky."

"Hmm... you give me too much credit," Vincent half smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"You are..." Catherine continued, "... and you'll be a great Dad. I know it."

Vincent smiled and looked at Catherine, "Thanks... I'll certainly try my best."

"I know you will..." Catherine smiled back. "But right now, let's go jump in the shower and get you home!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Vincent agreed and quickly jumped out of bed, scooping a laughing Catherine into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Alex! Are you awake?" Vincent asked loudly as he entered his apartment, setting his gym bag down onto the livingroom chair, then heading to his kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Vincent?!" Alex replied as she exited the bedroom and walked quickly down the hallway, almost running into Vincent as he left the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Vincent stepped back, nearly spilling his water, then smiled at Alex. "You hungry? Want to grab some breakfast?"

"Sure!" Alex smiled back.

Vincent and Alex decided to have breakfast in a spot downtown close to where he lived.

"So... where'd you go last night?" Alex asked in between bites.

"I met JT and them at the Pub for a few drinks," Vincent replied, wanting to avoid bringing up Catherine's name.

"Was that the same Pub you took me to the last time I was here?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's the one. We grab a bite to eat over there every now and then." Vincent took a sip of his orange juice. Alex nodded, taking another bite of her food.

"Have you gotten in touch with your friend Kelly?" Vincent asked, wanting to change the subject before Alex brought up Catherine.

"I did, actually! I sent her a text this morning and we're going to meet up later. I can't wait to see her again!" Alex was cheerful.

"Cool, I'm glad you ladies get to hang out again," Vincent smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too!" Alex giggled, " I mean, gosh, we hung out pretty often back in our University days - you remember?"

"Not really... I was in Australia during that time... I do remember her though when I'd come visit back home." Vincent finished off his plate.

"We might check out a theater play this evening. I'd invite you but I know you're working tonight." Alex winked.

"Yeah, maybe next time," Vincent smiled and finished his orange juice.

"So you slept at Catherine's last night?"

 _Shit._

Vincent was trying to avoid talking about Catherine because he was sure it had to bother Alex. _Maybe talking about Catherine helps Alex accept the fact that she and I won't get back together,_ he thought. _Okay, if she brings her up, then fine, I'll talk about her._

"Yeah." Vincent answered, his jaw clenched.

"Does she know I'm pregnant?" Alex asked, pushing her food around with her fork and not looking at Vincent.

"Yeah," Vincent looked at Alex who was still looking down. "She knows."

"Really? Doesn't that worry her?" Alex asked, finally looking up at Vincent.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I mean, you know, does it worry her that me being pregnant might affect the relationship she has with you? Because if you want, I can talk to her and let her know that she has nothing at all to worry about!" Alex smiled innocently.

"No need to do that, she's totally understands and is really supportive," Vincent replied, "Besides, I've told her she has nothing to worry about as far as me and her are concerned."

"Oh, okay, then!" Alex said cheerfully. Almost too cheerfully. "I just wanted to make sure!"

* * *

It was another long day shooting but the director decided to wrap it up a little past 10pm. JT, Tess, and Heather convinced Joe, Evan, Catherine and Vincent to grab a quick night cap at the Pub. Most of the actors all had the next morning and early afternoon off since they would be shooting through the night for the next scenes.

After getting their drinks, they all gathered around one of the bar height tables, the ladies pulled up stools to sit down next to each other, while Evan, Joe, JT, and Vincent stood around the table. Vincent was standing next to Catherine. They were all laughing when suddenly Vincent felt Catherine grab his hand underneath the table and squeeze hard. He quickly looked at her with a smile but she was looking towards the front of the bar, her eyes wide.

Puzzled, Vincent turned his face to look at what caught Catherine's attention. The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion. When the tall red-head turned away from her friend that was behind her, he could finally see it was Alex. She had a huge smile on her face and was walking with her friend, Kelly, straight towards Vincent. Her voice snapped everything back into real time.

"VINCENT!" Alex called out, still smiling and walking towards them. Catherine let go of his hand. The bar wasn't crowded and everyone at their table looked over to the person calling his name.

Before Alex could reach their table, Vincent quickly walked over to her, leaving their group. JT and Evan looked over at Cat, both with surprised expressions. Tess placed her hand over Cat's underneath the table.

"Is that Alex?" JT asked, shocked. Catherine seemed to be in a daze and wasn't paying attention to anyone but Alex and Vincent.

"Who's Alex?" Heather asked, confused.

"She's just a friend of Vincent," Evan quickly answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember her now," Joe said, nodding his head.

They all looked over to where Alex and Vincent were standing. It looked like Alex was introducing Vincent to her friend. Then her friend went to the bar, leaving Alex and Vincent. Alex was still smiling and it was clear they were talking about something but Vincent didn't seem pleased.

"Is it just me, or does Vincent not look very happy to see her?" Heather observed.

"It's just you," Tess replied, trying to not cause any unnecessary drama. Tess leaned over to Cat and whispered, "Are you okay? Snap out of it."

Catherine blinked a few times, then smiled at Tess, "Yeah, I'm fine."

JT and Evan looked at her as well, a concerned look on their faces. They didn't know about Alex's pregnancy but they could tell something was definitely wrong. Cat smiled at them, too, then turned her attention back to Vincent and Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Vincent asked after Kelly left them to go to the bar.

"Just here to grab a bite to eat! Is something wrong with that?!" Alex still had a huge smile on her face.

"It's just, I didn't expect to see you here." Vincent didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what Alex would say to Catherine either. He was suddenly feeling a little suspicious about her intentions.

"Why not? Am I not allowed to come here?!"

"Ofcourse you can come here," Vincent was at a loss for words.

"Then what are you so worried about, Vincent? Jeez!" Alex laughed. Just then, Kelly came up with her drink in hand.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your actor friends?!" Kelly asked happily.

Vincent forced a smile at Kelly, then he looked back to Alex whose smile turned into a smirk.

"Sure," Vincent answered somberly. He turned around and the two ladies followed behind him.

* * *

"Oh god, they're coming this way," Cat muttered under her breath as she watched Vincent walk back to their table. He made eye contact with her, his jaw was clenched.

"Keep it together, Cat. It's all good," Tess whispered. "You're an actress. Time to act. You got this."

"Hey, hey! Alex, right?" Joe said happily to Alex once she stepped up to the table with her friend and Vincent. Joe was totally oblivious to what was going on and the worried expressions from JT, Evan and Tess towards Catherine.

"Yes! You are correct!" Alex was totally cheerful and smiling. Everyone at the table happily welcomed her back to Canada.

"I'm Heather!" Heather waved from her end of the table.

"Hi Heather!" Alex giggled then turned to her friend, "Everyone, this is my friend Kelly."

There was a collective and cheery, "Hello Kelly!" from everyone. Kelly was smiling from ear to ear, happy to meet actors from the upcoming new series.

Vincent was standing close to Catherine, his fingers tucked into his jeans pockets. Catherine wanted so bad to hold his hand. _I can do this,_ she thought to herself. She knew it was inevitable that she would run into Alex again. It was just a matter of when. It just happened a lot sooner than she expected.

With a grin on her face, Alex looked to Cat and said, "Hi Catherine, so good to see you again."

"It's so good to see you, too!" Catherine replied, her beautiful smile lighting up her face.

 _Good job, Cat!_ Tess thought to herself as she took a sip of her cocktail.

Vincent turned to look at Cat, a sweet smile on his face. Cat looked quickly at him and smiled back, then looked back to Alex.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" Evan asked.

"I'm good," Kelly answered holding up her drink.

"Alex?" Evan asked, "Would you like a cocktail, wine, or beer, sweetheart?"

"Oh, no alcohol for her! She's pregnant!" Kelly blurted out. Vincent's eyes widened. Same with Cat, Tess and JT.

"Oh, well then, I'll get some water," Evan said a bit shocked then quickly walked away. Alex had a nervous smile on her face as she glanced at Vincent. He was looking at her, his eyes still wide open.

"Wow! How far along are you?" Heather asked innocently from across the table. Everyone looked at Alex.

"I, uhh, a little over two months," Alex responded looking to Vincent then to Heather. Just then Evan walked up and handed a glass of water to Alex. "Thank you," she said to Evan before taking a sip. Vincent was looking down, his jaw clenched and brow furrowed. Catherine was quiet, taking everything in then debating whether to act like she was exhausted and excuse herself for the night.

"Yeah, she still has a long way to go," her friend Kelly said, smiling at Alex. Cat took a gulp of wine, JT took a swig of his beer, Evan took a drink of his Scotch, and Tess sipped her cocktail. Then Kelly quickly added, "So I told Alex that she and Vince better get all the sleep they can now because they'll need it when the baby comes!"

Vincent immediately looked up, his eyes even wider than before. Cat gagged on her wine, JT nearly choked on his beer, Evan coughed his Scotch back into his glass, and Tess sprayed JT with the sip of cocktail that was in her mouth.

"Oh god, JT! I'm so sorry!" Tess said grabbing a napkin. JT held up his hand, shaking his head and coughing while trying to say, "It's okay!" Joe was patting JT's back.

"Oh my gawd, what is wrong with you guys?!" Heather asked confused at her friends' sudden difficulties with their drinks.

"Well, congratulations, guys!" Joe said to Alex and Vincent, before glancing around the table at his friends and wondering what the hell was going on with all of them.

"Thank you," Alex replied to Joe and smiled, then looked down. _Oh gawd, Vince is gonna kill me for telling loud-mouth Kelly about me being pregnant. But this may work in my favor._

"Yeah, congrats, guys!" Heather said happily. Vincent looked up and although everyone was smiling, he could see the seriousness in the eyes of Tess, JT, and Evan. Catherine was looking down at her lap. He didn't know what she was thinking.

"Guys," Vincent finally spoke, which caught Catherine's attention as well. His voice serious, he continued, "If it's okay with everyone here, I'd really to keep this under wraps, yeah?"

Everyone nodded, understanding. Catherine glanced at Alex real quick and realized Alex was staring at her. Alex smirked, then looked away. Catherine's brow furrowed at that and she thought to herself, _What was that about?_

"Well, it was great seeing you guys but I'm really tired!" Alex exclaimed then turned to Kelly, "Mind if we leave now?"

"No problem!" Kelly smiled then said to everyone, "It was nice meeting you all! Can't wait to see your series!"

Everyone smiled at Kelly and said it was nice to meet her as well, and they also gave their congratulations again to Alex. Before leaving the table, Alex turned to Vincent and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Vince, I'll see you at home later?"

Vincent gave her a look and just nodded. Alex smirked then walked away. Catherine excused herself from the table to use the restroom. Vincent, worried about what she was thinking, watched Catherine walk away.

"Well, guys, I've got to head out myself," Joe said, then taking a final swig of his beer. He turned to Vincent and smiled, "Congrats again, man. Your news is safe with us."

"Thanks, man." Vincent clapped hands with Joe.

"Oooh, Joe! Wait! Can I get a ride home from you pretty please?" Heather asked, grabbing her purse and hopping off the bar stool.

"Sure, kid. Let's go!" Joe and Heather said their goodbyes to the group and took off.

"JT... Evan..." Vincent started, "I was waiting for the right time to mention Alex to you guys."

"Dude, don't worry about it." JT said, giving Vincent a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, no worries, mate. You don't owe any of us an explanation," Evan smiled as well.

"And Tess," Vincent looked over at Tess, "I figured Catherine told you."

Tess nodded her head, a soft smile on her face, "Yeah, she confided in me."

"Just to clarify things though..." JT went on, his arms leaning on the table, "Are you and Cat still together, or did you guys break up and now you and Alex are together?"

"We're still together, Catherine and I, yeah. But I think Alex might be pushing some buttons." Vincent sighed. Just then Catherine walked back to the table.

"You know what guys, I'm really tired as well. I think I'm going to call it a night," Catherine said with a forced smile on her face.

"You sure?" Tess asked, feeling bad for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cat nodded, then smiled at everyone.

"I'll drive you home," Vincent said and Catherine nodded. Vincent nodded to Tess, JT and Evan, they all smiled back to him, then he and Catherine left the bar.

* * *

The drive to Catherine's was quiet. Neither spoke, both lost in their own thoughts of what just happened. Catherine kept her hands in her lap, clutching onto her small purse, as she stared out the window and the rain that was starting to gently come down. Vincent kept his eyes on the road, also deep in thought and battling between being angry and worried and confused.

They held hands when they got out of his car and walked into her building, and in her elevator, not caring if anyone saw. As soon as they entered her apartment, Catherine tossed her keys and purse onto the side table next to her door, then walked into Vincent's waiting arms.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry... I had no idea she would go there... Please believe me." Vincent's strong embrace and warmth along with his soothing raspy voice comforted her.

"I believe you, Vincent." she held onto him tighter. "It was just so... awkward... shocking... I just wasn't prepared to see her... for the news to come out like that..."

"I know." Vincent sighed. Then his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and Catherine stepped back as he read the text. He shook his head, sighed, then turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

"Alex?" Catherine guessed.

Vincent nodded. "She asked if I was on my way home... I didn't text her back."

"She might be worried about you, Vincent."

"No," he shook his head and let out a breath. "I know she isn't... I'm sure she's more worried about me being with you right now."

"I guess you should go home then," Catherine looked down.

"Hey," he whispered, stepping closer to her. Catherine looked up at him. It killed him to see sadness in her usually bright eyes. Vincent caressed her cheek softly with his thumb, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here... if you'll let me."

"Ofcourse," Catherine smiled softly.

Vincent leaned in and Catherine closed her eyes as he placed a gentle sweet kiss on her lips, then pressed his forehead lightly against hers.

"Thanks..." Catherine whispered, "... join me for a relaxing bath?"

"Okay," Vincent answered quietly, a soft smile on his handsome face.

* * *

After having a long and extremely relaxing soak in her tub together, Catherine and Vincent lay holding each other in bed.

"Vincent, can I ask you something?" Catherine asked quietly, her fingertips lightly tracing a small circle on his bare chest.

"Ofcourse. You can ask me anything," his arm was around her, his hand resting on her waist.

"Okay..." Catherine thought about how to word her question in a way that wouldn't sound like she was picking on Alex. "In the past... has Alex ever done anything... that would... I don't know... cause you to question her truthfulness?"

"Are you politely asking me if Alex has ever lied to me?" Vincent asked. Catherine didn't have to look up to know that he was smiling.

"Yep," Catherine let out a small laugh. Vincent gently squeezed her, then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"She's lied to me... once."

"Can I ask 'about what'?" Catherine looked up at him. Vincent nodded.

"She told me she lied about the time she found out she was pregnant. She actually knew sooner than when she told me. She said she was worried that I would talk her out of keeping it. So she waited."

"But you wouldn't have talked her out of it, right?" Catherine asking already knowing the answer.

"Ofcourse not. I would never do that. But I guess Alex thought I would." Vincent turned to his side to face Catherine. His voice low and with sadness in his eyes, he said "I'm sorry again... about earlier tonight. I really didn't want everyone to find out about Alex... not like that."

Catherine looked into his warm caring eyes. "I know, Vincent. I just..." she sighed. "I feel strange about everything. I mean, now that some people know about it... Heather and Joe probably think you and Alex are together... so if they find out we're actually together, does that make me a home-wrecker then? Will it look like I'm keeping you from being with Alex?"

Vincent's brows furrowed, then he shook his head. "No, Catherine. You're not a home wrecker and you're definitely not keeping me from being with Alex. My feelings are what keep me from being with her. I'm not in love with her. I'm not going to be with someone that I'm not in love with."

"I know," Catherine whispered, "but don't you think you owe it to your baby to at least try to work it out with Alex?"

"Catherine," Vincent sighed, then smiled sweetly, "I owe it to my baby to be the best damn Father that I can be and more... and I will be that for my baby. As for Alex, yes, I'll support her, I'll be there for her, and I'll always be her friend even if she's not happy with me."

"You're amazing, you really are." Catherine smiled back.

"And so are you... now come here," Vincent grinned, his hand reaching for her waist as their faces moved closer and their lips connected in a tender kiss. Vincent pulled back slightly to look at his beautiful love and gaze into her gentle eyes, then he kissed her again, deeply, passionately, lovingly.

* * *

The next morning, Vincent woke to an empty space next to him in the bed and the smell of fresh brewed coffee and...

"Bacon? Mmmm..." he smiled and got out of bed.

Catherine was plating their breakfast on the kitchen island when Vincent entered the kitchen casually dressed in sweat pants and a tank top. She loved waking up with him in the morning. She longed for this to be a regular thing with them.

"Mmmm...smells great," he walked up behind her, placed his hands on her waist then kissed the side of her neck.

"Let's hope it tastes great!" Catherine laughed. She made scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast and even cut up some fresh fruit. Vincent's plate clearly had the bulk of the servings.

Vincent poured coffee into a couple of mugs, handing Catherine hers, then sat on one of the stools next to her.

"This is fantastic, thank you," he leaned over and kissed Catherine.

"Well, don't thank me yet. You have to taste it first!" she laughed.

Vincent took a few bites, and closed his eyes."Mmmm... delicious..."

Catherine giggled and together they enjoyed their breakfast as they talked about the scenes they were set to shoot in the evening and through the night. Afterwards, they relaxed together on her couch. Vincent turned his cell phone back on. There were several texts, a couple of missed calls, and a voicemail, all from Alex.

"Vincent, you should really call her." Catherine suggested, "Or at least send her a text and let her know that you'll be coming home soon."

"Okay." He was still a little irritated with Alex because of last night. He sent off a short text to her.

 **VKeller:** _On my way shortly._

He immediately got her reply.

 **AlexS:** _Okay._

He didn't bother listening to the voicemail she left. He was sure it was a repeat of the several texts she had sent when his phone was off: when are you coming home, where are you, we need to talk, call me.

"Alright, done." Vincent sighed then looked over at Catherine. "I should probably get going soon."

"Okay," Catherine nodded as they got up from the couch. "I need to get ready anyway. I convinced Tess to join me in a yoga class but I don't think she's even awake yet!"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Vincent laughed. "I need to go to they gym as well. But first, I'll spend some time with Alex."

"Alright then," Catherine nodded, then hugged Vincent.

"I'll see you on set later," Vincent said as he held her tight.

* * *

Vincent barely had one foot in his apartment and was still holding his keys in one hand and his gym bag in the other when Alex rushed to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and holding him tightly.

"Vince, oh my gawd, I am SO SORRY! I swear, I didn't think Kelly would say anything and I told her not to tell anyone! Please don't be mad at me! I'm so sorry!"

Vincent stood there, his arms still at his sides, his hands still clutching his keys and gym bag. He took a deep breath before exhaling, his jaw clenched.

"Vince, please..." Alex pleaded, still holding onto him, "I'm really sorry... please say something..."

"Alex," Vincent sighed, "Let me put my things down."

"Oh... okay." Alex put her arms down and stepped away from Vincent.

Vincent walked past her and put his gym bag down onto the floor, his keys on the coffee table and faced Alex. "So, let's talk."

"Sure," Alex nodded and nervously took a seat on the livingroom couch. Vincent sat in the armchair near her.

"Alex," Vincent leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his fingers laced together. On the drive back to his place, he thought about Alex and her showing up at the Pub last night, and about Kelly telling his cast mates about Alex's pregnancy, and about Catherine. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"About all of this... about everything." Vincent sighed and sat back, his arms crossed.

"Vince, I told you that I was sorry. I really didn't know Kelly was gonna blurt it out like that. Don't you believe me?" Alex asked, her eyes sad.

"I don't know, Alex. I don't know what to believe." Vincent looked down.

"Is it because of Catherine? Is she making you doubt me?" Alex shook her head and sighed.

"Catherine isn't making me do anything, so let's leave her out of this." Vincent's voice was stern. Alex pursed her lips and nodded.

"Vince... we've known each other for years. Years! Do you really think I would put you in a difficult position on purpose? And how about me? Do you think I _wanted_ an unplanned pregnancy? Do you think I _want_ to be a single mother? To have my first baby out of wedlock? And without a partner on top of that?!"

"Alex, look... I just want to do the right thing and I don't want anyone getting hurt... and I didn't want anyone knowing our business, especially not like that..." Vincent looked at Alex.

"I told you I didn't know she would do that! It's not like I want everyone to know I'm knocked up and alone! I haven't even told my own family because I'm so fucking embarrassed! I'm really hating myself right now, Vince! I hate EVERYTHING I'm going through right now!" Alex started sobbing.

 _Fuck._

He got up and sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Alex... please don't cry... I wasn't even thinking about the things you might be going through... and how this must be difficult for you..." Vincent spoke quietly, "...I'm so sorry."

Alex nodded, her fingers wiping away her tears. "I think I just want to go home now, Vince. You're right... I shouldn't have come here."

 _Shit. I'm such a fucking asshole,_ Vincent thought to himself. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter. "No, Alex... don't go home yet. Let's just spend as much time as we can together while you're here. Please?"

Alex looked up at Vincent, a sad smile on her face but she nodded and said softly, "Okay."

* * *

"Oh my gawd, Cat, thank you for dragging me out of bed!" Tess laughed as she threw her yoga mat onto the chair next to her.

"See? Don't you feel great?!" Cat giggled, tossing her stuff next to her as well.

"I feel fantastic and very relaxed, I might add," Tess smiled stirring her smoothie with a straw.

"Good!" Cat smiled back, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sooo... last night was pretty crazy, huh?" Tess asked then looked at Cat waiting for a response.

"Yeah, it really was," Cat nodded, her brows raised.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes... and no... I don't know, Tess." Cat looked down into her tea. "Seeing Alex took me completely by surprise... and then when her friend made the announcement... _aye aye aye..._ "

Tess nodded, "Yep... that definitely took us all by surprise."

A few seconds of silence went by, Tess wanted to give Cat time to open up on her own.

"I keep telling myself that Alex being here won't affect the relationship Vincent and I share... but the truth is, it has already..." she looked at Tess, then continued. "And I just wonder how long I can convince myself that things won't change."

* * *

Vincent and Alex spent the entire day together visiting tourist spots in Toronto. He had such a great time hanging out with Alex the whole day that he promised he would take her to Niagara Falls for the weekend and that they would also head into New York to catch a show as well. He remembered when he and Catherine had gone, they had such a blast that he was sure Alex would enjoy it, too. He was so busy with Alex in the day that he hadn't thought about Catherine until he was sitting in the FX chair as the FX guys were putting on the prosthetics and beast make up.

Catherine. He hadn't spoken to her all day. He was about to send her a text, then changed his mind. He knew she always kept her phone off and stowed away while she was working. _Maybe I'll sneak over to her trailer later._ Vincent smiled at the thought of holding her close to him once more.

After several hours, Cat was finished with her scenes and some re-shoots with Tess, Joe and Evan. All she had left for the rest of the night were a couple of scenes with Vincent. Catherine was in her trailer keeping warm and looking over her script when there was a light knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called out, still looking down at her script. The door opened then closed.

"Hey," a familiar raspy voice said behind her. She quickly turned around and jumped out of her chair.

"Vincent!" she ran into his open arms.

He held her tightly, taking in a whiff of her fragrance.

"I can't stay long," he whispered.

"I know but I'll see you in a few minutes for our scene!" Catherine smiled at him, her hand lightly touching the side of his face. He had his beast mask and make up on.

Vincent nodded his head. "Okay, I'll see you soon. I'd kiss you, but..."

"The teeth!" she giggled seeing he had the beast teeth on. "Gross!"

He laughed then winked and was out the door.

It was around 2am when they wrapped up filming for the night. Catherine let Vincent know that she would head straight home because she was exhausted. Since he had to wait around for another hour, he told her that he would go to his place to sleep and he would call her later.

Catherine got home, brushed her teeth and lay down in her bed. Her phone chimed and she looked at her screen. It was a text from Vincent.

 **V:** _Some of the guys invited me to share a bottle with them. No worries, I won't drive home. Too tired. Will catch a cab home after a few drinks._

 **Cat:** _Okay, see you tomorrow then! Goodnight :)_

 **V:** _Goodnight... sweet dreams._

 _Sweet dreams, Vincent,_ she thought with a smile on her face. Catherine pulled her covers up and closed her eyes, drifting easily into sleep.

A couple of hours later, Vincent was in his place and utterly tired. Alex was asleep on his couch and the tv was still on. He turned the television off but since the few shots of alcohol he had with the crew was coursing through him, he decided to leave her be and he would go sleep in his bed instead. Inebriated and exhausted, he took his shirt off as he walked to his room and dropped it onto the floor, he put his phone onto his nightstand, kicked his shoes off, and laid down on his bed. As soon as he closed his eyes, he immediately fell asleep.

* * *

He dreamt about her. He always dreamt about her. He could see Catherine in his dream, her beautiful smile lighting up her gorgeous face. He loved her smile. He loved everything about her. She leaned closer and kissed him, then pulled back to look at him again. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. He could feel her palms flat against his chest as she rubbed her lower body against him. "Do you like that?" she whispered. "Yeah baby, I like that..." he moaned. He felt her hands slide down his chest, her fingers rub the ridges of his well defined abs, then lower still. He could feel her fingers tug at his belt and undo his belt buckle. He could feel her unbutton his jeans and start to pull the zipper down. It felt so real. _Too real._

Vincent shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Alex! What the fuck?!"

She was on top of him, straddling him, wearing a skimpy negligee and about to undo his jeans. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off of him and onto the bed, then he quickly jumped off.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" he buttoned his jeans back up.

"Vince! Jeez!" She reached for her robe at the foot of the bed and covered herself. "I thought you were awake! I came in here to sleep next to you and then you rolled over and put your arms around me and started kissing me. I swear to God!"

"Bullshit, Alex!" He sat down on the edge of the bed realizing he had gotten up way too fast, his head was spinning. The beginning of a hangover. _Fuck, how much did I drink tonight?_

"I swear to God, Vince! Jeezus..." Alex had her knees to her chest, her arms hugging her legs.

Vincent shook his head in disbelief. _Fuck, she might be telling the truth... I had too much to drink... I must've thought she was Catherine. Shit, shit, shit!_

He turned to look at Alex. Her face was down, he could tell she was embarrassed.

"Alex..." he spoke softly. "... Alex... I'm sorry... I had a few too many drinks tonight... I seriously don't remember any of that... _shit_... I must've thought you were Catherine."

Alex shook her head and muttered, "Gee, thanks." Then she looked up and said, "Can you please just go sleep on the couch?"

Vincent nodded, then Alex laid down, her back towards him. He left the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Catherine hadn't heard from Vincent all morning and it was already early afternoon. She was headed to the set to shoot some scenes for the "Tough Love" episode. She figured Vincent slept in. They weren't scheduled to shoot any Ryan and Isabelle scenes together today so she'd either see him later or tomorrow. She wasn't going to call him in case he and Alex were hanging out. _I'll see him when I see him,_ Cat thought to herself with a confident smile. _I have plenty around here to keep me busy for the duration of Alex's stay here._ Catherine decided she was going to have complete trust in Vincent and she wasn't going to be some insecure, paranoid girlfriend. She decided that if she wasn't going to be able to trust him, trust their relationship, then there was no point in being together. So she wasn't going to worry anymore.

"Life is too short to stress out and worry all the time!" she said aloud.

"You got that right, sistah!" Tess laughed behind her. Cat turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Hey! They're not ready for our scene yet. Wanna grab some coffee?" Cat asked smiling.

"Sure! And by the way, I like this 'less-stressful-you'. It's so much more uplifting," Tess elbowed her. "Because I was so afraid you were going to turn into one of those 'gotta know what my man is doing 24/7' type of gals who don't trust a guy but still stay with them. Know what I mean?"

"I do and I will most definitely not be that kind of girl. Trust me!" Cat giggled. Already she was feeling even more positive.

* * *

Vincent woke up late the next morning. As he walked down the hall to use his hall bathroom, he saw that his bedroom door was still closed but he could hear the bedroom bathroom shower running. Vincent washed up then grabbed his gym bag and left to go to the gym. He didn't have to shoot any scenes today but he thought he might drop by the set to see Catherine later.

When Alex got out of the shower, she thought she heard the front door close shut.

"Vincent?" she called out after opening the bedroom door. She walked down the hall but saw that he was gone. She went back into the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed thinking about last night. She remembered waking up after hearing Vincent come home. She saw him take off his shirt as he stumbled through the hall to his bedroom. She remembered going to his room afterwards and seeing him sprawled out on his bed, deep in sleep. She remembered laying down next to him, snuggling close to him, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers. She remembered watching him as he slept. She remembered climbing on top of him as he slept and kissing his lips gently. _How she missed his lips._ She remembered rubbing her body against him and caressing his wide chest and the ridges of his abs with her fingers. _He felt so good... she missed being with him so much._

Then he woke up.

She was mortified at his reaction. The old Vincent would have pulled her negligee off of her body and made love to her immediately. _Her_ Vincent would have. She really needed to get him back.

 _If Vincent isn't going to leave Catherine, I'm just going to have to push her away. Far away._

* * *

Vincent showered at the gym after his workout then decided to stop by the studio to see if he could catch Catherine in between shoots. When he got there, Catherine was sitting in her actor's chair next to Tess. He didn't immediately walk up to her but he smiled at the sight of her laughing loudly at something Tess was telling her. He loved the positive vibe she always gave off whenever he saw her.

A wide smile across his face, he walked up to the laughing ladies and greeted them, catching them by surprise.

"Vincent!" Catherine said loudly, a huge smile across her face. She wanted to hug him but remained seated.

"Hey, you! How's it going?!" Tess smiled at Vincent. She knew he came by to see Catherine so she didn't intend on sticking around too long.

"Good, all good!" Vincent smiled at Tess, then looked at Catherine.

"Well, I need a refill of coffee. I'll be right back!" Tess winked at both of them then walked off.

Vincent took a seat in Tess's chair next to Catherine. "I'd hug you right now if I could," he said quietly between them.

"I know! I'd hug you, too!" she giggled. Vincent glanced over at her and grinned.

Then he looked down and shook his head, "This... sucks..."

Catherine wanted to hold his hand but instead she reached out, placed her hand over his wrist for a few seconds, then put her hand back in her lap.

"I know, but maybe we won't have to hide it much longer," she said and smiled when he looked up at her.

"Really? Because I don't care who knows about us. I don't want to hide _us_ anymore," Vincent said honestly.

"Me neither... but let me speak with a few folks first. You know how it goes, Vincent."

Vincent nodded his head. He understood that Catherine wanted to clear things with the Studio and her publicist and manager. Not that she cared but she wanted to let those know (that needed to know) first before they heard about it in gossip websites or social media. Sort of a professional courtesty type thing.

"Well, I'd better let you get back to work," Vincent said, getting up from the chair. He looked over at Catherine.

"See you later," she smiled looking up at him, his gaze always had an effect on her. She gently bit her bottom lip.

"Okay," he moistened his lower lip, then winked at her and grinned before turning around and walking away.

* * *

When Vincent arrived home, Alex was sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"Vince, hey... I can make us some lunch if you want? Are you hungry?" she asked, getting up from the couch.

"No, thanks. I already had a bite. Go ahead and make yourself something to eat. Or do you want to go out?"

"Sure! I'd like that, thanks." she smiled and grabbed her purse, "Okay."

"Let's go," he held the door open for her and together they went downtown.

They found a nice sidewalk cafe and placed their orders with the waitress once she came back with their beverages. Alex wanted to break the ice, so she began the conversation.

"Can we just... forget about what happened last night?" she asked looking down at her drink.

"Yes... please..." Vincent agreed. "I'm really sorry for what happened... I swear, I don't even remember that I was the one that started it all... I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's okay, Vince. Let's just pretend it never happened," she replied, looking into his warm brown eyes. He smiled softly at her and nodded his head.

"So anything special you want to do today? I'm not working until tomorrow so you've got me all day and night," Vincent tried to keep the conversation upbeat.

"Awesome!" Alex giggled, "Well... let's see... I wouldn't mind catching a play in the theater. How about we do that this evening? Dinner and the theater?"

"Sure, we can totally do that. Just like old times," Vincent grinned and Alex smiled from ear to ear. _Yes, Vince. Just like old times!_

They spent the afternoon at the Royal Ontario Museum then as the day wore on, they went home to get ready for the theater and their dinner afterwards. Alex showered first then got ready as Vincent took his shower. When he came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, Alex was just then getting dressed.

"Oh, sorry," Vincent quickly turned around and faced the bathroom.

"Jeez, Vince. It's not like you haven't seen me half naked before," Alex laughed, pulling up her dress, "... and it's not like I haven't seen you half naked either."

"I know," he answered, still facing the bathroom. "It's just... you know... since we're not together..." He avoided looking in her direction as he walked towards the closet to get his clothes.

"Well, you can look now. I've got my dress on. Can you zip me, please?"

Vincent turned around and Alex walked towards him, then turned her back. She was wearing a teal colored sheath dress and nude colored heels.

"You look beautiful," Vincent commented as he zipped her dress up, then she turned around to face him. With her heels on, she was nearly eye to eye with Vincent.

"Thanks," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome," Vincent smiled, then nodded and walked past her. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

Alex sighed.

* * *

Vincent and Alex had a very enjoyable evening starting with the theater, then they finished it with dinner downtown. There was a bit of a chill in the night air so Vincent lent Alex his suit jacket since she didn't have a shawl and she had her arm hooked onto Vincent's as they walked. The restaurant they had dinner at was right around the corner from the Pub, where Vincent had parked near since parking was limited closer to the restaurant. As they got closer to passing the Pub, Vincent heard his name called out.

"Vincent!"

He turned around and saw JT leaving the door entrance of the Pub.

"Hey, man, what's up!" Vincent smiled at JT and the two clapped hands together.

"Not much, not much!" JT turned to Alex, "Hello again!"

Alex smiled and said "Hello!" she was still holding onto Vincent's arm.

"So, do you guys want to come in for a quick minute? We just ordered the last round for the evening. It's gonna be an early night for all of us," JT asked.

Vincent was hesitant since he didn't want to put Catherine in another awkward situation with having Alex around. He began to shake his head and was about to say "Not tonight" when Alex quickly answered instead.

"We'd love to! Come on, Vince!" Alex pulled on his arm.

"Cool, let's go inside then!" JT led them into the Pub. Vincent took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

At the bar, Vincent ordered a beer for himself and a glass of water for Alex. Alex handed Vincent his jacket and he put it back bartender handed him their drinks then Alex told Vincent and JT she has to use the restroom.

"Where are you guys sitting?" she asked.

"Over back there, the usual spot," JT answered.

"Okay, I'll see you all there!" Alex smiled and went to the restroom.

When JT and Vincent walked up to the table, it was only Heather and Tess. Vincent felt relieved Catherine wasn't there.

"Hey, Vincent! You look sharp tonight!" Heather giggled.

"Yeah, you do!" Tess smiled. "Where'd you go tonight?"

"We went to the theater to watch a play, then had dinner afterwards." Vincent replied before taking a swig of his beer.

"So your girlfriend is here?" Heather asked causing Vincent to nearly spit out his beer.

"Alex isn't his girlfriend," Tess said looking over at Heather. Heather looked confused but before she could ask anything else, JT started looking around.

"Hey, where'd Cat go?" JT asked. Vincent looked over at JT now realizing Catherine was indeed here at the Pub.

"Oh," Tess swallowed her sip of her cocktail, "she's in the Ladies Room."

Vincent looked down and shook his head, clenching his jaw.

* * *

Catherine was drying her hands with a paper towel when she heard the Ladies Room door open around the corner. She grabbed her purse and turned to toss the paper towel into the trash can when her jaw nearly dropped as she stood face to face with a very tall and well put together Alex.

"Oh jeez! You scared me!" Alex said the same thing Cat was thinking. Catherine started giggling.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Cat smiled then said, "Wow! Alex, you look gorgeous!" and she totally meant that.

"Thank you!" Alex said happily, then added, "Yeah, Vince and I just finished having dinner together and we ran into JT outside."

"Well, I'm glad you guys came in to see us!" Catherine was trying her best to stay calm. She reminded herself that Alex will always be a part of Vincent's life, especially with the baby. If Catherine wanted to be a part of Vincent's life, she would be a friend to Alex as well, even if she felt Alex really didn't care for her friendship. "I'd better let you do what you came in here for, I'll see you back at the table!" Catherine smiled sweetly and was about to leave.

"Catherine, wait." Alex said quickly. Cat stopped and turned around.

"What's up?" Cat asked, still smiling.

"I don't know how to say this," Alex paused, "so I'm just going to say it."

"Okay... what is it?" Cat said, her smile replaced with a puzzled expression.

"It's about Vince... he's really confused right now." Alex lied but she knew she had to get things in motion and she needed to take a gamble now.

"Confused? About what?" Cat asked, concern in her voice.

"He really wants to do the right thing... but he can't. He's worried about hurting you... he's worried about losing his job... he's worried about upsetting his family-"

"Alex, wait." Cat interrupted her. "What are you talking about?" Cat was trying to make eye contact with Alex but Alex wouldn't look straight at her.

"Thing is... Vince and I... we've talked about so many things lately... about us... about the baby... about you..."

"Alex, whatever you're trying to say... just say it," Cat said calmly. She was putting everything Alex just said together and was already getting a clear picture. Alex looked downward then straight into Catherine's eyes.

"Vince wants to get back together with me."

"What?" Cat couldn't believe what she just heard.

"He wants us to get back together... his family knows about the pregnancy and they're all so excited..." Alex sighed, "... but he's worried about hurting you and losing his job if that were to happen... he knows you have connections with the Network."

Cat was left speechless. She stood there shaking her head, her mouth open. She finally spoke. "Alex, I would never do that to Vincent. If he didn't, if he didn't..." Cat lost her train of thought and her voice started shaking. She took a deep breath, then calmly said, "If he doesn't want to be with me, then all he has to do is say so."

"That's the thing, Cat," Alex lifted her hands, palms up as if helpless, "he doesn't want to hurt you... I guess he's just waiting for you to... "

"Break it off?" Cat asked incredulously.

Alex nodded. "I'm sorry, Cat... I just thought I should tell you... because I worry about him, too. I've known Vince for such a long time... we have a huge amount of history between us and I hate seeing him so confused... he really doesn't want to hurt you."

Cat was deep in thought.

"Please don't tell him I told you this," Alex pleaded.

Cat looked up at her and slowly nodded. "I won't... I won't tell him anything."

Cat left the restroom, then took a few steps away from the Ladies Room door and leaned against the wall, clutching her purse to her chest, tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh my god, that was crazy... this is all insane... I need to get out of here..._ Catherine left the Pub through the side exit.

* * *

Tess was quietly explaining to Heather that although Alex is pregnant and Vincent is the baby's father, Vincent and Alex were only good friends and no longer together.

"Kind of awkward but okay," Heather nodded, her face scrunched.

"Yeah, well... Trust me, things could be even more awkward," Tess shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

JT and Vincent were chatting about extreme sports when Alex finally walked up to the table, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi guys!" she said, standing next to Vincent. Tess, JT, and Heather all greeted her back with friendly hello's.

"Wow! You look fantastic!" Heather complimented Alex.

"Aww, thank you!" Alex smiled then looked at Vincent but he was busy scanning the pub. Tess noticed Vincent looking around which made her do the same thing.

"Hey, Alex, did you happen to see Cat in the ladies' room?" Tess asked, her brow furrowed.

"Uhh.. yeah," Alex nodded. "For a quick second, but she left before me... maybe she went to the bar? "

"No, I don't think so." Tess looked down at the table, "Her drink is still here and hasn't been touched. Let me call her."

"I'm sure she's fine," JT tried to assure Tess and Heather nodded. Tess held her hand up, her other hand holding her cell to her ear. Alex took a drink of her water, and Vincent's brow was furrowed as he waited to hear Tess get a hold of Catherine.

"Hey, Cat! Where are you?" Tess asked. Everyone was listening. "What? I can't hear you... hold on..." Tess looked around the table, "I'll be back, guys. I can't hear her too well in here."

Vincent watched Tess walk away and out of the Pub, then took a swig of his beer.

"Alex," he leaned over and said quietly, "Did you say something to Catherine?"

"I only said 'Hi'... why?" Alex asked innocently.

"Nothing... nevermind," Vincent shook his head.

"Vince, I'm a little tired... can we go home?" Alex whispered.

"Uhhh... yeah, sure, ofcourse." He put his beer down.

"Everything good?" JT asked Vincent and Alex.

"Yeah, man. Alex is tired, so I'm gonna take her home now."

JT looked over at Alex and she nodded then smiled.

"I completely understand," JT responded. "You guys take care! Vincent, I'll see you on set tomorrow."

"Alright mate, see you tomorrow." Vincent bumped fists with JT.

"Aww, man, you guys just got here!" Heather pouted.

"I'm sorry, but maybe next time! I'll be here for another week or so," Alex smiled at Heather and JT.

"Okay! See you around then!" Heather waved as Alex and Vincent left.

As they were walking out, Tess was walking back in.

"Hey, you guys leaving?" Tess asked Vincent.

"Yeah," Vincent nodded towards Alex, "She's a bit tired, yeah, so I'm gonna take her home."

"Okay," Tess nodded. "Have a goodnight, guys."

"We will, thanks." Alex smiled and started walking ahead then stopped after realizing Vincent wasn't walking with her.

"Tess, how's Catherine?" Vincent asked, a worried look on his face.

"She's okay, Vincent. She wasn't feeling too well and decided to go home. You should call her," Tess suggested.

"I will," Vincent nodded appreciatively. "Thanks."

"You got it, see you tomorrow." Tess gently squeezed Vincent's arm before walking off to join JT and Heather back at the table.

What Tess didn't want to tell Vincent was that she could tell Cat was shaken up. She could hear it in her friend's voice, and when Tess asked Cat if she ran into Alex, Cat sounded like she choked up but said they didn't really exchange words except "Hello". Then Cat tried to laugh about having eaten some kind of spicy food that wasn't agreeing with her and that's why she had to leave right away. Tess knew her friend was hiding something. She wasn't going to push it with Cat, she knew Cat would tell her eventually.

* * *

Alex went straight to the bedroom to change and get ready for bed. Vincent sat down on his couch and took his phone out. He immediately dialed Cat's phone number. It went straight to voicemail but he didn't leave a message. He sent a text.

 **V:** _Was at the Pub but you left. Are you okay? Can I come over?_

Vincent held his phone for a few minutes and stared at his screen hoping to see a reply from Catherine immediately.

 **V:** _Catherine, are you okay?_

He waited again. A few more minutes went by, still nothing. He threw his phone onto the couch. _Shit._ Vincent could feel something was wrong. _Maybe running into Alex threw her off again. Or maybe she really isn't feeling well. Maybe she's asleep already._ Vincent smiled softly at the vision of Catherine sleeping. _Yeah, she's probably asleep._

* * *

Catherine lay curled up in her bed, her phone in her hand. She didn't answer her phone when he called, and now she was looking at the texts that he sent. She wanted so bad to see him. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess in her head. She wanted to tell him, "Yes, please come over!" but she couldn't. _But why? If what Alex said was true, then why would he want to come over? To keep the charade that he wants to be with me? Because he's scared I would end up like some woman scorned if he broke up with me and have the network replace him? Doesn't he know me by now? I love him... Oh my god, I would never do that to him! But if that is really what he thinks I would do, then he really doesn't know me at all._

Catherine thought about all the times she and Vincent spent together. They were all so wonderful, so happy. They were good, even better than good, they were great. Then she thought of the long history that Alex and Vincent shared together. She thought about the beautiful baby that Alex was carrying. Vincent's baby. She thought about his family. She was sure that everyone Alex and Vincent knew were hoping the two would get back together and become a family together, raise their baby together. She knew in her heart she could never come between a beautiful union like that. What she and Vincent shared will always be special to her. But it was a whirlwind romance. And it was over.

A small tear escaped her eye, then another. She wiped them away and looked at her phone again. She deleted all the text messages between her and Vincent then turned her phone off. She sank down lower in her bed, pulling the comforter over her, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Vincent arrived on set, he was told the scenes they planned on shooting for Ryan and Belle were canceled for the day. Apparently Catherine had to call out due to some stomach bug she caught but she would be back on set the next day. So today, he was going to shoot a couple of scenes with JT then he could leave.

Vincent checked his phone, still no reply from Catherine. He tried calling her again earlier when he woke up but it went straight to her voicemail. He also sent another couple of more texts but she never replied. He decided he would stop by her place later to see if she might be home. _Well, if she has a stomach bug, where else would she be?_ Yes, he decided he'll go see her after they were done shooting, and bring her some soup.

"Hey man, what's up?" JT asked as he sat in his chair next to Vincent.

"Not much, man." Vincent half smiled. "How's Sarah?"

"She's good! She might be coming to visit for a couple of weeks, not sure yet. She's got her own thing going on in Cali... so, we'll see," JT shrugged. "How's Cat?"

"I don't know, man... she hasn't answered any of my texts." Vincent looked at his phone again, then to JT. "You think she's mad at me or something?"

JT let out a breath, "Honestly, dude? I don't know... I could guess a few things but unless you think you gave her a reason to be mad... she's probably just resting. Sarah didn't want to be bothered with her phone, texts, or even emails when she had a bad case of the flu once."

Vincent nodded, "Yeah... I guess you're right. But what did you mean when you said you 'could guess a few things'?"

"I meant... she's probably just having a hard time dealing with everything going on with Alex. I don't know, man. Cat's a great person but she probably keeps a lot bottled up... just so folks don't worry about her. Besides, she knows you have a lot of your own things to deal with, she's not going to bother you with any issues she's having."

Vincent sighed, "You think I'm being selfish? I mean, making her go through all of this with me? Alex being pregnant... her being here and staying at my place while she's here?"

"No way, man. I don't think you're making Cat do anything she doesn't want to do. Talk to her though, dude."

"Yeah, man. I will." Vincent rubbed his hands over his face feeling lost.

* * *

If was late afternoon and Catherine was cuddled up with a blanket on her living room couch watching nothing in particular. She had the tv on mainly for background noise and partly for distraction. She hated calling out of work today but she was up all night, and the last thing she needed was the makeup artist wondering why her eyelids were so damn puffy. _Oh, that's just because I was crying all night._ At least now her eyes were normal.

Tess wanted to stop by and see her but Cat told her she really wasn't feeling well and just wanted to rest, which was mostly true. She did a lot of soul searching today and she came to the conclusion that she didn't believe what Alex was saying. But even though she felt in her heart that Alex was lying, she also felt like this was all too much to deal with when she really should be focusing on the show. If she were to stay with Vincent, would she have to deal with Alex constantly making her second guess how Vincent feels about her? She wondered if Alex played the same mind games with Vincent. _She's crazy._

Her thoughts started to drift again until she heard a light knock on her door. _Tess? I told her she didn't have to worry about me!_

"Tess! You seriously didn't have to come over!" she said loudly as she opened the door. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Vincent standing on the other side instead of Tess.

"Nope. Not Tess. But I definitely had to come see you," a sweet smile shown on his handsome face. "Can I come in?"

"Uhh, yeah, ofcourse." Catherine stepped to the side, opening the door wider for Vincent to enter. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Vincent asked a little puzzled. "I can't come see you?"

"I'm sorry, Vincent... I didn't mean it like that," Catherine shook her head. "Ofcourse you can come see me."

"Okay," Vincent nodded. "I... uhh... brought you some soup from that corner deli that you like." He held up a paper bag. "I heard you had some stomach bug... so I got you some crackers and ginger ale, too."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at such a sweet gesture. She gently took the bag from him and said, "Thank you... my stomach is a bit queasy still so I'll save the soup for later. Thank you, though."

"No problem," he nodded.

He followed her into the kitchen and stood facing her on the opposite side of the kitchen island, and watched as she removed the items from the paper bag. He knew something was bothering her, she didn't make any attempt to hug him or be affectionate, she was avoiding eye contact with him. _She's distancing herself from me._

"Catherine..." he began, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She seemed to be thinking but remained quiet. It was like torture to Vincent. He wanted to go around to her and hold her in his arms.

"Catherine... please... talk to me."

She finally looked up at him and spoke. "Vincent, can I be completely honest with you?"

"Ofcourse... always..." he nodded, his brow furrowed waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Last night when I ran into Alex... it made me realize a few things." She paused, turning to put her soup into the fridge, then back around to face Vincent. "I realized that I don't really know if I can do this. I don't know if - "

"Wait." Vincent interrupted her, "Did Alex say something to you last night? Because when I saw you earlier yesterday, you were completely fine. Now all of a sudden..." Vincent shook his head, his hands pressed down onto the kitchen island. "... I just don't get it. So tell me, what did she say to you?"

Catherine looked down at the bottle of ginger ale in her hands, she didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to let him know about the conversation she and Alex had either. She looked up at Vincent.

"She didn't have to say anything to me, Vincent... it was how _I_ felt when I saw _her_ again."

"Okay." He leaned against the kitchen counter behind him, his arms crossed, brow furrowed. Catherine looked back down at her ginger ale.

"I realized that I really don't know if I _can_ handle everything... I don't know if I _want_ to..."

"Catherine...no... don't do this... _please..._ " Vincent walked over to her side of the kitchen island.

She still wouldn't look up at him. He was right next to her now. She turned her back to him. He reached out to touch her but stopped, his hand just inches away from her back. He could feel her hurt. Silence passed between them. _Is she really breaking up with me? Is she really ending everything that we've shared together and could still share together?_ Vincent wondered if it would be selfish of him to talk Catherine out of it. He hated seeing her upset. He loved seeing her happy. He wondered if all of this really was too much for her to handle. If he had to give her up just so she can find her happiness again and not be stressed about him and Alex, then he would sacrifice his happiness for hers.

He stepped closer behind her, his face leaning close to the back of her head. He could smell her fragrance, he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

"Catherine... please tell me what you want me to do..."

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, he spoke softly. She could hear the sadness in his words. She wanted to hold him.

"Vincent, I just need some time to sort through things, figure things out... but I don't want that to change our friendship... I don't want to lose that..."

"You won't... we won't... Is this really what you want?" Vincent asked, sadness in his tone.

 _No, it's not._

"Yes... it is..." she answered quietly.

She could hear Vincent take a deep breath, then sigh. She closed her eyes when she felt him kiss the top of her head gently.

"Okay..." he said softly, then placed another kiss on the top of her head. "... bye, Catherine."

She nodded slowly, still keeping her back to him, not letting him see the tears falling from her eyes. She felt a chill when the warmth of his body moved away from her. She heard him as he walked out of her kitchen, then out of her apartment as he shut her door... and out of her life as she knew it.

* * *

The next few days were a blur to Catherine. She went through the motions of her everyday activities, including yoga, hanging out with Tess and Heather, Reyna, watching theater plays, joining a book club, and going to work on the show. She only saw Vincent during the times they had to shoot Ryan and Isabelle's scenes. The first time she had seen him after the breakup was almost surreal but her being the professional she was, she stuck to character mode and made it through the day. In-between shoots, they would exchange small talk but nothing ever beyond the script, the show or production. It helped more when Tess, JT, Heather, Evan and Joe were around to chat in between shoots. The day after was easier, as well as the day after that, and so on. They would share laughs together sometimes and it started to feel 'normal' almost. She pushed her feelings for him so far back in her mind, along with their memories together, and kept herself so busy that she didn't have time to gloat or feel sorry for herself. The hardest times were always when she was alone in her apartment, sometimes a memory of them would pop into her head, so she'd lose herself in a book, or do puzzles, she would do anything to keep her mind occupied. She was feeling better and amazingly, she was feeling happy.

It was difficult for Vincent to see her the first day after their breakup. He caught himself staring at her so many times during breaks. He'd wonder how she was doing but by the looks of her smiling and hearing her laughing, he felt confident she was doing very well. But gawd, he missed her. As the days passed, he accepted the fact that it was indeed actually over between him and Catherine. He made peace with her decision. He wanted her to be happy. When he was at home, it was easy not to think about Catherine only because Alex kept him busy with conversation and the two of them would go out and do things together. He never told her that Catherine ended the relationship. As far as Alex knew, he and Catherine were still together. When she questioned why he wasn't hanging out with Cat and the rest of them, he told her he just wanted to spend as much of his free time with her before she leaves. She didn't argue against that. When they went to Niagara Falls and New York for the weekend, they had the greatest time together.

Vincent and Alex got back to his place late in the evening after their Niagara Falls/New York weekend trip.

"So what time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Alex asked putting her shopping bags down. While in New York, she couldn't resist buying some new designer shoes and a couple of designer purses as well.

"Not until late afternoon. It's gonna be a long night of shooting, plus they added a few scenes." Vincent took his boots off and plopped down onto his couch.

Alex sat in the armchair near him. "Vince, I was thinking about going to visit my cousin Christy in Cali for this week."

"You sure?" Vincent asked, looking over at her. "But this is your last week here. Why don't you finish off the week here, then visit her on the way back home?"

"Hmmm... how about if Christy were to come here to visit for a few days? I mean... would you mind? We'd totally stay out of your way, I promise!"

"Alex, I don't mind at all." Vincent thought that would be a great idea. He had been wanting to hang out with JT anyway, and possibly see Catherine outside of the set. "You ladies can keep each other busy while I work and do other things. So yeah, invite her over," Vincent smiled.

* * *

Alex's cousin, Christy, arrived a couple of days later.

Before Christy's arrival, Alex made Vincent promise that he wouldn't mention her pregnancy to Christy. She admitted to Vincent that she hadn't told anyone in her family yet and that she wanted to wait until her first trimester was over. Vincent also admitted to Alex that he hadn't told anyone in his own family yet either. He told her that, during the time she wasn't returning his calls before she came to Toronto, he had called their mutual friends and also his own family to check on her but he never told anyone about her pregnancy.

The three of them had brunch together before Vincent left for the set. Alex had already planned out all of the things that she and Christy would do together while her cousin was visiting. They would tour Toronto together, take a day trip to Niagara Falls, spend a day in New York, among other things. She was excited to have Christy here with her.

"So Vince, do I get to take a tour of the set? Alex told me you took her there the first time she was here," Christy asked as they were finishing brunch.

"I can probably arrange that, yeah." Vincent smiled.

"Awesome!" Christy smiled back.

"It's a really _huge_ set, too!" Alex nodded, "I'd definitely like to see it again!"

After Vincent paid for their brunch, the trio parted ways. Vincent went on to the studio, Alex and Christy went off in Christy's rental car to start their fun-filled day.

* * *

"So... how's it going?" Tess asked Cat while they were waiting on set for the crew to get ready for their next scene.

"Good! All good!" Cat beamed then took a sip of water. Tess and Reyna helped her a lot after the breakup. Hearing her out, lending a shoulder to cry on, listening to her reasoning for ending it, and just being there for her to uplift her and help her move forward.

"You know, there's a drink special at the karaoke bar this Friday," Tess leaned in her chair towards Cat, "We should go!"

"Oh my god, karaoke and drinks? I'm in!" Cat laughed.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Tess sat back smiling, "because I already told Heather and she told the other guys, so they're all coming along!"

Cat laughed for a moment then sat back, "Wait... is Vincent going?"

"Uhh... I really don't know," Tess shrugged. "But so what, we'll all be in a group."

Cat sighed and seemed hesitant. "I don't know... if he brings Alex - "

"Stop right there, Cat." Tess held her hand up. "If he brings Alex, then so what? She's always going to be around it seems. You're over it, remember?"

Cat nodded slowly. Tess sighed.

"Look, Cat... I'm with you... and hey, if she shows up and things feel awkward, then you and I will both leave and go somewhere else. Deal?" Tess looked at her friend, a reassuring expression on her face.

"Okay," Cat smiled, "Deal."

* * *

It was Friday night and Cat was waiting for Tess and Heather to arrive at her place. Since they didn't have to be on set until tomorrow evening, Heather offered to be the designated driver for the night mainly because she was trying out some detox health diet so she wasn't drinking tonight anyways. Cat was ready to unwind and relax with great company especially after everything that's happened over the past week and then some.

She looked herself over in the mirror. She wore her hair down in tousled waves and had put a bit more eye makeup on than usual, making her beautiful bright big eyes really stand out. She kept her lips nude and just barely had a bit of blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a grey v-neck shirt, black leather pants that hugged her curves, and black ankle strap side-cutout thin high heeled ankle boots. She added color to her outfit with a Maison Scotch tweed blazer. She smiled at herself in the mirror and nodded to herself. _Tonight is going to be a great night._

Her cell chimed and it was a text from Tess.

 **Tess:** _We're in front of your building now! Come on down to the party car, girlfriend!_

Cat giggled and texted back.

 **Cat:** _Yay! I'm on my way down now!_

* * *

It was Christy's last night in Toronto and Vincent figured she would enjoy a fun night out but he was wishing it wasn't where everyone else would be. When he brought them to tour the set earlier in the day, he made sure it was when Catherine had already left. While they were at the set, Heather ran into them and invited them to the Karaoke bar. Vincent was going to decline the offer and say they had other plans, which they didn't at that time, but Alex and Christy were quick to accept the invitation.

Several hours later, Vincent nearly fell asleep waiting for Alex and Christy to get ready. Vincent was clad in charcoal black jeans, boots, light grey shirt and a black casual blazer. The two ladies kept changing outfits until Vincent finally reminded them it was only a bar. Right before they stepped out of his apartment, the two ladies quickly switched purses with each other because Christy wanted to borrow Alex's brand new Michael Kors bag.

The trio were greeted by JT outside the Karaoke bar and he led them through the very crowded bar to the large table where Sarah, Evan, and Joe were already seated and having drinks. The bar was large, already packed and very loud but definitely lively. One couldn't help but smile along with everyone else as songs were being belted out by the patrons on stage and the crowd joined in with the vocals.

The waitress came by to get their drink orders. Alex had already told Vincent she would be the designated driver for them. When Christy questioned why when it was her last night with her, Alex insisted she was on a new medication for migraines and couldn't mix it with alcohol so Christy didn't question it further. They put in their orders and the group of them ordered a bunch of appetizers for all of them to share.

JT was sitting at one end of the long table. Vincent at the other end of the table. Sarah was seated near JT, and next to her on that side of the table were three empty chairs. Across from Sarah on the opposite side of the table sat Joe, next to him was Evan, then Christy and Alex. Christy was quite excited to sit near Evan, and Alex just wanted to make sure she was near Vincent at that end of the table.

Alex looked over at Vincent, how handsome he looked. She hadn't told Christy about Vincent and Catherine being in a relationship but she was starting to wonder if they were even still in one. She thought back to the night she spoke to Catherine in the Ladies Room at the Pub. She remembered how odd Vincent seemed the next day. When he came home after his shoot that day, he seemed upset but didn't want to talk about anything. When she tried talking to him, he said he had to go to the gym and left her alone for a couple of hours. Since then, she wondered if they had broken things off that day or if something happened. One thing she was certain of was that Cat never told Vincent of their conversation. She knew if Cat had told Vincent, he would have been angry and he would have definitely said something to Alex. The loud clapping from one of the tables nearby brought Alex out of her thoughts.

They all noticed JT stand up and start laughing as he lifted one arm waving someone over. They all turned to look in the direction he was facing and saw Heather and Tess making their way through the crowd, huge smiles on their pretty faces.

"Oh my god! Isn't this so FUN!" Heather exclaimed as she reached the table and pulled out a chair. She hugged Sarah before sitting down next to her.

"Hey guys!" Tess laughed and looked around the table, "Sorry we're late!"

"It's about time you ladies got here!" Joe teased.

"We were beginning to think you told us the wrong bar," Evan commented and everyone laughed.

"Oh stop!" Heather giggled, then looked across the table to Christy and Alex, and then to Vincent as well. "I'm so glad you guys made it!"

"Thanks for inviting us!" Christy and Alex both said at the same time, then laughed. Everyone else had already been introduced to Christy earlier so Vincent introduced Tess to her.

After shaking Christy's hand over the table, Tess looked to Alex and smiled, "Good to see you again, Alex."

"Likewise!" Alex smiled back.

"Tess! Where's Cat?" JT called out as he sat back down. Tess looked over at JT and everyone was suddenly looking at Tess.

"Oh! She's somewhere over there!" Tess nodded towards the front of the bar, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my GOD!" Heather immediately started laughing, "Poor Cat! As soon as we walked in, some folks recognized her from her Westville days and asked to take pics with her!"

"Yeah, then more folks noticed and so, she's still over there!" Tess laughed.

"She might take awhile then, she's a sweetheart with her fans," Joe laughed, shaking his head.

"Someone ought to go rescue her though!" Evan laughed as well, along with the rest of them. Tess noticed Vincent seemed a little tense and Alex suddenly seemed nervous anxious.

"Go get her, Vincent!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed, smiling. JT thought it was cute that his wife was "Team Catherine" even though he had filled her in on everything that he knew of between Cat and Vincent. So he felt he had to be supportive of her outburst.

"Yeah, man! Go rescue our Beauty!" JT urged him on. Now everyone at their table was laughing, except Alex but she had a huge smile on her face. Tess was sure Alex's smile was just because she didn't want to give anything away. But Tess knew Alex didn't like Cat, call it women's intuition.

Vincent looked down, shaking his head, a big grin on his handsome face.

"Go on, Vincent!" Heather squeeled. Then teased as if playing her character in the show, "Go save my sister, you Beast!"

"Oh my god, I'm so excited to meet her!" Christy said to Alex excitedly. Alex just smiled and nodded.

Vincent stood up and was about to actually find Catherine at everyone's urging.

"Ahh, too late, Vincent!" Joe said loudly.

"Yep! I can see she's making her way over here!" JT looked over the crowd.

"You were too slow, mate! Are we sure they chose the right guy for the Beast?!" Evan teased.

"Right?!" Tess joked, "You gotta be faster than that, buddy!"

Everyone laughed and Vincent shook his head. He turned around to face the direction Catherine was coming and immediately the two made eye contact. She was just a few feet away and walking towards their table, a radiant smile shone on her beautiful face. _Jeezus, she's gorgeous._

Catherine paused midstep for a quick moment after her eyes met with Vincent's. Her heart started racing. _Why does he have to be so damn good looking?!_ She quickly glanced at everyone sitting at their table. She could see Tess, Heather, Sarah, JT, Joe, Evan, some new girl, and Alex.

 _Oh gawd, she's here._

Catherine looked back to Vincent. His gaze was warm, his smile welcoming. This was the first time she had seen Vincent outside of work since their breakup. She started to doubt whether she could do this, to be here near him, near _her,_ near _them both_. Atleast on set it was all about the show. But this was here and now, in the real world and with Alex who, based on where everyone was seated, would be sitting right across from her... and Vincent between them. _Great! Not only will Alex be sitting face to face with me; but Vincent, the one I not only let get away but I pushed away, will be right near me, too._

Tess could see Cat's smile begin to fade. _Come on, Cat, you got this. Don't bottle up, don't turn back around to leave._ But Tess knew Cat needed her help so she jumped out of her seat and stood up.

"Hey, Cat! It's about time!" Tess jokingly said out loud, snapping Cat out of her self doubt and waving Cat over to the table. That radiant smile shone back on Cat's face and she walked up to them. She nodded at Vincent as she passed him. He waited until she sat down before he took his seat again.

"We thought we lost you!" Evan teased.

"Yeah, we were about to send your Beast to save you!" Heather chimed in, giggling.

"But he was too slow!" Joe teased Vincent.

"They don't make 'em like they used to!" JT added, and fist bumped with Joe.

"Hey!" Vincent frowned, holding his hands up, and shaking his head. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry, guys!" Cat laughed, then faced Vincent and jokingly said, "Don't worry, you can keep the Beast in check for the night!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Vincent chuckled, then he smiled at her. Their eyes met again, then Cat took in a breath and looked away.

Not wanting to make things uncomfortable, Catherine quickly said, "Hi Alex, good to see you again."

"Hi, Catherine." Alex smiled, then Christy nudged Alex with her elbow. "Oh! This is my cousin, Christy. She's visiting from California but tonight's her last night here."

"It is such a pleasure to meet you! I was a HUGE fan of Westville!" Christy said excitedly as she shook Cat's hand over the table.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Cat genuinely meant that, she always appreciated any fan of the show, then she laughed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and now you get to sing karaoke with me!" Everyone laughed.

"Well, then let's get started!" Heather cheerily exclaimed.

* * *

There was a lot of musical chairs going on in that Catherine was trying her best not to stay seated near Alex and Vincent. Just a couple of minutes after arriving at the table, and after the waitress took more orders, Catherine got up from her seat and went to the other end of the table to chat with Joe, JT and Sarah. She was there for such a time that Sarah shared her seat with Cat, then all the ladies on that side of the table ended up scooting down. Tess would sometimes end up at the other end with Joe, JT and Evan. Vincent would get up and talk with the guys. Heather would go near Evan and chat with him, Christy and Alex. There was a whole lot of mingling and joking around with each other at the table. Everyone was having a blast and a few hours later, Heather was given the mic by one of the patrons.

"Alright, boys!" Heather pointed at the fellas, "You're up next!"

The guys (JT, Vincent, Joe, and Evan), all slightly inebriated and laughing, quickly got to the stage. JT was holding the mic and they all leaned together towards the mic as they sang "Sweet Caroline" altogether, getting the rowdy audience singing with them and getting nearly all of the ladies in the bar screaming happily at these handsome guys.

The ladies (Tess, Cat, Sarah, Heather, Alex, and Christy), not wanting to be outdone by the guys, got up and sang "It's Raining Men" and had the pumped up crowd singing along with them. When the guys joined the ladies on stage and busted out some Magic Mike dance moves behind the ladies, the bar was rolling in cheers and laughter. More giddy screams erupted as Vincent, Joe and Evan started to take off their own shirts, then they shook their heads 'no' and jumped off the stage along with JT, all laughing and clapping for their lady friends who were now done with their song.

Amid the loud claps, hollers and whistles, the DJ gave them all a shout out, "Hell YEAH! Yeah! Yeah! Let's hear it for the cast of Beauty and the Beast, y'all! Be sure to check 'em out if you haven't already!"

There was a lot of folks asking for pictures with the actors and actresses afterwards before they all got back to their table, everyone sitting back down in their original seats, laughing and in good spirits.

Catherine was feeling really good and wasn't even thinking about how awkward everything was at the beginning of the night. At one point, she was even laughing along with Alex when Vincent was telling them about some funny mishap that happened with him and the stunt guys. As long as she didn't let her mind delve into past memories, as long as she didn't let her emotions take over her judgement, she realized she could totally deal with the present and whatever the future holds for her.

"So, can you guys tell us what scenes you're shooting?" Christy asked to no one in particular at the table.

"We are shooting a scene... where Ryan has to save someone very close to Belle... and that's all I can say!" Vincent smiled.

"Oooh! I know something you guys don't!" Heather giggled.

"And what's that, young lady?" Joe asked, his brows raised.

"Heather's character gets axed!" JT said jokingly. Evan shook his head, laughing.

"I do NOT!" Heather answered, throwing a balled up napkin at JT.

"Maybe we shouldn't be saying anything!" Cat laughed, putting her drink down. Vincent glanced at her with a smile.

"Yeah, we really shouldn't tell Heather it's her last scene on the show," Tess teased along with them.

"You guys, STOP!" Heather laughed, then blurted out, "Ryan and Isabelle are finally going to kiss!"

"WHAT?!" was the immediate response from all of them. This was all news to them.

"You're lying!" Tess laughed, shaking her head.

"Seriously, who told you this?!" Cat laughed as well, not believing Heather. Vincent was curious, too.

"I know one of the writers, so there! They just weren't sure when they were going to put it in the script. But it's coming!" Heather stated matter-of-factly.

Catherine and Tess both shook their head in disbelief. Alex pursed her lips together and Vincent had a half smile on his face as he looked down into his drink.

About an hour later, after paying their tabs, they were all finishing up their last drink and everyone listened as a young lady sang "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy. The sad song calmed a large portion of the boisterous crowd in the bar. Catherine looked down as she listened to some of the lyrics while Vincent looked down into his drink, his jaw clenched. Tess smiled softly at her friend when their eyes made contact, and Cat smiled back assuring her friend she was 'okay'. Afterwards, the DJ announced that the last song of the night would be performed by a special friend of the bar's owner that had stopped in.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we're going to slow it down once again for the last song of the night. So you couples out there, hold hands with your partner. You unlucky ones out there, feel free to hold hands with a CONSENTING unlucky one out there!"

Someone in the audience yelled out, "GET THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" followed by clapping and hoots from everyone. Catherine and Vincent shook their heads, both looking down and smiling.

The DJ laughed and responded, "If our celebrity fantasy couple would please come up on the dance floor to fulfill their fans' request, please step up! You know who you are!"

Suddenly everyone at their table, with the exception of Alex, was chanting along with the huge crowd, "Beauty! Beast! Beauty! Beast!"

Vincent looked over at Catherine, his brows raised, a grin on his handsome face. Catherine smiled back, shrugged, then nodded her head. The moment Vincent and Catherine stood up, the crowd burst out in loud applause and whistles. Tess, Heather, Sarah, JT, Joe, Evan and Christy were clapping and hollering with everyone else. Alex just smiled and clapped unenthusiastically.

Vincent held his hand out and Catherine gently placed her hand in his, then he led her to the dance floor. They stood smiling, still holding hands as they faced the audience and waved at everyone.

"Thank you, Catherine and Vincent, for indulging our fantasies!" the DJ laughed into the mic. Catherine and Vincent just nodded and laughed as well, then faced each other while waiting for the DJ to introduce the singer onto the stage.

"You okay?" Vincent asked, his warm eyes staring into hers.

"I am, but my heart's beating really fast!" she answered honestly. _Damn alcohol!_

"So is mine," Vincent admitted back, and he moistened his lower lip. Catherine took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

Vincent pulled Catherine close to him and more applause and whistles surrounded them. Some camera flashes were going off as some of the audience began taking pictures of them.

"Alright! Here we go! Ladies and Gentleman, here to perform her new single, Fall For You, please welcome to our stage, the beautiful and talented, Miss Leela James!"

The lights dimmed and the crowd quieted down to complete silence. The soft melody of the piano began, then the beautiful soothing voice of Leela James began singing. Catherine and Vincent danced slowly together, looking into each other's eyes at first. Then Vincent lowered his head close to Catherine's, and they both lost themselves completely in the beautiful song and soulful lyrics.

If the audience could see what Vincent and Catherine were feeling during that moment, they would see two people who desperately wanted to be together. They would see the undeniable pull that Catherine and Vincent shared between each other. They would see the deep love that Vincent had for Catherine, and that she had for him. They would see the heartache the couple had because they couldn't be together.

And after the song ended, and the lights brightened, it seemed the audience did see what they were feeling. A few seconds of silence went by, Catherine looked up at Vincent and they shared a sweet knowing smile together, then nodded and took a step away from each other. They both turned to Leela and then an eruption of applause, cheering and whistles filled the crowded bar for the extremely talented singer and the celebrity couple that danced to her beautiful song.

* * *

Alex and Christy went straight to bed since Christy's flight was in the morning, thankfully late in the morning. After washing up, Vincent bid the ladies a 'goodnight' before they closed the bedroom door, then he went to his living room and laid down on his couch. He was staring up at his ceiling thinking about everything that happened tonight. He thought about Catherine and the dance they shared. It felt good to hold her in his arms again. To be so close to her, to smell the scent of her fragrance that he knew all too well, to feel her hand in his, then to feel her hands holding onto him, and to feel her body close to him again. He closed his eyes.

 _I miss her._

He looked at his phone sitting on the coffee table. He reached over and picked it up.

* * *

Catherine was lying in bed and thinking about the great fun she had tonight with everyone. She was proud of herself for not flaking out in the beginning as soon as she saw Vincent and Alex at the table. She thought about the laughter they all shared together and with everyone. Then she thought about the dance with Vincent. She closed her eyes and replayed it in her mind. The warmth of his arms around her, his strong body close to hers, his hands at her back and holding her close to him.

 _I can't let myself miss him._

Her phone chimed and she opened her eyes to pick it up off of her night stand to read the incoming text. She knew it couldn't be Heather because she had already received a text from Heather letting her know that she had dropped Tess off and that she made it home safely.

It was a text from Vincent.

 **V:** _Thanks for the dance._

She couldn't help but smile.

 **Cat:** _Thank you, too._

She was about to put her phone down when she got another text.

 **V:** _Goodnight Catherine._

Smiling, she texted back.

 **Cat:** _Goodnight Vincent._

* * *

Vincent woke up late the next morning but in time to see Christy out the door. Alex and Christy both woke up late so they were rushing to go to the airport. Christy still had to return her rental car.

"Alex, how are you getting back? Do you want me to follow you?" Vincent sat up, yawning.

"No, Vince! Don't worry about it! My friend Kelly is going to meet me at the airport and we're going to have brunch together, so go back to sleep! I know you're working tonight anyways."

Vincent nodded and yawned again but got up to give Christy a hug.

"Thanks for having me over, Vince! Take care or yourself!" Christy hugged him back.

"Anytime, you're always welcome. Take care," he smiled then closed the door behind the ladies.

He went back to the couch and laid down. Alex would also be leaving in a couple of days to see Christy again before finally heading back to NZ. He was glad Alex had her friend Kelly around to spend time with today, but tomorrow he would definitely spend every minute possible with her. But for now, he wanted more sleep.

* * *

It was early evening, and Vincent was just about to leave for the set when he got a call on his cell. It was from Alex's cousin, Christy.

"Christy?" Vincent answered.

"Hey, Vince! Sorry for calling you but I couldn't get a hold of Alex. I think her phone might be off since she didn't answer my texts either."

"No worries. What's going on? Is everything okay? Did you have a good flight?" he asked, concerned, though she probably just wanted Alex to know she got home safely.

"It was great! Thank you!" she said happily, "Yes, everything is great! I just wanted Alex to know something and it's kind of a girly thing but I know she wouldn't mind if I told you."

"Okay... uhhh.. what's up?" Vincent was curious now.

"Well, in the rush of leaving this morning, I forgot to give Alex back her new bag so I still have it."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll let her know!" Vincent laughed. _Jeez, is that it? Women are funny._

"Well, that's not the only thing! Can you please let her know that I've got her pills. She must not have realized she left them in her new bag when we switched last night."

"Pills? Is it something she needs right now?" Vincent was worried. _What if it's medication she's on for the pregnancy, which Christy still doesn't know about... Fuck._

"I think she'll be alright but tell her to call her doctor to make sure. In the meantime, you two might want to stay on the safe side and take extra precautions!" Christy started laughing.

"What?" Vincent asked, totally confused and not laughing.

"Oh my god, you're so funny!" Christy laughed, "Just tell her that I'll hold onto her birth control pills and I'll call her later!"

"Wait - WHAT?" Vincent held the phone closer to his ear. _What the fuck did she just say?_

"Tell her not to freak out! I've got her birth control pills and I'll call her later," Christy was still laughing. "Sorry, Vince, but I've got to go! I'll talk to you guys later!"

Before he could say anything else, Christy hung up. Vincent stood there frozen, his phone still to his ear for several seconds before he finally dropped his hand. Still holding his phone, he immediately sat down in disbelief, staring straight ahead, brow furrowed, completely baffled. Then he shook his his head. _No,no, no that can't be right. She's got to be mistaken. She's got to be._

He immediately dialed Alex's cell number.

* * *

When Alex came back to the apartment, Vincent was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"Alex."

"Jeezus, Vince!" Alex jumped back, startled, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry... can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure!" she sat down next to him on the couch, smiling. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah, but I told them I would be a little late."

"Really? How long have you been waiting for me?"

"A couple of hours."

"Vince, you're a couple of hours late for work?" she asked shockingly.

"Well, I tried calling you -"

"Yeah, my phone is dead. Sorry about that! Oh my god, what's so important that you waited for me?!"

"I wanted to tell you that Christy made it home okay."

"Oh good!" Alex said happily. "Is that it? You could've told me later!"

"No, she also forgot to give you back your new bag," Vincent said, looking over at Alex.

"Oh gawd, that's totally fine!" Alex laughed. "Vince, go ahead on to work!"

"Wait... She also said something else." Vince continued. "She, uhh, she said ..."

"Said what, Vince?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then finished, "... She said not to worry about your birth control pills. She's got them."

He looked back at Alex and she looked away, shaking her head, her mouth open.

"No, Vince." Alex said, looking down. "That's not possible."

"So... someone else left birth control pills in a bag that she borrowed from you?" Vincent shook his head in disbelief.

"Vince, if they were mine then they were probably an old pack. I never clean out my bags." Alex pursed her lips and sighed.

"Yeah, except Christy said it was in your _new_ bag."

"I don't know, Vince! I just dumped everything from my old purse, into my new one, then Christy wanted to borrow it, so that's probably why it was in there!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Vince was looking down, brows furrowed.

"Vince..." Alex said softly. "Please believe me... I _am_ pregnant... with _your_ baby. _OUR_ baby."

He looked back at her and gently placed his hand over her lower belly. He looked deep into her eyes, his expression sad, "I hope so."

"Please believe me," she pleaded.

Vincent slowly noded, "Okay."

He got up from the couch, then turned back and looked at Alex. "I have to go now. Be ready tomorrow morning when I get back."

Alex looked confused. "For what?"

"I made an early morning doctor's appointment for you. I'd like to see how well our baby's growing. I'll see you in the morning." Vincent then turned around and left his apartment.

Alex shook her head and sighed. _Fuck._

* * *

"I gotta say, Cat... if you and Vincent were trying to convince all of us that neither of you have feelings for each other..." Tess paused as she looked at her eyes in the mirror, "... well, that dance last night didn't help convince any of us."

"Whatever, it was just a show for the audience," Cat shrugged as she flipped through her script. "And they enjoyed it!"

"Yeah. _Whatever._ " Tess responded sarcastically. "Hey, is that the new script?"

"It sure is, but I don't see much of anything different...yet," Cat said as she turned the pages.

The past several days they had been working on the "Tough Love" episode and there were a few script changes throughout, and some scenes were dropped, then new ones added in.

"Well, I know tonight they're doing the alley scene where Ryan accidentally kills our boss's brother in an attempt to save Heather's character... and then the scene where we are all in the alley when Joe's character sees his brother on the ground... Heather's character in the precinct, then I guess the new scene they added... which is..." Tess continued flipping through, "Oh wow... check out the last scene."

Catherine went to the end pages, it was a rooftop scene. Isabelle and Ryan's first kiss.

"Oh... wow... Heather was right," Cat let out a breath, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well, I know I'm sticking around to watch that!" Tess teased. Cat playfully swatted Tess's arm with her script while the two laughed together.

* * *

Finally, after several many hours of shooting at the alley, the cast and crew were back at the studio set and preparing for the last scene of the night. Catherine hadn't seen Vincent since earlier when they filmed a quick scene together, but now they were sitting next to each other in their actors chairs looking over their scripts, memorizing their lines for this scene.

"I guess they decided to give the fans what they want," Vincent said, looking down at his script.

"They sure did!" Catherine let out a little chuckle, reading over her lines.

"Yeah..." Vincent looked towards Catherine, at the same time she looked over at him.

"I guess it's about time..." she smiled softly at him, " at least for their first kiss."

Vincent nodded slowly and smiled back, "Yeah. Should be interesting what goes on from here."

Catherine nodded and looked away. Vincent could always tell when she was nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked back at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she nodded. "Ofcourse... and you?"

"Yeah... I'm good." Vincent nodded, warmth in his expression.

They kept their eyes locked onto each other, both wanting to say more but keeping their thoughts to themselves. Vincent wanting to tell her how much he's missed her. Catherine wanting to tell him how much she's missed him.

"Alright guys," the sound of the director's voice caught their attention. "I'd like to shoot this in as little takes as possible."

Vincent and Catherine listened to the director and after a few minutes of some of his direction and expectations for the scene, the actors took their places on set.

Word got out that the first kiss between Isabelle and Ryan was going to be shot and a lot of the non-essential crew stuck around to watch, as well as JT, Tess, Heather, Evan, and Joe. They all stood far enough behind the director and camera crew so as not to disturb the filming and atmosphere of the scene.

"QUIET ON THE SET!" was called out and they began the filming of the rooftop scene between Isabelle and Ryan.

 _Ryan (climbs over and hops off ledge, walks toward Belle, hands in pockets)_

Ryan: "Hey."

Isabelle _(steps close to Ryan)_ : "Thank you for saving my sister."

Ryan _(softly smiles at Isabelle)_ : "Ran in a lot of problems at your office."

 _(Belle looks up at him)_

Ryan _(expression serious)_ : "Isabelle... um... I know I said you should decide whether our break up was fake or not, but... I've got to walk away."

 _(Belle's eyes slightly widen, begins to shake her head)_

Ryan _(looking at Isabelle)_ : "You know, after losing my brothers, I've... I've never really recovered... So, you can understand... um... that I can't be the reason that you could lose your sister."

Isabelle _(shaking her head, looking up into his eyes)_ : "Ryan, it wasn't Muirfield."

Ryan: "This time... And yeah, we could go back to the way we've been, but... you want normal, and I want for you to have what you want."

"CUT!" the director yelled out.

Catherine and Vincent looked away from each other and towards the director who was now giving a few instructions to the crew, then he said to them, "Catherine and Vincent, stay on your marks but move a little closer together."

They did as instructed and took a step closer to each other.

"There. Right there. Keep those spots," the director instructed.

Some of the crew were moving around them making minor adjustments. Everyone was watching anxiously knowing that the kiss would be coming soon and wondering how Vincent and Catherine would execute it. They wondered if it would look awkward or believable. But everyone could see the natural chemistry between the two actors and they were all sure the scene would be nothing short of amazing. They listened quietly and watched as the scene unfolded before them.

"Alright Catherine, this is where he kisses you," the director said. Catherine smiled as she playfully patted her hands on Vincent's shoulders, then chest, then arms to find the best placement for her hands. Vincent smiled at her and playfully patted her arms as well.

"Okay guys," the director continued as the two actors, as well as everyone on the set, listened carefully to him. "Catherine will say her lines. Then Vincent, you just lean right in and kiss her. We want the sweetest kiss ever. I need the two of you to keep us in the moment so when you break away, Vincent look straight into her eyes and say your line 'I love you, Isabelle'. Then you both kiss one more time, and then hold each other, and that's it."

Vincent and Catherine both nodded to the director. He smiled at them and said, "Alright! Let's do this. QUIET ON THE SET!"

Vincent and Catherine took deep breaths and fell into characters although this time, it felt so close to their real life. Catherine looked deep into Vincent's warm eyes, then began her lines as Isabelle.

"Crazy stuff happens... and... all I wanna do is... share it with you... figure it out with you... my normal? It's... it's when I'm with you..." she smiles up at him, " I love you! I don't need walls, or doors - "

Vincent immediately presses a kiss onto Catherine's lips, his hand placed gently at the side of her face. In that moment, their own true feelings for each other quickly come to surface. Catherine places her hand on Vincent's chest and presses her lips against his, returning his sweet kiss, and they share one more gentle kiss before their lips part from each other. His face still leaning towards her, Catherine's nose rubs his nose lightly, his forehead gently presses against hers for a brief second. Their faces close together, Catherine looks at Vincent, his eyes are drawn downwards. He knows he's supposed to stick to the script. He knows he's supposed to say "I love you, Isabelle" but he doesn't. He can't. Everything he feels for Catherine is taking over his thoughts. His feelings for her are being displayed in this very moment.

As Vincent draws his gaze upwards, he tells her what he truly feels in his heart for her.

His voice raspy, he quietly and with true heartfelt emotion says, " I am so in love with you."

He looks into her eyes and Catherine's expression tells him that she knows he is speaking from his heart and that she truly believes him. She brings her hand up to his face and their lips come together in a beautiful tender kiss. That familiar pull wraps around them as their mouths open and their tongues gently meet together slowly. Catherine's hand moves to the back of his neck, her fingers in his hair as Vincent's hand cradles the back of her head, his thumb caressing her soft cheek. The passion between them ignited and it shows in the way they kiss and hold each other. His other arm around her, he pulls her closer to him and his hand moves lower to her backside, pressing into her curves, as they continue their passionate kissing beyond what the director asked of them.

The director then yelled, "CUT!" but they were so lost in the moment together, they didn't hear him, nor did they hear the loud round of applause and whistles from the cast and crew surrounding them. It was the blast of an air horn that snapped them out of their zone and broke them from their passionate kissing. They pulled apart, smiling at each other, both of them blushing at the hoots and hollers coming from everyrone around them.

"FANTASTIC!" the director yelled out then walked over to Vincent and Catherine. "I don't even mind that you strayed from the script, Vincent. That was even better than the script! Great job, guys!"

Catherine and Vincent both thanked the director for his praise before he left the two of them. The writers came up and handed them their copies of the next script and scenes for the next shoot. Then JT, Tess and Heather ran up to them, all smiles and grins.

"WOW!" Heather squeeled.

"That was GREAT!" Tess exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"The fans are definitely gonna love that scene!" JT laughed.

"You guys hung around?" Vincent asked, surprised. Catherine was smiling at them all.

"Hell yeah," Tess and JT both said at the same time.

"So did Evan and Joe!" Heather laughed, " But they had to take off right after. Oh my god, I still have goose bumps!"

"No kidding! You guys played it off real well considering how much you hate each other," Tess joked, laughing. Vincent shook his head, grinning.

"Riiight?!" JT teased as well.

"Thanks, guys," Catherine giggled, still blushing.

"Well, it's late so I'm out of here," Tess said and gave Cat and Vincent a wink.

"Yeah, me, too." Heather yawned.

"Same here. We'll see you guys later!" JT smiled and gave Vincent a fist bump.

"Alright, see you guys later," Vincent nodded to Tess, Heather and JT.

"Bye, guys!" Catherine said to three as well.

Vincent and Catherine walked together away from the set and towards their separate wardrobe sections where they could change back into their own clothes.

"Catherine," Vincent paused and turned to her.

She stopped walking and looked up at him, a soft smile on her beautiful face, "Yes?"

"I'll see you later... get some rest, yeah." Vincent smiled softly back at her.

"I will.. you, too," her smile a little bigger. "See you later, Vincent."

* * *

It was around 7 in the morning when Vincent finally got home from the studio.

"Alex? Are you ready?" Vincent walked down the hall and knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

When Alex opened the door, she looked like she just woke up.

"Alex, I asked you to be ready when I got home! There might be traffic and our appointment is at 8!" Vincent was anxious to get to the sonographer to see how big his baby was, a smile crept on his face as he thought about seeing his baby for the first time. Even if it was still too early, he was hoping to see if the sonographer could get the heartbeat.

"Vince..." Alex walked slowly back to the bed and sat on the edge.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Vincent asked a little worried. He followed her to the bed.

"Vince, I don't want to go." Alex said quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap. Vincent squatted down onto the floor in front of her, looking up at her face. He put his hand gently over hers.

"Alex, I'll be right there with you...Well, at least I'm hoping they'll let me in the room with you... don't worry!" Vincent smiled trying to get Alex to smile, too. Alex didn't respond, so he squeezed her hands gently. "Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you excited? We'll get to see our baby!"

Alex moved her hands away from Vincent's grip and covered her face, then started crying.

"Hey, hey..." Vincent sat next to her on the bed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Alex, talk to me... what's wrong?"

She wouldn't say anything, just shook her head as tears ran down her face. Vincent let out a breath, feeling helpless. "Please, Alex... talk to me..."

After a couple of minutes, she wiped her face, then put her hands back in her lap. Vincent still had his arm around her, he leaned in to look at her.

"Vince... I don't want to go."

"Okay..." Vincent sighed. "We won't go. But, Alex, you're leaving tomorrow," he looked down then sighed again, "... and I thought if we had a sonogram done, they'd, you know, give us one of those picture things and... I don't know, I was hoping you'd let me keep it... so I'd have a picture of our baby to hold onto, until I got back home for holiday."

"Vince..." Alex shook her head and sighed, her eyes filling with tears again.

"I know," Vincent let out a quiet laugh then shook his head, "that was stupid of me to think that."

"No, it wasn't stupid, Vince." Alex finally looked at him but he was looking down. She could see the disappointment on his face. "You really are so sweet, Vince... and caring. That's what I've always loved about you."

Vince smiled but sadly, his brows furrowed trying to understand, "So... how come you don't want to go? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, Vince... I'm not sick... I just..." Alex sighed, shaking her head, "Can we talk?"

"Ofcourse." He removed his arm from around her shoulders and placed his hand in her lap, palm up.

Alex held his hand with both of hers. She missed holding hands with him. She missed everything about him.

"Vince, when you left that night... the last time were were intimate together... back home... " she paused. Vincent gently gripped her hand in his, urging her to continue, "I don't know what happened... I just... lost it, I guess."

"Alex.. I can't tell you enough... how sorry I am for that night... I would never want to hurt you." Vincent looked down, remembering that night and how much he regretted it. He really didn't mean to hurt Alex. The last thing he'd ever want to do is hurt her.

"I know, Vince... but that night was my fault, too." Alex sighed again, shaking her head. "Vince, this is so hard for me to talk about... I hate myself... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't..." Vincent shook his head. "Don't hate yourself... and don't be sorry. I could have controlled myself but I didn't... Alex, we've made something beautiful together... I mean, sure this wasn't planned... but, we can't get mad at ourselves for that, yeah?"

Vincent smiled softly at her, trying to get her to cheer up. But Alex shook her head again and more tears fell from her eyes. She held on tightly to his hand, and with her other hand wiped her tears away. Then she took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together while Vincent patiently waited and listened.

"Vince... you and I... we've been through so much together...and when we were together, I know there were times that I took you for granted... many times, actually... and I guess I did because I always knew I could go back to you, that you would be there waiting for me. That night we were together," Alex took a deep breath then sighed, "and the way we parted... it hit me hard. I thought that I wouldn't see you again and I lost myself.. I tried not to think about things, about you, but I couldn't. I felt like I lost a part of me when you left and I needed to get that back, I needed to get you back... no matter the cost... Oh god, Vince." Alex covered her face with her hands, then put them back in her lap, holding onto Vincent's hand again.

"What is it, Alex? Tell me." he quietly urged her to continue.

Alex nodded and took another deep breath. "I did something horrible... and I'm so... so sorry, Vince... I would beg you not to get mad but I won't blame you if you did... and I won't blame you if you hate me afterwards."

"Alex, please just tell me. What is it?" Vincent's eyes pleading.

Alex turned her face away from Vincent. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes. She took a deep breath then quietly said, "I'm not pregnant."

"What?" Vincent thought he misheard her. "Alex, look at me."

She bit her lip, closed her eyes, then turned her face towards Vincent. She took another deep breath, looked into his eyes, and whispered, "I'm _not_ pregnant... I never was."

Vincent stared at her, dumbfounded, then looked away, his brows furrowed, his jaw clenched. He let go of her hand but remained seated next to her, frozen in place.

"Vince - "

"Don't."

That's all he needed to say for Alex to know he was pissed and that she really shouldn't say anything else, atleast not right now. She sat quietly while Vincent processed everything she admitted to him, and she wondered if this would be the end of any friendship she had left with Vincent. Thinking the worse, tears welled up in her eyes again.

Vincent didn't know what to think, to say. He felt numb all over. He thought about how Alex lied to him this whole time. He thought about the roller coaster of emotions he had gone through. The shock of being told he got her pregnant. The guilt he felt for being careless and getting her pregnant. The guilt he felt for not being with her because he was with Catherine. He thought about what he put Catherine through because of getting Alex pregnant and then Alex coming here to stay with him. _Fuck._ But mostly, he thought about the baby. His fear of becoming a father had turned into excitement and he wanted to see this life they made together grow. But Alex lied to him about the baby. His baby. _This. Whole. Time._

Vincent got up from the bed, not looking at Alex at all.

"Vince!"

Alex called out quietly but he ignored her and continued walking out of the bedroom. A few seconds later she could hear him on the phone, he was cancelling the appointment at the doctor's office. She put her hands over her face and started crying.

* * *

Catherine spent the next few days filming precinct scenes for the "Any Means Possible" episode with Tess, Joe, Evan and Gabe. Apparently, and surprisingly to all, Catherine's ex-boyfriend, Gabe, landed the role of the ADA on the show and although it was awkward at first to work together, he and Catherine had managed to talk things over. They both agreed that they were at a point in their lives where they had both already long moved on with their lives and were atleast able to be friends without any emotional feelings or baggage between them. Catherine had even met Gabe's new girlfriend and got along really well with her.

Catherine hadn't seen Vincent since the filming of Ryan and Isabelle's first kiss and she wondered if Alex was still in town, or if Alex had already left. JT told her he hadn't heard from Vincent either, but he and Catherine were both scheduled to film with Vincent tomorrow so she was looking forward to that. As tempted as she was to call him, or send him a text, she never did. _I'll just see him on set tomorrow._

It was difficult for Catherine to not think about Vincent. She often thought about their last scene together and the kisses they shared. She sometimes wondered if he was speaking from his heart during that scene or if he was simply playing his part. He was such a great actor, as well as herself, and often times when they filmed scenes together, they completely put themselves in the scene. So when they're in a scene, they're _in_ it.

But _that_ scene... that was different. It felt different. _Real._

 _No,_ Catherine thought to herself. She couldn't let herself fall back and get swallowed by her emotions. She pushed herself this far in trying to get over Vincent so that he and Alex can work on whatever it is they needed to work on together. She wasn't going to get inbetween that. By taking herself out of the equation, she felt it would be less drama for all involved and less stress for a pregnant Alex. Catherine didn't want to be the cause of hurt for anyone.

* * *

They rarely ever shot scenes in order and today, they were filming the scene where Isabelle goes to the warehouse hoping to spend some alone time together with Ryan, so Austin leaves to go to the University, but Ryan ends up brushing Isabelle off and pretends that he has some things he needs to do. They were also filming the scene where Isabelle goes back to the warehouse to talk to Ryan about what she learned at the precinct and then Ryan admits that he had a dream about them and why he's afraid to get intimate with her. They'll also film the scene where Ryan goes to Isabelle's apartment and she tells him that she'll need him to be her backup at the masquerade ball and gives him the mask he'll be wearing.

Catherine was sitting in her chair looking at the script for today's scenes. She was so focused on what she was reading that she didn't even notice when Vincent sat down in his chair next to her.

"Hey," he spoke, startling Catherine.

"Oh jeez!" she jumped a little in her chair, then laughed causing Vincent to let out a little laugh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he smiled at her.

"No, it's okay, I didn't even realize you were there!" Catherine was suddenly feeling a little nervous. "So... how are things? Everything good?"

"Things are going well, yeah." Vincent nodded, "And you? I, uhh, heard Gabe is working on the show with us now. Is that right?"

"Yep, he sure is," she smiled. "And I'm fine with it... He and I, it's all water under the bridge. I even met his new girlfriend and I really like her a lot."

"That's good." Vincent looked down at his script, flipping through the pages.

Catherine looked over at him and wondered if everything really was alright with him. She could sense he was holding something back but what that was, she couldn't possibly guess. She was about to ask him about Alex, but then thought it best not to. If in case he and Alex somehow decided to work things out and give it a shot at being together, she didn't want to hear anything about it. Luckily, the director walked up to the two of them.

"Alright guys," he said to Catherine and Vincent, "we're ready to shoot the first scene for the day. Go ahead and take your places."

They both got up and Catherine glanced over as Vincent took off his jacket then his shirt. Vincent caught a glimpse of her staring, so he grinned at her which made Catherine blush and she quickly turned around and walked away.

* * *

A few hours later, they finished their scenes for the day and were told the "dream scene" would be shot first thing the next day. Since putting on the beast prosthetic and makeup took a few hours, they scheduled for Vincent to come in hours earlier and then they would film the ending part of the dream of just him as the beast and when he lifts Belle (in this case, they would use a life-sized replica of Belle dressed in the same outfit for the scene) and throws her across the room. Taking off the the full beast mask and makeup only took an hour, so they could redo the set while he was with the FX guys and then they would shoot the beginning part of the dream with Catherine. The editing team could put the sequence in proper order altogether in the cutting room afterwards.

When Cat arrived on set the next day she went straight to wardrobe to put the clothes on for this scene. She was told Vincent was already with the FX guys getting the full beast make up removed and then having only the scar put back on his face. She changed into the jeans, white camisole and long sleeve button down blouse they wanted her to wear then walked over to the set and sat in her chair looking over the script while she waited. To say she was nervous about this scene was a major understatement. She was chatting with the production assistant when Vincent walked onto the set. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, and was walking with the director towards her direction, a smile appeared on his handsome face as he caught Catherine's gaze.

"Alright guys, we're going to start in a few," the director spoke to Catherine and Vincent, "There's not much dialogue in this scene, obviously, but lets go over the movements."

The director went on about what he wanted the two actors to do, as shown on the script, and they understood. He then went on, "But definitely keep it natural, feel free to add your own moves. We've told you what we want, it's up to the both of you on how you want to execute the details. Just keep it natural, smooth and sexy. Go ahead and get ready on your marks," the director then smiled and gave them a nod. Vincent and Catherine both smiled and nodded back to him.

As they stood on their marks waiting for the filming to begin, some of the crew were finishing up arranging the candles in the background. Vincent and Catherine faced each other. Catherine took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

"Nervous?" Vincent asked in a whisper.

"Hmm...maybe just a little," Catherine shrugged then smiled, looking up at Vincent.

Vincent let out a breath then smiled back, "Me, too. But, uhh, we got this, yeah."

"Yeah, we do." Cat nodded, still smiling.

The director's voice got their attention, and they were given the cue to begin. Vincent and Catherine stepped into their roles of Ryan and Isabelle.

 _Ryan placed his hand at the side of Belle's face then leaned in and kissed her. The camera moves_ _past a column and now shows Catherine's arms up, her hands holding the sides of Ryan's face as he unbuttons the front of her blouse. He kisses her again. Now Belle is lifting Ryan's shirt and he's taken it off, dropping his shirt to his side._

The script calls for Ryan and Isabelle to lay down on the bed and continue their makeout session then at some point, Ryan begins to change and can't hold back, so he quickly gets up from the bed. The script doesn't detail the movements for this part of the scene so it is up to Vincent and Catherine on how they want to execute the movements.

Although they are in character, it's not at all difficult for Catherine and Vincent to find an intimacy that Ryan and Belle would have together. Even though this is a dream scene for Ryan and Belle's first time together, Catherine and Vincent have certainly done this scene together in their real life before. From laying her down onto the bed, to his hand pushing up the front of her camisole, to the sensual show of their tongues flicking slowly together before they kiss, to her hands moving down the sides of his neck to his chest, to him kissing her neck as her one hand moves up the side of his back and grabs onto his shoulder and her other hand clasps the back of his neck, to him kissing across her decolletage as his hand moves up her front to her neck then back down her front and over her breast and he kisses that side of her neck, their breathing heavy, her fingers press into his skin as she runs her hand down the entire length of his strong back touching the top of his firm ass before moving her hand back up to grip his muscular shoulder.

"Oh yeah," he groans into her neck. Her breaths are short, she wraps her arms tightly around him. Their lower bodies grind together, he quickly and easily lifts her off the bed and onto his lap as he sits at the edge of the bed, their bodies moving together as they kiss deeply. She pushes her tongue into his mouth and he sucks on it for the brief second she allows him to. She kisses the sensitive side of his neck. He's about to lose control of himself and needs to get back to character quickly.

Back into characters, their _deja vu_ ends and they continue on with the scene as Ryan and Isabelle. Ryan is about to lose control and leans back. Belle tells him to just breathe. He takes a few deep breaths then attempts to kiss her again but his adrenaline is too high. He lifts her off him and put her on the bed. He immediately gets up and runs his fingers through his hair. They go on to finish the rest of the scene and have Catherine take her mark on the floor as Belle.

"Excellent!" the director yells out afterwards and a round of applause erupts from the rest of the crew. Vincent and Catherine both smile at each other. Although Vincent didn't have his full beast make up on, they'll edit the shoot from earlier to go along with this shoot in the cutting room.

"You okay," Vincent asks as he offers his hand to Catherine to help her off the floor. She places her hand in his and he gently pulls her up.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she laughs as she pats the pieces of fake broken glass off of her jeans.

A broad smile spreads across his face as he nods his head. He was going to ask her if she wanted to grab a bite to eat when the production assistant came up to them.

"Okay guys," the PA began as she flipped through some papers. "You two are done for the day while we go ahead and shoot a few pages with Joe, Tess, Gabe, and Evan. Tomorrow is a super long day since we'll be shooting the masquerade scenes. So get plenty of rest, you two!"

"Will do," Vincent smiled at the PA and Catherine nodded in agreement. Vincent was about to ask Catherine if she was hungry but the PA turned to her first and said, "Cat, before you leave, I need you to come with me to wardrobe to speak with the costume designer and the makeup artists."

"Okay,"Cat smiled at the PA then looked at Vincent, " I'll see you tomorrow, Vincent."

Vincent smiled back at Catherine and nodded, then he sighed as he watched her walk away with the production assistant.

A few hours later after a good workout at the gym, he was having a meal with JT at the Pub.

"So man, have you told Cat about you and Alex yet?" JT asked Vincent inbetween bites of his bistro burger.

"Nope." Vincent replied, taking a bite of his burger and a couple of fries as well.

"Why not?!" JT asked, shaking his head. "Don't you think she'd want to know?"

"I don't see the point," Vincent took a few gulps of water, then added, "I've hurt her enough as it is. She doesn't need to hear about Alex and me. Besides, she's happy and moved on."

"Yeah, I guess so." JT shrugged then shoved a couple of fries in his mouth. "At least you two are still friends and can joke around on set together. Makes filming this show a whole lot easier!"

"Yeah," Vincent chuckled. _Yeah, it does._

* * *

It was late evening the next day and the crew had worked quickly, after the venue they acquired was closed to the public, in order to set up for the masquerade gala scenes. The lighting was set up in all areas, markers were put down for the actors, decorations and props were carefully placed, and then the extras that were hired were ushered in and given their instructions. Vincent, Evan, Gabe, and Chris (the actor playing Ray Sheckman) were hanging around waiting and looking at their scripts, sometimes sharing jokes, other times sharing ideas.

The hair and makeup artists were done with Catherine so while waiting for the costume designer, she and JT were goofing around and dancing for the behind-the-scenes camera guy. Although JT wasn't in this shoot, he had actually come by with the BTS camera guy so they could share some footage later with their growing BATB fan base. It wasn't long after that when Catherine was whisked away to wardrobe. Meanwhile, Vincent, Evan, Gabe, and Chris were listening to the production assistant as she was giving some more instructions to everyone on set and then the actors went on to their assigned places and filming began.

The reaction Vincent had when Ryan first sees Isabelle as she walks down the steps, beautifully dressed in her gown with her hair and make-up meticulously done, was a very genuine reaction. He nearly forgot his lines but managed to stay in character.

It was a long night of shooting, numerous breaks, and retakes. During breaks, the cast and crew would goof around some more with JT and the BTS guy to help ease any stress and tension anyone might be feeling. Vincent did a quick little dance for the camera, Evan joked around by acting jealous and knocking down Vincent's actor's chair out of his way then standing next to his own chair as a perfect gentleman while holding his martini glass. They all got along well so it was almost always a fun time on set. One of the extras on set was Gabe's girlfriend so Vincent got to meet her as well. He was glad to see Catherine didn't have any qualms being around Gabe and his girlfriend, it was obvious that Gabe and Catherine had totally moved on with their own lives and were completely comfortable around each other.

The crew was ready to start filming again so Vincent and Catherine were called to a separate location in the venue, away from the rest of the cast and extras. It was time to film the scene where Ryan and Isabelle meet secretly at the top of the gallery steps after their plan regarding Ray worked out. After having a very brief conversation, Belle would leave. But Ryan, no longer wanting to hold back, would call out to Isabelle. When she turns around, she sees him coming down the steps towards her. When he reaches her, he gently cups the sides of her face with his hands, and kisses her.

Once again, Vincent and Catherine approached the scene as the professionals they were, getting into character and giving the director, producers, writers exactly what was called for in the script. Their kiss was passionate, loving, romantic. Afterwards, the cast had a little fun together with the crew at the venue before calling it a night then leaving the crew to break things down and cleaning up at the premises.

* * *

Catherine woke up late the next morning and was still too lazy to get out of bed. It was cold and rainy outside and she felt it was the perfect time to sit around and relax before going into the studio later this evening. She picked up her script off the nightstand to re-read the pages that would be shot today then laid back down. A scene in the precinct, then the scene where Ryan and Isabelle finally make love for the first time (and it wasn't a dream). She memorized her lines and what they expected of her. The outline for the love scene was basic, no details. She knew that the producers would give her and Vincent the freedom and range they needed to make the scene work. Catherine placed her script down onto her stomach and closed her eyes.

 _Vincent._

She wasn't going to lie to herself and pretend she didn't think about their kiss scene from last night. It was... _perfect._ She lightly placed her fingertips to her lips, remembering the feel of his mouth upon hers, the tip of his tongue gently touching hers, the feel of his lips tenderly pressed against her lips in a sweet kiss.

Catherine let out a small sigh. She remembered her conversation with Tess from yesterday.

 _"So, have you asked him about Alex yet? You know you want to!" Tess chided._

 _"No, I haven't, and no, I don't!" Catherine lied, well, about the not wanting to. "It's none of my business."_

 _"Oh puh-leez..." Tess rolled her eyes. " I know you, Cat... you have that weird morbid curiosity thing."_

 _"I do, don't I?!" Cat laughed in agreement. Tess laughed with her._

 _"But hey, I'm glad you can laugh about it." Tess smiled at her friend._

 _"Yeah, me, too." Cat nodded, feeling really good about herself. "I'm just focused on wanting to get done with filming before the holiday break."_

 _"I hear that!"_

 _"Plus, it feels good to work with him without any drama surrounding us, ya' know? And... I'm glad we can share laughs together again," Catherine smiled at Tess._

"Yeah..." Catherine said to herself as she lay in her bed, a smile on her face, "... I'm glad we can laugh together again."

* * *

A few hours after filming the precinct scenes, Catherine made her way to the warehouse set. She saw Vincent talking to one of the crew members. He always looked so handsome to her. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt and dark jeans, his strong arms were crossed over his chest as he was listening and nodding his head to the guy he was talking to. Then he glanced over her way and saw her looking at him. He grinned and she immediately smiled back.

"Cat," the production assistant called out, getting her attention. Catherine turned around to face the PA and was told of a few minor adjustments to the schedule for tomorrow but said she would tell her more about it later. Afterwards, Cat turned back to face the direction of Vincent but he was already walking across the room towards her, his determined gaze directed straight at her, his jaw clenched. She had to take in a breath at how extremely sexy he looked and he had quite the swagger indeed.

"Hey," he smiled that sexy grin of his as he now stood in front of her, his hands tucked into his front jeans' pockets.

"Hey," she smiled back. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"I'm good!" Catherine giggled, nodding, her beautiful smile lighting her face. A bigger grin spread across Vincent's handsome face as he nodded as well.

"Okay, guys, let's get this party started," the director called out and gave a few directions to the actors before the shoot began. Vincent and Catherine easily fell back into their characters, took their marks, and the filming began at the director's cue.

 _(Isabelle walks into the room, Ryan is looking out the window leaning against the back of the couch, his back is turned to her. He knows she's there, he hears her footsteps.)_

Ryan: "So who killed Ray?"

Isabelle: "I don't know. And based on that coroner's report, I doubt we will ever find out."

 _(Isabelle closes her eyes for a second and shakes her head)_

Isabelle: "I'm sorry, it gets worse, umm - "

Ryan: "Yeah."

 _(Ryan turns around and walks towards her from behind the couch.)_

Ryan: "Caught the press conference. As if Muirfield hunting me down wasn't enough, now I have New York's finest after me..."

 _(Ryan sits down onto the arm of the couch , facing Isabelle. He looks at her.)_

Ryan: "... including you."

Isabelle: "I didn't have a choice. But I think it's a good thing. I can keep an eye on things from the inside."

 _(Isabelle walks towards Ryan.)_

Isabelle: "Ryan, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

 _(Ryan looks up at Isabelle.)_

Ryan: "Isabelle, you can only do so much... and umm, let's face it, with this task force, things aren't gonna end up so well for me."

 _(Ryan looks into her eyes.)_

Ryan: "I don't want to break your heart."

 _(Isabelle lets out a breath and shakes her head, looking straight into Ryan's eyes.)_

Isabelle: "The only thing that would break my heart is... looking back on my life and wishing I had done things differently."

 _(Ryan continues looking up at her, a sad expression on his face.)_

Isabelle: "And.. as far as the rest of the world goes, if we're together, we can overcome anything."

 _(Ryan looks down, a little doubtful. Isabelle steps closer.)_

Isabelle: "Ryan.."

 _(Ryan continues to look down. Isabelle places one hand gently at the side of his face. He closes his eyes for a second at the feel of her touch. Her voice soft, she continues. )_

Isabelle: ".. whoever that girl was..."

 _(Belle caresses his face.)_

Isabelle: "... she wasn't me... And..."

 _(Belle places her other hand at the other side of his face, caressing it once. Both her hands now gently at the sides of his face, she continues)_

Isabelle: "... whatever your fears are..."

 _(Ryan looks slowly up at Isabelle, his expression no longer doubtful. Isabelle continues with strong conviction in her voice and looks deep into his eyes.)_

Isabelle: "... they aren't mine."

 _(Ryan slowly stands up. Isabelle's hands move down to his chest. Neither of them break eye contact. They gaze into each other's eyes, their faces come closer together, slowly, then they share a sweet, tender, loving kiss. He looks at her lovingly, wantingly. She begins to take her coat off. His hands at the tops of her arms, her coat falls to the floor, his hands gently squeeze her arms as he moves them down to her grips her wrists. Their hands clasp together, fingers entwined. They kiss again. Ryan's hand moves up to cradle the back of her neck, they kiss deeply as he leans into her, moving her back.)_

"CUT!" the director yells out.

Vincent and Catherine press their lips together for one final kiss, then Vincent stands straight, bringing Catherine up with him. They share a sweet smile together before letting go of each other and turning their attention to the director.

"EXCELLENT!" the director went on, " Great job at getting that done in one shot! Alright you two, lets keep the momentum and chemistry going." He gave instructions to some of the crew and for wardrobe and everyone began setting up for the next take.

* * *

Although their love scene wouldn't really show much skin since it's a TV show, both actors wore as little garments as possible. Underneath Vincent's robe, he was wearing boxers. Underneath Catherine's robe, she wore a bikini bottom and flesh-colored breast coverups. The director and assistant director came up to them while they were sitting on the bed waiting.

"Alright," the director smiled at both actors, then continued. "We'll be working with a skeleton crew and we'll try and get this done as quickly as possible."

Catherine and Vincent both smiled at him, then at each other, and nodded to the director that they understood. The director went back to the main camera and the assistant director gave a few instructions to the crew. Vincent and Catherine removed their robes, handing them to the assistants close by, and the shoot began.

Once again it was easy for Vincent and Catherine to fall back into character. Filming this love scene wouldn't be difficult for them at all. It would give them the opportunity to bring to surface the natural chemistry and passion that they've always had for each other. This would be Ryan and Isabelle's first time making love to each other and Vincent and Catherine didn't disappoint. The way that they lovingly looked at each other, the way that they kissed, soft and gentle, the way that they held each other, and the way that their bodies moved together, all spoke volumes. How his hand moved along the side of her leg, how he would kiss her neck and chest, and when she was on top of him, the way she would slowly move her body and he would run his hand down her back to the curves of her bottom, it was all very passionate, romantic. They gave the perfect visualization of Ryan and Isabelle - not having sex but making love, and it was beautiful.

Even when they had to pause several times so the crew could adjust lighting, or do retakes and take breaks, or the director wanted a different position, the connection between the two actors was not lost. The passion and emotions they gave off was continuous. To everyone on set, it was hard to believe that these two actors were simply 'just acting'.

As they were given their robes by the wardrobe assistant, the director told Catherine and Vincent what an excellent job they did and thanked them for their professionalism during such an intimate scene which would only be minutes on the TV screen but took a few hours to shoot.

After chatting with the director and then the production assistant, the two actors were done with their workday and ready to call it a night.

"Well, uhh," Vincent took a deep breath as he faced Catherine, "Have a good night."

"You, too, Vincent," Catherine smiled sweetly, " I'll see you next time."

Vincent smiled back then nodded. He watched as she walked away towards the ladies' dressing room and off the set. He clenched his jaw, then shook his head to himself as he looked away and walked off the set to change back into his own clothes.

* * *

The next several days went by quickly and they finished up filming for this episode. Before they knew it, almost another week had already gone by and they were nearly done shooting for the next episode. Again, they didn't shoot the scenes in order but the final shoot for this episode was the beginning scene where Ryan and Isabelle make love the next morning.

Cat finished slipping on the black spaghetti strap tank top she was to wear for her next scene with Vincent. Once again, she had on the flesh colored breast coverups underneath, then she slipped on a pair of skinny jeans.

Tess had finished a scene earlier and was there when Cat stepped out of the dressing room.

"Hey! What's up?" Cat asked smiling.

"Just hanging out," Tess smirked, then plopped down onto one of the comfy chairs in wardrobe.

"Aren't you done for today?" Cat asked, folding her own clothes and putting them onto a chair.

"Yeah," Tess shrugged, "But I heard some of us could stick around to watch you and Vincent."

Cat laughed, "You're kidding me?!"

Tess laughed with her then said, "Well, they actually said we could stick around but we couldn't be on the actual set. They're gonna try something different with you guys apparently."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Cat hadn't heard that.

"They're going to use motion sensitive cameras and leave the rest up to you guys."

"Oh reeeally?" Cat was surprised no one told her this.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go find out more!" Tess jumped out of the chair and grabbed Cat's hand. The two friends ran off to the set laughing together.

* * *

When Cat walked onto the set giggling with Tess, she almost froze when she saw Vincent. He was wearing loose fitting dark sweatpants and a fitted grey tank top. For a quick brief second, she had a flashback of them lounging around together because it was the exact same thing he'd wear. She snapped out of it when he turned to look in her direction, a sexy grin shone on his handsome face. She felt herself blush. _How does he still have that effect on me? Gawd!_

She and Tess both walked up to him, JT, and the assistant director that was talking to him.

"Oh good!" the assistant director said realizing Cat was now standing there near him. "I was just telling Vincent the plan for today."

They had a couple of extra cameras and planned on having as little takes as possible. Once edited together, it would be a short scene. Although some of the moves were scripted, it would be up to the actors to bring out the passion.

The director, assistant, camera operator and crew were ready. JT and Tess, who were chuckling about something, walked away from the main set and stood behind the crew looking over the monitors showing the camera's views. Several minutes later, they began the first take.

 _(Isabelle wakes up, smiles, turns to her side but Ryan isn't there. She gets up slightly, worried, and looks around.)_

 _(Ryan walks in holding a trash bin in one hand, a broom in the other. He looks at her and smiles.)_

Isabelle: _(smiling)_ " You're here."

 _(Ryan places the trash bin down and leans the broom against the table)_

Ryan: _"_ Uhh, yeah, where else would I be?"

Isabelle: _(still smiling) "_ If you were like a lot of other guys out there, miles from here."

Ryan: "Come on..." _(he grabs her shirt and scarf off the table and walks up to her)_ "...No guy in his right mind would -"

Isabelle: _(smiling)_ "Yep, I know how to pick em!"

Ryan: _(frowning)_ "Hey."

Isabelle: _(looking up at him)_ "I meant that past tense."

 _(Ryan smiles down at her thens walks away to start cleaning)_

Isabelle: "So... did we do all of this?"

Ryan: _(squatting on the floor and looking around at all the things strewn about, then jokes)_ "Wasn't Muirfield."

Isabelle: "Right."

 _(Isabelle puts her jeans on, then gets out of bed)_

Isabelle: "Here, let me help."

Ryan: "No, it's fine."

 _(he picks up several bottles off the floor and puts them into the bin)_

Isabelle: _(insisting)_ "No, it's okay."

 _(Ryan stands up, looking at Isabelle)_

Ryan: "Are you okay?"

 _(Isabelle walks up to him, smiling)_

Isabelle: "Yeah. You?"

Ryan: "I'm okay if you're okay."

Isabelle: _(smiling big)_ "I'm great! I just, uhh, I can't actually believe that we did this."

Ryan: _(looking around at the mess)_ "Yeah, it's fine. It's just stuff."

Isabelle: "No. No. I meant, umm _" (smiling big)_ "... we... you know."

Ryan: _(bashful smile)_ "Oh, yeah."

Isabelle: "I'm only saying it because I wasn't sure if we could, but..."

Ryan: _(grinning)_ "Yeah, we can."

Isabelle: _(looking into his eyes)_ "Yes. We can."

Ryan: _(stepping closer to Isabelle)_ "You know what, I think we should just... stop cleaning."

 _(Ryan places his hands on her waist, backing her towards the bed)_

 _(Isabelle looks up at him, her hands holding onto his strong arms)_

Isabelle: "I hate cleaning..."

Ryan: _(backing Isabelle towards the bed)_ "Oh me, too."

They fall onto the bed together, him on top of her, her legs wrap around his waist, his hand squeezes her thigh. They immediately kiss, deeply, passionately, hungrily. She grabs the bottom of his tank top, pulling it up his sides. He adjusts himself so she can pull it off his body, exposing his wide muscular back. She lifts her hips, he pushes his lower body against hers. His hand holds her wrist, pinning her arm over her head as he covers her mouth with his, their kisses deepen. He lets go of her wrist, moving his hand to the side of her face, he stares at her face. His desire for her clearly shows on his face. He moves his head lower, he pushes her camisole up, kissing her exposed skin. He takes her camisole off _(the camera keeps rolling, he quickly covers her with the bed sheet knowing they can edit the shot)._ He holds the side of her face, she has her hand at the back of his head her fingers in his hair, they stare passionately into each other eyes. He slowly lowers his face closer to hers, they kiss lightly, their mouths open, their lips press gently against each other, she pushes her tongue out to meet his, he covers her mouth with his for a deep uninhibited kiss. Their mouths finally separate, their breaths heavy, they stare into each other's eyes as he cradles the back of her head in his hand.

"CUT!"

The director yells out, bringing them out of the moment.

"Wow..." JT said under his breath, behind the crew observing the monitors. They all nod in agreement.

"I feel like I need a cigarette after watching that," Tess commented, also amazed at the amount of chemistry Catherine and Vincent can show on screen.

"No kidding!" JT joked, they all laughed.

* * *

Several weeks had gone by since filming that love scene. During that time, Catherine and Vincent worked together without any hitches. They even hung out together a few times, but not alone, they were always surrounded with their cast mates and friends. Catherine never asked JT or Tess if they knew anything about Alex and Vincent because she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anything about them. But as time passed, and the days turned into weeks, she realized she didn't even care anymore. She was over it and she had moved on with her life. When she and Vincent had to share kisses in their roles as Isabelle and Ryan, it was all work as usual and they both kept it very professional as always.

The weeks had gone by so quickly, it was already time for their mid-season break and the cast and crew were all looking forward to enjoying a couple of weeks off for holiday and vacation. The studio threw a huge party for their success so far and everyone was having a blast. There was plenty of laughs, dancing, great food, drinks and entertainment.

After the party was over, and everyone said their goodbyes and exchanged hugs, it almost felt like the pilot end party again only this time, at least they knew they would be returning to film together again. Arrangements were made for drivers to take actors and crew home or to whatever hotels they were staying at. It had started snowing earlier in the afternoon and by midnight, there was a good accumulation on the ground. Snow plows were on the move and clearing roads, always ready and prepared for Canadian snowfall. Heather and Tess were the first to get dropped off at their hotel, then JT, leaving Catherine and Vincent last. Catherine's condo was next making Vincent's the last stop. The driver and his supervisor (apparently he was getting a review this night) were talking about the road conditions. The snow was coming down harder and there was already an inch coating the just plowed road again.

"Wow, this is going to be some storm," Catherine commented looking out the window and up at the falling snow.

"That sounds bad, coming from a Canadian girl," Vincent was looking out his window as well, then leaned forward to look out ahead to see the driver's view. "Sir, how's the road ahead up there? Any accidents?"

"Yep, just a couple," the supervisor replied. "But they're up further ahead, past Ms. Chandler's destination. We'll expect to hit traffic in that area."

Fifteen minutes later, they were stuck in bumper to bumper traffic and the entrance to Catherine's condo's parking lot was only a block ahead.

Another 15 minutes went by, and now they were one car away from her parking lot entrance. Catherine decided she could walk to her building.

"You know, I can just walk from here, it's not that far."

She was about to open her door when Vincent placed his hand on her arm,

"Wait."

"Vincent, I'll be fine," she looked over at him and smiled.

"Just, wait a sec," he insisted. She nodded and let go of the door handle.

"Hey guys," he called out to the driver and supervisor up front, "How bad is the traffic, you think? My place under normal conditions is about 25 minutes from here."

"I won't lie, Mr. Keller, it's pretty bad," the supervisor, a kindly older gentleman, looked back at Vincent. "I won't be surprised if it takes an hour and a half, or longer, to get to your hotel at the rate we're moving."

Vincent's brows furrowed and he clenched his jaw.

"They say the airport is closed down, Mr. Keller," the driver added, "we're supposed to get up to fifteen inches tonight, and then another ten to fifteen tomorrow morning."

Vincent sighed heavily.

"Vincent," Catherine grabbed his attention, "I'll be fine. Call or send me a text when you get to your place so I know that you made it okay. Good night." She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. Then looked toward the front, "Guys, have a good night and please drive safely!"

"Catherine! Wait - " was all Vincent could say and before he, the driver and supervisor could all protest, she was already out of the SUV.

 _Oh my God, it is freezing out here!_ Catherine muttered under her breath after she closed the vehicle door shut. She knew Vincent wouldn't let her walk out into the snowstorm, so she had to be quick about it. She wished she could have given Vincent a hug as well but the kiss on his cheek had to be enough. _Hopefully I'll see him again,_ she thought as a sad smile crept slowly across her face. But right now, she was too cold to think anymore, she just wanted to safely make it past the cars and to her building without slipping and falling.

It was no easy task trying to trudge through the slippery snow-covered ground in 4" stiletto heels but she was determined. She crossed her arms tightly against her body trying to keep warm in her 3/4 length wool dress coat. It wasn't very warm and the thin satin material of her little black dress underneath wasn't helping insulate her at all. As she took another step, her foot began to slide on the ice packed ground and she couldn't keep from slipping.

"Oh god!" She reached her arms out to grab something - anything to keep from falling but all she grabbed was air.

"Oh god, oh GOD!" she was falling backwards when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, catching her.

"I got you," said a familiar, raspy voice, his New Zealand accent unmistakeable.

"Vincent!" still in his arms, she turned to face him and hugged him, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he laughed. Still holding each other, they stared at each other for a moment. Vincent grinned and shook his head, then he wrapped one arm securely around her tiny waist and with his other arm he swiftly and without warning picked her up into his arms, like a groom would carry his bride.

"Wha - what are you doing?!" She squeeled but didn't resist.

"I'm going to carry you to your door. There is no way you can walk in this snow with those shoes," he nodded towards her stilettos, snow packed in the space of her heels.

"You truly are a gentleman, Mr. Keller, thank you" she looked into his eyes, a huge smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and held onto him tightly.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Chandler," he smiled back at her, "Now let's get you safely inside your building."

They made it without any incident to the front door of her building and Vincent gently lowered her so she could stand up.

"Thank you for carrying me to my door." She giggled.

"My pleasure," Vincent grinned, stomping the snow off his shoes."Catherine, I just want you to know... I've loved working with you. I hope you'll come visit me in New Zealand during the break. I'd love to show you around. It's beautiful there."

Catherine smiled, "Funny, I remember that's what you told me the day we first met. That it's beautiful."

Vincent smiled back at her. A mutual sadness starting to set in for both of them.

"I really enjoyed working with you, too, Vincent."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," he grinned. "Well, I'd better leave now. I can still catch up with the drivers, I don't think they even moved more than a couple of feet this whole time."

"Probably not! Thanks again."

"No problem," Vincent leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek, then looked into her jade green eyes one last time. "Take care of yourself, Catherine." She forced a smile, even though deep down she wished he would stay. Vincent hooked his thumbs into the straps of his backpack and turned to leave.

Catherine's heart was racing. Emotions she buried deep down, feelings she didn't want to remember threatened to come back. Every day she looked forward to seeing him, laughing with him, being with him. She wanted more time with him.

"Vincent! Wait!" Catherine called out to him. He turned back around.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Nothing... nothing at all," Catherine paused, thinking of what to say next " I-I-I just think it will take more than a couple of hours just to get to your place. The roads are horrible. Maybe you can wait here for awhile, wait til the roads clear up a bit. Once they clear up the accidents and plow the roads over again, I can drop you off myself."

"No. There's no way I'd let you drive in this snowstorm. I can take a cab."

"So..." Catherine smiled, "... does that mean you'll come up then?"

Vincent smiled back at her and nodded. "Yes, I'll come up."

"Great! Let's go in, it's freezing out here!" Catherine walked to the front door and Vincent held it open for her. They made their way through her lobby and to the elevators and finally to her flat.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll make us some tea." Catherine kicked her pumps off and hung her coat on her coat rack.

"I forgot how nice your flat is," Vincent removed his boots and placed his backpack on the floor next to them by the door, hung his coat, then walked over to one of the windows overlooking the city. Even with the snowstorm, the view was still a sight to see.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Catherine stood next to him. She had slipped on some warm, fuzzy slippers. Vincent smiled at her then looked back out the window.

"Sure is."

"The snow is really coming down. Did you call the drivers and let them know your plan?"

"Yep, I told them to head on back home or wherever they needed to go. They sounded quite happy about that," Vincent smirked.

"I bet!" she laughed.

"This storm certainly doesn't look like it's going to die down anytime soon."

"No, it doesn't... and by the looks of it, as well as the forecast, I have a feeling the airports won't reopen until possibly the day after tomorrow." She looked to Vincent, he was still looking out the window but she noticed him clench his jaw, his brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry your flight might be delayed or canceled. I'm sure you're ready to fly back home already."

Vincent's forehead and jaw relaxed, he turned to look at her, and smiled.

"Well, at least I get to hang out with you a little longer."

"Yes! Yes, you do!" Catherine nodded, smiling. Just then her tea kettle started to whistle."I'll go get our tea."

"Thanks." Vincent watched as she headed towards the kitchen.

He took a seat on her couch and checked his phone for missed calls or text messages.

"Here you go," Catherine handed him a mug full of hot tea.

"Thank you," Vincent put his phone down on the table and took a sip, "Mmmm... this is really good."

"You're welcome," Catherine smiled taking a sip of her tea as she carefully sat down next to him on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her.

She felt a little nervous being this close to him. This was the first time they were alone together, without their co-workers and friends around. She couldn't deny the fact that she was still so attracted to him. She heard through the grapevine that he and Alex had broken up a few weeks ago but those were just rumours. When she and Vincent first ended their relationship, she vowed to herself that she would never ask him about his personal life, it was the one thing that helped her get over him and move on. It was what helped her see him as a 'friend' again as opposed to an 'ex-boyfriend'. She also didn't want to feel like she was prying into Alex's pregnancy. She was sure he and Alex were probably still together. She figured Vincent never spoke about Alex or her pregnancy for his own reasons, he was always pretty private about his personal life anyways.

She was happy to admit to herself that she was in a great place in her life now. She was definitely over not being with Vincent and she was perfectly fine just being his friend. She enjoyed working with him, and laughing with him, and being goofy with him. So she no longer felt bothered about speaking of Alex. Not one bit. She was genuinely curious and wanted to know that everything was going well with her pregnancy.

"So... Alex, your family, and your friends must be anxious to have you back home," Catherine asked, cheerful.

Vincent seemed a little shocked at hearing her ask about Alex without any reservations, then he let out a breath. "Uhh, yeah, everyone's glad to have me come back." Vincent smiled and took another sip of his tea. "Alex wanted to throw a big party but, uhh, I said 'no'."

 _I knew they weren't broken up, stupid rumors!_ thought Catherine.

"She must miss you so much." She sipped her tea.

Vincent looked at her, puzzled, his brows furrowed, "You do know that Alex and I aren't 'together', right? We never were."

Catherine almost choked on her tea. _What did he just say?!_

"Whoa... are you okay?" Vincent asked putting his mug down on the table and was about to pat her on her back.

"Yeah... yeah..." Catherine coughed, putting her hand up, "Just... swallowed wrong."

Vincent chuckled and sat back, shaking his head.

"Catherine... I think, uhh... " Vincent paused, a serious tone in his voice, "... we really need to talk about a few things... if that's alright?"

"Okay, sure..." Catherine was genuinely confused. This whole time, after she broke up with Vincent, she was sure he and Alex had gotten back together.

Vincent tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling and sighed, then looked at Catherine.

"Catherine, I don't know how to say this... so I'm just going to be honest."

Cat leaned forward to set her mug down onto the table, then leaned back on the couch to face him. She looked into his eyes, a soft expression n her face.

"Vincent, you can tell me anything. I won't judge." She smiled gently, assuring him.

"Okay," he said quietly, sitting up and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He looked down at his clasped hands then looked at Catherine, and began, "Do you remember when, umm, you chose to end our relationship?"

Catherine nodded. Vincent looked back down to his hands.

"I was torn, really torn..." he shook his head, still looking down at his hands. "... but I, uhh, I understood why you did it. I mean, Alex being here, being pregnant... knowing the long history she and I had together... so yeah, I understood why you did it."

He glanced over at Catherine, she nodded, listening intently. He looked back down to his hands and continued. "You know... Alex and I... we practically grew up together. She was my best friend... and when she and I started to become more than that as we got older, well... there would be brief periods of time throughout the years where we'd not see each other and I'd date a few girls but then I'd always end up back with Alex... I don't know... I really did love her and yeah, she was my best friend but I think that was one of the main reasons that it was always so easy to get back together with her again. Way back then anyway..."

Vincent paused. Catherine continued to listen, not interrupting.

"Catherine, a few months before my Beauty and the Beast audition, I was already feeling differently about Alex and whatever it was we were doing together. I saw her more of a 'friend' than a 'girlfriend'. Hard to explain, I guess. I loved her, yeah, but I just knew I wasn't in love with her. Not like I used to... when we were much younger. I know I was fascinated by her. I still am, I mean, she's an extraordinarily amazing and beautiful woman. But as far as our relationship together went... I just knew I wasn't into it anywhere near the amount that she was... and it wasn't fair to her." He continued on, "Anyway, when I got the audition, that was great, and when I was called back to do a chemistry read... that was even better." He glanced back at Catherine again.

"I remember that day," Catherine nodded, smiling. She also remembered how Vincent was the only actor she met during the chemistry reads that made her feel nervous.

"I do, too." Vincent smiled, his eyes locked onto hers, "I remember it so well because that was the day I fell in love with you... Catherine, I'm still in love with you."

He paused, giving Catherine a moment.

Catherine was dumbfounded. She had no idea he felt that way about her since the day they met. It never crossed her mind that he would still be in love with her.

"Vincent... I... I ..." she was still speechless.

"Catherine," he looked back down to his hands again, "I'm not expecting anything from you. I know that I put you through a lot... I just... I needed to tell you this." He glanced at Catherine, she was looking down. He continued, "When we finished filming the pilot together... after spending time with everyone... and with you... I knew I had to be clear with Alex, and let her know that I wasn't feeling the same... so, a couple of weeks later, I broke it off with her. Then, one night, we were out having drinks with friends... and, well, you know the rest."

"But Vincent," Catherine finally found her voice, " after you and I broke up, I thought that you and Alex were going to get back together. I thought you both _were_ back together... this whole time..." Catherine looked down, shaking her head in disbelief.

Vincent took in a deep breath. He needed to tell her the rest of it.

"Catherine, when you and I broke up," Vincent shook his head, he was still hurt about losing her, "... after awhile, I started thinking maybe I should try and make it work with Alex... for the baby... for her, our families... I don't know. I was real nervous about being responsible for another life in this world. Someone who would depend on me. I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing from the get go... and... I started to get excited about the baby."

He paused to glance at Catherine, she was looking at him now, a soft and understanding expression on her face.

Vincent took another deep breath, then sighed. He looked back down at his hands.

"I was so excited about it that I scheduled a doctor's appointment for Alex." He shook his head and smiled, "I was hoping the doc would let me hear my baby's heartbeat, you know?" He looked over to Catherine. She was smiling, too, and nodding her head. Vincent looked away, his smile faded and his brows furrowed. "But the morning we were supposed to go... Alex... she, uhh, she didn't want to."

"She didn't want to?" Catherine asked confused.

"Nope." Vincent's jaw clenched.

"Why not?" Catherine was looking at him, waiting for his answer.

Vincent sighed, then shook his head. He finally looked at Catherine.

"Because she wasn't pregnant... she never was."

Catherine's expression went from confused to complete disbelief. She slumped back into the couch and looked down at her lap, a million thoughts running through her head. The emotional roller coaster she went through with Vincent, the conversation Alex had with her in the ladies' room at the Pub, the pain she felt breaking it off with Vincent because she thought it was the best thing to do. She was drawn out of her thoughts by Vincent's voice.

"And, uhh, after she told me... I wasn't even mad, not right away anyway. I certainly wasn't happy... I just felt... numb. We talked a lot that day, about everything, then after that... we split ways and she went back home. We've spoken a few times since then but it took awhile... I kind of didn't want to have anything to do with her... I'm over it all now. But her and me, our friendship will never be the same again. Not after what she did."

Vincent looked back to Catherine suddenly feeling a little foolish for the rambling admission, then shook his head. "Jeezus, Catherine... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lay all of that on you and please believe me, I'm not expecting anything from you in return. I just... I just needed to tell you... I should probably go." He stood up to leave.

"Wait!"

Catherine stood up immediately and placed her hand on his arm to stop him. He turned and looked at her, his jaw clenched. Catherine felt her heart racing. She took a step closer to him, and stared into his warm brown eyes, so full of expression and hurt.

"Please don't go." Her eyes pleaded with his. "Please?"

With her hand still on his arm, she gently led him to sit back down with her on the couch.

"Vincent, I don't know what to say... this is all so... overwhelming." she looked down.

"I know," Vincent nodded. "I'm sorry."

Catherine looked over at him, at the same time he looked over at her.

"Don't be." she smiled softly. He nodded slowly. She had to make an admission of her own.

"Vincent, you know... back then, when we first met..." she looked down and smiled bigger, remembering a happy memory, "... when we first met, I was... I don't know, there was this insane attraction I felt towards you."

"Reeeally?" Vincent asked, his mood lifting.

"Seriously!" she giggled. "I don't know, it's hard to describe... It was much more than just the physical kind of attraction... the moment we spoke together, it just, I've never felt like that with anyone before... there was this... this..."

"Pull?" Vincent offered.

"Yeah," she nodded and smiled, "Exactly... and from that point on, I was hoping and praying they would pick you. I wanted to see you again... and when you came to film the pilot, I was so happy..."

Vincent grinned.

Catherine added, "... but I was also with Gabe."

"Yeah... that really sucked." Vincent nodded.

Catherine giggled.

"Yeah, well... that didn't stop you..." she said softly, remembering the night they first made love together. That night he accidentally left his cell phone in her car and she went to his apartment to bring it to him. Vincent remembered that night as well. Very well.

"No," he looked deep into her eyes, "It didn't."

Catherine took in a breath. Vincent's gaze captivated her, that familiar pull between them was reeling her in. Just moments ago he told her that he was still in love with her. _Still in love with me..._ then she remembered something.

"Vincent," she spoke his name softly as she stared back into his warm eyes. "Do you remember when we filmed Ryan and Isabelle's first kiss?"

"I do, yeah."

"You strayed from the script... when you said that -"

"I am so in love with you," he cut her off.

"Yeah... that..." Catherine's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, well... I said it because I meant it. And..." Vincent paused, "... I still do."

Catherine's breath hitched. To find out that the man she has been in love with this whole time, but forced herself to convince that she wasn't, has felt the same way for her this whole time was... incredible. Shocking. Empowering. He leaned in towards her and she found herself leaning towards him until their faces were just inches from one another. She felt her heart racing. She was taken in by him and the strength of his gaze overpowered her, nearly unraveling her. She could feel his want for her, his need for her and she wondered if he could tell she was feeling the same way. Somehow, she knew he could. He knew.

They both dreamt of this moment. To be together again. To finally be able to kiss each other unhindered, no script, no cameras, no crew, no restrictions. Nothing stopping them from moving forward. This was real, honest and true, and they both needed each other more than ever.

He reached up and cupped the back of her neck with one hand, gently pulling her closer. He longed to feel her soft supple lips against his, to feel her, to get familiar with every part of her again. He moved in closer, their lips almost touching.

He whispered, "I really am... so in love with you."

Catherine closed her eyes and Vincent closed the gap between them. He covered her pillowy lips with his and when she felt the warmth of his breath mix with hers, an intense heat rushed through both of them. Their tender sweet kiss was but a few seconds and when their lips separated for a brief moment, Catherine whispered softly.

"Vincent... I'm still in love with you, too."

Hearing her admission after everything they've gone through, and to see the same yearning he felt mirrored in her eyes, amazed him. His desire for her, need for her, want for her took over him. Immediately, Vincent pressed his lips against hers in an urgent kiss.

Catherine gasped at his reaction but kissed him back with the same urgency. There was no denying that she missed his touch, his taste, his lips upon hers. There was no denying that she missed being with him just as much as he missed being with her. _Is this really happening?_

Catherine pulled back just as Vincent was going to press another kiss onto her lips. He opened his eyes and looked at her, a bit confused as to why she pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I didn't mean to -"

"No," she whispered softly, "don't be sorry."

Catherine stood up from the couch and took a few steps then turned back to look at Vincent. The expression on his handsome face was a cross between doubt and confusion. She smiled at him.

"Are you coming?" she asked, her hand stretched out towards him.

Vincent grinned and stood up, taking her hand in his. Their fingers entwined together, they stood facing each other for a moment, holding hands, then slowly they walked down the dark hall towards her dimly lit bedroom.

* * *

The wall of windows in her bedroom gave a magnificent view of the city, and the falling snow reflected the light from outside to softly illuminate her room. They stood facing each other, in the center of her room, his hands holding both of hers, an intense silence between them. Vincent stepped closer, his warm eyes gazing deep into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you, Catherine."

"I love you, too, Vincent." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

They lean in closer to each other and their lips meet in a tender, slow, sweet kiss. Their hands release from each others grip. Catherine's hands move up the front of Vincent's shirt and he leans back a bit, his hands gently holding her elbows as he watches her slender fingers unbutton his dress shirt all the way down to the last button. He takes his shirt off for her and closes his eyes momentarily at the feel of her soft touch on his skin.

Catherine's heart was racing. To be this intimate with Vincent once again after mentally and emotionally distancing herself for the past few months was putting her nerves on edge. She takes in a deep breath, then exhales slowly. She moves her hands gently over his well-chiseled torso, starting from the indents of his v-lines, over the ridges of his taut lower abs, and upwards over his wide perfect chest.

When she looks up at him, Vincent moves his hand up to the side of her face, his thumb barely caressing her cheek. He wraps his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. He leans his face down to hers and his mouth brushes against hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The sound of his raspy voice and sexy accent arouses her almost as much as having his body pressed against hers.

"Yes." she whispered into his mouth as his lips hovered over hers once again. "I want this... I want you..."

"I want you, too," he groans.

Catherine's lips part and his warm mouth immediately covers hers, their tongues meeting cautiously at first, then moving more boldly, anxiously, twisting together, tasting, and savoring each other. Catherine steps even closer, she wraps her arms around his muscular broad shoulders. Their pulses racing as their kisses deepen, tongues pushing and twirling, their breathing faster. She can feel his hands move up her back, he takes hold of her zipper and pulls it down. Her strapless dress falls to her waist, he pushes it down further, past the curves of her hips and round bottom, and it falls easily to a puddle of fabric at her ankles

"You are so beautiful." His words come out in a husky whisper.

His succulent lips brush against hers once more, she opens her mouth, and he kisses her thoroughly. Heat rushes throughout her body as his fingers press into her soft skin as he moves them over her hips, to the sexy inward curves of her small waist, to the small of her back, and up along her spine. She lets out a small moan as his fingers expertly unclasp her strapless bra, dropping it to the floor. His hands immediately slide up her front, cupping her breasts in his large hands, his thumbs rub over her smooth nipples causing them to instantly peak.

"Oh Vincent.." she whispers.

She tilts her head back as his lips leave a trail of heated kisses down her neck. His moves are confident and sensual, and every part of her is anxious to feel his touch, his lips, his warmth. He lowers his head as his kisses move further down and she whispers a moan as the tip of his tongue gently flicks at her hardened nipple before opening his mouth wide and sucking her breast into his hot mouth. She grasps the back of his head, pulling him impossibly closer. He gently grazes her breast with his teeth and sucks harder in response, then quickly showers her other breast with the same attention, his tongue slowly tracing then flicking her nipple before his hungry mouth suckles that breast.

Vincent's body is on fire for her. He wants her so badly but he doesn't want to rush this reunion with her. He wants to show her just how much he's missed her, he wants to cherish every part of her, and make love to her slowly. While lavishing her breasts with kisses, he feels Catherine's fingers gently gripping the hair at the back of his head. He moves his hands down her waist, he loves how silky soft her skin feels, he gently squeezes her hips, then slowly pulls her panty down.

Catherine's body shivers at his slightest touch, her heart racing, she's missed everything about him. She loves the feel of his very slightly rough hands on her smooth skin, the warmth of his breath as he kisses her inch by inch. She closes her eyes as the thin lace fabric is pulled down her legs.

Vincent places tender kisses along Catherine's front as he straightens himself up. His large hands holding her waist. Catherine opens her eyes and Vincent is looking down at her, his lids heavy.

"I can't lose you again, Catherine."

He presses his forehead gently against hers.

"You won't," she whispers.

He kisses her tenderly, she wraps her arm around his shoulder as he scoops her naked body into his arms and carries her to the bed. He lays her down gently. Her room is warm but the sheets are cool. She watches as he unbuckles his belt and removes the last piece of clothing from his well sculpted body. The coldness her body feels immediately goes away as he lays down on top of her, hovering over her, the warmth of his body heat surrounds her. Intense heat rushes through them as their bodies rub against each other, her soft smooth body against his solid muscular frame. She wraps her legs around him, her hands move up his back then grip the tops of his broad shoulders, pulling him closer. His mouth brushes over hers and she gently sucks his full lower lip into her mouth, her tongue licking the breadth of it before pushing her tongue into his mouth. They kiss passionately, thoroughly, aggressively, their tongues twirling and swirling together, pushing and sucking until Vincent breaks away leaving them both panting for air. He takes a moment to catch his breath, he looks down at her beautiful face, her eyes filled with desire mirroring his own.

They don't need to say anything. They can read each other's thoughts in the shared gaze between them. He knows that she wants to be with him, and only him. She knows that he wants to be with her, and only her.

Vincent tenderly kisses her once more. Her breath escapes her at the feel of his soft kisses along her jaw, down the side of her neck, her decolletage. His hot mouth lavishing her breasts. His kisses move lower and her nerves are on fire, his hands press down on her inner thighs, spreading her. She lets out a quiet gasp and grasps his head, her fingers laced in his hair as his mouth covers her wet slit and his talented tongue dips between her folds, circling and flicking her super sensitive pearl over and over again. Waves and waves of intense pleasure course through her entire body as he relentlessly claims her with his mouth and tongue even after she moans out his name in ecstasy and her body quivers uncontrollably in an intense orgasm.

He moves back up to hover over her, taking a moment to lavish her breasts with kisses, sucking and pulling her sensitive nipples with his mouth. His kisses move up her throat, to her delicate chin, to her kiss-swollen lips. Catherine opens her eyes and looks into Vincent's warm passion filled eyes. They maintain their loving gaze as he rubs his lower body against hers. Catherine lifts her knees and wraps her legs around him, she sinks her head into her pillow as Vincent pushes his hardness into her very wet center. She gasps as he slowly pushes his entire length into her, her hands grasp onto his muscular broad shoulders, her fingers press into his skin.

"Oh, Catherine," he groans as he lowers his head next to hers, kissing her neck.

Her tight wet walls grip his hard thickness like a vise. He pauses to allow her body to adjust to him, then he very slowly pulls back then pushes back in. Catherine arches her back, her body following his rhythm, meeting his movements push for push. Their bodies on are fire for each other, their senses in overdrive, sensations searing through their entirety.

Catherine pushes against his chest and with her legs gripped around him, Vincent rolls onto his back and Catherine is now on top of him, straddling him. Her hands flat against his wide chest, she grinds her body down on him, moving up and down, riding him slowly, feeling him deep inside of her. Desire is written all over Vincent's expression, arousing Catherine even more. His hands press into her soft skin as he moves them up her thighs, to her waist, to cupping her breasts in his large hands, squeezing them. Catherine begins to move faster. Vincent grabs her waist, his strong arms lift her and slam her back down on him, helping her momentum as she moves up and down his thick hard shaft. The rubbing and friction against her ultra sensitive bud as she rocks her hips back and forth pushes Catherine closer and closer to climax. She throws her head back and Vincent knows his beautiful lady is about to come. He can feel her walls tighten around him and he grows even larger inside of her. Catherine grinds down on him once more and she is pushed over the precipice as an explosion of sheer ecstasy bursts from her center core and spreads throughout every part of her body.

"OH VINCENT! OH BABY, YES!" she moans loudly, her body shaking from her strong orgasm.

Vincent immediately flips her onto the bed, their sweat-slicked bodies rubbing against each other as he pumps into her over and over again, harder and harder. Vincent's aggressive love making is pushing Catherine towards another orgasm. She grips onto his strong arms and back, kissing his neck and shoulder, she can feel him grow inside of her with every thrust and she moans loudly once more as her body reaches another climax. Vincent's body is raging with fire for her, every nerve of his focused on the feel of being with her, inside of her. He thrusts himself to the hilt once more, her tight velvety walls clamping onto him and he lets out a guttural groan as he cums deep inside of her, showering her womb with his hot seed.

He rests his weight on her for a moment, kissing her neck sweetly, then covering her mouth with his, her tongue tenderly meeting his. One more kiss, then their noses brush against each other a moment before they look deep into each other's eyes. Their breaths now under control.

"I love you, Catherine," he whispers, his voice raspy.

"I love you, too, Vincent," she whispers back, a soft smile on her beautiful face.

Vincent lays down next to her, holding her close to him.

"I never want to let you go," he says quietly, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She snuggles closer to him, her hand on his chest.

"You won't have to."

* * *

 _It was morning and at some point during the night, they snuggled closer, legs entwined together._

 _"You are so beautiful," Vincent said and gently brushed his thumb along her cheek. She smiled at him._

 _"I don't want to be anywhere else but here... with you," she whispered and moved in closer to him. He closed his eyes as she placed gentle kisses on his neck, then along his jaw line. He could feel the warmth of her breath as her soft pillowy lips brushed ever so slightly against his. With heavy lids, he opened his eyes. He wanted to look at her. She was looking back at him, her eyes full of want. How did he ever doubt his feelings for her?_

 _"I've missed you so much," he whispered._

 _"I'm here now," she whispered back._

 _He pressed his lips against hers. "Yes, you are. Come here."_

 _Their lips met again. She opened her mouth to him and he gently pushed his tongue in, meeting hers. Their tongues latched together, danced together, tasting each other. Their kisses grew more passionate, full of want, full of need._

 _Breathless, he moaned her name._

 _" Catherine."_

Vincent opened his eyes. It was morning. He lay still, not wanting to move. From across the room, through the open window, he could hear the distant sound of the waves breaking on the beach shore. He remembered he had that same dream before, in what seemed like a long time ago, when he was with Alex and their friends sharing a beach house for the weekend. He slowly turned to his side.

And smiled.

Catherine was sleeping peacefully next to him. It wasn't all a dream. She came home with him. Still smiling, he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, causing her to wake from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning," Vincent whispered to his lady love, his voice raspy.

"Good morning," Catherine smiled, her beautiful eyes sparkling. "I can't believe I'm actually here."

"Yeah, me too." Vincent let out a chuckle, "but I'm glad you came."

Catherine smiled again. "I'm ready for you to show me the beautiful beaches you have around here."

"I'm ready to show you..." Vincent gave her a sexy grin, "... after this."

He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as his strong arms pulled her warm naked body against his, both of them happy to finally begin their new life together.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A/N: Thank you all for enjoying my first fanfic with me! I wish you all a very Happy New Year! Perhaps someday I'll make another fanfic story of our beloved VinCat characters. I hope someday we will see the real life actors reunite for another series together. They are both amazing actors! Take care everyone!**

 ***** UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all, again! Just wanted to let you know I just started my 1st attempt at a crossover story if you'd like to check it out in the BATB crossover section (BATB / MISC TV). Just thought I'd have some fun with the BATB & MKP characters! Hope you enjoy it as well! ******


End file.
